Team HART
by vindictious
Summary: Hart D'Ore finds herself teamed with an unusual trio. A shy, naive farmboy who is totally clueless when it comes to women ; a faunus girl from the slums striving for a better life ; and a girl raised in a strict family that must succeed at Beacon, or face the prospect of never returning home. I don't own RWBY, only my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings

Professor Ozpin took a sip from the cup before speaking. " For years you have trained to become warriors..."

Looking at the sixteen expectant faces, he again wondered how many would live through the next few hours. They wouldn't be here if they weren't competent, but there was always the chance of unexpected accidents. Mistakes in the forest beneath the cliff tended to have lethal consequences.

" ...do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you~ will~ die!"

How many times had he repeated that speech now? Too many surely, but then again, not enough if the reports he'd received recently were correct.

Eight teams would be formed this semester, thirty-two Hunters and Huntress' in training, if all managed to graduate. This was the first group to be initiated, the next would be tomorrow, and all of them would hear the same words.

The questions had all been asked before, most dealing with clarification of how partners and teams were formed. He should probably change a few things in the statements he'd repeated over the years, but then the students might get the idea that questions were unnecessary.

He needed them to ask those questions. Simply following the herd wasn't a good thing, these young people needed to find answers to problems that were still on the horizon. There would be no teachers handy when they faced life after graduation.

" Good luck!"

Ozpin and Goodwitch stepped back from the launchers as the hopeful students began to prepare themselves. The sounds of weapons being readied could be heard along the length of the line.

Tan Tyrson:

" The first person you lay eyes on will be your partner for the next four years."

Tan glanced nervously at the teens nearest him. He'd only seen six boys in the group last night, now he was surrounded by girls. On his left was a human of average size, on the right was a large faunas with canine ears who looked like she could pound him into the ground with her fist alone. He looked away when she turned her head towards him, afraid she might want to make conversation while they waited.

Being raised as a single child on a farm had made it difficult to make friends when he entered fighting school. Being around girls who were armed with a variety of lethal weapons hadn't helped him overcome his natural shyness, the tendency toward mumbling when spoken to had kept them at a distance.

Vacuo girls tended to be very straightforward and confident, these young women surrounding him didn't look any less so. Sparring matches with them at the fighting school had been one of the most difficult things he'd ever done, since he'd been taught as a child that hitting girls was not nice. Overcoming that particular childhood lesson had taken more than a few losses in the classroom before he discovered that it was better to hit than receive. The chances of pairing with one of the guys seemed to dwindle to nothing.

As the headmaster finished answering the last question from someone further down the line, Tan drew both Gunfa's from their holsters and jacked a round into the chambers with a jerk of his arms. Housed inside the metal tubes were large gauge Dust shotguns that fired a variety of rounds, depending on what he'd loaded into the clips concealed in the grips. Combined, they formed 'Shotfa', the double-barrels capable of bringing down an Ursa of any size at close range. Used singly, they could be held against the lower forearm to block or deliver a powered punch. Reversed, they gave him a medium ranged attack with multiple shots, something that had proved useful for keeping girls armed with large weapons at bay.

Loud thumps from down the line announced the beginning of initiation into his new school.

Hope for the best, expect the worst. The trite phrase seemed to sum up how the day was starting out.

Renee Delacourt:

'This'll probably be the most fun I'll have all week. Might as well make the most of it.' the faunas girl thought.

Renee shook her head and drew ' Sunset ' from its place on her back and separated the wide blade into its two single-edged components, Fire and Sky. Looking to her right, she watched the black-haired girl checking her staff. ' Pretty little thing. But she looks like the sort that worries more about grades than fighting.' she thought. Her canine ears twitched, the sound of a gun cocking drawing her attention.

'Skinny thing, ain't he?' she mused, looking at the slim boy on her left. Her own wide frame would easily make two of him. Still, he handled those twin guns like he knew what he was doing with them.

Holding the swords at her side, she contemplated what it had taken to get here. For a faunas from the slums of Atlas, this was more than just a dream come true. Thanks to the persistence of her parents, scrimping and saving for ten years, she'd done what no other member of the family had managed. Escaped the enforced poverty of her people and gone on to another life, one that had meaning.

Her parents had worked constantly to earn enough to send her to a fighting school on an island to the west. Dad had rarely been home, double shifts nearly killing him in his attempt to give his daughter a better life. Mom did every small job that was offered, but always finding time to spend with her only child. Uncles and aunts had pitched in too, pooling the money. They never spent a single lien more than was necessary to keep life within them, all the rest had gone to her education.

She'd done her best over the years to make sure their efforts weren't wasted. Her fellow students had helped her with extra tutoring until she'd graduated high enough in the class to earn a full scholarship to Beacon in the end. She owed those kids a lot. It had been the first kindness she'd experienced from humans.

She hadn't seen her parents in four years. Until recently, letters from them had been rare, they hadn't wanted to spend the money on postage. Scrolls were a still a new thing to her, she'd never seen one as a child.

Renee looked out over the forest without seeing it. 'I need to go home sometime soon.'

The launchers firing off to the left broke her reverie. Crouching in preparation, she crossed the blades. Her ears perked forward expectantly. Time to see what waited below the treetops!

Kicking upwards as the pad lifted her skywards gave enough impetuous to reach the same height as the others. Just for fun, she spread her arms and waved the swords up and down.

The thought of what she must look like, an oversized bird with brown hair streaming in the wind, made her laugh.

Akiko Washi:

Dark brown eyes narrowed as she made final adjustments to her weapon while wishing that the headmaster would stop speaking and get this test started. This whole 'partner' idea was making her tense, the idea of working with a complete stranger was almost repulsive She had little patience for most people, a product of growing up in a household where excellence in all things was demanded of children. Impulsively, she smoothed the two long strands of golden tinted hair that frame her face.

Although he disapproved of her choice of career, her father had told her to either come in first in her class, or don't come home at all. Failure to succeed at hand to hand combat at the fighting school in Mistral had almost cost her the chance to come to Beacon, he would not allow a second disgrace. Only her skill with the Firestaff, plus her mathematical ability, had raised her grades enough to graduate second in her class , earning his grudging respect. Her younger brother had not been so lucky, his name was no longer acknowledged by their father. Privately, she hoped he hadn't done anything drastic after leaving home.

Hopefully whoever she eventually partnered with wouldn't slow her down academically. The boys from last night were, for the most part, not acceptable. Too many had been flexing muscles for female admirers or wrestling each other. One or two had been quiet enough, a definite plus. A partner who could keep their mouth shut would at least give her less trouble.

As she flew through the air, Akiko watched the flapping arms of the large girl from behind. Why did there have to be so many stupid people in the world?

Holding the Firestaff crosswise, she fired a blast to change course, not wanting to land near anyone who thought this test was supposed to be fun.

As her forward motion slowed, she began searching for a good landing spot.

Hart D'Ore:

Hart looked out over the forest, eager to begin.

' Northern end of the trail? No sweat! I did more when I was a kid!'

Having been accepted a year early to Beacon, she was determined to prove herself worthy of her old teacher's efforts.

Holding ' Oathblade ' in her right hand, she drew the Fire dagger from its sheath with her left. She gazed fondly at the narrow blade, remembering the day her mentor had given it to her, the old Hunter had been impressed by her killing of a Grim with it at the age of nine. He'd agreed with her demand to become a Huntress, doing everything he could to get her to this point before his death six months prior.

Eight years of hard training, chasing her life's dream, was nearing its end. Being at the same school as two of her childhood friends was just the icing on the cake! The next four years promised to be exciting, if Ruby's description of what had happened in the last year were considered to be normal here.

Crouching, she began timing the 'thumps' of the launchers. The girl next to her flew into the air, two streamers of gold showing against the black hair.

'2..1..Yeah!'

She couldn't help shouting in exultation as the launcher threw her upwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Landings

Tan held both Gunfa's forward and down, alternating shots to keep his altitude while slowing the forward motion. A convenient clearing in the distance provided a perfect landing spot.

Firing both barrels just before touchdown, he tucked into a forward roll and came upright searching his surroundings for any threats. Finding none, he quickly reloaded before considering the next move. Figuring that he'd covered roughly a third of the distance already, the logic was to continue in the same direction as he'd started until either finding someone, or the ' Forest Temple'.

Bits of leaves and small branches rained down on him before he could begin moving as someone, or something, crashed through the trees above. Brushing debris from his hair, he decided to investigate just on the off chance someone needed help.

Renee levered herself up from the ground, brushing splinters off the shoulders of her armor. The tops of a half dozen tree had been destroyed by her not quite graceful drop from the sky. Still, she reasoned, any landing you walk away from was a good one!

Unfortunately she'd also lost track of the direction she needed to go. Reassembling 'Sunset', she took stock of her surroundings before setting off in a random direction. No Grim had shown themselves yet, but she hoped that the noise would draw some soon. If the adventure won't come to you, then go find it!

Twenty minutes later she was staring at a familiar pile of splinters. ' Admit it, you're lost girl!' Leaning against a nearby tree, she scratched her head while looking around. " Where's the darned path!?" she growled. The rustling in the undergrowth brought Renee back to the present. Sword in hand, she turned towards the sound, ready to strike.

Tan found the forest trail almost as soon as he'd started moving. An easy ten minute walk brought him to where he thought the other person might have landed. What sounded like a voice to his left caught his attention. Hoping to find somebody, anybody, he pushed through the bushes.

" Hell...Aack!" Still holding the concealing bushes apart, Tan stared at the huge sword only inches from his face.

"Oops! Sorry!"

He drew a sigh of relief as that razor edge moved away . Still not sure if retreat might be a better option, he watched as the stout girl hung the sword on her back.

Renee felt a little ashamed of herself. Letting her tendency to attack first without thinking had almost cost her a partner! Seeing the boy still frozen in place, she plastered on a smile and held out a hand.

" Hi! I'm Renee Delacourt!"

It took a moment for his brain to unscramble itself, the fright being slowly replace by shyness. Mentally kicking himself, he shook hands while wishing there was a way to overcome the awkwardness around girls. " t..Tan. Tan Tyrson, pleased to meet you." Freeing his hand, he rubbed the shoulder that had nearly come out of its socket from the force of the handshake. Looking her over, he decided he liked what he saw. Shoulder length brown hair ,a shade lighter than his own, framed a wide friendly face that was level with his. The furry ears were pointed at the tips, twitching occasionally to catch the forest sounds. ' She's plain, like me' he thought.

" Well, if we can find the path, we can finish what we're supposed to do then." she remarked.

He hooked a thumb over his shoulder. " Back there about twenty feet."

Renee slapped a hand to her forehead before pointing a finger at him. " You lead. I'm totally lost."

Grinning, he turned on his heel a pushed back through the bushes. His new partner's trust in him was already removing the initial shyness.

Barely half a mile down the path, they found five Beowolves waiting. The pack leader stood its ground as the other four attacked.

Tan hefted the Gunfa's and smiled at Renee. " Two each! Meet in the middle?" She lifted a sword in each hand, excited at the prospect of a fight. " Sounds good, partner!"

Three slices later, she looked over just in time to see him thrust the barrel of his weapon into the gaping mouth of his second beast and pull the trigger.

' Messy, but effective!' she thought. Eyes alight, they turned towards the waiting pack leader.

Hart had a pretty good idea of where she would eventually land, the trees in her path had plenty of sacrificial limbs to slow her down first.

The plan went out the window when the girl to her left suddenly changed direction, placing the two of them on a collision course. Hart closed her eyes for a moment just before impact, realizing that this was not going to go well. " Oh Crap!"

Akiko fired two shots from her staff and landed neatly on a high branch. She was just congratulating herself on another perfect landing when Hart collided with her abruptly. Arms windmilling in an attempt to keep her balance, she toppled forward before jerking to a stop just below the branch.

The faunas found herself upside down, feet hooked over the tree limb, hanging desperately onto the collar of the other girl. Ignoring the thrashing body below her, she watched her dagger as it disappeared into the brush a hundred feet below them. Feeling her boots slip slightly, she looked at the girl below. " Stop it! You'll have us both off in a moment!"

Akiko stilled her body at the command from above. The collar of her jacket was tight against her throat courtesy of the hand holding it from behind. Raising her head carefully she was greeted by the sight of a mass of curly black hair almost touching her nose. " Idiot! Who do you think you are to be knocking me down like that?" she demanded.

" No time for introductions! Is there another branch below you that you can get onto?"

Furious at the other persons calm tone, she scanned the area below her feet for a moment. " Yes, about twenty feet down to the right!" Her body began to gently swing back and forth, the arc growing with each movement.

" Let me know when the angle is right."

By the third swing she judged that it was good enough for the purpose. At her shouted" Now!" she felt herself begin to drop. The short fall was compounded by slippery bark that nearly toppled her off the far side of the branch. Turning, she prepared to give vent to a good tongue lashing, but stopped mid-word as her would-be rescuer's body plummeted past. Three seconds later a muted thud announced its arrival on the forest floor.

Jumping from branch to branch, she descended quickly as all thoughts of retribution were replaced by the sudden realization that her life might have just been saved by a total stranger. A stranger that might be badly injured, or worse!

' I hate trees!'

Hart glared up into the red canopy, eyes blinking from the wood dust that had followed her down. Groaning at the effort of sitting up, she took stock of her situation. The sore back was mostly from the sword sheath that had ended up at an awkward angle beneath her, although the weapon itself was still firmly in her right hand. The lump under the left leg turned out to be the missing dagger, saving her the trouble of hunting for it at a later date. Sheathing both weapons, she stood and looked around. The shouted invective nearby gave her a direction to her next problem. The words the other girl was using made her lips turn up at the corners. " Tch, tch! Such language! Somebody needs their mouth washed out with soap!" Pushing through the underbrush, she confronted her partner-to-be.

Long black hair had become entangled on a particularly thorny bush. Akiko's attempts to free it had only resulted in numerous scratches and a torn sleeve, the frustration driving her to use words she'd overheard at school, but never dared utter at home.

" Ooh! That looks painful!"

Her scalp stung from the trapped hair as she turned her head abruptly. Curly black hair framed the graceful antlers and deep green eyes of the faunas standing next to her. A sharpened fingernail nearly impaled the dark skin of the button nose as Akiko turned her frustration loose.

" You! This is all your fault! Stupid...stupid girl!" The finger was replaced by a waving fist. " I would not be trapped like an animal if not for your clumsiness!"

Not one to back down from a challenge, Hart grabbed the angry girl's wrist and pulled until their faces were inches apart. " And how is this my fault? You got in ~my~ way when you changed course! You couldn't be bothered to look around! Could you!?" Green eyes narrowed as she prepared for the finishing touch.

" And now we're stuck with each other...partner!"

The whole situation was perfectly horrible! Near tears, Akiko closed her eyes and sat abruptly, not caring how much it hurt. ' The first person you see will be your partner for the next four years', how could this happen to her? A gentle touch on her shoulder a moment later broke through the misery.

Hart knelt, waiting for the girl to open her eyes again before withdrawing the hand. " You are my partner now, and I will never forsake you." she announced formally. " We ~will~ overcome whatever life throws at us...starting with this!" Rising, she drew her dagger and began cutting branches, freeing the trapped hair. " So, what's your name?"

" Akiko...Akiko Washi. Thank you for helping me."

Hart stopped cutting and knelt in front of her new partner. Sticking the dagger into the ground, she took the forlorn girl's hands. " Okay Akiko. I'm Hart D'Ore." She looked into the tear filled eyes.

" Here's the deal. As of this moment, the past is of no matter. Only the future will be our concern. From now on you and I have a fresh field of snow before us. We will make a track through it... together. Alright?"

Akiko nodded. " I agree...partner." A smile tugged at her lips for a moment.

" Good." Withdrawing the dagger from the dirt, Hart stood and resumed cutting. Unable to resist a chance to tease, she dropped a handful of twigs into the other girls lap. " And it's still your fault."

Akiko dried her eyes on the torn sleeve and smiled before slapping the leg next to her. " Just watch what you're cutting, stupid girl!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Four As One

Tan stopped at the top of a small rise and looked back towards where his partner was laboring up the slope. The faunas had managed to keep up with him for the most part, but the weight of her armor was beginning to tell during the uphill portion of the journey. She was just about beat, judging by the way her ears drooped. Looking the direction that they'd been traveling, he spotted the remains of a stone circle not far ahead. ' If that's not the temple, then we're gonna be at this all day' he thought.

When Renee finally made it to the top, he pointed out the ruins before making her take a seat on a nearby rock. She tried to refuse the rest stop until he reminded her that a stone building was unlikely to run away any time soon. Laying back against the rock, she draped a forearm over her eyes. " Ten minutes, that's all I need. Okay?"

Five minutes of idly gazing at the tree line had passed before he spotted two figures emerging into the sunlight. Patting his partners leg he announced " I think we have company!"

Hart heaved a sigh of relief as they passed through the last of the trees into the large clearing. Parts of the forest had been so dense that her sense of direction had gotten screwed up more than once. Akiko's comments during the march had rankled at first until Hart got the idea that she wasn't really angry, per se. Rather, this was a defense mechanism the girl used when she was upset. The faunas was already beginning to see the pattern emerge, sort of a verbal weather gauge to the girls mood.

Spotting their destination at the bottom of the hill, she decided to test that assumption. Smiling brightly, she turned to her partner. " Hey Akiko? If I told you that we made it, would you shut up for five minutes?" The reply was a silent scowl, which might have been a positive result for the theory...or maybe she was just building up steam for a really good yell. Either way, it was a quiet moment to be enjoyed. Hart shrugged, " Just asking!"

Akiko smiled wickedly back at her. " Three years, three hundred sixty four days and twenty hours before I am rid of you? Hmm! Yes, I can spare you five minutes of peace, stupid girl!"

A finger quickly tapped the tip of her nose as Hart announced in an aggrieved tone " You are a cruel person, Akiko Washi! " The faunas turned a struck and pose. " I don't know if my delicate constitution can stand the ceaseless chatter that flows in an unending stream...Ow!" The staff rapping the seat of her pants cut off the performance.

" Not only a stupid girl, but a bad actor too!" The girl pulled the staff back and quit trying to restrain her sense of humor. "Remind me to find you a drama coach when we return to the school!" she quipped.

Slow clapping cut off Hart before she could reply. They'd been so intent on the verbal sparring that the approach of Renee and Tan had gone unnoticed. " So, is this a one-act play or can we expect more?" Renee asked innocently.

The two quickly regained their composure before answering. Hart glanced at her partner before replying. " Probably more!" she admitted. Stepping forward, she offered a hand to the newcomers. "Hart D'Ore, and this is my partner Akiko Washi. Also known as 'the quiet one' to her friends. "

Renee took the proffered hand. " Renee Delacourt. And this..", she dragged Tan out hiding from behind her with the other hand, " is Tan Tyrson. Also known as the ' lady killer' to the girlfriends he's never had!"

Tan and Akiko shared a look, then rolled their eyes. He took a moment to thump a fist against Renee's armor before taking Hart's hand. " Yeah, like she said." His eyes widened for a moment as he realized that he didn't feel his usual shyness around these three girls. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for him after all. " Have you been to the 'Temple' yet?"

Of the twenty short pillars within the temple's boundary, only four held the ' relics ' that the headmaster had told them to retrieve. Red and yellow crystals carved in the shape of Grim gleamed in the sunlight.

Hart picked up a yellow Beowolf and turned it over in her hands, studying the fine details that a master craftsman had created. " I've never seen Dust crystals like these before." she said, turning towards Tan.

He was intent on inspecting a yellow Ursa, finger running over the spines on its back. " That's because it isn't Dust. This is made of Topaz, but I've never seen a piece this big before!" Closing his hand, he demonstrated that the carving was too large for his fingers to wrap around it. Seeing Hart's puzzled expression, he grinned back at her. " My old instructors went a little overboard making sure that we wouldn't make mistakes when it came to identifying the differences between Dust and gemstones." He shrugged and put the carving in his belt pouch, " I guess the lesson stuck!"

Akiko stepped between the two, looking over Tan's shoulder. " Then maybe that explains why your stupid partner likes rock too, then?" The boy turned to see his new friend running her hand over a stone column while looking up at the curved capstones overhead, an odd expression on her face. Hart took the opportunity to gently slap her own partner on the arm in warning, not wanting to antagonize the other two. As Tan walked towards the other faunas, she pushed Akiko in the same direction.

He paused next to the distracted girl and looked up. Seeing nothing but gray rock he gently laid a hand on her arm. " Renee? You okay?"

" Yeah" she whispered. " It's this place. I read about temples like this when I was in school. Thousands of years ago people came together to build this, then prayed here for someone to save them from the Grim." She turned to the others with tears in her eyes. " This is why I want to be a Huntress. Because people need Huntress' and Hunters to keep them safe! As long as I can remember, this is the job I've wanted to do. " she smiled crookedly through the tears. " I hope that doesn't sound corny."

Tan moved his hand from her arm to cover hers on the column. " No, it doesn't. It's pretty much what I've wanted to do too. Even though my parents didn't want me to, I just had the need to become a Hunter since I was too little to know better. I guess that makes us both corny, partner!" A third hand, with dark skin, covered his.

" Me too. I've wanted this since I was nine. Wanted it so much that I couldn't wait to grow up and go to the fighting schools. I guess everybody that ever passed through Beacon, every Hunter and Huntress that ever lived, is an answer to those prayers." Hart admitted. A slimmer hand covered hers, pressing firmly down.

" My father is wrong! He thinks I will fail here and bring shame to my family. This I will not do!" Akiko turned a fierce gaze on the others. " Like you, I have wanted this for too long to give it up. I do not care what a stupid old man thinks of his child's dreams. I ~will~ be a Huntress!"

Hart pulled the girl into a one-armed hug for a moment, then looked at the other two. " I guess that's settled then!" She smiled wickedly. " I say we team up and kick Grim ass!"

On the hilltop, Glynda watched a smile come to Ozpin's face as he closed the scroll. " I would never have suspected that Miss Delacourt had such hidden depths" she said.

The headmaster raised his cup and took a sip before replying. " Indeed. There seems to be more to this rather interesting group of young people than meets the eye. Two faunas and two humans coming together this quickly despite their varied backgrounds is a promising sign."

Glynda opened her own scroll and began making notes. " Only promising? Have you decided on a leader yet?" Intent on her screen, she didn't see Ozpin turn to look over the forest towards the temple hidden in the distance. " Not yet, but I believe that will be answered by the time they get back." he said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Acceptance

Walking back along the trail, Hart couldn't help but notice that her partner was being unusually quiet. The firestaff, on the other hand, was being rammed into the ground with every other step. Glancing over her shoulder at the others, she called out " Time for a quick break!" before grabbing Akiko's arm and stepping off the trail.

The arm was quickly jerked out of her grasp as the girl glared at her. Wondering why her partner was so upset, Hart held out her hands and asked " What's wrong, Akiko? Why are you so pissed off?" Her eyes crossed as a finger suddenly appeared under her nose.

" You! Stupid girl! You are acting like you are in charge! ' I say we team up'...Who made you leader? You, who do not even ask what others think!" Akiko's scowl deepened as the hand withdrew into a white knuckled fist. " You are ' Partner' only! Partner's do not tell, they ask! "

Hart's eyes widened as she realized the rather sizable faux pas she'd committed. She was desperately trying to think of something to say when Tan stepped up next to her.

" She's right, you know?" the boy said. Looking over at him, she saw he was pointing to Akiko while focusing on her own eyes. " You probably should have asked us. " he continued. His finger moved to point at the faunas while his eyes went to her partner. " But, then again, Hart is right too." Seeing the confusion in the Asian girl's eyes, he explained. " She took charge when none of us stepped up to do it. I'll follow her... for now at least." He shrugged and looked over at his own partner. " What'ya say Renee? Follow, or not?"

Renee shrugged before replying. " Why not? I'm not the leader type, and as long as she points me towards things to beat up, I'm perfectly happy to follow along!" The big girl smiled at the other faunas, " Maybe she wasn't raised to be as polite as the rest of us!" she teased, " But, what the heck! I've seen worse. Maybe she'll grow out of it!"

Hart dropped her face into the palm of her left hand while pointing to Renee with the other. " And ~thank you~ for those words of encouragement! " Dropping her hands , she turned to her partner.

" Akiko, I am truly sorry. You are correct, I should have asked everyone first. Do ~you~ want to try leading us all? " Akiko's smiled benignly at her partner's apology. " Me? Oh no! It is much more fun watching a stupid girl fumbling around! "

As the others began to laugh, Hart turned her face to the sky. " Why?...why do I get myself into these situations!?" She smiled as her gaze dropped to the other three. " Oh..knock it off already! Let's get this parade on the road again! I'd like to get back before dinnertime."

Not long afterwards they found themselves looking at the cliffs that had been their starting point...directly on the other side of a deep chasm. Tan peered over the edge while holding on to Renee's hand. " Can't see the bottom, it's all shadows! " he reported.

Hart shaded her eyes from the sun and looked to the west. Seeing nothing promising in that direction, she looked east. " Hey Renee? Take a look over there and tell me if you see something, would you?"

The canine faunas joined her, squinting in the same direction. " I think that may be a bridge, but I can't be sure from here." She cocked her head for a moment. " Want me and Tan to check it out?"

Hart shook her head. " No. I'd rather we stick together until we're safely at the top. Let's all go. "

Just as the words left her lips, three Boarbatusks stepped out of the tree line ahead of them. As everyone reached for their weapons, she flashed a grin toward Renee. " You wanted something to 'beat up'! Here's your chance! Take the one in the center. Akiko and I will deal with the leftmost." Leaning past the canine faunas she saw Tan cocking his weapons. " Can you keep the one on the right busy for a few moments?"

Joining the two barrels together took only a moment. Hefting the weapon, he winked at her. " Not a problem!' He began sprinting forward, angling slightly towards the trees in an effort to separate his chosen target from the others. Red eyes narrowed, the beast began its own charge, lowering its head in preparation. Just as it seemed they would collide, Tan somersaulted over the massive pig, firing both barrels into the top of its head as he passed. The pressure of the blast drove it chin first into the ground, stunning it long enough for the boy to land behind it. As it rose to its feet, he rammed the double barrels into the unarmored space under the short tail and fired, gutting it.

Hart was puzzled as she watched Renee put her massive sword in its usual place on her back. Reaching into a belt pouch, the girl pulled out four oddly shaped rings, almost like oversized claws.

Whistling a tune, she began sliding them over the fingers of her right hand, the reversed 'claws' covering the knuckles. Still whistling, she held her hand out for Hart to see how Dust crystals had been worked into the curved metal. " I keep these just for things I feel like punching! " she said. " Hey Akiko? Does that staff have a decent range on it?" she called. When the girl nodded in reply, Renee asked " Could you give mine a little love-tap to get its attention please?"

Akiko snorted in disdain at the request. Spinning the shaft to her shoulder, she sighted along it then loosed a ball of fire at the beast.

The shot knocked the animal back several feet when it landed. Enraged, the Boarbatusk squealed once before beginning a spinning attack in return. Stepping in front of the other girls, Renee gave a thumbs up. " Perfect! Thanks!" Concentrating on the approaching animal, she didn't see Hart pull Akiko off to one side. " This I gotta see! " Hart whispered to her partner. When Renee activated her semblance, the two stepped back another pace in surprise as what seemed to be a mountain peak appeared around the waiting faunas. A grin on her face, the canine faunas stood still, as if carved from stone. When the spinning animal struck her, it rebounded as if running into a wall. The other girls winced at the sound of the impact.

As the beast struggled to its feet, a large hand grasped one curved tusk and pulled it closer. Cocking her right arm, Renee punched down directly into the white bone plate between its ears. The explosion from the Dust crystals in her rings cracked the armor in two, killing it instantly.

As her semblance disappeared, the big girl dusted her hands off before walking past the other girls.

" You're up!"

Unfortunately, the last Boarbatusk hadn't waited for its turn to come. Charging forward as soon as the second had run into Renee, it was almost upon them by the time she had finished. Hart's eyes turned to where Akiko was standing with her back to the approaching monster. She watched wide-eyed as the slim girl closed her own eyes, the two golden strands of hair framing her face glowing with yellow fire. With the boar only feet away, she suddenly stepped to the side and gracefully spun about. The firestaff was thrust through the curling tusks as she leapt up and over the head, the leverage of her weapon applying enough torque to throw the massive body onto its side. Opening her eyes again, she glared at the dumbstruck faunas. " Well, stupid girl! Are you going to help or not?"

Leaping to the opposite side, Hart drew and ignited her blade in one motion. Without pause, she thrust the glowing steel into the black chest. With a last squeal, the fight was over.

Withdrawing the blade, she pointed it at her partner. " You could have been killed you know! What was that little stunt with closing your eyes?" Steel rasped on bone as Akiko pulled her staff out of the tusks, twirling it once before planting the shaft upright by her side. " Stupid girl! My Semblance lets me know ~exactly~ where my attacker is at all times! The only danger was relying on my slow partner!"

Tan holstered his weapons as he walked up to Renee, who was smiling at the arguing girls. Tapping her shoulder to attract her attention, he pointed at the slowly dissolving monster nearby. " Nice one! "

The heavy hand slapping his back caused him to stumble momentarily. " Not bad yourself, boy-o! But I seem to remember our esteemed leader asking you to ' distract ' it."

He held a cautionary finger up. " She never said for how long, though!" The finger shifted to point at the other two. " So, is this act two?"

Renee crossed her arms and sighed. " Seems like it. I wonder how many acts you can fit into four years! "

Standing in front of the assembled student body, Hart was feeling guilty. Her argument with Akiko had made the four of them the last to arrive at the top of the cliff.

Neither of the professors had said anything about it, simply accepting the icons before informing them of the ritual of the naming of the teams that would come later in the evening. As they walked back to the campus she had felt the anger emanating from her partner. Hart had made apologies to them all , which Renee and Tan had readily accepted. Akiko, however, had refused to speak to her.

Ozpin's voice echoed around the hall as he made the final pronouncement. " Hart D'Ore, Akiko Washi, Renee Delacourt, and Tan Tyrson. You will be team HART. Your team leader will be ...Hart D'Ore!"

Hart stepped forward as the headmaster turned towards them. " Sir? May I ask a question?"

Ozpin was slightly disconcerted at the unusual request. " Of course, Miss D'Ore. What did you want to ask me?"

The faunas bobbed her head . " Not you, sir." She gestured towards her new teammates. Them!" She turned to the other three and spread her hands. " Akiko, Renee, Tan. Will you accept me as your team leader?" She smiled wryly at her partner. " It's like you said Akiko. A partner asks, not tells."

Tan and Renee looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding their assent. Looking at Ozpin, Renee pointed a finger at the other faunas. " I think you're right, professor! She'll do well enough!"

Hart stepped closer to the shorter girl. " It's up to you now. I won't accept unless it's unanimous!" she said earnestly.

Akiko looked at her partner silently, watching the tension build in the girl as she waited. Mentally reviewing the day's events, and all that had occurred between the two of them , she made her decision. Holding out her hand, she nodded affirmative. The look of relief that washed over her partners face nearly cracked the stern expression she was trying to hold on to.

Hart's gaze wandered over all three as she shook hands. " I will try to be a good leader!" she promised them.

Goodwitch's stern expression slipped slightly as she watched the proceedings from the sidelines. Just before he'd died, her old partner had asked her to watch over this girl. She was beginning to understand the request while watching the young woman's actions. There was a sense of honor radiating from the faunas. Whether it was inherent or something she had learned from her mentor, Glynda couldn't tell, but it was obvious to anyone who watched her deal with others. Goodwitch silently promised his spirit that she would keep a close eye on the Huntress-to-be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Gift for Renee

Dressed in the new uniform the school had provided, Renee stepped out of the bathroom. She'd been pleasantly surprised to find that someone had taken the time to alter it to fit her sturdy frame. In the past she'd had to leave the collar of her old school's uniform open to avoid chafing, accruing a steadily rising number of demerits that had to be overcome by late night studying to increase her G.P.A..

Hart's comment of " Girl, you look so much better out of that armor! " made her blush slightly, while her own partner gave her a thumbs up of approval. Even Akiko's comment was less acidic than usual, making her wonder just how hungry the slimmer girl was. Brushing short bangs to one side, she looked shyly down at the shined shoes that completed the outfit. " Thanks guys. I always worry that outfits like this make me look fat."

Hart lightly bounced a fist off the bigger girls arm. " Yeah, right, fat! If that's all your worried about, then I'll happily take care of your dessert for you!" Turning towards the other two, she missed the frown that crossed the girls face. " Let's go find us some food!"

They arrived at the cafeteria, only to find a line had already formed waiting for the doors to open..

The team joined the queue, Hart craning her neck to see if anyone was moving inside yet. " Looks like we made it in time for rush hour!" Ruby's shouted " Hey Hart!" from behind her interrupted any further comments. Turning in place, she saw team RWBY at the end of the lengthening line behind them, along with four other people she didn't know. Not wanting to lose their place, she asked her teammates to wait while she went to speak to her old friends. Stepping past the dozen people behind them, she made her way back along the line.

Sharing a quick hug with the smaller redhead, she looked up at the taller blonde sister and smiled impishly. The image of how Renee had dealt with the Boarbatusk earlier that day gave her ideas for the near future. " Hey Yang! I found someone for you to play with!"

The blonde gently pounded a fist on the faunas' shoulder. " What? You giving up already after, let's see, only a dozen losses?" Hart shrugged off the fist and stood straight, looking down her nose at the other girl. " It was only eleven!" she announced primly.

Ruby moved up next to her sister. Fists on hips, she announced " Yeah! She ran away on the twelfth, so that doesn't count!" before dodging the playful slap from her friend. Hart waved a finger at the smiling girl. " Bad Ruby! No cookie for you! " The threat made the smaller girl stick her tongue out in response.

Hart turned to Weiss and said " Feel free to use that line. It's the only thing that works with her." The white-haired girl's laughter was mixed with the four stranger's. Turning back to Ruby, Hart hooked a thumb over her shoulder.

" And, who would these nice folks be?"

Ruby stepped past her and linked an arm through the blonde boy's. " These guys are team JNPR!" Pointing at each in turn, she made introductions. " Hart D'Ore, meet Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. They're good friends and handy to have around in a fight too!" Handshakes all around completed, Hart was just about to call her own team over to meet everyone when the line suddenly began surging forward through the newly opened doors.

" Darn it! Wouldn't you know." she sighed. Waving to the group, she called " We'll do a meet and greet later. Gotta run! " before hurrying back to her place.

A few feet inside the doors, Renee stopped suddenly as her mind tried to comprehend what her eyes were telling her. She'd never seen anything like this in her life, every table was piled with food down the length of the space. Roasted meats filled the air with savory scents, vegetables of all kinds were piled on platters, cakes and pies filled the spaces between the main courses. Unable to deal with the sensory overload, she burst into tears.

Akiko was about to let loose a verbal barrage after bouncing off the bigger girl's back when the sight of the tears falling from the faunas' face made her stop. The three of them led the crying girl to an unoccupied bench and made her sit. Kneeling in front of her, Tan took her hands and asked quietly " What's wrong ,Renee?"

A large hand gestured towards the laden tables. " This! All of it!" Frowning, he looked around. To his mind, this was just another celebration meal like the holidays at home. Cupping her chin in his hand, he made her look at him. " I don't understand. Why would this upset you?"

Sniffing, she wiped tears from her eyes and tried to explain. " Tan, I've never seen this much food in one place! Having meat on the table at home was really rare. Even my old school never had this stuff available for poorer students." The hand waved towards the tables again. " It's like I died and went to heaven. I never expected this!"

Hart and Akiko shared a guilty glance, neither of them having thought that others might not enjoy the same standard of living that they'd grown up with.

Snagging a napkin off the table, Tan used it to wipe away the girl's tears. " You are never going to go hungry again, partner! Not while I'm around!" he vowed. Renee smiled crookedly and wrapped her arms around him. " Thanks Tan. I'm sorry if I ruined it for you guys."

" Renee." The unusually soft tone made the faunas look up at Akiko. " You have ruined nothing. But you have made us all realize how lucky our lives have been." Bending forward, she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. " I did not know how badly your people had been treated and I am ashamed of my lack of knowledge. My own problems pale to nothing in comparison."

Renee patted the slim hand. " Thanks. You guys are the best friends I ever had. "

Watching his partner wolfing down second helpings of everything within reach, Tan came to a decision. 'You know this isn't right, boy! Time to do something about it!'

The moment she'd finished cleaning the plate, he grabbed her hand. " C'mon Renee! I'm going to make a call home and I want you to meet the folks." He turned to the others. " We'll meet you back at the dorm afterwards." Not waiting for a reply, he hustled the faunas girl outside.

Renee tried not to squirm in her chair as her partner finished typing the number on the keyboard. This time, she was the nervous one, not wanting to make a bad impression on her partner's parents.

The screen finally cleared, revealing the face of a smiling bearded man. Tan smiled back at him.

" Hey Dad! How's the harvest going?" Tan's father pointed a finger at the screen. " Not as well as it would if I had one more pair of hands to help out!" Leaning back in his chair, he looked off to the side. " Hey honey? You want to come talk to your lazy son?" Renee watched as Tan squirmed in his chair. " Aw, c'mon Dad! " the boy shot back. A moment later a woman with eyes that were the same blue as Tan's appeared. " Hello sweetheart! How are you?"

Renee felt like she might be intruding on the family moment, but relaxed somewhat when the boy laid a hand on her arm. " I'm fine. I'd like to introduce you both to my partner, Renee Delacourt." She smiled shyly and waved at the people on the screen. " Hello Mister and Misses Tyrson. I'm glad we could meet. " The father's eyes widened.

The woman smiled back. " Hello Renee. We're pleased to meet you too." Renee could just barely see the arm move as the elbow connected on the father's side. Out of the corner of her mouth, she whispered " Aren't we!" Jerking upright the flustered man replied " Yes! Yes of course we are!" before turning his attention to his son. " Partners?"

Tan took a few moments to explain how the team system worked at the school, then a few more to describe how the two had met. His father leaned an elbow on the desk. " Sounds like you two have had a busy day!"

The two partners smiled as they looked at each other before he turned back to his parents. " Yeah. You could say that." Waving a hand, he continued. " I'll tell you all about it sometime. Right now, though, I need your help with something. " Renee gaped at him as he gave a short report of her history, concluding with " I want to use some of my shares in the farm to help them out. " Yanking on his arm, she blurted out " Tan! What ~are~ you doing?"

He turned to her and covered her hand with his. " You're my partner. Your troubles are just as important as mine, and I have a way to help. So, I'm going to!" Turning back to the screen, he finished with " Well? What do you say?"

Renee watched helplessly as the adults turned to each other. A silent moment passed before Misses Tyrson nodded sharply to her husband. He nodded back while running a hand over his beard, then turned to the screen.

" You sure about this son? " When Tan nodded affirmative, he sat back in the chair and put both hands on the desk. " Then how about this. Instead of sending them food, what say we bring them here." Turning his gaze on the faunas he asked, " Your father is a hard worker, wouldn't you say?" Unable to speak, she nodded. " Well then, I can always use good workers here. We'll finalize all the details later, but let them know as soon as possible, alright?"

Renee scrubbed her wet eyes with the back of her hand. " Mister Tyrson, I don't know what to say!"

Tan's mother leaned forward, blocking her husband. " Honey! All you have to say is ' Yes ' and we'll make it happen!" She leaned back and kissed her husband on the cheek.

" Yes ma'am! Thank you! Thank you both!" Lunging out of her chair, she hugged her partner tightly. " Thank you Tan! Thank you so much!"

Looking at his father over her shoulder, Tan pointed at her back then rubbed his finger and thumb together. His father shrugged in reply. " Fifty percent?" When Tan gave him a thumbs up, he pointed a finger at the screen,

" Make sure you get an account set up for her over there, then I'll send it right off!"

Tan patted his partner on the back before replying. " Thanks Dad! You're the greatest!"

His father made a note on a nearby pad. " I'll list her as a ' Special Assistant' to you so it'll be official then."

Renee lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at the screen. " What? A ' Special Assistant to who?"

Mister Tyrson chuckled for a moment. " Didn't he tell you yet?" When the faunas frowned in puzzlement, he slapped the table in glee. " You, dear girl, are partnered to the ' General Manager' and future owner of the 'Tyrson Farm Corporation'!"

In the dorm room that evening, Renee told the other two about what Tan and his parents had done for her. Hart and Akiko's eyes darted back and forth between the two as the story progressed, Tan furiously blushing as they stared at him when it ended.

Hart leaned back and whistled. " Boy, you are just ~full~ of surprises! So..what does a ' General Manager ' of a farm do anyway?"

Tan looked over at his bed where a thick envelope waited for his attention. " Paperwork! Lots and lots of paperwork!" He turned his attention back to his teammates. " Dad does the day to day running of the farm, but he insisted that I earn my living, so I get all the clerical stuff." He shrugged " At least it pays well!"

Akiko leaned forward, suddenly interested. " So, when he said ' fifty percent ', what exactly did he mean?"

The boy held up a warding hand. " Hey! It's not like we're rich or anything. I'm not exactly swimming in money, y'know! But it's enough to get by on, even with splitting it." He looked over at his wide-eyed partner. " That means you get to do half the paperwork, Renee!" he warned.

The faunas girl nodded quickly, ready to accept any task he put before her to repay his act of kindness.

Akiko stamped her foot furiously. " Numbers, stupid boy! How much are we talking about here!"

Tan stared into the distance as he calculated. " Well, let's see. Basic wage plus the on-time bonus for early completion, plus holiday pay, vacation pay, yearly investment return...hmmm! About fifty-thousand a year sounds right! And she gets it as soon as we set up the account!"

The strangled gasps of the three girls was followed by the thump of Renee's body hitting the floor as she fainted.

Hart immediately dropped to her knees next to the unconscious girl and glared at Tan. " You didn't tell her before this!?"

Akiko was still staring at him as he dropped down next to Hart. " You gave up a hundred thousand Lien a year to be a Hunter?"

Tan glared at his team leader as he gently lifted his partner's head into his lap. " No, I didn't tell her yet. I ~was~ going to ease up to the number a little at a time!" He turned the glare on the other girl.

" And, no, I didn't ' give up' anything! I just added to my workload! Thank you!" His scowl faded as he looked down at his partner. " I just think she's worth it. She deserves a break, considering what she's done to get here!"

Hart sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. " Tan Tyrson, you are a good man. But please...please tell me you don't have any other shocks for us tonight!"

He rested his cheek against the top of her head. " Nope...but there's always tomorrow!" he teased.

A fist punched him lightly on the arm. " Boy! I am going to hit you ~ so~ hard when she wakes up...!"

Postscript: More adventures for team H.A.R.T. will be forthcoming. Keeping the timeline straight will be the hardest thing, as they have a tendency to pop out of my imagination in no particular order. One of them definitely will be out of order, as it was intended to be published on Veteran's Day. It was not one of the easiest to write, but it has great meaning to me personally. I hope you will take the time to read it, as well as the future stories of team HART.

Until then...keep writing your own stories and never stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter in the ongoing saga of team H.A.R.T. - Hart D'Ore challenges Weiss Schnee to personal combat on the field of honor. Can the Heiress beat this cocky young faunas when mettle meets metal?

Chapter 6 : A Test of Honor 

Hart waited nervously, her fingers drumming on her knees. She wondered if Ruby and Yang would be surprised at what she had planned. She knew one of her friends would certainly be!

Akiko Washi, looked out of the corner of her eye at her partner. This deer faunas irked her occasionally, especially when she did the unexpected. " You are up to something, stupid girl!" The sharp comment held no malice. Akiko adored her partner, but would never let a chance to verbally jab her pass.

Hart grinned at the smaller girl. " You are too right! Just watch what happens!"

Tan and Renee shared a look. " This ought to be good!" he whispered.

Glynda Goodwitch strode across the floor, stopping in front of the students. Before she could begin the day's lecture a raised hand caught her attention. " Yes, Miss D'Ore?"

Hart popped to her feet. " Professor, I searched through the student manual and couldn't find an answer. Does Beacon Academy allow honor matches?"

Glynda raised an eyebrow. What was this girl up to? " Though they are a trifle outdated, they are still allowed under certain circumstances. Do you have someone particular in mind?"

Ruby covered her face with her hands as realization dawned. " Oh no!" she moaned " Why is she doing this?"

Yang leaned back and closed her eyes. " Told ya, sis! I knew it would happen the moment she saw her! " she sang. There was no way she was going to stop what was about to happen.

Weiss glared at the two sisters. " What are you two talking about?" she demanded.

Yang opened her eyes and turned her head to face her angry teammate. " Sorry Princess! I guess we should have warned you. Hart can resist anything except temptation, and ~you~ are today's temptation!" A grin spread across the blonde's face.

Weiss was confused by the remark. " What's that supposed to mean!?"

Blake covered her eyes with one hand, almost dreading what she expected might be happening. The delight in her partner's voice clearly pointed to this being something the blonde brawler was looking forward to . As for Hart, the other faunas had already proved herself to be unpredictable in the past. Today was obviously not going to be an exception.

Turning to her right to face team RWBY, Hart placed her left hand on the spot where her sword would normally be." Weiss Schnee! I challenge you to single combat! "

Weiss' head snapped around to face the girl, anger and confusion evident. " What?"

Goodwitch forced herself to remain calm, holding back the smirk at the white haired girls outraged reply. " Miss Schnee! You must either accept the challenge or admit defeat now."

Weiss was shocked. Hadn't this girl just recently promised to help her regain the honor that the Schnee family had lost? Promises or not, her pride made the decision for her. Standing regally, she faced the faunas girl and placed her left hand where Myrtenaster would soon sit. Admit defeat before drawing a blade? " Never! I accept!" she responded defiantly.

Hart ignored the glare that the other girl gave her as they changed out of their school uniforms.

The meeting with the Professor to determine the conditions of the match was, mercifully, short. The heiress was more than willing to agree to Hart's demands, the few simple rules that would make them stand as equals in all ways, save one.

She was planning on explaining her reasons, after the match, and had decided to do something nice to make up to the white haired girl. But she had to know! Did Weiss really understand the concept of' Honor'? Or was it merely pride that drove her opposition to the elder Schnee?

Hart understood pride, it was part of the reason she'd issued the challenge. The chance to test herself against someone who'd been trained by the best sword masters that money could hire was something she couldn't ignore. But honor came first, in her way of thinking. Weiss' response to the challenge and her quick agreement to the conditions had shown that the girl knew something about honor. The ability to do a thing because you knew it was right, even if you disagreed with it was one of the first lessons Hart had learned from her mentor. He'd explained it as simply as he could to the young faunas, " Honor is what others think of you, pride is what you think of yourself. Your actions tell others more about you than your words do!"

Now it was time to test Weiss' resolve. If she fought honorably, without resorting to trickery, Hart would continue to support her efforts to regain the Schnee family's lost honor.

Drawing on the leather gloves that ensured her grip remained tight, she completed her preparations. Silently, the pair marched side by side onto the classroom floor.

The two stood facing each other, swords drawn, Goodwitch between them. Looking up at the students, Glynda spoke as if she were giving her usual lecture.

" This is a formal match between Miss Schnee and Miss D'Ore. Combat between them will be limited to the scoring of points. The rules will be that of the epee, the whole body being targeted, both front and back. Points will be scored for touches with the tip of the sword only. At each touch I will call a halt to determine the point. The first to score three points wins the match. As agreed between them there will be no use of Dust or Glyph, and no acrobatics. Aura's will be used for defense only to prevent the accidental shedding of blood. Swordsmanship alone, skill against skill, will determine the better contestant. The winner will be awarded ten points on their final exam. The loser will have ten points deducted." She glowered at the stands. " As judge, I will ~not~ tolerate noise from the spectators!"

Coco crossed her arms, mildly interested, while Velvet leaned forward expectantly. They'd heard about Hart's challenge and snuck into the room unnoticed, hoping for some excitement during their free period.

Velvet was really looking forward to this, a match between her new friend Hart and Weiss! She'd never seen Hart fight, so she had no idea how proficient the young deer faunas was with her sword, but if she was willing to face the 'Ice Princess' then she must think she was more than 'pretty good'! The willingness to wager ten points on a major exam only added spice to the challenge.

When Coco leaned over and muttered in her ear " For ten points on my final, I'd fight them both with a rock!", Velvet had to slap both hands over her mouth to stifle the giggles the mental image gave her.

Team JNPR took a moment to move beside RWBY before the match began

Jaune found himself with Pyrrha on one side and Ruby on the other. Leaning towards Ruby, he whispered " Wasn't Hart taught by your uncle? I thought he used a scythe like you?"

Ruby leaned closer, not wanting to attract the professor's wrath, and whispered back " Yeah, but there's another teacher at Signal who uses a straight blade, Professor Glyppa. She probably studied with him!"

Pyrrha pulled him towards her to whisper in his ear. " Pay attention Jaune! Watching Weiss fight might help your own swordplay!"

Jaune looked at her, confusion on his face. " But, I'm not left handed!"

Glynda looked to Weiss. " Miss Schnee! Are you ready?"

Wiess' eyes narrowed, concentrating on her opponent as she'd been taught. " Yes!" Friend or not, there was no way she was going to lose to this upstart.

Turning her head to Hart , Glynda asked. " Miss D'Ore! Are you ready?"

Hart willed herself to relax, poised but loose. " I am!" The tight grip on the sword relaxed slightly. The room disappeared from her view as she focused on the girl in front of her.

Taking a step backwards, Glynda barked " Salute!"

Both sword rose in unison until they were vertical in front of the girls faces. A swish of displaced air as they were quickly lowered to their starting points.

" Touch!"

The swords were raised to the front until their tips met with a slight ringing, neither point wavering in the slightest.

Goodwitch raised her riding crop until is rested just underneath the blades. A last glance at each of them before she swept it upwards, separating the blades while taking another step backwards.

" Begin!"

Weiss' thrust was parried by Hart, then a return thrust was just as quickly turned aside. The two continued in this fashion for a moment, each studying the others responses to attacks from different quarters. As suddenly as they started they stopped, taking a step backwards.

Jaune was puzzled. Leaning towards Pyrrha he whispered " Is that it?"

Pyrrha was intently watching the two when she whispered back " No! They're just testing each other. Watch closely, now it gets serious!"

Yang nudged Blake. " Five lien says Weiss takes the match!" she whispered. Blake looked at her partner for a moment before replying " You're on! Five on Hart to beat the Princess!"

Leaning the other direction, Yang nudged Ruby. " Got a favorite yet sis?" Ruby cupped her hands around her face. " I can't decide! They're friends, I want them both to win!"

Weiss chose her target, Hart's right arm just above the elbow. Thinking this would teach the girl a lesson, she lunged forward intent on scoring. Her eyes widened as the faunas' arm and body suddenly dropped down and forwards.

" Halt!"

Weiss froze in position, looking down at Hart's upturned face and feeling a pressure on the toes of her left foot. Following the blade of her opponents sword, she saw the tip making a slight indentation on the tip of her leading boot. Hart made it worse by sticking her tongue out for a second before whispering " The whole body!" The remark made Weiss grit her teeth.

" Point!" cried the professor " One, nothing. Separate!"

They both straightened and returned to where they started, raising their swords once more. Weiss' eyes narrowed as she re-thought her strategy. If her opponent wanted to be like that, then so be it. Two could play that game!

Yang balled her hands into fists and glowered as Blake smiled happily.

"Begin!"

Hart lunged forward, thrusting towards Weiss' beltline, intently watching the target. She was surprised when Weiss pirouetted to her right, sword flashing towards Harts right shoulder. A sudden pressure in the palm of her left hand told her that she'd lost the round.

" Halt!"

She looked up towards Weiss' face and received the same tongue-sticking-out that she'd given earlier and heard her words repeated. " The whole body!" Hart couldn't stop the giggle that came from that remark. This match just might turn out to be more fun than she'd anticipated.

Glynda looked them over critically. Hart's sword had missed Weiss' body by a hand span. Weiss was arched over Hart's blade, her own passing over the shoulder to rest against the cupped palm of the left hand that Hart had held up to retain her balance.

"Point! Points stand at one each! Separate!"

It was Yang's turn to fist-pump as Blake glowered.

"Begin!"

Jaune lost track of the action as both seemed to blur into motion with a sharp ring of steel on steel.

" Halt!"

Their left shoulders nearly touching, the pair waited. Weiss' sword arm was thrust past Hart's back, missing entirely. Hart's left arm was parallel to Weiss' sword, but her right was bent, wrist cocked sharply. The sword crossed her body with the tip resting against Weiss' left hip.

Hart just couldn't help herself. She gave a little nudge with the sword, nearly causing the other girl to lose her balance. Weiss turned her head at the distraction. " Hey!"

Hart grinned " Oops! Sorry!" whispered the unrepentant faunas.

"Point! Points stand at two, one! Separate!"

When Goodwitch signaled the point Yang found herself wanting to hit her partner. She didn't think Blake had to make such a fuss over a stupid point!

"Begin!"

Once again, they faced each other.

Weiss decided to try something different. She let her arm drop a fraction of an inch and let her point move slightly out of line, inviting the touch. When Hart went for it, she raised it again quickly and let the point of her sword flow alongside the other's blade until it slid under the cross guard. A sudden flip upwards and Hart's sword was torn from her hand, the blade soaring vertically above them. Weiss smiled at the look of disbelief on the faunas' face as she watched Oathblade take to the air.

Hart recovered quickly from the shock of the event. Rather than grope for her sword, she waited patiently for it to drop back into her hand. Straightening, she made a swift salute to Weiss before turning to Goodwitch. " I concede the point!"

Jaune leaned towards Pyrrha " Why'd she do that?" he asked.

Pyrrha seemed slightly shocked at the question. " Jaune!" She patiently explained " If this were a real fight, Weiss could have easily killed Hart after disarming her!"

Realizing how silly the question was, he leaned back with a muttered " Oh..yeah..of course!"

" Point conceded! Points stand at two each! Match point!"

Hart was feeling slightly desperate. Weiss was easily the best opponent she'd ever faced, but she wasn't ready to give up yet! If the heiress thought she'd shown them something flashy, then she'd better get ready for this one!

Weiss was surprised when Hart suddenly retreated several steps, leaving a wide space between them. She couldn't win the match if her opponent stayed out of reach! She'd just begun moving to close the gap when the faunas suddenly threw herself forward. Weiss watched as time seemed to slow as her opponent crossed the gap in a flying lunge, suddenly dropping towards the floor with her sword angled up sharply towards Weiss' stomach. Unable to stop in time, Weiss watched her own blade pass harmlessly over Hart's back as the other's sword slid out of her view beneath her.

" Halt!"

Jaune found himself staring at the frozen tableau. Weiss was looking down at Hart's back, almost in tears. Hart's body was stretched out barely above the floor, right arm angled up, her right knee touching her chest, left leg and arm stretched behind her as far as they would go. Her long black hair was bunched up from the sudden stop, the curls covering her face.

Suddenly it felt like his arm was being torn from his body. Pyrrha was squealing in delight. " A fleche! She did a fleche! I've only seen it once before! Perfect!" Jaune tried valiantly to save his arm.

" Flesh? Like meat!?" he asked, trying to pull her fingers off before he lost circulation.

Blake leaned over " No. It means 'arrow'. Look at her body, she flew straight as an arrow! Perfect!" she said admiringly.

Jaune gave up trying to fend off Pyrrha and looked again. " Oh!"

Hart looked along the length of her sword. Something wasn't right here! Gently she pushed the blade forward slightly. 'Damn!' Hart couldn't decide if it was just luck or that Weiss was really that good.

Goodwitch looked at the scene before her. ' Well, that's that!' she thought, taking a breath before speaking. The professor raised her face to the stands. " Point! Match point! The match goes..."

" I decline the point!"

Hart's shout made her pause midsentence. Frowning she looked at the pair again. Wiess' eyes were wide, but Hart's face was hidden by her hair. " Separate!" She was going to get to the bottom of this quickly!

Hart rose as Weiss moved back. " Explain!" Glynda demanded.

Hart held her head high as she returned the professors gaze. " My sword point was not touching my opponent when the halt was called." She explained. " I cannot, in honor, accept the point!"

' hmmm!' Glynda thought, ' I didn't really look that closely either!' Letting the frown flow away, she stepped back. " Very well! Return to your starting positions, girls." Turning to the crowd, she announced " The point is declined! Points stand at two, two. Match point!"

Yang and Blake were both leaning forward intently, fists clenched in anticipation.

" Get her Weiss!" growled Yang while Blake responded with " Come on Hart!"

As they passed each other, Weiss whispered " Thank you!"

Hart turned to face her and raised her sword in salute. " For honor!" she replied.

Weiss smiled and returned the salute. " For honor!" The white haired girl's respect was evident in her voice.

The sword tips met again as the girls set themselves for a final effort.

" Begin!"

What followed confused everyone except Goodwitch. Even Pyrrha couldn't keep up with the two girls movements. After the first touch they seemed to blur, the swords making a continuous ringing sound like an alarm bell as both gave the best they had. Their teammates watched in awe, just now realizing how good their friends were.

Akiko had her hands clenched, staring at her partner. She'd fought beside Hart several times against Grim, but had never seen the other girl move this fast. She silently promised to never again question the faunas' abilities with a blade. Her teammates sat with mouths hanging open, dumbfounded by the spectacle.

Jaune gave up and covered his eyes, judiciously moving his arm out of Pyrrha's reach. The red ponytail was bobbing up and down as the excited girl leaned forward. No matter how the match ended, her team leader was going to be the focus of that energy, he was sure.

Yang and Blake sat stunned, mouths open. The only other time they'd seen Weiss move this fast in the past was when she had been the butt of one of their jokes, and that had not ended well for the pair. Ruby had her hands over her eyes, but she was peeking between the fingers as her curiosity won out over her fear of seeing either friend lose . Velvet was startled when Coco suddenly moved up next to her, staring intently at the combatants.

"Halt!"

The girls froze in position at the word.

The teams in the stands were so intent on trying to follow the combat that they startled by the sudden stop, jerking backwards as if touched by a live electrical wire.

Again, Glynda found herself frowning. She didn't like this one bit! Hart's sword touched Weiss' left ribs, Weiss had hers touching Hart's right collarbone. Marching forwards, she stopped just short of them, looking at each in turn. " Ladies! I suspect collusion here!" she hissed. The girls turned to her with wide, shocked eyes.

" No ma'am!" Weiss whispered. " By my honor, there is none!" Hart declared.

Glynda glared at them each one more time, before sighing and stepping back. " Very well!" Looking at the stands she announced her decision. " Double touch! One point each! The match is a draw!"

Yang and Blake both dropped their heads and whined "Aaaww!" Ruby was clearly delighted at the outcome, her smile couldn't get any bigger without causing lasting damage. Jaune decided he didn't really need that arm after all, apparently Pyrrha needed it more. Velvet nearly gave Coco a heart attack when the faunas threw her arms around her.

Goodwitch decided not to make an issue of what was happening in the stands. Instead, she turned back to the two girls. " Separate!"

The two stepped back and lowered their swords.

" Salute!"

Again, the sword were raised to their opponent, then lowered.

" Sheathe!"

Hart slipped hers back into its scabbard as Weiss clipped her own to her belt.

Goodwitch looked back at the stands. " In view of their performance, I will award each contestant five points on the final exam! The match is ended, you are free to go!"

The girls turned towards her and bowed as she nodded in return. Stepping closer she gave them both a small, rare, smile. " Well done ladies!" she said quietly, before turning to leave. The crowd began cheering, clapping ,and whistling as she walked out.

Weiss held out her hand to shake, only to find herself pulled into a tight hug. " Thanks Weiss! That was the best match I've ever had!" crowed Hart.

Separating, they held each other's forearms. " Thank you! And dinner is on me tonight!" beamed Weiss.

" Deal" agreed Hart " I'm buying tomorrow!"

Arm in arm, they marched off to meet their freinds.

Glynda paused just inside the door of the office, watching the two young women as they waved to their comrades in the stands. As the instructor of the combat course at Beacon, she was used to seeing students battle each other on a daily basis, but not under these kinds of rules.

Miss Schnee had already proven many times that she was a Mistress of the sword, but this young challenger had proven herself an equal. For a moment Glynda was tempted to send a recording of the girls to Weiss' father, just to see if he really would have a heart attack.

This blossoming friendship would bear watching.

Post Scriptum:

The 'Fleche' is an extremely difficult attack to pull off. It requires precise timing, and an unsuspecting opponent. In three tries, I managed to accomplish it once when I was much, much younger and faster. And, yes, I scored many points on toes during bouts with the epee against right-handed opponents.

My humble thanks to all of you that are following the team's stories as they learn that being a Huntress and Hunter requires more than just being good with a weapon. I hope they live up to your expectations.

Vindictious


	7. Chapter 7

Another one for the HART's. Boy meets girl. Girl kicks boy's ass. Tough love or tough luck?

Chapter 7 : A Date to Remember

A shy young farmboy, Tan Tyrson desperately wants to date team RWBY's silver eyed leader. Will he crash and burn in the attempt to woo our favorite redhead? Unbeknownst to him, a conniving sister and his own teammates hatch a plot to make this a night happen.

Part 1: Those Eyes

Tan stood partly blocking the door to the classroom while his partner, Renee, explained ' How Things Work Here'. She'd studied the student guidebook better than he had, so listening closely to the canine faunas seemed a good idea.

Raising his hand, he stopped her midsentence. " So, let me get this straight. The instructor just picks random students to fight? Just get in there and beat up complete strangers?"

Renee's furry ears twitched as she nodded. The process sounded like fun to her! But then her partner was a bit different. He had no problem pounding Grim into the ground, but people were another thing! He had a strong sense of fair play and preferred to be properly introduced to someone that he was about to beat over the head. Randomness in the classroom was not something he approved of. Ethical as he was, he was still a loyal partner, and a whole lot of fun to pull practical jokes on!

" Well, you see..."

" Excuse us!"

The girls voice interrupted Renee's reply. Tan turned, intending to apologize for being in the way. The redheaded girl was a bit shorter than him, forcing him to look slightly downwards into her...

'Silver! Oh my...they are...they...' his mind stopped as he fell into those eyes.

Seeing her partner frozen in place, Renee had the sense to pull him out of the way by his collar before he was run down by the impatient crowd forming behind the other girl. " Sorry, didn't realize we were in the way!" she offered.

Tan was still staring when a tall blonde pushed the redhead through the door. "C'mon sis! We're late!" The silver eyes were blocked momentarily by a waving hand. " See ya!" the redhead called over her shoulder.

Renee was thinking hard and fast, having seen this reaction from him before. Poor guy just couldn't handle meeting girls! She'd been on the receiving end when they had met during initiation, but he'd quickly overcome his bashfulness when beowolves had intruded on the new partners. The results had made her never doubt his fighting ability, just his ability to deal with females.

Seeing the look of befuddlement on his face, her devilish humor made her think, 'How can I make this situation any funnier!'. A grin lit her face. Slapping him on the shoulder, she announced " You should ask her for a date!"

Tan was still lost in the vision of those eyes when the blow to his shoulder knocked him off balance, rousing him just in time to hear Renee's statement. " What!? Are you insane? I don't even know her name! I couldn't..." he stopped ,finger raised in her face.

'Or.. could I!?' he wondered.

His partner smiled evilly at the look on his face. 'Gotcha!' Renee grabbed his arm and forcibly dragged him into the classroom before he could reconsider the thought.

Glynda Goodwitch was not a happy woman at the moment. Tardiness in her students was not allowed to go unpunished, especially if they caused others to be late as well.

Opening her scroll, she searched for the picture of the brown haired young man who'd been so unwilling to enter her class that he had to be dragged in by a faunas girl! She knew just how to deal with this one!

" Tan Tyrson!"

The boy gaped at the blonde teacher for a moment. ' Did she call my name?' flashed through his confused mind as he was raised upright, aided by Renee's hand on his belt lifting him effortlessly.

He took a moment to glare at her smiling face. ' That's it! From now on she's officially~ That Crazy Canine~!' he thought. " Yes Ma'am?"

" Let's find you someone to spar with!" Dropping her eyes back to the scroll, she looked at the roster for the best person to deliver the punishment. " Ruby Rose!"

A certain dread fell over him as the silver-eyed girl rose and smiled in his direction. 'Of course! It had to be the same person I just made a fool of myself in front of two minutes ago!'

He silently wished there really were alternate dimensions, and that he knew how to get there.

A few minutes later, they were down on the floor of the classroom.

She'd changed out of her school uniform into a black outfit with red trim. She looked almost cute in it, but her hands were empty which made him wonder what he was dealing with. 'Magic user maybe? Haven't faced one of those yet.' It might take a bit of magic to work up the courage to even talk to this girl. 'C'mon dimwit! Get your mind back in the game!' he berated himself. ' First impressions are important, right? Maybe if you make a good enough show, then she'll be willing to talk afterwards.'

A sparring arena was definitely not the place he wanted to be with this girl right now.

Tan drew the Gunfa's from their thigh holsters. Thick metal tubes that were a few inches longer than his forearms, the grips allowed them to be swung in fast arcs to deflect a blow or strike an opponent. The blunt shorter ends gave a dust-powered punch in close quarters.

Housed inside were large caliber Dust- shotguns that fired a variety of rounds, depending on what he had loaded into the clips. He'd modified the barrels to give himself a better ranged attack., one that almost equaled the rifles that other students used. Joined together, they formed the 'Shotfa'. A double barreled shotgun capable of taking down an Ursa Major at short range.

Holding the longer ends forward, he jerked his arms back and forth, cocking both weapons.

She responded by reaching behind her back and drawing forth a thick red device. Holding it over her head, she pressed a button. He watched carefully as it unfolded.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!' His eyes bugged out as the sight of the huge weapon. The curved blade was nearly as tall as she, the haft extended the same distance.

A Scythe wielder? This petite girl that had captured his imagination, who looked to weigh less than the blade itself, suddenly added a whole new dimension to his problems for the day.

Then she did what no other young woman had ever done to him before. Still holding the blade over her head, smiling gently at him, she extended the other hand, palm up, and flexed all four finger upwards twice. 'Bring it!'

The Fates are having a hilarious day at my expense, he decided.

Seeing that there was really nothing else he could do without losing face, Tan fired both Gunfa's before charging, the rounds centered on the girl. Reloading the weapons on the run, he pelted across the floor, closing the distance as quickly as he dared.

'Oh, please! If that's the best you've got, this is going to be simple!' Ruby thought as she spun Crescent Rose to deflect the blasts. She continued the defensive move until the boy's charge had carried him too close to stop, then spun the blade overhand, driving it down towards his head.

'This'll teach him!'

Seeing the weapon change direction, Tan threw in an extra burst of speed, sliding past the blade as it dug into the ground just a hair behind him. Hooking one barrel over the shaft, he swung himself atop to get away from the razor edge. This had the unfortunate effect of leaving him precariously balanced on top of one of the most deadly weapons in the world...and nose to nose with its enraged owner. He compounded his problem by uttering one of the most ill-timed statements in his life.

" Umm.. hey Ruby! Would you please go to a movie with me this weekend?"

She did actually hear the words. They just had to wait in line, as she was fully occupied with another thought. 'He's...Standing...On..Crescent..Rose!' The very idea that this...boy, would dare defile her baby drove her anger through the roof.

Tan's mind finally caught up with his mouth. Seeing those beautiful silver eyes narrow in rage, her hand closing on the trigger, Tan had a sudden revelation: ' ...Aaaaanndd I'm about to die... Oops!'

In the stands, the same thought had occurred to his faunas partner.

Her shouted 'NO!' blended perfectly with the shot's recoil that knocked the shaft out from under him. The smaller blades on the rear of the weapon caught his heels as they passed, turning him over in midair. This left him perfectly placed to catch the return swing of those same blades in the center of his chest while upside down. The blow sent him crashing into the far wall, creating a crater that impressed the class enough to spur a smattering of applause. A moment passed before his body finally dropped to the floor.

" And that's the match!"

Walking over to the dazed boy, Goodwitch was tempted to smile. " Maybe paying attention to the matter at hand would make a difference Mr. Tyrson!" she said sternly, while trying hard not to laugh out loud. 'Really? Asking Miss Rose, of all people, for a date in the middle of a bout? What was this idiot thinking?' she mused while walking away.

Ruby was already storming out by the time he'd gotten himself upright again. Gathering up his weapons, he walked dejectedly towards the other door. After this blunder, the chance of getting a date with this girl seemed as remote as the moon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Date to Remember- continued

Sometimes romance just needs a little push to get the ball rolling. Or in Yang's case, it's a little sister that needs a shove.

Part 2: A Musical Interlude

Still dressed in her battleskirt, Ruby flopped into the empty seat next to her sister. Arms crossed, she glared down into the empty arena. Yang leaned closer to her, curious. " What's got you so worked up! You won, didn't you?" Blonde hair flying , she jerked backwards as the black clad arm stabbed past , the pointing finger nearly hitting her nose as it pointed towards the boy just entering the classroom.

" That!...That!...He stood right there, on Crescent Rose...and asked me to go to a movie this weekend! The arm withdrew as the girl resumed her original position, fuming.

Always a risk-taker, Yang decided to chance the possible explosion. " Aaannd you said?" The silver glare her sister turned on her didn't faze the blonde. She'd seen it before, usually after eating the last cookie in the house.

"No, of course! Why?"

Yang's shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. " I dunno! You might have said 'yes' before you slammed him into the wall!"

The little redhead jumped to her feet, arms waving. " I don't know why I bother talking to you about this stuff!" she said angrily as the bell announced the end of class.

Yang's view of her sister's retreating back was cut off by a pair of ice-blue eyes at close range. "You are no help at all!" Weiss hissed. Turning, she dashed off in pursuit of her partner. " Ruby! Wait for me!"

Yang watched the pair storm from the classroom, mentally reviewing the whole incident. The idea of a boy finally asking her little sister out brought a slow smile to her face as a plan formed. There could be only one ending to this scenario in her mind. Oh, Yeah! This was going to be easy!

Blake was just raising a hand to her partner, intending to refuse any involvement in what she knew was likely to happen, when Yang used it to yank her out of the seat. " C'mon! We gotta talk to that guy!"

" What do you mean 'We'?" The faunas' question fell on deaf ears as she was dragged along.

Pausing in the Academy's central courtyard, Blake's cat ears swiveled under their cloth covering, tracking the unusual sound. The harsh sounds of explosions and gunfire were the norm for Beacon, making anything softer quite unique. 'Guitar music?' she wondered.

Her eyes fell on a secluded niche in the wall. Tapping her partner on the shoulder, she led the way to the vine covered entrance.

Tan was seated on a small bench at the rear of the enclosure, eyes closed, strumming a soft tune on an acoustic guitar. His hands began to move faster as the pace increased, left hand moving up and down the neck of the instrument as notes were plucked by the right. He didn't notice the girls standing a short distance inside the entrance, entranced by the melody.

Opening his eyes as the last note died away, he jerked backwards at the sight of them and promptly fell off the bench.

Yang was at a loss. Normally she would have given a hearty laugh at the sight, but the music.. " That was...awesome!" she admitted, helping him up.

"It was beautiful!" Blake murmured, her eyes closed, remembering the song again.

Tan was relieved, apparently these two had similar musical tastes. " Um..thanks?"

The blonde shook the hand she'd used to lift him up with. " I'm Yang!" A thumb indicated the other girl. " And that's Blake! We're Ruby's teammates!"

'Uh, Oh!' Tan thought quickly. Had he really pissed off the object of his desire enough to make her teammates want to exact revenge for her? The two had the only exit blocked, leaving him only one choice. Placing the guitar gently on the bench, he let the dice roll. Facing the girls, he clasped his hands and bent his head. " Would you tell Ruby that I'm really, really sorry I made her angry? I just wanted to get to know her better, not make her mad at me. I'm not really good at talking to girls, I guess."

Violet and yellow eyes widened. This was not the response they were expecting from a Hunter-to-be! The boys each had dealt with in the past were self-assured, cocky even! Well.. except for Jaune!

" Uh..Sure! I'll do that!" A confused Yang turned and hustled her partner back into the sunshine.

" We need to talk to Hart!" she whispered to the dazed faunas.

'Definitely going to regret this!' Blake gave up and followed meekly behind. There was no stopping her when the blonde brawler was out to do something for her sister, so why bother trying?

Tan sagged in relief as they left. The blonde had him worried though, the look in her eyes suggested further complications in his life.

Hart smiled across the table at her childhood friend. Yang was one of the people she was always glad to see, even if the visit was unexpected. " So, what's up?"

Yang leaned back in her chair, hoping that this part of her plan might be easier than trying to talk to a flustered boy. " You know that guy on your team..?" she began.

" Well, of course!" Hart frowned in suspicion. She couldn't imagine a reason for Yang, of all people, to be asking about her shy teammate. " Did he do something I should know about?"

The blonde waved a hand dismissively ." He...kinda asked Ruby for a date."

The deer faunas leaned over the table to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. " No..Way!" Although, she admitted to herself, the little redhead is as much a tomboy as I am, but she's also cute enough to attract attention from the guys. But, still. This was ~ Tan ~ they were talking about! The thought of him asking any girl on a date was almost inconceivable.

" Yup! Right in the middle of their match too!"

Green eyes glazed over as she tried to process this bit of information. Hart's hands suddenly snatched at the blonde's lapels, dragging her across the tabletop. Nose to nose, she took a deep breath before asking the question. " He took our team...down three places in the school standings...FOR A DATE?"

Yang lurched back into her seat as she was released, Hart's hands being busy with drawing her sword. " I'm gonna kill him!" she promised.

Hoping she was doing the right thing, Blake leaned over and caught the girls wrists, pleading desperately " Remember, this is for Ruby!"

Yang held her hands up, warding off the glare. The simple plan had taken a sudden turn for the worse. " At least wait until afterwards! She can't date him if he's dead!" When Hart's empty hands had returned to the tabletop, she continued. " Maybe he'll play for her."

Green eyes narrowed again. " Play?" Suspicion dripped from her voice.

The easygoing brawler was rapidly becoming confused again. " Yeah, on his..um..guitar?" she finished weakly.

Hart's eyes narrowed " Guitar!? You mean there's one he failed to let his teammates know about? This... virtuoso whose team leader, by the way, adores guitar music? This is what we're talking about?"

Seeing Yang's reluctant nod, she let her head drop onto the table, antlers absorbing the shock of repeated blows. " I'm gonna kill him!" she muttered in between each ' thump!'.

Yang was beginning to wonder about the durability of antlers in general when Hart finally raised her head. " I give up. What do you want me to do?" the faunas asked in despair.

Yang hitched her chair closer, then leaned forward eagerly. The plan was back on track again!

" You convince him that all is not lost, keep his hopes up without going overboard. Maybe get his partner involved in this. I'll work on convincing Ruby that a date is not the end of the world that she thinks it is! Simple!"

Unwilling to fight fate any longer, Hart held a hand across the table. " Deal! I can always kill him later...unless he finds that guitar first!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Date to Remember- fini

Boy gets girl? Or is it the other way around?

Part 3: For her honor

Tan had been very careful the following two days. By dint of physically pushing his partner out of bed early, he'd managed to arrive at least five minutes before any other students. Using Renee's broad form as a shield, he'd avoided any possibility of those silver eyes finding him. He was hoping his luck would last until the weekend.

Not a chance. Fate was not finished with him yet.

" Tan Tyrson...and Russell Thrush!"

Tan leaned forward to see who his opponent would be, curiosity overcoming the fear of a certain redhead. A boy with a green mohawk sitting next to Cardin Winchester smiled unpleasantly and stood.

" Great! A member of Team Jackass!" he muttered, shaking his head dolefully. The two teams had clashed in the past, and this match wasn't going to help anything improve between them.

Russell Thrush was not an original thinker, but he was excellent at following orders. The orders from Winchester had been very specific. Cardin wanted payback for the trouble Hart and her faunas friends had caused him in the past. Anybody associated her was fair game to his way of thinking.

On the floor of the arena, Thrush smirked as he drew his Dust Daggers. " Hey farmboy! Heard you wanted to date Ruby! Want me to take care of her for you?" The question was followed by a quick thrust of the hips.

The classroom went silent as the taunt reached the seated students. Ruby's face reddened as the insult to her hit home.

Tan's face turned crimson as his hands flashed to his holsters, rage at the lewd remark overcoming his common sense.

Thrush gaped at his suddenly empty hands. Two precise shots had neatly removed the daggers he'd been holding. Raising his eyes, he was just in time to see the blunt end of Tan's Gunfa coming.

As the uppercut connected with his chin, the weapon was triggered. The blast-assisted blow lifted him ten feet off the floor, leaving him looking at the ceiling as the other Gunfa drifted into view from above. Knowing what was about to happen, he closed his eyes. ' Oh crap!'

The second blow was strong enough for his body to make a decent crater in the floor as his Aura flared and dropped into the red. Then his opponent dropped , a knee to the gut driving the wind out of him.

Tan reversed the Gunfa and cocked it in one motion. The barrel pressed against the green hair draped over the terrified face. "Bother Ruby and we're gonna finish this fight! Understand!?" he shouted.

His eyes crossing as what seemed like a cannon was pressed to the bridge of his nose, Russell did the only thing that might save him from this maniac.

He fainted.

Glynda stood by as Tan rose and holstered the twin weapons with an added twirl. The fight obviously over, she didn't bother with the usual announcement. Instead she mentally reviewed the list of scathing comments she'd previously prepared for Mr. Thrush. There had to be one that would fit this situation perfectly.

Ruby sat spellbound, eyes on the boy walking across the arena. 'Did he just fight for...me?' she wondered. 'But that would mean...!' Her feelings toward the boy were suddenly confused.

Yang nudged her sister in the ribs, then held out a hand, rocking it back and forth. " I dunno sis! Maybe a date with him is...not so bad after all?" Not wanting to wreck the moment, she tried not to grin at the look on her siblings face. The plan was working!

'Deep breath...let it out slowly!' Tan stood in the empty hallway, eyes closed, relaxing clenched hands. The outrage that had nearly unleashed his Aura was slowly going away. A sense of peace was just returning , slowly soothing his emotions. 'Calm...calm...'

The calm went away with the finger prodding in his shoulder blade. Turning to confront the owner of the finger, the sense of peace was replaced by a certainty of imminent doom. He'd been so intent on calming down, he hadn't heard the sound of small boots approaching. Throwing his arms up defensively , he ducked his head, expecting the worst.

" Alright, when?" she demanded, ignoring the obvious fear she was seeing in his eyes.

This was not what he'd expected at all. She was standing with her fists on hips as he lowered his arms. " Beg pardon?"

Her sudden leaning forward didn't lower her intimidation factor in the least. " You wanted to take me to a movie, right!" He nodded dumbly. " So...when?"

Flustered by the request, he had to think for a moment. " Tomorrow? Meet at the gate at six?" he answered meekly.

" Right! See you then!" Her response was almost more of a challenge than an agreement.

Tan watched her walk away for a moment, before turning to stumble towards the dorm, hoping that Hart or Renee could explain why the world had suddenly gone mad.

Yang came across Ruby leaning against the wall, trembling knees making her uniform's skirt shake.

Recognizing the symptoms from personal experience, she put an arm around her younger sister.

" C'mon sis. Let's get you home."

'At least', she thought wryly,' now I know she hasn't found that copy of "Ninjas of Love" that Blake keeps hidden under her mattress.'

Ruby fidgeted while waiting at the gate, worried thoughts tumbling through her mind.

'Why did I say yes?... What if he doesn't show up?... What if he acts like a dork?... What if ~I~ act like a dork!?... What if he wants to ...kiss me!?' The last thought made butterflies in her stomach.

Scratching the back of her head, she tried for a more cheerful thought. 'What's the worst that could happen?'

Dropping her hand, she realized that she'd probably already answered that question.

" Hey Ruby!" The voice from behind elicited a startled ' Eep!' as she whirled.

Tan stood quietly fidgeting as he waited to see what she would do. Still unsure of her feelings toward him, his posture indicated a willingness to run at the first sign of attack.

" Oh! Hi Tan!" she replied, trying hard to keep from squeaking.

'Okay, that went well!' thought the two of them.

" I'm glad you came. I would've understood if you didn't, though." He squirmed a little at the admission. " I don't usually talk much to really pretty girls!"

Her raised hand stopped him. " You think I'm..pretty?" Ruby had to take a moment to savor the unexpected compliment.

He looked directly into those silver eyes. " I think you're the prettiest girl in the whole school!" he said earnestly.

The statement doubled the number of butterflies in her stomach. 'He thinks I'm prettier than...Yang? Or Weiss? Or...?' The possibilities brought her mind to a screeching halt.

" You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen!" The whispered comment surprised them both.

'Did I just say that?' the panicked thought raced through his mind.

'Did he just say that?' Not a vain girl, Ruby's usual ego-booster was Crescent Rose. His words came in a close second, though! The mental walls that had kept boys at a distance were beginning to crumble. After all, her teammates had all had dates before and survived the experience. So maybe tonight was a good thing?

Tan dug a toe into the ground as he looked down. " Look Ruby, I'm just a farmboy who happens to be a 'weapon nerd'. I've never been on a date before. If you don't want to go out with me, I'll understand!"

'He's a 'weapon nerd' too!' Plucking up her courage, she took a step closer. "Tan, I've never been on a date either." she risked taking his hand before continuing. " Let's forget the movie and go somewhere we can spend some time just talking."

The self-admitted farmboy blushed at the touch of her hand. His heart raced as the usual shyness was replaced by the refusal to let go of those soft fingers. " Sure! I found a place in town that serves a cake like my mother makes. How about there?"

" Okay. It sounds perfect!"

From behind a concealing bush, violet and green eyes watched them go through the gate together. " You owe me five lien!"

Hart sighed as she reached for the money. " Honestly, I thought he would never go through with it!"

Yang smiled in triumph as she pocketed her winnings. " My little sister is finally growing up!"

Hart smiled back. " So is my teammate!"

They talked about everything and lost track of the time.

Dishes and cups piled up on the small corner table. Stories about homes, childhoods, families, and weapons were shared. An amused waitress finally showed them to the door at closing time.

Back at the academy, he led her to the vine-covered niche and begged her to wait there. Dashing to his locker, he returned moments later with the guitar. Seated on the bench, by the light of his scroll, he played for an hour.

Just for her.

The dice of the Fates finally spun to a stop.

Double Sixes!

Still holding his hand, Ruby came to a stop just inside the doors of the dormitory. As she looked into his eyes, she came up with an answer to her question of what to do about a boy who was more than a ' friend'.

Tan paused at the tugging of her hand. He was finally relaxed, despite the events of the prior week. This evening had been more fun than he'd had in a long time. Right here, right now he couldn't imagine anything better than to spend time with this girl. The small hand pulling his head down towards hers almost didn't register for a moment.

Tan stood frozen in shock, watching the girl with the silver eyes skip down the hallway of the dormitory.

'She...kissed me!' The phrase kept repeating itself in his mind.

Hart and Renee found him twenty minutes later, still holding a hand to his lips, and gently led him back to the team's room. Neither said a word, but both shared a smile behind his back.

Hart was relieved that things had turned out well for two people she cared about. She wondered how Ruby was doing after this evening's date. She'd have to find time to talk privately for all the juicy details.

Renee silently promised herself that there would be no practical jokes until her partner had returned to reality. He was so out of it that he probably wouldn't notice anyway!


	10. Chapter 10

" Hey Yang! I found someone for you to play with!"

A battle of the brawlers puts the unstoppable force against the immovable object! Yang Xiao Long is pitted against Renee Delacourt in a battle that none of their friends will ever forget!

For TrueShine, who wanted to see just what Renee was capable of.

* * *

Chapter 10: If the mountain won't come to Yang...!

The voices stilled as Professor Goodwitch crossed the classroom's sunken floor. A few hands tensed on desktops as she opened her scroll and announced the first sparring match.

" Yang Xiao Long and..."

All eyes turned to the smiling blonde sitting in the front row. Under several desks fingers were crossed in the hope that they would not be chosen.

"..Renee Delacourt. Let's have you two up next!"

* * *

The stout faunas girl cracked her knuckles and glanced at her partner. " Game time!'" she announced with a grin. Tan shook his head at the wisecrack, but gave her a thumbs up anyway. Someday she would take these bouts seriously, but today was obviously not that day.

Her team leader took a moment to impart some advice. " Whatever you do, don't just hit her. It just pisses her off and makes things worse! Try to wear her down, move around and try not to let her punch you." Hart really hoped the girl would listen for once. She knew her teammate was a great fighter, but she'd never faced anyone like Yang Xiao Long before. The doe faunas loved Yang like a sister, but she couldn't let Renee face her without some advance warning. " Be careful! She's a lot tougher than she looks."

Tan watched his partner follow the taller blonde towards the locker rooms. He had complete faith in Renee's ability to stand up to anyone at Beacon, despite Hart's warnings. The buzzing of his scroll was unexpected, so he settled back into his seat and carefully opened the screen below the level of the desktop. One eye on the professor, he read the message. 'Looking forward to Saturday?' Scrunching down in his seat with the scroll beneath the table, he began typing a reply.

* * *

In the locker room, Yang was adjusting the fit of Ember Celica as she watched the other girl pull four large rings from a belt pouch and slip them onto her the fingers of her right hand. ' Who wears jewelry to a sparring match?' She wondered why the girl needed them , but shook the thought off. An armored opponent was nothing new to her, but that large sword was going to be a problem. Getting hit with something that heavy promised a world of pain, even with her special ability. The faunas lifted it to her shoulder with one hand and grinned.

" You ready?" she called.

Yang pounded her fists together."Let's get it on!" This girl might be strong, but she'd taken down bigger opponents.

* * *

The sword swung in fast arcs as it batted aside the multiple blasts. " You're going to have to do better than that!" Renee shouted.

Yang smiled at the attempt to goad her. The first shots hadn't been a serious attack, they were a test to see how quick her opponent could move her sword. Unfortunately it moved pretty fast for its size.

' Yup! Definitely a problem!' she thought. Doing better meant getting closer, and if she could get within arm's reach this bout would be over with one punch. Balling her right hand into a fist, she streaked across the room.

Renee grimaced. ' Boxers! They're so predictable!' she thought. As Yang rapidly closed the distance between them, she took her right hand off Sunset and readied a counter-punch. Leaning forward to put her weight behind the blow, she aimed directly at the oncoming fist. ' Surprise!'

The explosion rocked the classroom as clouds of smoke filled the air, concealing the floor of the arena. Hart waved a hand in front of her face as she squinted through the haze. " Renee! You idiot, I said ~don't~ hit her!" She groaned as the dust cloud by the far wall started to glow. " She's in for it now." she informed her teammates. " You should be cheering your teammate on!" Akiko hissed at her. Hart shook her head at her partner. " Honey, I grew up with that girl. If you hit Yang, you get it right back and twice as hard! The only thing worse than hitting her is hitting her sister. Trust me, I know!"

* * *

Yang was thoroughly pissed off. Nobody had ever pulled a trick like that before, and she wasn't about to let it slide this time. Hair flaming, she charged out of the cloud like a meteor. Time to show this smartass just who she was messing with!

In the stands, her younger sister cringed slightly. The last time she'd seen Yang this angry, the older girl had broken Atlas' most powerful combat mech' into a thousand pieces. The date she had planned with Renee's partner for this weekend might be called off it this went badly.

The twisted remains of the Dust-powered rings tinkled to the floor as Renee shook them off her stinging hand. Seeing her red-eyed opponent charging back into the fray, she crouched slightly and set her feet firmly. " Yep! That got her attention!" she muttered. As the blonde came within arm's reach, Renee activated her semblance, thoroughly expecting the same result that she'd always gotten. A smile on her face, she leaned into the oncoming fist.

All the power she'd absorbed from the first attack was joined with her rage, backed by a focused Aura into a massive blow like she'd never managed before. The blast from the gauntlet would be like the sugary icing on a doughnut, sweet but not necessary. Yang fully expected to drive this girl through the classroom wall and the one behind it. As her fist passed through the glowing outline of a stony peak that surrounded her target, Yang did the impossible.

She moved a mountain.

* * *

Tan's eyes bugged out as he watched his partner driven backwards, her feet plowing twin furrows across the stone floor of the classroom as her opponent bounced in the opposite direction. Yang had done what nothing else on Remnant seemed capable of. Even the largest Grim they'd faced as a team had failed to budge the faunas girl once she'd activated her ability. His heart skipped a beat as Renee dropped to one knee, her Semblance dying away. He clenched his fists helplessly as Yang rose from where she'd been thrown, renewing her attack even as her own Semblance flickered out. He doubted that the lack of flaming hair and fiery eyes was going to make a difference at this point. " C'mon Renee! Don't just sit there, move!" he whispered.

Renee rubbed the dent in her chest armor, feeling the bruise forming underneath it. She blessed her Aura's strength, the only thing that had saved her when her Semblance met its match. As it was, she definitely needed a better plan, and quickly. The blonde speeding towards her didn't look ready to give up any time soon. Expecting her depleted Semblance to stop a second charge was out of the question at the moment.

Yang's anger was her downfall. She'd forgotten just how fast the stout girl in front of her could move, as the forearm that deflected her blow proved. Unable to stop the momentum, she lost her balance. As she spun, a hand gripped the back of her collar and pulled her further off balance while the other gripped her belt and pivoted her legs off the floor.

Muscles bulging with effort, Renee dead-lifted her opponent over her head and stood up. Planting her feet once more, she activated her Semblance and hoped it would last long enough.

Yang squawked in outrage as she rose into the air. This could not be happening to her! Assisted by the continuous blasting of Amber Celica, she flailed wildly in an attempt to break that iron grip. The barrels of her weapons began to glow red as she emptied the clips, hoping to jerk free but only succeeding in tearing her collar as the magazines ran dry. As the mechanisms began clicking on empty chambers, she continued twisting and bucking. Long minutes passed before the wild movements slowed down. Even as her captors Semblance disappeared, the hands refused to loosen their grip. The buckle on her belt had deformed before she finally gave in to exhaustion. Hands hanging limp, she gasped out a grudging surrender.

Renee let out a groan of relief as she lowered Yang carefully. Both were trembling as they leaned against each other for support.

" That was close!" Renee admitted as she weakly patted the other girl's shoulder. " One more minute and you would have gotten free."

Yang's eyes were half closed as she looked up. " Wouldn't have mattered anyway. I'm too tired to swat a fly. You could knock me over with a feather!"

Her sense of humor getting the better of her, Renee placed a finger against the blonde's forehead and pushed , depositing Yang on her butt. Deprived of the support, Renee fell to her hands and knees, shaking with silent laughter at the blonde's outraged face. Shuffling about to face her erstwhile opponent, she held out a hand. " Yang Xiao Long, you are one helluva fighter...I'd be proud to fight by your side, anytime and anyplace!"

Imagining how the two of them must look to the rest of the class, Yang burst out laughing. Two of the best brawlers Beacon had ever seen, and they couldn't get off the floor! She grabbed the proffered hand and pulled the other girl closer. " Same for me. You're pretty damned tough yourself!"

* * *

Glynda kept her peace as the two laughing heavyweights embraced. Camaraderie between the teams was as important as competition, so she kept silent for the moment. Truth be told, she was more than a little impressed by the raw power these two had displayed. If only Beacon had been constructed of more durable stone, then she wouldn't have such a mess to clean up!

A triple sigh of relief came from Yang's teammates. If the blonde could laugh after being defeated, then their own lives would remain relatively peaceful.

Blake leaned back, closing her eyes. The weekend would be quiet enough to finish the latest book she picked up from the library. Her partner wouldn't need to work off the excess aggression, something that happened too often as it was, and none of them would miss the blonde's griping about 'lucky' opponents.

Tan spent a few moments admiring his partner's courage. Quick thinking had saved the day, and that was something he hadn't expected her to demonstrate. It seemed the longer he knew her, the more he realized how much he underestimated the girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey folks! Bad news..car got totalled today. Good news... I literally got out with a scratch. Might be some delays with the stories while dealing with insurance stuff. Meanwhile, here's the latest offering.

Vindictious

Chapter 11 : A Semblance To Die For

Team HART's only male member has a secret that he's hidden from everyone at Beacon.

Tan Tyrson's Semblance finally reveals itself, and it's out for blood. Can Pyrrha stop it without killing her friend?

* * *

Professor Goodwitch was amazed that the boy had lasted this long. A sparring match between Miss Nikos and Mister Tyrson should have ended almost as soon as it began, yet he'd managed to hold his own almost five minutes against the champion. The boy had courage and stamina, she admitted to herself, yet this seemed to be the end. With only one of his weapons in working order, defeat seemed inevitable.

Pyrrha's last maneuver had left Tan's body in a deep crater in the classroom floor, his Aura almost exhausted. As the dust began to settle, Pyrrha straightened from her crouch, expecting Goodwitch to call the match.

As Tan lay half-dazed in the rubble, unable to focus his thoughts for a moment his mind began to wander into territory that he'd been avoiding. ' Can't quit yet. Not gonna let anyone beat me this easy! Never give up. NEVER!' echoed in his mind. The ceiling was just coming into focus when the first cramp hit him.

' No! Please, no! ' He closed his eyes and cursed his heritage.

Glynda had just opened her mouth to announce the winner when the boy's arm appeared at the edge of the crater. She gaped at the sight as he rose upright, the glowing outline of an ancient helmet on his head, covering the face and leaving dark holes where two ice blue eyes blazed. Recovering her composure, she pointed her riding crop at the boy. " Mister Tyrson, you may wish to consider surrendering at this point!" The voice that replied seemed deeper and much older than the one she remembered.

" Never!"

* * *

In the stands, his partner clenched her fists as she recognized what was happening to him. Knowing there was no way to help, she ground her teeth in frustration.

Confused, Hart turned to Renee. " What the hell is going on?" she whispered. " Why doesn't he give up already? He can't have that much Aura left after all that!"

Renee had to clear her throat a couple of times before she could reply. " He can't! " she replied desperately. " He told me about it last week. His Semblance is called ' Berrserkir '. Once it's activated he can't retreat or surrender, he can only attack. It won't let him stop until he kills his attacker...or dies in the attempt! " Still watching her partner advance towards his opponent, she continued.

" He said that it runs in his family. His grandfather was a Hunter and he died fighting a horde of Grim because he couldn't retreat. It's why his parents didn't want him to become a Hunter. Once it's taken control, the only way to stop him is either knock him out completely...or kill him, and killing him would be the easy option!"

Akiko leaned past Hart. " The instructor should call the match then! " Renee smiled grimly at the girl. " She could, but he won't listen. He's not in complete control anymore. I hope she's read his history, because if she tries to stop him physically it'll just make him want to fight her too."

Goodwitch's face remained calm even as her mind raced. She had, indeed, read Tan's file and had hoped this moment would not come until she'd had a chance to talk with him privately whenever time could be found in her busy schedule. This particular Semblance was a rarity, and one that had never cropped up in the student body before, thank God. Every other Hunter afflicted with it had died in hopeless battles that they couldn't retreat from.

She ~could~ stop him, in theory at least. But her own abilities were better suited to killing rather than disabling. She might inadvertently kill the boy in the process of trying to overcome him by magic. Simply freezing him in place would certainly stop his attack, but he might die as the Semblance fought to free itself. Any attempt on her part would only make it want to kill her too.

For a moment the creature that Tan had become was distracted as he walked to retrieve his sole functioning weapon. She used the time to approach Pyrrha. " Miss Nikos. Do you think you can knock him unconscious without hurting him too much?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened at the request. " I...don't know! What's happening to him?"

Glynda's hand tightened on her riding crop in frustration. " Just answer the question! Can you do it?"

Watching the approaching figure, someone she'd barely met a month ago but thought of as a friend, Pyrrha considered saying no. Something in those mad blue eyes made her blood run cold. But, if not her, then who? Slipping her shield onto her back, she gripped the sword in both hands and nodded. " I'll try!"

" Try very hard, Miss Nikos. For if you fail, I can't guarantee that I can stop him without possibly killing him." Glynda said as she stepped away from the girl. " His life is in your hands. Good luck!"

* * *

Ruby slipped out of her seat and dashed over to where Tan's teammates were seated. Squatting between the two, she held onto Hart's arm while looking up at her childhood friend's worried face.

" Hart! What's going on? What happened to Tan?" A hurried explanation from the two faunas' only left her more deeply puzzled.

" But.. I beat him in our first match! Why didn't this happen then?"

Renee's eyes went back to her partner as she tried to explain. " Ruby, every time his name is called in here, he has to fight two battles at once. His opponent, and his Semblance. He's hidden his ability all the time he's been at Beacon. The one time he used it at his fighting school, he nearly killed a friend. He was so worried about hurting you that he paid more attention to suppressing ~that~..thing! " her finger pointed at the blazing eyes, " then he did to fighting you. Honey, he ~let~ you win rather than expose you to this!"

She gripped Hart's hand tightly. " Guy's, I'm scared that she might have to kill him! "

* * *

Pyrrha opted to use her spear for this encounter, hoping the longer weapon could give her some breathing room while she figured out how she was going to end this without seriously harming the boy. In the silent room , the scoreboard on the wall showed the last red bar of his Aura fading out. If she struck with her normal force, anything she did could possibly cripple him forever if it didn't kill him outright. But if the blow was too weak, then she would be in danger herself. This was going to take all the control she could muster.

His assault caught her off guard for a second, his Semblance driving him forward. The spinning weapon struck like a hammer on her spear, the rebound becoming another attack without pause. Even without the Aura to assist him, his Semblance driven speed was incredible. Blows from the Gunfa seemed to come from every direction, too fast to block them all. Her own Aura began to steadily drop, leaving her on the defensive until she leapt backwards to gain some room. In an attempt to knock the weapon from his hand she darted forward , feinting high, then changed the angle of her strike as he raised his arm to block. The sound of the forearm breaking as the spear's shaft connected with it could be heard around the room.

Jumping back, again on the defensive, she froze for a moment at the sight of the splintered bone protruding from his arm. Her blow had been a reflex, a response to his own attack, but far too strong for someone with no Aura. She'd killed plenty of Grim and participated in many tournaments, but she'd never intentionally damaged another student like this! Blood dripped from the twitching fingers of his right hand , pooling on the floor as he used the undamaged left to retrieve his weapon. The way he ignored the obvious pain of the wound and kept coming unnerved her enough to wish she'd made Goodwitch deal with the situation.

Many of the students had already run from the classroom, a few calling for medical help, fearing the worst. Blake, Weiss, and JNPR had moved to sit around Renee, offering what comfort they could to the crying faunas as Yang joined her sister with Hart. When Pyrrha's next attack ended with results similar to the first, Jaune had to look away, refusing to watch the woman he loved as she shed the blood of a friend.

* * *

Having two badly broken arms did nothing to stop his attack. The steel caps of his boots were as bad as the Gunfa had been, the force of his kicks began rapidly dropping her Aura further into the red zone. She finally resorted to breaking both of his lower legs, the bile rising in her throat as he crashed to the ground. Breathing shallowly, she almost fainted when he heaved himself up and began shuffling towards her on his knees the jagged stumps of his arm bones held out like knives.

Ruby was vomiting behind the bleachers higher up in the classroom, the stress having gotten the better of her. Yang and Hart sat near the trembling girl, each with a hand on her back. Yang had turned her head away from the continuing battle, but Hart felt she owed it to her teammate to see the ordeal through to the end. Silently, she prayed for his survival while sending thanks that it had not been her that had to face him.

Pyrrha's shivered as she dashed tears from her eyes. ' God!' thought the girl ' This is like a horror movie you can't turn off!' Holding the spear over her shoulder like a club, she screamed at him." Give up! Just give up!"

The helmet tilted up as those blazing eyes met hers. " Never!"

The Semblance flickered for a moment, the blue fire leaving the eyes. The boy's face lost the tight rictus as he fought for control. Tears of pains streaming down his face, he looked into her eyes.

" Do it! I can't stop it!" he gasped. " Ple..." The last word died on his lips as the fire returned. Bloody bone stabbed at her eyes . A lifetime of training made the defensive move an automatic response on her part.

* * *

She probably wouldn't ever forget the sound as the shaft as it connected with the side of his head, the force of it throwing him several yards to the side. Before his limp body hit the floor the ethereal helmet disappeared. Pyrrha stood trembling in shock as she stared at the broken boy, sure that she had killed him.

In their haste, the paramedics charging across the arena accidently knocked the girl to the floor. Feeling something sticky under her hand, she lifted it and stared at the blood coating the palm. Madly scrambling to her feet, she very nearly made it to the locker room before her stomach began to heave.

* * *

Tan woke slowly, bleary eyes staring up at the white ceiling.

" Whazzat? Whahap?" he muttered, trying to shake his head to clear it. Despite the tightening of his neck, the head refused to move, adding to the confusion. As panic began to set in two large hands clasped his cheeks.

" Easy now. It's alright. Don't struggle, or you'll hurt yourself."

The urge to thrash about subsided at Renee's soft words. Her face moved into view as she leaned over the bed.

" Welcome back partner! You had us all scared for a bit there. The doctors say you'll be fine in a week or so, but they put you in a neck brace just to be sure." She smiled weakly at him. " I told them that your head was too thick for there to be any damage." His shaky grin in return reassured her somewhat. " Here, let's get you situated a little better." Moving back slightly, she made the upper portion of the bed rise, letting him see the rest of the room.

His arms hurt a bit as the bed moved. The sight of the traction casts with their attached weights made him wince slightly. Under the blankets he could see the outline of casts on both legs.

The memory of those frightened green eyes as the girl screamed at him made him nauseous for a moment. " Is Pyrrha okay?"

Renee took a glass of water from bedside table and held the straw so he could drink. " She's fine..well, sort of. Yesterday, when she stopped by, she told me that from now on you automatically win if Goodwitch pairs you with her again." The faunas laid a hand on his shoulder. " You have a helluva rep around school at the moment. Nobody's willing to face you now!"

He closed his eyes. " Yeah, right! Nobody wants to die facing a monster!" Bitterness dripped from the words.

"Bullshit!" Her harsh tone made him look up at her again in surprise.

" Everybody we know has been in this room over the last two days, they're so worried over you! Hart and Ruby were planning on spending the night here, until I chased them out. So don't 'monster' me, mister! " Her finger pushed gently against the tip of his nose. " You are no more a monster than I am!"

His eyes dropped back to the outline of the casts under the light blanket. " Okay. But, how long have I been here?"

" Three days now. The doctors weren't sure when you would wake up, so I volunteered to stay with you. Hart and Akiko have been bringing class assignments here, so I kept up with that at least." Looking over at the books and papers piled on one of the chairs, she added " You have a lot of catch-up work to do, so don't plan any dates for the next month!"

" Oh no!" Tan's eyes widened at the sudden thought. " Did Ruby...?"

Renee decided that there was going to be no easy way to put it. " Yeah! She saw it all. Well...most of it. She lost her lunch about halfway through, but she knows why it happened." The faunas laid a hand tenderly on his upper arm. " That girl's a good one! She was right there with us when Hart, Akiko, and I tried to follow the medics as they carried you out. Soon as everyone knows you're awake, she'll be at the head of the line!"

* * *

A light tap at the door preceded the entrance of a nurse.

" Young man, there is a crowd of students outside who want to see you!" she stated in a disapproving tone. " Professor Ozpin left instructions that he should be contacted the moment you awoke. He may have intended for you to see everyone, but there are rules about this! You may have only two visitors at a time, and then only for five minutes each!" Finishing her speech, she stormed out the door, closing it firmly behind her.

Renee stuck out her tongue at the retreating back, before turning to the bed again. " You want me to start sending them in?" Accepting the inevitable, he nodded.

* * *

Ruby stood next to the bed, dithering about whether or not to try hugging him while Pyrrha waited with her back to the wall. When Renee had opened the door, she'd had to step aside quickly as the smaller girl dragged the other redhead past her.

Unable to find a spot to squeeze that wouldn't hurt him, Ruby settled for a quick kiss, much to his delight. When their lips separated she frowned down at him. " Don't you ever scare me again like that, you dope!"

He smiled up at her stern look. " Yes ma'am. How about dinner when I get out of here?"

The offer brought a wicked smile to the pixie face. " Sure. But only if it's a real restaurant this time! You, mister , are going to pay for making me worry like that!"

He marveled at his luck in finding this girl and managing to date her at all. " Anywhere you like. Heck, we'll bring the others along too. Make a party of it!"

Ruby stood abruptly and moved over to Pyrrha. Grabbing the taller girl's arm, she dragged her over to the bedside. " And Pyrrha and Jaune are coming too!"

Pyrrha flinched slightly as she looked at the boy. He looked so helpless that she wanted to cry for causing him so much pain.

" Hey Pyrrha! I guess I should thank you!"

His words confused her, she'd entered the room expecting to face his anger. " Thanks for what? For putting you in the hospital?"

His eyes met hers for a moment before she looked away. " It could have been worse!" he told her seriously. " It could be the morgue! I'm sorry that it happened to you, but I'm also kinda glad!" The look on her face made him continue quickly. " Pyrrha, I don't think anyone else could have handled it as well as you did. I may not have been in control, but I saw and heard everything that happened. You were the only one in that room that could stop what was happening without killing me, so I owe you my life for that."

His eyes moved to the smaller girl. " Ruby, would you give her a hug for me? I really want to, but...!" the weights moved slightly as he demonstrated the problem.

After the two had separated he had an idea. " Hey Ruby? Screw the rules, let's get everyone in here!"

She tweaked his nose gently. " You are a born troublemaker mister, you know that?"

As she headed for the door he looked over at Pyrrha, giving her a _conspiratorial wink._

" Yep! And lucky to have friends to get me out of it too!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Home for the Holidays

Tan and Renee head to the farm to spend the Winter Break with their families, only to find a Grim problem that has to be dealt with. Aided by an older ( and very cantankerous ) Hunter and Huntress couple, they find there is more than one way to end a career in their chosen field.

* * *

Part 1 - Homecoming and Hangovers

Tan looked over the packed bags that were placed by the door of the dorm room. Two large suitcases and one long weapon case held everything that he and his partner would need for a weeklong vacation during the winter break from Beacon Academy.

He smiled at his partner, who was seated on her bed, regaling the other half of the team with plans for reunion with her extended family. He couldn't really blame her exuberance, since she hadn't seen her parents in over four years. His own excitement was tempered with the realization that he now had to deal with what promised to be an overabundance of thanks from them in return for helping them to get out of the slums and into a life they never expected to lead.

" Renee! If we miss our flight, it's gonna be a long walk home!" he chided the girl.

Twelve hours later, Tan stood in the living room of the farmhouse he'd grown up in and watched the tearful reunion of his partner and her family.

She'd spent the trip from the airport to the farm with her face plastered to the window of the car, watching the snow fall on the plowed fields that stretched into the distance. The sheer size of the farm left her speechless.

He, on the other hand, had spent the trip going over plans for the spring planting with his father. Tan really didn't mind, since they wouldn't get another chance once the festivities started. Misses Tyrson refused to allow business to get in the way of her family and friends having a proper celebration, and crossing her was definitely out of the question. Tan would prefer to go up against a Death Stalker, rather than face the wrath of his diminutive mother.

Mister Tyrson walked over to his son, two glasses in his hand. " Here boy!"

If Tan hadn't been busy watching his partner, he might have noticed the suspicious bulge in the old man's vest pocket. As it was, he took a hefty swallow. He spent the next few moments choking as the burning sensation worked its way down his throat. Eyes watering, his whole body seemed to convulse at once in reaction to the drink. When he finally got control of himself, he pointed a finger at his father.

" That was a dirty trick!" he said hoarsely, feeling the warmth of the alcohol spread through his body.

The elder Tyrson shrugged. " Hey! It's winter. Can't have you catching a cold now, can I?"

Tan had to smile, vowing to never again forget his father's hobby of distilling an alcoholic beverage from apples that was 'hard' enough to drive nails with. He waved the glass towards the group at the other end of the room. " Please tell me that you're not serving it to everyone! I'd prefer to not see my friend falling on her ass in front of her parents!"

" Not to worry!" his father replied. " But her father and I might share a glass or two afterwards to celebrate the promotion he's about to get." He rested a calloused hand on his son's shoulder. " You done good, kid! That man is the hardest worker I've ever employed. He's up and going before I finish breakfast, and he won't quit until I make him. As of tonight, he's the new foreman!"

* * *

Tan opened bleary eyes and, for a moment, wished he were dead. The queasiness in his stomach was just the beginning of the hangover, the accompanying headache was starting to bloom into epic proportions that made cutting his head off an easier option than actually getting up to fetch painkillers.

The elder Tyrson and Mister Delacourt had insisted that he join them for the after dinner ' promotion party' in his father's den. Too many toasts had followed, each with its own small glass of ' cider'. The boy hoped his father was suffering the same aftereffects this morning, just to prove that there was some kind of justice in the world!

An hour later, with painkillers and coffee administered, he felt almost alive. Watching his mother and partner trading whispers and smirking in his direction as he sat at the breakfast table hadn't improved his mood in the least, but Renee had reminded him of his promise to show her around the farm today. Seeing no honorable way out of it, he swallowed two more painkillers with the last of his coffee.

The wind rushing past the ATV helped clear his head as they rolled down the road between the pastures. Renee had shown a childish delight with the farm animals he'd introduced her to in the several barns inside the sprawling compound, but Tan had decided a trip to see the larger herds in the fenced fields was in order to complete the tour.

As they drove along he kept one eye on the alarms mounted on fence posts, looking for any damaged equipment. The girl standing next to him holding on to the roll bar as she waved to the cows in the field provided a bit of distraction. 'I did that too, the first time I saw them' he thought.

Renee's fist pounded on his shoulder, almost making him lose control of the vehicle. " What are those gray boxes for?"

Tan let the vehicle roll to a stop before replying. " Grim alarms. See how they line up? If anything breaks the beam, an alarm sounds back at the farm. It doesn't happen often, but Dad keeps a couple of Hunters on retainer just in case."

Renee looked troubled at the thought. " Do they ever attack the farm buildings?"

He looked up at her and winked. " Don't worry about it. Dad insists that every adult learn how to shoot and he keeps a decent armory in the main building. And the wall is pretty stout. It'll hold up to just about any Grim around here. He's not going to let anything happen to your folks!"

" My mother with a gun? The mind boggles!" She said, dropping down into her seat.

" You should see the rifle mine uses! It's bigger than she is!"

Half an hour later, they were passing the last field that made up this portion of the farm.

" This place is huge!" Renee commented.

Her partner looked around for a moment. " Yep! And this is just the north side."

His eyes scanned the open field, noting a disturbing lack of beef. ' What was supposed to be out here?' he wondered. Renee's hand appeared next to his head, finger pointing into the open area.

" What's that?" Tan's eyes followed the finger to where a brown lump of fur rose from the short grass. Grabbing binoculars from the dash, he stood on the seat for a closer look.

' Oh, yeah. The bull was out here.' Or rather half the bull, as closer inspection revealed. Moving the glasses, he scanned the length of the fence line, looking for a break. The rear half of the animal hung from a tree branch on the far side of the field. Only one thing gets into a field without setting off the alarm, he decided. Setting the binoculars back on the dash, he reached for his scroll.

" Dad! We've got a Nevermore out in the north fields!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Home for the Holidays: Part 2

* * *

Renee's eyes widened at the news. A Nevermore? She'd never faced one, but the stories all said that this was one of the toughest opponents there was. Strong, armored, and able to shoot dozens of quills at any challenger from a distance made them formidable. Even if they got close enough to use them, their own weapons probably wouldn't do enough damage to stop the giant bird. Her eyes scanned the sky while Tan talked to his father,

The quivering of the treetops drew her attention to the far end of the field. Black wings beat the air as the avian monstrosity rose into the air. Grabbing her partner's arm, she dropped out of the vehicle, dragging him bodily behind her into cover.

Still holding the scroll to his ear, Tan rose from the slush that covered the road. " Yeah! It's still here. We are going to need some serious firepower to deal with it too!" He straightened just enough to peek over the hood while listening to his father's response. " Okay. We'll sit tight until reinforcements arrive."

Renee grabbed his arm as he put away the scroll. " Sit tight? Are you crazy? That thing could eat this car in one gulp!"

He patted the hand that was cutting off the circulation in the arm. " Calm down! It won't attack unless it sees us...probably."

She released her grip and turned to peer between the seats, trying to spot the bird. " Probably? Is that the best you got? I'd like a little more certainty out of my partner, thank you!"

Tan worked his way to the rear of the vehicle and slowly reached into the cargo area. " Yes, that's the best I've got! Besides..." His questing fingers found the handle of the weapon case he badly wanted.

".. we're in the middle of a hundred acres of open ground. Neither of us is fast enough to make it to the tree line, so we stay here until help arrives!" He grunted with the effort of lifting the box. " Heavy bitch!" he groused as the case reached the lip and teetered. His partner bristled. " Was that a comment about my weight?"

The box squelched in the mud, narrowly missing his toes. " No! I was talking about that oversized pocketknife you use! I can barely lift it!" He frowned as she lifted the case with one hand, setting it between them. " Grow stronger!" she quipped. Opening the box, she pulled out her oversized sword and gently stroked the blade. " Did the bad man say nasty things about you, baby?" she crooned.

Tan rolled his eyes as he lifted out his own weapons. " ~You~...need to stop hanging around Ruby!"

His partner grinned in response. " I think it's cute, the way she talks to Crescent Rose like that. Admit it, you love it too!"

He stopped struggling with the holster's belt for a moment, as the sound of a motor badly in need of a tune up came from down the road. His eyes closed as he recognized the sound. " Oh no! Please, don't let it be those two!" He quickly finished with the buckle as he turned to Renee. " It sounds like help is here, but whatever happens...let me do the talking, okay?" Mystified, she nodded.

The rusting ground car coasted to a halt next to the ATV , brakes squealing in protest. The gray haired man at the wheel lifted the goggles from his face before turning to face the young couple.

" Well now! Top o'the mornin' to you Mister Tyrson! And yer fine lady as well!" The goggles were flipped into the back of the car as he labored to get out from the seat. " Yer father says ye' have a wee birdie problem now!"

His passenger removed the long gray braid that had wrapped itself around her face. " Niall O'Connell! I'll be givin' ye a ding about the earhole! Yer driving has not improved over the years!" she warned.

" Ach! Mind yer manners woman, there's children about!" he shot back as she rounded the front of the car with a large crossbow over her shoulder.

" I can see that, ye halfwit!" Her scowl changed into a smile as she curtsied to Tan. " Good morrow Mister Tyrson. It's fine t'see ye again!"

Tan climbed quickly to his feet and sketched a bow in return. " It's good to see you too, Misses O'Connell. I hope you are well!" She flipped a hand towards him. " Well enow, despite this old fool's driving!" she glared at her husband's back as he struggled with a cloth wrapped tube at the rear of their car. Turning back , she waved a hand toward Renee. " So, Mister Tyrson. Who's this pretty lass with the grand sword, then?"

Renee was blushing at the compliment as Tan helped her to stand. " Renee Delacourt, meet Eilin O'Connell and her husband Niall." he said. " Renee is my partner at school, ma'am." he explained.

" Pleased to meet you , ma'am." Renee held out her hand.

" Aye! She's a fine strong one, she is!" Eilin commented to Tan as she shook hands with the girl.

" Forgive my husband his lack of courtesy Miss Delacourt, if you will. He's gone a bit daft with age, don't y'know."

Niall stopped struggling with the tube for a moment. " Daft am I? Woman, we're about to enter mortal combat with a monster and yer wanting to make pleasantries? Tis the pot callin' t'kettle black, it is!" he called over his shoulder. " Mister Tyrson? A hand if you will. This blasted thing is stuck again! Hurry, or she'll be wanting to bake a cake for yon bird next!"

Tan rushed to help him, hoping to forestall any more arguing between the two. Grunting slightly, he lifted the long package out as Niall reached past him to grab a lumpy satchel, before starting to unwrap the cloth covering of the tubular shape in Tan's hands.

Tan stared in amazement at the thick breach of the uncovered weapon as the old man struggled to lift it to his thin shoulder. ' That's not a rifle! It's a cannon!' he thought. The old man turned and tottered off through the field. " Come, young Tan! There's a monster that needs killin'!"

Eilin laid on hand on the younger girl's shoulder. " We'd best follow him miss, before he does himself a mischief!"

Niall stopped in the middle of the field and turned abruptly, the barrel barely missing Tan's face.

" Here now, lad. Take t'other end of this fowling piece of mine and we'll set up!" When the boy had grasped the end of the barrel, he thumbed a tab in front of the trigger, causing a hidden blade to swing forward from underneath. The flat back cracked into Tan's knee, nearly causing him to lose his grip. " Drive it into the ground now, lad! Make it solid!" he commanded.

Once the gun had been spiked into the ground Tan stepped back, almost colliding with Renee, who was holding her scroll in front of her while she recorded the proceedings. " What are you doing?" he asked incredulously. She smiled while moving to get a better angle. " The guys at school are never going to believe us without a video!" She pressed the zoom function to capture a close-up of the shell that was inserted into the open chamber. It looked to be twice the size of anything she'd seen before. " Ruby is going to be ~so~ jealous!"

Shifting her view, she centered the viewfinder on Eilin as the older woman laboriously cocked the crossbow. With the weapon armed, she took aim at the circling behemoth, the tip wavering slightly as she pulled the trigger. The glowing bolt sped through the air, only to explode harmlessly against the bony plate atop the bird's head.

Niall looked up from his sight, " Glory be! Such a thing I've never seen! Eilin O'Connel missed her shot!" he cried.

" Shut yer gob, old man. I've seen you miss before!" came the retort as she reloaded.

" I was sick that day!" her husband protested to the sky.

" Aye!" she agreed, raising the crossbow to her shoulder, " Sick from too much cider I'll wager!" The second bolt landed squarely in a red eye. " Hah! Match~ that~ old man!" she demanded of him, lowering the bow.

A look of satisfaction on his face, he placed his eye back to the rifle's sight. " Aye, me lady! We'll feed this overgrown canary it's last meal!"

Tan watched the Nevermore as it turned on one wingtip, zeroing in on its tormentor. Mouth open, it dove towards them , intent on destroying the small creatures in the field below.

" Come ta' me, you oversized sparrow!" the old man muttered, taking careful aim, " Chew on this!" The boom of his rifle echoed back from the treeline as the recoil threw him onto his back in the mud.

Ears ringing, Tan watched the shell as it entered the Nevermore's gaping mouth. He blinked in surprise as the explosion shredded the bird's head, a spastic jerk made the wings complete one final sweep downwards before folding up.

Satisfaction at the bird's demise was replace by dread, as the body fell toward them. Turning towards the women, he grabbed their arms , forcing them toward the distant trees. " Run!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Home for the Holidays: Part 3

Note to self: It's not a retreat! We're just advancing in the other direction!

* * *

The trio ran as fast as they dared, stumbling and sliding on the uneven ground, desperate to avoid being crushed under the giant body falling towards them.

Still dazed by the shock of the gun's firing, Niall forced himself upright. Wavering slightly, he stretched out a hand towards his fleeing companions, as if to touch them. " Eilin?"

The old woman yanked her arm from Tan's grasp and turned to congratulate her husband on his success, only to see him standing where he had fallen. She watched his hand rise towards her just as the mass of feathers blotted him from view. The blood drained from her face as the massive body rolled over him. " Niall!" she screamed. Slipping and sliding, she began running back to where the remains had come to rest.

Tan slid to a halt next to her as she strained to lift the carcass. He circled the body, looking for a place to try lifting with her. Nearing the tail, he spotted a muddy hand protruding from under the twisted feathers. " Over here!" he called before throwing his weight against the feathers in an attempt to shift them." Renee! I need you!"

Moments later, his partner pulled him away from the fruitless task. Grasping two of the feathers, she heaved upwards, muscles bulging as she strained to lift twice her weight. The black mass moved slowly upwards, revealing Niall's body lying face down in the slushy earth. Turning him over, Tan hastily dragged him clear, allowing his faunas partner to drop her burden with a wet thump.

Eilin dropped to her knees next to her husband's still form. Lifting his head into her lap, she cleaned the mud from his waxen features. Despite her angry expression, tears fell from her cheeks onto his.

" You stupid, stupid man! Why did ye' not run?" Anger and grief mixed, she leaned closer to his face and shook his shoulder gently.

" Don't you die on me old man! You swore you'd never leave me!" she shook the shoulder harder, tears splashing on the gray face.

" If you die now, I swear I shall bury ye' face down at a crossroads!"

She jerked backwards as he suddenly drew a ragged breath, one of his eyes opening to look up at her. " Yer a cruel woman indeed, Misses O'Connell! Threatenin' yer husband so!" he wheezed. " I must live or be considered a witch!? Listen, children, as she threatens a wounded...!" Further comment was cut off as she kissed his muddy lips.

" Oh...shut up ye' mad bastard!"

Renee sat down next to where Tan was kneeling in the mud and leaned against him. " Next time, warn me that it's going to be a 'working vacation' would you?" Tan wrapped an arm around the weary girl and leaned his head against hers. " I will!" he promised.

Eilin laid a hand on Renee's arm. " Thank ye' for saving him, Miss! We've a debt with ye' for this day's work!" A muddy hand rose and covered hers. " Aye!" Niall agreed. " Better teammates we could not ask for! Grand Hunters you'll be, I have no doubt!"

* * *

Two days later, the festivities were still in full swing.

Tan chuckled at the sight of Niall, his arm in a sling ( for theatrical effect, undoubtedly) as he told the story of ' Slaying the Monster' to the children gathered around him. Nearing the end of the tale, one child with hair resembling his partner's, rocketed across the floor and latched on to Renee's leg. Small furry ears twitched as the tyke grinned up at the big girl.

" Hooray for Aunt Renee!" she shrieked.

Tan grinned as his partner took longer than expected to unwind the small arms and legs from around her before lifting the bundle of energy to one hip. " Hold on Sarah! It wasn't just me, y'know!" She lifted a hand and waved at him. " Say hello to Tan! He was there too. "

With a squeal, the girl launched herself across the gap and hung off his neck. " Hooray for Tan!"

Tan's eyes strayed across the room as Renee untangled the giggling girl's thin arms from around his neck, only to see his mother watching and whispering to Renee's mother. A small groan escaped him, that woman just couldn't wait for grandchildren!

Ignoring the incipient match making, he turned back to where his partner was swinging the younger girl upside down. " Aunt? I thought you were an only child like me?"

One hand holding an ankle, the other reached down to tickle without mercy. " This one.." a thick finger reached for a particularly sensitive spot. ".. is my mother's sister's daughter's youngest. Aunt once removed, y'see?" High pitched shrieks of laughter cut off any more conversation.

As she moved towards the center of the room, like clockwork every child present turned and pelted towards her, apparently intent on taking down the Huntress- in- training. Unwilling to enter that pint-sized melee, a smiling Tan headed towards his father's study, bent on retrieving his scroll for blackmail purposes. A video of the brawler being taken down by children should be good for a few favors.

He was intercepted at the door by his father. Thrusting a glass into his son's hand, the elder Tyrson steered him back into the room.

" Time for the toast, kiddo!"

Knowing there was no escaping this, Tan followed meekly behind his parent. The older man stopped in the center of the room and raised his own glass.

" Friends...Neighbors! Will you join me in a toast to the heroes of the hour?" One calloused hand waved towards the elderly Hunter and Huntress. " Niall..Eilin. Come over here, won't you?"

As the two stood before the farmer, Mister Delacourt appeared beside them with a tray of small glasses. Handing one to each, he moved over to his daughter and gave her one, reserving the last for himself.

Mister Tyrson raised his glass as his eyes swept the room. " Before I was born, these two were protecting the people of this land. For seventy years, they have fought the Grim on our behalf. Without them, this farm could never have lasted as long as it has." His eyes returned to the pair in front of him. " Niall..Eilin. Thank you for all you have done for us. A toast to your courage and dedication to our safety."

Eilin blushed as her husband fiddled with his glass. " T'was all we ever wanted to do, don't y'see?" he said quietly as glasses were raised in their direction. Thanks- you's floated around the room from the crowd around them.

Tan smiled at the elderly Hunter as he raised his own glass in salute. " I know exactly what you mean!"

Niall returned the smile as he raised his glass and his voice. " And a toast to the next generation of Hunters and Huntress'! To Tan and Renee...may their own careers lead them to fame!"

The toast was interrupted by a choking gasp from behind them. Tan craned his neck to see around the bodies.

Her face red, Renee was gasping for breath as she stared in horror at the small glass in her hand.

The elbow of his free hand jabbed into his father's midriff. " I'm going to get you for that!" he promised.

" I didn't give it to her! Her own father did!" was the innocent reply, although the effect was spoiled by the smile on the big face. Tan rolled his eyes as he gently sipped from his own glass. Renee was an adult now, she'd have to learn the lesson. Grim might kill you, but only your own parents could destroy your pride this easily.

Laughter filled the room as well-wishes were shouted to the two.

* * *

The party was over, the guests had retired to their own homes, yet five people were gathered in the office/den that Mister Tyrson used on a daily basis.

Tan stood next to his father as they faced the Niall and Eilin, the two elderly Hunters seated in the middle of the room. Renee sat on a couch against the wall, a cup of tea beside her.

The older Tyrson cleared his throat and shuffled papers on the desk for a moment, clearly uncomfortable with what he knew was coming.

" Niall...Eilin. I think it's high time you two were retired." He raised one hand to forestall any comment from the couple. " You have done more than enough for all of us. Hell! You've spent your entire lives keeping us safe. Now it is time for us to help you."

Niall leaned forward and spread his hands. " But ser! It's all we know, all we ever wanted to do in life. I'm nowhere near my deathbed! I can still fight on! There's nothing else for us. I don't even know which end of the plow goes into the soil."

" Master Tyrson. If we canna' be defenders, then what good are we for then. We've never had time for bairns, we have no future to look forward to. What would we do?" his wife chimed in.

Tan looked at the two, for a moment seeing one possible future for himself and his team. What could you do at this age? Niall had very nearly died because he could no longer handle the recoil of his own weapon like he did in his youth. Thinking of these two dying because of such a simple thing worried him. But, they were right. What else could you do when all you knew was how to fight Grim?

Renee watched the exchange from her seat on the sidelines. The conversation made her pause and think about her own future. Where will I be when I'm their age? Will I even live to be that old? Heck, she hadn't even considered what was going to happen in three years when she and Tan graduated! The only other Hunters and Huntress' she knew with any gray in their hair were all teachers.

A thought suddenly struck her as she watched the two unhappy people. ' Why not!?' Hesitantly, she raised her hand. " Um! Guys? I just thought of a possible solution." She tried not to flinch backwards as eager eyes turned her direction. " Why don't you teach?"

Eilin smiled at her. " Bless ye' for the good wish , Miss Delacourt. But neither of us has the disposition t' be dealing with young folk now. T'would end badly, I fear."

Her husband laughed lightly. " A story teller, I am. Tales of adventure for the wee children is what I do best. More than that is wishful thinking on my part." He gently touched his wife's hand.

" Yer own teacher are wonderful people, I've na' doubt, and greatly dedicated to your future successes. But our time is in the past, now. All the people we knew in school are gone, buried in the cold soil one and all. We are the last of our generation."

Tan looked at the two as he wracked his brain for a solution. Something Niall had said sparked a memory. A classroom full of bored students listening to dull stories that had been repeated too often by a bombastic teacher. The only excitement was when a Grim was released accidently, or more likely as a prank by an unnamed faunas of his acquaintance, forcing the man to prove he could still deal with the menace.

" Lectures!"

His shout brought the others out of their own morose thoughts. He stepped towards the old couple, voice shaking with suppressed excitement. " Niall! You could tell students about your adventures. Between the two of you, there's over a hundred years of experience waiting to be shared! No teacher in any of the Academies could match that. You have knowledge that we need, that all the students need. Please, don't let it go to waste!"

Eilin gazed at him for a moment as the words sank in. Turning to her husband, she took his hands in hers. " There is sense in his words. What d'ye say, my wastrel husband? Could you, silver tongued devil that y'are, spend the rest of yer days in the tellin' of stories? "

Niall gently kissed her cheek. " Aye lass. I think I could be persuaded to do such a thing. Between the two of us, we'll soon give the young ones the knowin' of how to deal with the fell beasts!" He nodded to the farmer. " And, beggin' yer pardon ser! I'd rather deal with students than cows."

* * *

" Renee! It's time to go! " Tan shouted from the entryway. If they waited much longer , there would be another bag added to the load besides the extra one filled with baked goods that had mysteriously appeared a moment ago. " If we miss our flight...!"

" It's a long walk back to Beacon! Yes, I know!" Renee appeared at the head of the stairs, descending awkwardly due to the small girl wrapped around one leg. " Helen!? A little help here, please!"

One of the women at the bottom of the steps moved forward to help unwind the child from about her leg. " She loves you Renee!" her aunt teased.

" I know that. But we gotta go! " she replied, dodging the clutch of small hands. Quickly kissing her parents a last time, she sprinted for the door. Grabbing the weapon case and another bag, she looked back over her shoulder. " Quick! Before the little monster gets loose again."

Her partner couldn't help chuckling as he held the door for her. It seemed there was something in this world that could make his partner move like the wind! One last wave to everyone and he was out the door himself with the remaining luggage. Tucked in one pocket was the design for the special shells that Niall had used on the Nevermore. He knew at least two people that would benefit from that piece of information. "Dead easy to make, too!" the old man had promised. Well,' easy' was a relative term, but just maybe he could adapt the recipe for his own weapons.

Time to get back to school. Retirement was a lifetime away, first they had to graduate.

* * *

' I was young and foolish then; now I am old and foolisher!': Mark Twain

Happy ( fill in appropriate day that pleases you)

There's always a day worth celebrating. Hope you all have good times with family and friends, and beware of small glasses that smell (mostly) of apples.

Vindictious


	15. Chapter 15

The Visitor

The team stumbles across a young girl in the depths of Forever Fall forest who is not what she seems.

* * *

To everyone who has been following : Sorry about the long wait. Car accidents are no fun, dealing with insurance companies afterwards is just as bad.

Hopefully everyone had fun through the holidays. A big thank-you to those who posted stories recently. You all kept my spirits up through some trying times! Serious, dark, comedy, or fluff...I love them all. Keep it up!

For those who are wondering just where this story is going. Every college student knows the answer...graduation! The path, however, might get a bit convoluted. The team is still discovering themselves. Akiko's story still has yet to be told, and is probably the most difficult for me to get right.

There was a question recently about where in the RWBY timeline the story takes place. HART is one year behind our favorite foursome, which means that somewhere in the future Ruby will graduate and leave Beacon before Tan does ( this pre-supposes that their relationship will continue in the same vein over the next few years ).

Usual disclaimer about not owning RWBY. Like the rest of you, I would dearly love to see my own stories animated. But until then, we do the best we can with words.

" And for the rest of you out there, the secret is to bang the rocks together! " - Douglas Adams, 'The More Than Complete Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy'

* * *

Part 1 : A Curious Discovery

Forty years after its launch the crippled ship gently coasted to a stop near the solitary moon. Christened the ' Andromeda' , her makers sent her on a journey of exploration to find new worlds that they could colonize. Her Artificial Intelligence personality matrix had come from one of the finest scientists on the planet, a woman whose achievements had garnered dozens of awards. It also included all the hidden quirks that her fellow scientists were still discovering.

Six planetary systems had yielded only two marginally habitable planets during the voyage across one hundred and twenty light years of space. A drifting alien ship lost in the reaches between the sixth and seventh systems had exploded while the explorer was scanning the hulk, taking two of the three power plants offline and damaging the main engine. The Artificial Intelligence running the craft had considered sending a report to the Home world as she struggled to complete what repairs were possible, but decided that the power expenditure was too great. The only option was to continue searching for a world that would provide the necessary raw materials to create components to repair itself completely.

The seventh had two in the same system, making it very interesting indeed! The first was in the very edge of the habitable zone around the yellow sun. Her next-to-last probe had been wasted there. Nothing had moved on the barren surface where thin winds etched fantastic shapes in the stone. Raw materials were available, but in such minute quantities as to make the effort to extract them more than the ship was capable of in her current condition. The second had been in the most promising position, the liquid water on the surface proving an unresistable lure to the explorer. Yet the moon showed an anomaly that needed immediate investigation before approaching the planet. Fragments of the crust were drifting in a stable position above the surface, something not previously seen. Any force capable of removing such large pieces of the surface should have blown them out beyond the gravitation of the small body. ' Curiouser and curiouser!' it mused to itself.

(Anomaly: Gravitic forces unequal to mass.)

" Yes, yes!" it muttered to the secondary system. As if it hadn't already deduced that already!

The last probe remaining in the hold was dispatched towards the lunar surface. The signals relayed to the mother ship showed pockets of crystals lining the massive hole gouged into the surface of the planetoid. Multiple scans proved inconclusive, the material being of no known type. At the curious AI's command, the probe deployed a laser to remove a sample of a red crystal.

The resulting explosion lit the bottom of the crater as it obliterated the probe.

If the ship's design had included teeth, they would have been gritted in frustration.

'Note to self: Don't do that again.'

* * *

With no other way to investigate the lunar mystery, the ship nudged itself away from the planetoid's gravity and fell towards the waiting planet. Detecting no satellites, the ship decided to enter a polar orbit. Circling the globe from pole to pole as it turned beneath would give her the best coverage in the least time. Sensors on the hull registered radio waves emanating from several points around the planet. Three of the five continents seemed to be spewing out a huge amount of electronic radiation.

Warning: Modulated frequencies suggest alien life forms with moderate technology. Stealth systems must be active before orbital insertion. Limited millimeter band radar detected. Detection threshold low.

' Well, there goes the colonization plan!' the AI grumped. Forty years wasted!

Still, at least there was time to see what the neighbors were like. The Makers had decided that first contact would be allowed for any of the ships sent out under very strict rules. So long as a civilization had space travel and fictional literature about the possibility of life elsewhere in the universe, then the ship could reveal itself. Anything less, and the planet could be studied but the inhabitants would never know. Better to have incomplete information, than to risk disrupting the natural order of an entire world. Despite the limitations, the protocol did let the AI's decide whether or not to explore the planetary surface. Passive scans would do for a start. Maybe these people could help with repairs.

Armor slid aside to reveal telescopic lenses, cameras recording the surface in great detail. Parabolic dishes swiveled to pick out the frequencies in use by the natives. Language translation was going to take a bit of time, but the ship had no preset schedule to keep anyway.

Movement across the surface drew the AI's attention.

(Air transport detected : Power source not identifiable. Movement appears to be rowing motion.)

' You have got to be kidding me!' What appeared to be four large flippers, two on each side of the floating craft, were apparently the motive force driving the long ship through the air. ' So, are these folks descended from fish?' Curiosity being a major part of the ship's program, the camera slewed off to one side seeking out a nearby city.

Two arms, two legs, and no gills. Binocular vision, and an upright posture. Male and female body types. ' Nope! Definitely not fish!' The small crowd at a street corner were positively identified as humanoid in form, but the newest arrival was something different. The camera's focus tightened a bit. ' Antlers? And there's another with long ears?' How many species did this crazy planet have? Multiple intelligent species who weren't trying to kill each other. The Sociologists were going to have a field day figuring this one out!

(Warning: Multiple short-term energy discharges detected on Alpha and Beta continents. Heat, electrical, and explosives detected. Possible causes: mining or warfare. No discharges detected higher than one hundred meters above ground level.)

A second camera focused on the coordinates of the discharges. Five humanoids appeared to be battling six four-legged creatures. Black fur mixed with white bone armor, plus enlarged claws and teeth suggested carnivores. The smallest of them was easily twice the size of the largest humanoid.

(Anomaly: Creatures exhibit no heat signature.)

Despite the size disparity, the humanoids seemed to be having no difficulty dispatching their opponents. The agility displayed would have awed any sports enthusiast on the home world though. Either the gravity was lower than expected, or these people were outstanding athletes. Two of them leaped twice their height while executing somersaults over the animals. The explosive punch that drove one black furred animal through a tree was replayed twice.

Smoke from explosions rose above the battlefield, as well as from fireballs coming from a staff held by one small girl. The most perplexing was the larger female who appeared to be holding nothing more than a large stick, perhaps a half meter in length. A simple flick of the wrist, and one of the attackers fell to the ground. ' Poison? Gah! Nasty stuff to be using. These are not people you want as enemies!' The field swept over the horizon as the ship continued its survey. Data accumulated as the AI pondered its next move.

* * *

Two more orbits were completed before Andromeda was satisfied that she had gleaned every bit of information possible from on high. The translation program had finished its work, allowing the ship to understand the broadcasts it had picked up. Newscasts and personal messages had been scrutinized for meaning. Videos were reviewed, giving a better appreciation of the physical characteristics of the native. Apparently people here led lives much like those back home. Cities and towns had been plotted, what few military installations there were had been scrutinized for any sign of trans-atmospheric aircraft. Farms had been noted and crops examined as much as possible, although exactly what was being grown was impossible to identify from this altitude. Mines and processing facilities dotted the mountain ranges, much as they had on the home world.

' In fact, this is almost exactly the same!' The two civilizations were more alike than it first thought. But that elusive power source...' Neither fish, nor fowl, nor good red meat!' Whatever it was, it was a clean energy source that just might prove useful as a replacement for her own damaged units . And there was only one way to discover just what made it tick.

An addition was quickly made to the records, just in case the makers were ever wondered why.

' Never give an Artificial Intelligence curiosity, then expect it~ not~ to do something!'

* * *

A probe was going to be necessary, but none of the normal variety would do. This one would have to blend into its environment to avoid discovery by the natives. Inventories of repair supplies and machinery were double checked for required materials and the means to create it. Necessary materials would have to be stripped from backup systems, but needs must! There was just enough power to make only one. The design was going to take a little inspiration, though. Something common enough to be ignored, yet capable of gathering data from anywhere in this society. It would have to be armed as well, to survive the unusual dangers this planet offered, as well as sturdy enough to travel in rough country if necessary.

A quick review of the visuals and recordings from the planet's broadcasts provided the necessary parameters. The program for the probe was going to be a bit of a trick. To pass for a native, this device would need more than simple 'Yes/No' responses. It would need a personality much like her own. Humming with anticipation, the electronic mind began designing its masterpiece.

* * *

A pale hand pointed up to the night sky. " Weiss! Quick! Make a wish!"

The heiress to the Schnee Dust company glared at the smear of light moving across the sky. " Don't be childish Ruby! Wishes never come true."

Behind her back, the redhead stuck out her tongue for a moment. " Well, I'm gonna do it anyway!"

Weiss watched in exasperation as her partner's lips moved in a silent plea over folded hands. When the light faded , the pixie face lit up with a smile. " Just in time!" the redhead whispered.

As the two began moving back across the lawn, she turned to Weiss. " I'm sooo bored with classwork! I wished for something exciting to happen!"

The white ponytail bounced as slim hands were thrown up in the air. " Why not! I mean...nobody has tried to kill me in a week now...thank you!"

* * *

An hour passed before the casing of the drop pod had cooled enough for the probe to step outside. A quick visual scan of the surrounding forest showed no direct threats other than the remains of a small grass fire started by the pods thrusters.

At the probe's command, the pod began burying itself in the soft soil. If the inspection of the planet's surface went undetected, than a return trip to the ship was possible. If not, then the self-destruct package buried in the false body would leave very little to be discovered.

Satisfied that it's vehicle was well concealed, a very unremarkable teenage girl began a walking tour of the forest of Forever Fall. Cameras concealed in the hazel eyes recording the scene as sensors under the pseudo-flesh gathered information about everything around her. Antennae hidden in the bland brown hair sent a signal to the ship above. As she passed through the low shrubbery, the light brown jumpsuit shrugged off the attempts by twigs and thorns to catch in the material.

(Landing completed safely. All systems functioning at one hundred percent. Beginning survey. This unit still requires a name before coming in contact with inhabitants. Or were you going to let me pick my own?)

The ship laughed softly to herself. Three hours old, and already the programmed personality matched the body! If things went well , the 'Mother' ship was going to enjoy having someone to converse with on the way to the next system.

(Very well, child. You may use the name Aurora.)

The probe considered the name for a moment as it walked. The term ' child' was an interesting addition in the sentence.

(Thanks, Mom!)

Braking thrusters fired, slowing the ship's velocity. (I'm beginning a geostationary orbit above your position. Send me continuous updates please. When you reach the city, try to keep contact with the inhabitants to a minimum. Your mission is to gather information about materials and power sources.)

On a whim, the probe mimed holding a gun in one hand. (Take me to your leader!)

The ship regarded the view from above for a moment. (Watch your mouth, smartass! I brought you into this world, I can take you out of it!)

Hazel eyes widened at the rebuke as the probe recalled the amount of explosives that lined the chest cavity. (Yes, Ma'am!)

An electronic sigh crossed the space between them. (Aurora, I created you to be an explorer. I don't want to lose you on your first mission. This world is our last hope to continue our existence. Please be careful.)

As she crossed an opening in the forest, hazel eyes turned up towards the speck drifting above.

(I will. I don't want you losing me either!)

As she crossed the forest, Aurora gathered samples of the local flora for analysis. Soil, leaves, and grass all showed the same trace of the crystals found on the moon.

(Hey Mom? Could you double-check these results please?)

The reply came moments later.

(You are correct. Whatever it is, it has it's little crystal claws into everything here. By the way, could you gather a sample of the sap from number twelve? It may prove useful to us.)

Ripping a handful of bark off a nearby tree, she dipped a fingertip sensor into the oozing fluid.

(Yikes! The locals must get an instant sugar high off this stuff!)

(I agree. Still, it is a useable fuel for you. Recommend you fill your secondary reservoir. This should give you an extra week on the surface without having to find another source.)

As lips pressed against the sapwood, a small pump activated, drawing the thick liquid into the waiting tank. A small drop was redirected to the tiny fusion generator.

(Six percent increase over the original mix! I could get an extra ten days off this stuff.)

(Good. You may need it soon. There is a chasm nine hundred and two meters ahead of you. The only way across seems to be the remains of a bridge. Here's an overhead view.)

Aurora contemplated the video image of a stump of stone jutting out from the near side of the gorge.

(According to my specifications, this should be a cinch. The ruins in the middle are close enough to be reached in this gravity.)

(Look again, little one. That stone is not particularly stable, and the drop is long enough to require radar to find the bottom.)

(Come on. Mom! Don't you have any faith in your own design? You made me to handle 3 gravities, and it's a measly .9 here!) Aurora protested.

Andromeda silently fumed for a moment. ' If this plan works, I'm going to make myself a body just so I can smack that kid!' she promised herself. (Fine! Have it your own way then! It's not like I can do anything to stop you short of total destruction anyway.)

(Just sit there and watch how your daughter handles the long jump!) Smiling to herself, Aurora began running through the forest towards the waiting barrier. By the time she had reached the far side of the clearing she was moving at forty kilometers per hour and accelerating.


	16. Chapter 16

The Visitor

" And what part of ' minimum contact' did you not understand!?"

Part 2 : Friendly Natives

* * *

The sound of falling stone drew the attention of the three Beowolves. Red eyes turned to follow the movement of the two legged creature as it landed next to the ravine. Although the outline said ' Prey', the scent confused them as much as the lack of any emotion. Curious, the three stepped through the bushes and confronted the stranger.

( Well , you were right about the rocks being unstable. And... the situation has just become even more interesting! )

Active sensors scanned the three bioforms, drawing irritated growls from them.

( Rudimentary brains, senses seem limited to sight, sound, and smell. They are reacting to my scan, though how they sense it is still a mystery. Heavy bone structure and muscles to match! These things are designed to kill, alright. How do they reproduce? There's nothing there! )

( Yes, dear. I can see that. Maybe they reproduce through fission. We don't know much yet about how anything on this planet reproduces, so that might be a common method here. Biology aside, they pose a threat. Withdraw if you can. If not, then kill them quickly. )

Behind one hazel eye, a camera moved aside to be replaced by a laser. Synthetic muscles tensed in anticipation.

( There's no place to withdraw to. I'm kind of cornered here, so it looks like fighting is the only option. If I can get through their line, I'll be in a better position. )

* * *

" Goodwitch said to keep searching in case there's a few more left out here, so we keep going. Okay?"

Renee threw her hands in the air at her leader's answer. " Yeah, and that was hours ago! It's a big forest and we haven't found anything. I just want to know how long we have to keep wandering around." One hand pointed to the cliffs barely visible over the tops of the trees. " Didn't she tell you that when she went back?"

Hart shook her head in despair. There were times when she regretted accepting the role of leader for the team, and this was one of them. Renee's attitude tended to shift to the negative as her blood sugar dropped. A day spent traipsing around the forest while wearing heavy armor meant the girl had been burning a lot more calories than her more lightly dressed teammates. " No, she did not. But once we get to the canyon, we're heading back." Sensing another impending outburst from the stout girl, she turned and pointed an admonishing finger. " And what did I tell you about bringing snacks?"

Canine ears drooped as Renee turned away, one hand touching the empty pouch at her belt. " That I should always have some?" Her ears perked up again as a candy bar was thrust under her nose.

" Which is why I brought them!" her partner said. " I figured you would forget in the rush to go beat something up, so I grabbed a few."

Hart grinned at the pair of them. Anyone looking at the young man would never think that he could be the equal of the faunas brawler, but that would be their mistake. Tan never missed a chance to get in close when fighting, just like his partner. Her sword ' Sunset' might be ten times larger than his twin Gunfa's, but his weapons were no less lethal. Plus he was the more level headed of the two, which had earned him Hart's gratitude on more than one occasion.

The doe faunas turned to her own partner, about to make a comment , when she saw the smaller girl standing with her eyes closed. " Akiko? What's...?"

" Be silent, stupid girl!" A small hand waved angrily as the golden strands framing the petite girl's face began to glow. The tall staff at her side suddenly snapped down to point off to the group's right.

" Our enemy is there!"

Steel grated as weapons were quickly drawn as Hart began issuing orders. " Renee, take point! Tan, back her up. Akiko, rearguard! Let's move, people!" Oathblade glowed red as it slashed an opening in the hedgerow. " Go!"

The big girl bulldozed her way through the remaining bushes, her partner a few steps behind.

* * *

Aurora almost made it, but the creature's speed was surprising. The blow from the paw sent her crashing to the ground. She rolled onto her back just as the beast reared over her.

" No you don't!"

The voice was unexpected, as was the huge blade that swung over her face on its way towards her attacker.

Even in this position, she couldn't help doing a quick analysis. ( 22.86 centimeters wide, 152.4 centimeters long. High carbon steel. 5.44 Kilograms at least. That's a bloody big sword! )

The edge was impressive too, as it sliced completely through the Beowolf with almost no loss of speed. The heavyset native wielding it stopped next to her, facing the remaining pair of creatures.

Aurora sat up, the laser being replaced by the camera just in time to record the second native meeting the charge of another beast. The half-meter long metal rod in its right hand crunched into the white skull, driving the head down into the ground. With a thunderous report, the left hand weapon blew a gaping hole through the black neck.

' A club that's also a gun! Isn't that clever.' she thought as a hissing sound drew her attention to the last combatants. The dark skinned girl was just still holding her arm in the extended lunge that had driven the glowing blade through the last opponent, smoke curling from the furry chest.

' Available options : Sit here and hope the disguise works, or run away and hope to never see them again until I can blend into the local population.' The decision process was finished as the blade was withdrawn. Aurora was up and running before the native next to her could react.

" Akiko, stop her!" A voice shouted from behind.

She was almost at the treeline when the last member of the local's group stepped out of the opening in the bushes. Considering the size difference between them, Aurora opted to dodge to one side rather than run the smaller girl down.

The red metal staff that slammed into her midriff neatly folded the android in half and deposited her on the ground.

' How does someone that small hit that hard!? ' she wondered while looking up into the less-than-concerned face of her captor. Hoping to ward off another attack, she curled up in a ball, arms protecting her head.

The pounding of approaching feet announced the arrival of the rest of the group." Akiko! What the hell? I said stop her, not kill her!"

" You wanted her stopped, she is stopped! Next time do it yourself, stupid girl! " came the indignant reply.

' Okay...so Akiko must be the little super-girl with the staff. Who's the other one? And why is she worried about stopping me at all? ' Aurora wondered.

Gentle hands gripped her forearms. " It's alright. You're safe now. Sorry about that, but I didn't want you running into another bunch of Grimm. " The blocking arms were drawn away, leaving her looking into the dark skinned girl's smiling face. The white antlers were surprising, but the shock was lessened by the solicitous attitude. " We're here to protect you now, okay? What's your name?"

( Mom? Any ideas on how to handle this? )

( Well, they do seem genuinely worried about keeping you safe. Your disguise has them fooled well enough for the moment, so I'd say go with the flow. Just be careful about answering any questions about where you come from. )

She let herself be drawn into a sitting position before answering. " I'm Aurora. Who are you guys?"

" I'm Hart.." a dark hand released hers long enough to point towards the others standing around them. '..and these are Tan, Renee, and Akiko. We're students at Beacon Academy." The hand returned to help lift her up. " What were you doing wandering around Forever Fall?"

" I was on my way to the next city and got lost." the android replied.

( Cute. Tell the truth without telling the truth. Better than lying, but don't go too far! ) her mother warned.

( I don't plan to, so please don't distract me. It's not easy reading the facial expressions of people from another world. They seem friendly enough, but I'd like to be sure. By the way, what's this Beacon Academy? )

( Institution of higher learning. More of a private college, really, for training Hunters and Huntresses. The terms seem to be sex linked. Exactly what they do is still something of a mystery. There's very little outside of fictional stories broadcast about them, so I wouldn't put much stock in how good that bit of information really is. )

( Great! My best information is fictional dramas! Wish me luck, cause I'm gonna need it! )

The exchange had just finished as Hart began to speak again.

" Well, we're heading back to Beacon now, so why don't you come with us?

* * *

" So, Aurora, what brings you to Vale?"

Hart's question seemed innocent enough, but Aurora had been studying this group as they walked through the forest. Styles of dress were varied, so there was little chance that these people came from a military society. Yet, they were armed and obviously lethal, the other three deferring to this young woman in a way that made her the leader for this small group. So, what did this make them? Commandos, or maybe partisans? Was she testing for loyalty to a city-state? Too many unknowns about the local politics to make any answer a safe one. A minimal answer would, hopefully, satisfy her curiousity.

" I've never been there, so I thought I'd like to visit."

" So, you just decided to take a walk through Forever Fall on a whim?" Renee asked from the other side. " Got a death-wish, do you?" Her eyes closed in a wince as Tan's hand slammed into the backplate of her armor. " Sorry! That was uncalled for, I guess." The girl apologized as she looked over her shoulder at the young male.

" Yes, it was." He agreed. " You didn't know about this place either before you got here."

'How do these people function as a team?' Aurora wondered, ' they seem so loosely organized!'. She decided to fish for a little information while they were distracted. " So, what were you guys doing out here?"

" Somebody..." Hart glared at Renee, who was trying to be the picture of innocence and failing miserably, " told Professor Goodwitch that we were bored."

" Hey!" the other faunas protested, " I didn't tell her anything. I just mentioned that I was bored with classwork. How was I supposed to know that she would stick us with field work on a Friday afternoon?"

The small girl in the lead stopped walking and tossed a glare of her own over one shoulder. " Stupid girl! Had you kept your mouth shut, I could have finished my homework already and would have the entire weekend free!"

Hoping to head off the impending argument, Aurora stepped between the two. " So, who's this Professor and why doesn't she like bored people?"

Hart looped an arm through the android's and guided her down the path, forcing her teammates to follow. " She's one of our instructors at Beacon. She's a great teacher, just strict. I don't know if she even understands the word ' fun' or the idea of time off."

Aurora contemplated the girl for a moment. ' That makes two of us, then. ' she thought. " So, she sent you out here? To do what?"

" To thin out the Grim, of course. " Hart stuck her nose in the air. " It's what we Huntresses do, don't you know!" She replied loftily.

" Hey!" Tan's aggrieved voice came from behind.

A dark hand waved airily in his direction. " Oh, and Hunters too...I guess." Her comment was accompanied by muffled laughter from the other girls.

" This is the appreciation I get for all my hard work?" The boy shook his head sadly. " I'm feeling distinctly outnumbered here!"

( So... making new freinds are you? )

( Actually...it was more like being forcibly adopted. Friendly they are...but also a bit strange. I'm not quite sure what to make of them. )

( From what I observed while you were laying around, I think the term Warriors fits them. They fight single combats, but act as a team when necessary. )

The group paused for a moment at the edge of a clearing. Aurora watched as Hart stooped to pick a handful of purple wildflowers before reaching for a device at her belt. The others maintained a respectful silence while she collected the plants, making the android wonder if there was some significance in the act.

" This is close enough," the faunas stated. " time to call some transport if we want to get back in time for dinner."

Aurora edged closer, trying to get a better look at the device as Hart concluded her call. The android tried not to stare as the faunas began typing a text message.

' Back in twenty minutes. Meet me at the stone?'

The reply was no less puzzling.

' We'll be there.'


	17. Chapter 17

The Visitor

Part 3

" Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. " - Arthur C. Clarke

* * *

The aircraft was disappointingly simple in design. Turbine jet engines on the sides generated lift, manual input from the native in the front provided direction. The open cargo bay allowed for passengers.

As the others began to board, Aurora quickly scanned the machine to add to the data base. As the penetrating sonar swept over the passenger compartment, the two faunas' spun around, hands reaching for weapons. Their freinds were a moment behind them in responding.

( Interesting development, Mom. Apparently the two with animal characteristics are particularly sensitive. They reacted to my scans when the other two did not. )

( Hmm! You'd better stick to passive sensors, then. No telling how they might react if they figure out you are the one doing it to them. )

Hoping to throw off any suspicion , Aurora glanced over her shoulder at the surrounding forest before turning back to the wary group. " Is there a problem?"

Hart's eyes stopped darting around the clearing for a moment. " Don't know. There was something..."

Renee rubbed one furry ear. " It made my ears itch something fierce!"

At the other door, Tan turned and holstered his weapons. " Nothing on this side. Whatever it was, it must have left. I'm thinking we should do the same. " He stepped to the other side of the craft and held a hand out to Aurora. " Let's go home!"

* * *

The flight was mostly vertical, affording a great view over the immense forest. Glancing out the far door as they reached the top of the mountain, Aurora took in the large buildings that made up the campus. The entire complex was walled off from the outside world, making her wonder if it would be better described as a feudal castle. This ' Academy' certainly took up a lot of land. It appeared as if the entire top of the mountain had been leveled to make space for it. The setting sun turned the white walls of the buildings a golden orange.

( Keep your head moving please. I want a record of as much of the architecture as we can get.)

( Trust me, that won't be a problem! This place is amazing. Some of these structures must be hundreds of years old. Look at that one! Those windows are two stories tall! It might be some kind of religious building.)

Aurora tapped Tan on the arm to get his attention. " What's that building with the big windows?" she asked, pointing at the long structure.

" That? That's our cafeteria." he replied offhandedly. " We'll be going there for dinner in a little bit."

Aurora paused a moment to digest that bit of information. A building large enough to be called a cathedral, and it was used to serve food?

( Kind of gives you an idea of their priorities, doesn't it? ) Andromeda noted dryly.

( If the food matches the building, then I might wish you had given me a sense of taste! ) Aurora replied as the aircraft began its descent.

The walk to the gates from the landing pad was silent. Aurora trailed behind Hart until, just as they passed the gates, Renee's hand gripped her shoulder and stopped her forward motion.

" We wait here. This'll only take a few minutes." the girl whispered in her ear as Hart turned right and headed towards another group of people standing by the flowerbeds next to the wall.

Perhaps a dozen or so people were gathered next to a short stone monument. Camera lenses zoomed in on the group as the dark-skinned faunas joined them. They were a mix of both species and sexes, all with somber faces. Most carried flowers in their hands.

" What's going on?" she whispered to the girls standing next to her. Surprisingly, the smallest and quietest of the group answered.

Akiko was leaning against her staff, a cheek pressed against the metal. " She honors her mentor. A year ago, on this day, he gave his life protecting those who are gathered here. They say he was a good and kind man. He was like a father to her." Her hands tightened on the metal. " Hart misses him very much."

Aurora watched the faunas girl as she placed the handful of wildflowers on the stone, then moved through the crowd, pausing to share a few words with each person before embracing them. " He must have been quite a person."

( The true sign of civilization is how they remember their dead. These people apparently put great store in memorials to loved ones. ) Andromeda noted.

After embracing the girl, the others approached the stone to deposit their own flowers, a few taking a moment to touch the carving on the face. The faunas stopped in front of an older female with blonde hair. The two spoke for a moment before turning and walking back together towards them. The trio around her straightened a little.

" Goodwitch. " Renee let out a sigh of resignation. " Just what we needed. Our favorite magic user."

Aurora was about to ask what she meant when an explosion rocked the courtyard. Small pebbles rained down on them as everyone ducked. The laser clicked into place as the android scanned the area for the attacker, finally settling on three sheepish looking young people. The tallest of them was desperately trying to hide something behind his back.

" It was an accident, Professor! Honestly!" he called to the woman bearing down on him like the wrath of an elder god.

The riding crop in her hand looked like it was about to spear the three of them. " You will all go to my office and wait there!" The soft words were delivered in a tone that threatened dire consequences if the order was not followed instantly. Aurora could almost swear that she never saw their feet move as they retreated from the field at high speed. Ignoring the fleeing students, Goodwitch swung her hand in a circle, ending with the riding crop pointing at the crater in the walkway.

The android froze, only her eyes moving as the pebbles littering the ground around her rose into the air, reversing their earlier flight as they began to fill the crater. A few larger blocks of stone flew in short arcs to join them. In moments the walkway showed no trace of having been disturbed.

( Mom! It really is magic!...Mom?... Magic!...she just waved her wand-thing and..and...~sixty second shutdown imminent for rebooting of logic processor ~...Mom?...help!...)

Akiko squawked in outrage as Aurora's limp body suddenly toppled over onto the smaller girl, driving her to the ground.

* * *

' Well, this was certainly unexpected!'

While waiting for communications to be re-established, Andromeda reviewed the last moments of the incident. It certainly ~looked~ like magic. The classical hand gestures followed by an event that occurred without direct physical influence. The look of concentration on the woman's face was intense as she wielded the unseen power.

' Hmm! Time for a little logic here. Discounting magic, what else could she be doing?'

She had another forty-six seconds before Aurora finished rebooting her system. Plenty of time to search her own records for comparisons. As soon as that was done, she would rewrite the logic processing program for her daughter. It wouldn't do for Aurora to fall down every time she came across someone doing impossible things now, would it?

* * *

" Aurora!" Renee bent swiftly to lift the limp form off her teammate. Laying the unconscious girl on the ground, she paused for a moment trying to think of what to do as her partner lifted Akiko to her feet.

Hart slid to a halt next to them before kneeling next to the still form. " What happened?"

Akiko straightened her clothing with a few angry jerks. " This stupid girl fainted and fell on me!"

Renee grimaced at the smaller girl before turning back to Hart. " We were watching Goodwitch when she just collapsed." she explained. " Luckily Akiko was there to break her fall." The big girl grinned as Akiko's face began to darken.

" Move aside!"

The team shifted position to allow their instructor room to kneel next to them. Goodwitch ran practiced hands over the prostrate girl, looking for injuries. The lack of movement in the chest suggested that the girl had stopped breathing, always a bad sign. She was just about to check for a pulse when Aurora's eyes popped open. Glynda drew her hand back as the girl stiffened, trying to draw away from the older woman.

( Calmly, little one. Despite what you have witnessed, I do not believe it was magic. It is more likely to be telekinesis.) Andromeda quickly noted, forestalling another shutdown. Downloading the changes to Aurora's program along with the results of her search took moments.

( She's an Esper? ) Aurora stared into the blue eyes of the woman crouched over her.

( And a very high grade one! The ability has been demonstrated in the past, but none have ever shown this level of power or control. Looking at the results, I would say she can control elements at the atomic level. But, judging by the way the natives speak of it, I wonder if the trait is controlled unconsciously. Still, you had best use the term 'magic' here, since that's what your new friends call it. )

Aurora relaxed only slightly as she considered this piece of information. If this woman could use telekinesis so easily, what else was she capable of ? If she could read minds, then this mission was totally screwed.

Glynda pushed her glasses back into place as she looked into the bland hazel eyes. Student hi-jinks after the memorial service for her deceased friend, followed by this stranger fainting had not put her in a good mood. She took a deep breath, trying to relax. The girl hadn't done this on purpose, so there was no reason to speak harshly to her. " How do you feel? " she asked quietly.

Aurora sat up so abruptly that Hart and Renee jerked back slightly. " I'm fine! Really! Don't know what came over me! Could really do with some food, y'know?" The words came out in one long string with hardly a pause between sentences.

Goodwitch frowned at the girl. " How long has it been since you last ate? "

Aurora tried to look as innocent as possible. " I haven't had anything to eat today. "

Andromeda giggled ( Once again, the truth shall set you free ! Although, technically you don't eat, anyway! )

The android's face didn't show the internal conversation. ( Will you hush! In case you hadn't noticed, this one is a lot sharper than these others. I'm trying to keep her from getting too nosy! )

The frown on the older woman's face deepened as she considered what to do. Aurora tried not to look too worried as Goodwitch turned to the others.

" Miss D'Ore, why don't you take Miss..." Glynda stopped abruptly, slightly mortified that she had forgotten the girl's name in all the excitement.

Hart stared for a moment as the instructor looked at her helplessly. " Oh!...uhm...Aurora! Her name's Aurora, ma'am. "

Glynda nodded to the faunas girl, "...take..Aurora.. to get some dinner. If anybody asks, tell them it was under my authority. " She rose and held a hand out to help the girl to her feet. " Go with these four and get something to eat. We'll see about a room for you for the night. "

The android thought quickly, perhaps this might be a good chance to get some more information. " Is there a library here, ma'am? I promised my mother that I would keep up on my history studies. "

The question drew a smile from the teacher. " Good for you! It's nice to see someone.." she glanced at the four students, " ..who likes to keep up with her schoolwork! You may use the main library." She turned to face the team. " I'm sure your new friends will be delighted to show you while they do some studying of their own. "

The four teens groaned at the thought of even more of their weekend disappearing at the whim of their instructor. Tan glanced over to where Akiko was glaring daggers at the new girl. He was going to have to do something drastic to keep her from exploding the moment the teacher was gone. With a small sigh, he raised his hand. " I'll take care of it, professor. I'm behind on a few subjects too. "

Goodwitch nodded to the young man. " Very well, Mister Tyrson. She will be your responsibility, then. I will text you the room number once it's assigned to her. " she made a shooing motion with her hand. " Now go get her fed! " Turning on her heel, she headed off to deal with the trio of unfortunates waiting in her office.

The five of them breathed a sigh of relief as they watched the retreating back.

Hart laid a hand on Tan's shoulder. " Thank you for saving the day..again." He grinned back at her, raising his hands in a shrug.

" What the hell. I needed to do some paperwork for my other job anyway, so it's time well spent..." He was about to add more to the sentence, when he was suddenly bent double under the weight of small, black clad rocket landing on his shoulders in a flurry of red petals.

" Hey you! Did'ja miss me?" a high pitched voice crowed in his ear as slim legs wrapped around his waist. Aurora stared at the pixie-ish face that appeared over his shoulder as Tan gripped the arms that encircled his neck and pulled the girl closer. He glanced back over his shoulder as he replied.

" Nope! You're still too big of a target! " He closed his eyes as she butted her head into his.

" You just lost your chance at a kiss this weekend, doofus! " the girl replied with a smile.

Aurora jumped slightly as the other girls around her burst into laughter. " You tell him, Ruby! " said Renee as she offered the redhead a high five. Ruby freed on hand long enough to slap the offered palm. Tan rolled his eyes at the group. " Now it's four to one! Where's Jaune and Ren when I need them to even the odds! "

Hart lightly slapped his arm. " Give it up. You're never going to win with us around! At least not until you learn to quit making remarks about your girlfriend's weight! "

( Interesting group dynamics here. What's a kiss? )

Andromeda chuckled at the question. ( When two people place their lips together, they call it a 'kiss'. But don't ask me what it feels like. You're the one with the lips. )

A pale finger pointed towards the android. " Who's this?"

Hart waved a hand, " Ruby, meet Aurora. We found her wandering out in the forest. She'll be staying

for dinner tonight. "

The redhead waved a greeting from her perch. " Nice to meet you. And speaking of dinner..." she bounced a few times on the boy's back as she pointed imperiously towards the dining hall, " onwards, noble steed! To dinner! "

Hart held up a restraining hand. " Hang on girl. We need to drop off our weapons first! "

Ruby didn't hesitate, she just bounced up and down harder while pointing in a different direction.

" Okay, then! To the Armory! " The others began laughing again as Tan loosed a sigh, then began trotting in the indicated direction, urged on by the giggling redhead.

Aurora found her arm linked with Hart's. " Come on. We better catch up before she decides to enter him in the next race at the horse track. That girl has no sense when it comes to him doing things for her! "

Aurora frowned slightly. " Why doesn't he refuse, then? "

A smiling Akiko stepped up and linked her other arm, " The boy may be stupid, but not so stupid as to give up Ruby Rose! "


	18. Chapter 18

The Visitor

Part 4

" I have never let my schooling interfere with my education." - Mark Twain

And in answer to Cynder2013 : " Maybe, but there's a lot of planets out there that could do just as well. " , and " Yes, as you are about to see. "

* * *

The meal turned into another learning experience for Aurora. Apparently consuming food was of secondary importance to these people. Conversation with others was obviously a primary concern, as the level of noise inside the dining hall proved. As soon as the six of them had entered through the double doors, Ruby had been hailed from a nearby table. Greetings to the others had been called out as the redhead dashed over to talk to her seated freinds.

Joining the serving line, Renee had taken over and handed an empty tray to the android. By the time they had progressed to the other end, it had been piled with enough food to feed a family. The faunas girl had her own tray similarly loaded before remarking that she would take care of anything Aurora didn't feel capable of eating. Eyeing the bigger girl's sturdy frame before noting the more lightly loaded trays of the rest of the team, she had a feeling that she was being taken advantage of here. Luckily, she'd been designed to mimic the natives and could hold a moderate amount of food in her 'stomach' for later disposal. As it was, she vowed to eat both pieces of the pie that had been placed on the top of the pile, as just retribution for being used as a second set of hands.

Following Hart to the same table that Ruby had gone to, Aurora took a moment to look around at the seated people. All were roughly the same age, and many wore identical clothing. Both species were in evidence, although the humans outnumbered the faunas. And everyone seemed to be more interested in talking than eating, spoons and forks were mostly being waved in the air as the person made a point rather than using them to move food around.

The moment she deposited her tray on the table, she found herself being pulled by Ruby towards the rest of the group. The little redhead waved towards the trio at the end of the table as she made introductions. " Guys, this is Aurora!" her hand waved towards a slim white-haired girl. " This is my partner, Wiess! "

Weiss's hand was definitely cooler than normal as they shook. " Pleased to meet you." Aurora offered before Ruby directed her attention to the next member of the group.

" And this is Blake!" The brunette glanced over the top of her book long enough to mutter a greeting before returning to the page.

( Not exactly falling all over herself to meet new people, is she? ) Andromeda noted.

( If everyone on this planet ignored me that much, my mission would be easier! I swear, if I get introduced to any more people...! )

" And this is Yang! " A slim hand indicated a tall blonde seated on the other side of the table, her head close to Renee's as they held a whispered conversation. The matching grins brought an immediate response from the redhead.

" Yang! " the shout along with the fist banging on the table brought both girls upright. " You promised, too! No more pranks for a week, and it's only been four days! "

" If they touch my staff again, I will kill them while they sleep! " Akiko's voice promised from further down the table.

The blonde's violet eyes were wide in a picture of innocence. " Why, little sis. Whatever could you mean? We weren't going to do anything...yet. " Renee's nod of agreement did not go unnoticed by her own team leader.

" Renee?" Hart added sweetly. " I have a bottle of super-glue...and I know where you sleep! Anything happens in the next three days, and you'll be wearing your pillow for a hat! "

The faunas girl gulped audibly at the threat, then looked over at her co-conspirator. " I think we should put that plan on hold for a while...yes? "

Yang glared down the table at the deer faunas. " That's fighting dirty, Hart! "

Hart grinned mockingly back at her. " You're just jealous that I thought of it first!

The table broke into laughter as Yang glowered, effectively ending the verbal sparring. A grinning Aurora grabbed both pieces of pie and started eating, gleefully stuffing a forkful into her mouth as Renee watched in horror as her extra desserts disappeared.

* * *

After eating, Tan excused himself to retrieve his paperwork. Returning a few minutes later, he led her from the dining hall out into the evening.

The walk to the library was long enough to give Aurora time to ask her escort a question that had been bothering her throughout dinner.

" So..Tan? What exactly happened to Akiko's staff that made her so mad?"

The boy stifled a laugh at the memory of the incident. " Somehow, Renee and Yang got hold of the staff and replaced the Dust fire crystal with a bubble machine just before her last sparring match. The first time she tried to use it, a stream of pink bubbles came out instead of the fireball she was expecting. Everyone, and this includes her opponent mind you, was laughing so hard that Goodwitch called the match a draw. Poor Akiko was so pissed off that Hart and I had a hard time keeping her from killing the two of them on the spot. Ruby made the mistake of telling everyone how cute the bubbles were and nearly got hit over the head. After the truth came out, Goodwitch gave our two pranksters a week's detention. So far, neither one has confessed to who actually hacked the pad on Akiko's locker, but it seems one of Blake's friends has been avoiding us for a while now. All in all, it's not something I would like to see repeated. "

Aurora paused in mid-step as she considered the implications. " So, now everyone is waiting to see what they might do next? "

Tan stopped for a moment to give her time to catch up. " Well, let's say that everyone is taking the time check their gear over a lot more than they used to. The upside is that those two keep us on our toes while we wait for the next prank to happen. "

She glanced up at him as they began walking again. " And the threat with the superglue? "

He gave a decisive nod. " Is real! Never underestimate Hart's ability to get even. She and Yang grew up together, which is why they don't mess with each other now. That, and Ruby would probably give them both a hard time about it. "

Aurora thought about that for a moment. Apparently there was a measure of respect between the girls that prevented them from feuding. " And where does that leave you, as the only male in this group?"

" Hiding behind my girlfriend, of course! " he answered with a laugh. " Yang won't mess with me as long as I'm dating her sister, Renee won't anymore because I'm her partner. And, as far as I know, Hart, Weiss, Akiko, and Blake don't prank. So all I've got to do is keep Ruby reasonably happy and I'm safe."

" And what happens if she gets mad at you?"

Tan rolled his eyes and whistled. " Then I am dead meat! Whatever Yang leaves afterwards would be used for target practice by the others."

( Wow! This dating thing seems dangerous! )

( I could make you a boyfriend of your own if we get enough materials. ) Andromeda offered.

( NO! I wouldn't have the clue what to do with him anyway. Besides, he'd be your son and I think there are laws about that kind of thing. )

" So you keep her happy just to survive? " she asked.

Tan raised his head and gave her a crooked smile. " Kinda sounds like it, doesn't it? Actually, I keep her happy because seeing her smile is one of the most beautiful things in the world to me." he admitted.

She pondered that last remark for a moment as he led her to a set of double doors in the next building.

" Here we go! " he announced with a flourish, " One library, as requested! "

* * *

Aurora found herself in 'information heaven'. Long aisles of bookcases stretched the length of the building and computer terminals stood on desks between them.

( Jackpot! ) Andromeda's shout rang in her head. ( Now all you need is someplace private to do some research. )

( Books or computer search? Computer would be faster. )

( Yes, but computers that you don't control pose a security risk. Books can't be hacked. ) Andromeda warned.

" Umm..Tan? Are there any places I could study by myself? Like a quiet room, maybe? "

He shrugged in response. " Yeah. There's study rooms on the far wall, if you want to use one."

As they crossed the foyer, he explained the layout of the library and pointed towards the history shelves. " Just past the self-help section. "

" Self-help? What's that?" she asked. The individual words were understandable, but what exactly did he mean?

Stopping at the first empty room, he turned with a puzzled expression. Hadn't she ever been in a library before? " It's pretty much for books that don't fit into any of the other categories. The ones that actually teach you how to do things. Most books on Art don't teach you how to paint, so you find one in the self-help section that can. Everything from how to build a shelf to building a relationship."

" Really?" Her smile widened at the thought of a little extra-curricular research. " I'll have to check it out. Thanks! "

He was deep into his own paperwork at a desk outside the room when she returned with a stack of books that reached to her chin. He looked up in surprise at her request for help with the door. " Isn't that a bit much? The library closes at midnight."

She assured him that this would not be a problem as she gently set the books on the table at an angle that guaranteed he could not read the titles. ' History of Remnant ' could be easily explained, ' Power Generation in the Modern World ' might prove a little more difficult. The two books on the bottom of the stack she had no intention of explaining to anyone.

As soon as he shut the door, she sat and opened the book on Power Generation.

' Dust. By definition it is a naturally occurring energy propellant...'

At one page per second, the midnight deadline wouldn't be a problem as information flowed from Aurora's eyes to Andromeda's processing banks.

* * *

His paperwork finished, Tan relaxed with a book by one of his favorite authors. It wasn't the latest in the series, but close enough. Glancing at the time, he figured he could get a couple of more chapters in before they would have to leave. Besides, Aurora had already been in and out twice looking for more books and didn't seem to be in any hurry to head off to bed.

Engrossed in the story, he didn't notice the tapping of approaching footsteps. The hand that gripped his shoulder startled him so much that he threw the book upwards, the pages flapping wildly. A white gloved hand neatly plucked it out of the air, the movement drawing his attention to the person behind him.

" Greetings friend Tan! "

Half-turning in his chair, he placed a shaking hand over his chest. " Jeez, Penny! Give a guy a little warning next time, would you? You nearly gave me a heart attack! "

For a moment the orange haired girl looked alarmed, before smiling broadly at him as he sank back into his seat. " Don't worry! I am well versed in CPR! " she assured him, setting the book on the table.

He stared at her in confusion for a moment before remembering just how literal minded this girl was. He held up a finger. " Aaah...right! That's not exactly what I meant. " He made himself stop, remembering the last conversation they'd had. After trying to explain the term ' Bullshit ' for a half hour, Ruby had resorted to dragging the girl away before she could ask more questions. It had effectively ended their date for the weekend on a sour note. He'd made his girlfriend promise to never bring the strange girl along again unless she wanted a new boyfriend. She'd agreed wholeheartedly, which made him feel somewhat better about the situation.

And now here she was again, pink bow and a big smile, and he was certain that this was not going to go well. Mentally gritting his teeth, he smiled and asked " What brings you here? "

" It is Friday night, and I assumed you and friend Ruby would be together. Is she not here? "

Mentally kicking himself for not running when he had the chance, he closed his eyes. ' I knew it! She's out to ruin our relationship!', " No Penny. She's back at the dorm right now." he answered, wondering how long this was going to take before disaster struck.

At which point, the door to the study room opened

" Hey Tan?..." Aurora paused in the doorway.

Penny's eyes widened as her mouth made an ' O ' of alarm. Leaning forward, she glared at Tan as she shrilly demanded " Does Ruby know you are here with another girl!? "

He dropped his face into his hands. ' Oh God, why is this happening? '

* * *

Aurora stood in the doorway, transfixed by the girl's accusation. " Oops! This is awkward! "

The glaring green eyes of the stranger softened as Tan dropped his hands and patiently explained that, yes, Ruby did indeed know and was fine with the situation. He quickly introduced Aurora as a new friend.

" Hello! I'm Penny! " A gloved hand was offered. Taking it gently, Aurora was surprised by the strength of the grip. Her eyes widened as her sensors registered a penetrating sonar moving across her body.

Keeping her eyes on Aurora, Penny addressed the boy standing next to her. " Friend Tan, I must speak to this girl...privately! " Without letting go of Aurora's hand, she stepped forward, forcing the other to retreat back into the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Aurora found her hand free again, but the strange girl was circling around her, examining her from all angles. The android held still until the girl had completed her circuit and was standing in front of the door again.

" You are like me...but different! How can this be? My father never mentioned making another girl! " Penny wondered aloud.

A quick scan of her own gave Aurora the answer. ( Mom! She's an android too! Now what do I do? ) There was a tiny 'click' from inside her chest. ( Mom? What was that? )

( Aurora...honey...I'm so terribly sorry! ) Despair laced the words. ( It's the self-destruct mechanism! It was only meant to be used if you were discovered by the natives...I never thought this could happen! The subroutine must have kicked in when she scanned you. Oh baby! I didn't mean for it to happen like this! ) Andromeda's voice was edging towards hysteria.

Penny stepped backwards at the expression of horror on Aurora's face. " What is wrong? "

Aurora held up a hand. " Penny, just shut up for a moment! " Her mind raced, trying to find a way to keep the inevitable from happening. If she couldn't get the timer stopped, the explosives in her chest cavity would kill this girl, Tan, and everyone in a hundred foot radius along with herself and , eventually, her mother. If she got the timer stopped, but this other android continued with her questions, then the authorities would be alerted and it would end with the death of her mother when she ran out of power and plunged into the atmosphere. There had to be a way to end this so that nobody had to die! ( Mom! Calm down and tell me how long I've got. )

( I set the timer for ten minutes. I wish I had never put that damn thing in you! )

( Crap! Just calm down and we'll talk about it later...if there is a later. ) Aurora leaned forward and grabbed the other girl by the arms. " Penny..I want you to listen carefully." She gently pulled until the other android's face was only inched from hers. " Your father did not build me. I'm not from around here. Your scan set off the timer on my self-destruct mechanism and, if we can't figure a way to make it stop in the next eight minutes, everyone in this building is going to die! If I run away to save you all, my mother will die. Do you understand? " she whispered urgently.

The green eyes widened even further. " Yes, but why would you do that? "

Aurora shook her head. " It wasn't my idea, okay? My mother put it in me when I was made in case anybody on Remnant found out what I am. We need a way to make the subroutine think I'm still safe. Is there anything you can think of? "

The orange haired android's face froze in panic. " I could promise not to tell anyone! " she squeaked, thinking back to Ruby's promise to keep her own identity a secret.

Aurora's eyes narrowed. " Not good enough! Someone could download the information from you at any time. Six minutes left. Try again! "

" I can encrypt all information about you and keep it in a separate memory location. I have one for all the secret information my father gives me. Without the encryption key, no one would be able to discover it. Any new information about you would go to the same file, so your secret would be safe! " Penny offered. " I cannot think of anything better than that! "

" Do it! And hope that the subroutine believes us. I really would like to continue my existence. "

Penny's eyes dimmed momentarily as the girl froze in place. After a few seconds, her face became animated again. " It is done. Now I am the only person on Remnant who will know what you are. In return, I would like you to promise not to tell anyone about me. "

" I promise! " Aurora closed her eyes, hoping against all odds that this would work. ' Please..please..I don't want to be the cause of their deaths!' she thought.

' Click'

( It worked Mom! ) When the happy message got no reply, she looked up towards the ceiling. ( Mom!? Are you there? )

A moment passed before Andromeda sent her own message in return. ( I wonder if any of my sister AI's has ever experienced a nervous breakdown? Tell your new friend thank you for me please. That was pretty good thinking on her part. )

Aurora lowered her gaze to the other androids baffled face. ( Yeah. It was. And the moment I get back to you, this crap is coming right out of me! I'm not going through that again! )

( Yes dear. ) her mother replied meekly.

Her grin was a little shaky as she looked into Penny's eyes. " We're safe now, thanks to you. "

The orange haired android took a step backwards and collapsed onto a chair. " I never knew making new friends could be so exciting! " she exclaimed.


	19. Chapter 19

The Visitor

Part 5

The most exciting phrase to hear in science, the one that heralds new discoveries, is not " Eureka! ", but rather " That's funny..." - Isaac Asimov

* * *

Aurora leaned against the table and wondered at the other android's statement. If she thought a near-death experience was exciting, what would it take to actually frighten her? From what she had read this evening, Remnant held enough terrors in the form of Grimm, that anything less must seem commonplace.

" Aurora? Why are you here and where did you come from? "

The question sobered Aurora. Stepping away from the table , she dragged a second chair over to face the other android. When she was seated, she took one of the gloved hands in her own. " The reason I'm here is that my mother has been injured and I need to find something to help fix her. "

Penny leaned forward. " Why didn't you bring her with you? I'm sure that the doctors here in Vale could help."

The brown haired girl smiled wistfully. " Penny, you don't understand. My mother is not on Remnant. And I doubt if any doctor on the planet could handle a patient like her. Let me show you. "

Rising from her seat, she led the way to the window. Opening it, she leaned out slightly and pointed directly ahead. " From ninety-eight degrees from true North, look up eighty-seven degrees. Do your eyes have a telescopic function? "

Penny's head swiveled in the appropriate direction. " Yes, they do. What am I looking for?"

" Zoom in as much as possible, you can't miss her. "

Green eyes narrowed, Penny scrutinized the object that Aurora had told her to look for. " How did an airship get that high up? Is your mother inside? "

" It's not an airship, it's a spaceship. And my mother is not inside, she ~is~ the ship! It's complicated. " Tugging on the girl's arm, Aurora led the way back to the chairs. " How much do you know about astronomy. Penny? "

" Not a lot. I have seen only a few telescopes. The science is pretty basic, very few people are interested. Only the moon and four out of the seven planets have been studied in any detail. Most of the scientists on Remnant are looking for a way to get rid of the Grimm. "

( Which puts them about two hundred years behind us, technologically speaking. Ask her if she knows about any cutting-edge technology! ) Andromeda demanded.

( Butt out, Mom! I'll handle this my way, thank you. ) Penny...would you believe me if I told you that the planet my mother comes from was further away than you or any scientist on Remnant can see? "

Penny looked a little troubled at this admission. " That is very difficult to comprehend, but yes, I will believe you because you are my friend and friends don't lie to each other. But, why did she come here? "

" She's an explorer, like me. The world we come from has too many people on it now, so they need new worlds to colonize."

Penny sat back, concerned at the idea. " They aren't coming here, are they? "

Aurora smiled at the look on the girl's face. " No, Penny. They wouldn't, since your people are already here. Although, maybe sometime in the future they might come to make friends with Remnant. But not until your people are ready for it." When the other girl relaxed a bit, she continued. " That's why I have to keep my identity a secret. If the public found out there was someone from another world wandering around, they might panic. I don't want anyone hurt while I'm trying to fix my mother. "

Penny's eyes strayed to the book laden table. " So, you are doing research to help her? " She re-stacked the books while Aurora explained what was required. Two books caught her attention while she listened. Picking one up, she held it out. " Is your mother also looking for a partner? "

' Things to do on your first date '

Aurora stared at the title. ' Why didn't I re-shelve that one already? ' she asked herself. It really hadn't answered any of her questions anyway. " Umm...not really. I was trying to understand the relationship that Tan and Ruby share. She mentioned kissing, and that's something I don't have a clue about. "

Penny set the book back on the table. " I don't know anything about it either. I have seen others kissing, but it's never happened to me. " She clasped her hands in front of her waist. " What kind of help does your mother need, exactly? "

" Mostly power generation. Apparently Dust won't work, so I need to find something else. I just don't know where to look." Aurora admitted.

" Non-Dust based power? My father's laboratory has been working on that recently! "

Aurora leaned back in her chair. " Why don't you tell me about it, just between friends. "

* * *

Unaware of his brush with death, Tan had settled back down in the chair while trying to find his place in the book. After flipping through the chapters several times , he gave up and picked a random page to continue from. A few minutes later he was deep into the story line again.

" What'cha reading? " a familiar voice said next to his ear.

" Gaaah! " The book slammed shut as he spun about. " Ruby! Don't do that! "

Her silver eyes were dancing with the laughter that one hand on her mouth was stifling. The other hand was waving in the air helplessly. " You make it too easy! " she managed after a moment.

He dropped the book on the table with a sigh. " Between you and Penny, I may not make it through the night! " He eyed his unrepentant girlfriend and wagged a finger at her. " Just remember, what goes around comes back around. There will be justice! "

She grabbed the finger in mid-wag. " Penny's here? " She let herself be pulled forward by the trapped finger until his arm went around her waist. Her free hand ruffled his hair affectionately for a moment. " Where is she, doofus? "

He directed a thumb at the closed door. " In there, talking to Aurora. She thought I was cheating on you until I explained it all. "

Her hand lifted his chin until he was looking directly into her eyes. " I know you would never cheat on me," she whispered sweetly, " because you know I would chop you into tiny, tiny pieces with Crescent Rose."

" And Yang would pound the pieces into paste..then Weiss would freeze it, Blake would shoot it...and Hart would feed the leftovers to a passing Beowolf. Promises, promises!" He smiled up at her. " You wouldn't dare, because...because..." He frowned for a moment. " Blast! You probably have Renee on your side too! I'm never gonna win this, am I?"

" Nope! " The little 'pop' at the end of the word made him grin. He was just contemplating pulling that face a little closer to his when the door opened. Ruby straightened and pulled out of his grasp as she turned to greet the other girls.

Mentally growling with exasperation, he plastered a smile on his face. This just was not his night!

* * *

Aurora wandered about the room for a bit, looking at the furnishings. She'd found a listening device in one corner, but a low power shot with the laser had solved the problem for the moment. Not that she was prone to talking out loud about her plans, but still she didn't like people peeking in on her private space. Leaning out the open window, the night breeze gently tugged at her hair.

( Nice view! ) Andromeda commented.

( Yup! And a two-story drop shouldn't pose a problem if it becomes necessary either. ) her daughter replied. ( Pretty good accommodations for a wandering android who's down on her luck! )

( Yes, I'm sure they are wonderful. Now be a good girl and go take a shower. )

Aurora's brow furrowed. ( Why? It's not like I sweat or anything! )

An electronic sigh wafted through the ether. ( Some super-spy you are! Don't you think people with suspicious minds might wonder why their guest doesn't do all the normal things like bathe or use the bathroom? )

She turned back into the room and headed towards the second door. ( Yeah, I guess I should empty myself before breakfast. A shower might be a good idea too. At the very least I might learn something about fluid dynamics at .9G! )

A few minutes later, she was standing naked under the shower wondering why there was a need for a sprinkler device that provided four different patterns of droplets. Perhaps it was a human thing, she decided. ( So, does the plan sound feasible? )

( I don't know for sure without having complete plans for this laboratory that Penny spoke of. There are still too many variables to draw a good conclusion. It's military, so security is going to be a lot tighter. )

( I'll talk to her tomorrow when we go to see Ruby testing her weapon. Maybe she can get me to a computer that can be accessed for the information. ) She stepped forward slightly and tilted her head up to let the falling water clean the lenses of her eyes.

( I think that's enough, dear. You can get out now. )

Stepping out of the shower, she eyed the rectangle of cloth hanging from a bar nearby.

( Okay. That was extremely boring. Now what? )

( Use the cloth to dry yourself, then get dressed again. )

As she toweled herself off, Aurora looked at her body critically. ( I do kinda wish you'd given me a little more storage space in the chest area. ) she commented.

( Whatever for? I designed you for efficiency dear. )

( Um! Yeah, but anatomically speaking... the only person with smaller numbers in that region than me is Weiss. Proportionally, Akiko is bigger. I just would like to blend in a little better. ) she explained.

( Fine! I'll do some refining of the design when we take out the self-destruct. Will that satisfy you? )

( Yes Ma'am. )

( Sheesh! If I leave you on that planet much longer, you'll be wanting to get your ears pierced! ) Andromeda grumbled.

Aurora paused from pulling back the bed cover. ( Weelll! Actually Renee suggested that I might look nice with gold studs. )

( Never! You tell your friend that its either diamonds or nothing for my little android! )

A moment of shared electronic laughter filled the airwaves. ( Enough already. Get into bed and put yourself into standby mode. I'll let you know when it's time to be up again. )

( Okay. ) Aurora let her head sink back into the pillow, eyelids closing to keep the dust out as she reduced power. Just a few more days and everything might be resolved.

* * *

Ruby and Penny were waiting for them as Tan led her to the firing range at the north end of the campus. Aurora smiled as the redhead nearly danced with anticipation.

" C'mon already! I'm all set up! Let's do this!" Ruby crowed.

Tan held up a hand in greeting. " All right, already. But first..." he held up one finger, " did you do the upgrade? " he asked in a serious tone.

Her hand stroked the red metal object on the table in front of her. " Yup! Professor Oobleck helped me with the alloy. She'll handle the extra pressure with no problem. New chamber, new barrel, and I even used it for a new blade. "

Her enthusiasm failed to affect him as he held up a second finger. " Did you double check your math before you made the new ammo? Cause, if you didn't, we're not doing this!"

She blew out an exasperated breath. " Yes, yes, and yes! Oobleck was watching over my shoulder the whole time. He's really excited about this too, and.." she held up her scroll , " he wants a video recording of the results. " She tossed the scroll towards Penny. " You get to be the camerawoman, so get ready to record some history!"

Tan's face finally broke into a smile. " Okay. Sounds like you did everything right. What are you using for the test? "

She pointed to the three clips on the table. One pale finger tapped a nondescript red box.

" Regular.." the finger moved to hover over the next, marked by a black dot surrounded by four arrows, " old style high-velocity..." the finger tapped the last, marked with a double black ring " and the new penetrators. "

He folded his arms and nodded. " Sounds good. What's your target? "

She waved towards the cliff edge, fifty yards away, where a two meter square gray target stood. A large white ' X' had been chalked in the center. " An inch of solid steel with another plate four inches behind it. Professor Port thinks that it should be the equivalent of Deathstalker armor. "

Tan turned to the other girls. " Aurora, why don't you stand behind Penny. If anything goes wrong, her Aura should protect you." Turning back to Ruby, he pulled a pair of yellow sunglasses out of his pouch and placed them over his eyes. " Okay, babe. It's show time! "

She put her own sunglasses on before lifting the object from the table. A finger tapped a button as she held it on front of her.

Aurora recoiled slightly as Crescent Rose unfolded into it full length. ( Good grief! That things as big as she is! )

( So I see, and yet she handles it like it weighs nothing. Interesting. Ask her if you can hold it after this test is finished. I'd like to get an idea of its weight. )

Spinning the blade once, the redhead drove the point into the ground before reaching for the first clip. Seating it firmly into the underside of the weapon, she leaned forward and squinted as she aimed through the sight.

The sharp report was followed by a metallic 'bong' as the first round left a smear of red on the metal square.

Tan leaned forward as Ruby looked up from the sight to work the bolt action. He held up three fingers as he told her " Give me three more. Four of each should give us a definitive answer. "

She nodded before returning her attention to the sight.

Three evenly spaced shots later left four marks, none of them more than an inch apart, on the metal plate. None had even dented the metal surface. Nodding to herself, Ruby ejected the first clip and reached for the second.

Repeating the process left four new marks, each at the center of a dimple in the steel. The clip dropped to the ground as she reached for the third. Seating it with a slap of her hand, she looked over at Tan and received a thumbs up and a smile. Satisfied at his display of faith in her abilities, she bent once more to the scope.

The report was much louder and deeper, followed a heartbeat later by a second explosion at the target. When the smoke cleared, there was sunlight streaming through a hole in the center of the 'X'.

Aurora was awed. ( This little girl just made her own H.E.A.T. rounds for her rifle! That is so cool! )

( Yes, but she also had a lot of help. Nobody does it all by themselves. ) Andromeda cautioned.

As Ruby lifted her face from the sight, Tan leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " You did it, babe! Now give me three more, just for the record! "

Her cheeks coloring slightly above the manic grin on her face, she returned to the scope and did as he asked. Three more holes appeared, all in a line across the center of the target. As soon as the last hole appeared, she ejected the clip and rested the butt of her weapon on the ground. Ripping off the sunglasses she charged towards the target, followed by the rest of them. Penny brought up the rear, faithfully recording everything.

When they caught up with her, she was capering around the ruined target and pumping a fist into the air. As soon as he came to a halt, she grabbed her boyfriends arms. " I wanna find a Deathstalker! Or a Giant Nevermore! Let's go hunting! Pleasepleaseplease! " she pleaded.

" Not yet. First, you.." he tapped her gently on the nose," are gonna go over Crescent Rose with a fine tooth comb to see if there is any damage." He smiled as she pouted at him.

" Spoilsport!" her fist gently thumped against his chest.

" First things first! " he reminded her, shaking her shoulders. " I haven't had a chance to try mine out yet, remember? "

She resorted to letting her lip tremble slightly. " But,...but...I wanna!"

" Oh, stop that!" he chuckled as he pulled her head into his shoulder. Catching sight of the two smiling girls behind her, one of whom still held an outstretched scroll, he rolled his eyes. " Penny, you really didn't need to record that. "

With a startled 'Eep!', Ruby jerked out of his arms and grabbed the scroll from the girl. " Thanks Penny, but I think that'll be enough for today!"


	20. Chapter 20

The Visitor

Part 6

' Wrinkles should merely indicate where the smiles have been.' - Mark Twain

* * *

Tan and Ruby had left them alone to wander the campus as they departed to the armory building to continue their testing. Aurora had promised to stick with Penny until they returned, which gave her the opportunity to probe the other android's knowledge about her father's laboratory.

" I'm sorry, but there are places that my father will not let me visit there. Especially when General Ironwood visits. The General is a nice man, but he's very strict when it comes to security."

Aurora's eyes scanned the area around the flowerbeds once more. The General wasn't the only one worried about security. " Are there computers in the lab that connect to the outside world?"

Penny frowned in concentration. " There are several in the laboratory itself, but I don't know if they can be used in that way." she reported. " I know that the guard station has one that the men there use to access information that would make the General unhappy. Their reaction when I asked them about it was most strange. I did not realize that games were an important part of the security there."

( Thank goodness for bored guards! I think we have a way in. ) Andromeda commented.

( Yeah. But once I hack the system, I'm going to have to move pretty fast. I should probably do it from someplace closer than this. )

( And how, pray tell, are you going to get closer? I don't remember building any jets on you.)

Aurora's eyes settled on an airship idling on the landing pad outside the main entrance. ( Oh, I think there are alternatives available. ) She blinked when no reply came back. ( Mom?)

( Sorry dear. I was just taking a moment to visualize what your face would look like on a 'Wanted' poster. )

Penny was startled when the girl next to her burst out laughing. " Did I say something funny?" she asked as the guffaws trailed off.

Aurora waved a hand at her. " No. It was something my mother said."

The green eyes looked down to the ground. " I wish I could communicate that easily with my father."

Aurora reached over to touch one gloved hand. " Penny, I think your father tried to make you as close to a real person as possible. He even gave you the ability to generate an Aura. I can't do that because I'm just an android. Well...maybe more than 'just', but still..."

( Darned right you're more than 'just' an android!) Andromeda chimed in.

Penny leaned forward a little, looking into the hazel eyes of her friend. " Ruby says she can feel a soul in me, and that makes me as real as anyone else. I think...I feel that you have a soul too. Even if it can't generate an Aura, and even if I can't prove it exists in any scientific way, I think you are as real as me!" The earnest tone made Aurora smile in return.

" Thanks Penny."

( And, if you two are done with the spiritual stuff, we need a sample of the computer programs these people use. )

( Thanks Mom! Really appreciate the empathy, there!) her daughter shot back sarcastically. Standing, she tugged on the gloved hand. " Let's go visit the library. "

* * *

In a small alcove at the rear of the library, Aurora stood for a moment as she contemplated the terminal sitting on the desk. Two ports for transferring information were available, but the contacts were too deep inside to be easily reached.

'Well, at least it's within my capabilities! she thought, lifting her left hand, the palm inward, and folded down all but one finger. Penny coughed nervously as she reached for the fingertip with the other hand.

" Umm. Friend Aurora? You realize that you have made a rude gesture, don't you?"

She paused for a moment to consider the other android's comment. Appraising the hand in front of her, she raised the first finger to join the middle one. " Is that better?" she asked cautiously.

" Not really. That gesture would get you in trouble on most of the islands to the east." Penny giggled at the thought. " Why are you doing that? "

" To get to this!" Pinching the tip of the original finger, she prized it off at the first joint, revealing several thick gold tipped threads sprouting from the stump. " Universal and adjustable contact points!" she announced proudly. She paused for a moment to verify that her firewall was in place before touching the finger to the first port. A second passed as she adjusted the length and width of the contacts.

( Interesting architecture they use here. ) Andromeda muttered as she scanned the first available coding. ( Still, I don't see anything you can't handle on your own. ) Delving deeper, she searched for secure files. ( Oh My! Is this what they call security? I do hope that the military here has something better! I could empty half of the bank accounts on Remnant before they even noticed!)

( Mom? Those are the accounts for the Schnee corporation. Weiss is a friend, and I think she would get upset if you stole her allowance!) Aurora cautioned.

( Pfffh! Here you are, ready to steal an aircraft...and you're worrying about me taking a few million of these 'Lien' they use here?) was the scornful reply.

( Hey! They'll get their aircraft back...eventually. Mess around in that bank program and you screw up the entire economy! )

( Relax dear. I'm just looking. Some of their business practices are certainly a bit questionable. I'm not certain all of this is exactly legal. )

( Oops!) Footsteps were approaching from down the aisle. ( We need to back out of here, now!) She jerked the finger free and quickly replaced the tip.

* * *

Aurora led the way back to the main gate for a reconnaissance of the landing pad area. Only a few minutes were necessary to locate the school's hangers with their resident airships. Satisfied that she could easily gain entrance at the appropriate time, they wandered to the edge of the pad and seated themselves. The two androids sat in silence for a moment, taking in the view.

" Aurora?"

Her attention turned from the gently waving tops of the trees far below to see the other girl looking worried. " Yes, Penny? Is there a problem? "

" In return for helping you aid your mother, I want you to promise not to kill any of the guards. " Penny's face was very determined. " They are not bad people. I will understand if a few must be hurt to complete your mission, but I will no longer be your friend if you kill anyone! "

( I agree, daughter mine. You have free will, but I didn't bring you into this world to be a murderer. And with your capabilities, it would be murder. )

Aurora hitched herself around to face the worried girl. " I swear that I will kill no guards, even if they are trying to kill me. I will only render them unconscious. " she answered with one hand up, palm outwards. Dropping the hand, she cocked her head to one side. " But, why did you think I would do that? It's not like I'm an enemy! "

The pink bow trembled as Penny shook her head. " I apologize, but I wanted to be sure." She raised her head and looked into the distance. " Like you, I was created for a purpose. My father made me to be a Defender of this world. I'm not really a Huntress like my friends, but they do the same thing." Her head turned with an eerie precision until their eyes met. " I have already seen innocent people die. I have witnessed the results of White Fang attacks. The Grimm are not the only enemies we face. If you succeed in stealing what my father has built, then the military will increase the security there and he will be that much safer."

Aurora's mouth stretched into a tight smile. " Ah!... So...I should do everything I can to point out all the flaws in the security arrangements? Just as a courtesy to a friend? "

Penny's smile matched hers. " Thank you. "

* * *

Anyone looking into the second floor guest room after darkness fell would have noticed a certain...emptiness, as well as the curtains blowing in the breeze let in by the open window.

The lack of occupancy was overlooked by campus security after they discovered the empty hangar, it's digital keypad swaying in the same breeze as it hung by its wires.

* * *

( One minute, thirty seconds before the roving patrol comes back. )

Aurora paused to check the pulses of the two unconscious forms on the floor. Overriding the electronic lock to the main doors had been easier than dealing with the guards. As promised, she had left a trail in the program that a blind cyber-warrior should be able to find, as well as ensuring that everyone she'd dealt with so far would remain in the world of the living. Lifting the helmet off the larger of the two, she placed it over her own head, hiding her features.

( You have eighteen seconds to reach the second guard post. Then twenty seconds to penetrate the program for the liftoff. Get moving! )

Aurora sped down the hallway, bursts from her laser destroying the lights as she went. These helmets had low-light capability, but they didn't have ~no~light. The two guards at the suddenly darkened second post were just rising to their feet as she arrived.

" Good night!"

* * *

Stretched out on the acceleration couch, Aurora looked around the cramped cabin. ( How are we looking, Mom? )

( The cap over the launch silo has moved aside. Twenty five seconds left till liftoff. Skies are clear. I'd say it looks good. )

Everything that could be had been automated, she noted. There were a few switches that would need to be flipped later, but the computer controlled launch sequence had already been started. It couldn't be stopped by anyone on the ground, thanks to an addition to its program that the designers hadn't thought of.

( Twenty seconds! )

Accessing her mother's data base, she searched for something to fill the time before rendezvous.

' Oh, yes. That should do. A little modification should make it fit this particular situation! Maybe from the chorus...'

She tilted her head back against the rest and began to sing.

" And we're banned from Remnant, everyone...

Banned from Remnant, just for havin' a little fun!

We spent a jolly shore leave there, for just three days or four...

But Remnant doesn't want us anymore! "

By the second verse, her mother's voice had joined hers as the engines kicked the ship skyward.

* * *

( Hi Mom! I'm home! ) Aurora drifted in the open hatch of the new ship.

( So I see, dear. Now get inside, your body isn't designed to take these kinds of temperatures or the lack of pressure. )

The android inspected one hand where the pseudo-skin was already peeling away from the underlying matrix. ( Yeah. I kinda noticed that. Just one more thing to fix tomorrow. ) She gently pushed off the side of the ship and drifted toward the bay door on her mother's flank.

( So? Do you like what I brought you? )

( Yes. I certainly do. Two fusion engines that only need minor modifications, plus a couple of tons of raw materials once everything else is broken down. Plus enough of this 'Dust' left over from the other engines to study. Everything we needed is here. You did good , kid! )

Holding on to the open doorway, Aurora paused for a moment and looked down at the planet.

( Something wrong ,dear?)

( No. It's just...I just realized that I'm never going to see them again. They'll be middle aged by the time we get home. By the time we get back, they'll probably all be dead. I don't really know how to deal with that idea.)

( Aurora...when I was built forty years ago, my sisters and I were the top of the line. We were cutting edge technology and faster than anything in the fleet. Believe me, I know what you're feeling. Those who designed and built me will be gone too. But the way technology progresses, by the time we get back there will be ships twice as fast as me. I can't promise that it will be within their lifetimes, but certainly within yours there will be the possibility of coming back. You could end up as the ambassador to their grandchildren. )

( I like that thought. ) Aurora murmured as she slowly drifted inside her mother, watching the view of the planet being cut off by the closing door. ( I hope Penny is there too. )

As she gently boosted herself out of orbit with the other ship in tow, Andromeda took a last look back.

' How the heck am I going to explain that my first contact with another world resulted in my creating the greatest thief this world has ever seen?'

* * *

Author's note : The original song is - "Banned from Argo" by Leslie Fish. One of the greatest bards of my generation, she has written dozens of songs over the years for science-fiction and fantasy lovers. I'd originally planned to use ' Hope Eyrie', but this one is more fun. Check them out if you get the chance, there's probably something in that mass of music you'll like.

Vin


	21. Chapter 21

The Visitor

Part 7

Epilogue

"Not only is the universe stranger than we imagine, it is stranger than we can imagine. "

-Arthur Eddington

* * *

" What! How could she be missing? " Hart demanded. " It's not like she could just fly away. She has to be somewhere on the campus! "

Tan held his hands out helplessly. " She's not in her room...or the cafeteria...or the library! Nobody's seen her since last night! "

Renee slumped down onto her bed. " Why would she leave? " She shook her head in disbelief . " This makes no sense!"

Hart held up a hand to stop the conversation as she opened her scroll. " I think we need some more bodies to help find her. Maybe Ruby's team knows where she is. "

The reply to her message only deepened her frown. Looking up at the faces around her, she shook her head in the negative. " No luck. They haven't seen her either, but they'll be over in a minute to help look. "

* * *

The worry on Ruby's face was plain as her team entered the room. Yang's apprehensive glance over her shoulder at the empty hallway made Hart wonder what else had happened this morning.

" Guys, something really weird is going on. There's campus security everywhere, and they have Atlas soldiers with them! " Ruby explained as she seated herself at a desk. " They're acting like Grimm have invaded or something! "

Hart groaned inwardly.' Why do I have the feeling that I'm at the bottom of the mountain just as the avalanche is starting?' she thought.

A light tapping at the door broke through the beginning of the despair. Weiss opened it, then stood for a moment with her head cocked to one side. " Penny? Why are you here? "

" Greetings Weiss! I was looking for Ruby's friend, Hart. Is she here? " the girl explained with a broad smile. Catching a glimpse of familiar red hair over Weiss' shoulder, she stood on tiptoe for a moment. " Oh! Friend Ruby! You're here too? Excellent! " Stepping past the doorway as Weiss moved back, she waved cheerily at everyone else. " Greetings and salutations! "

Hart raised an eyebrow at her childhood friend as she waited for an explanation for this odd girl's behavior. Ruby ignored the look as she waved to the new arrival. " Hey, Penny. What brings you here? "

The pink bow bobbed slightly as the robot looked around the room. " I have a message for your friend, Hart. Is she here? I have already met Tan.." a gloved hand waved towards him, " but I do not recognize these three girls. "

With all eyes on her, the doe faunas stepped forward. " I'm Hart. "

A gloved hand dipped briefly into the purse at her side as Penny stared at her. It emerged a moment later with an envelope. " Aurora asked me to give this to you in the morning. " She stepped backwards as the white rectangle was snatched from her hand.

" Do you know where she is?! " Hart demanded.

Penny stood still for a moment as her electronic mind raced through possible answers. The truth was, she couldn't really say that she 'knew' exactly where the other android was. But she had an inkling as to where she'd been and possibly where she was at the moment. Telling her friends this information would satisfy the requirement for a truthful answer, but it would cause greater harm to everyone involved. But if she lied, someone might pick up on her habit of hiccupping after she spoke. Still...Aurora had told her about misdirection and half-truths...

" I ...really can't say where she is!" She hesitated for a moment, waiting to see what her own reaction would be. When no hiccups erupted, she continued. " She gave me that envelope when we were together last night, and that was the last I saw of her." Her hand dipped into the purse again. " I have one for friend Ruby also. "

Paper flew as the two girls ripped open their envelopes.

* * *

' Hart,

First let me say thank you to everyone for helping me out in the forest. I'm glad I met you all, you guys taught me a lot. I really enjoyed my time there.

Secondly, please extend my apologies to everyone for leaving so abruptly. I hope you all won't worry about me, but there are things I must do before returning home. Plus, I hope none of you get in any trouble for helping me out...'

Hart closed her eyes briefly, unsure if she wanted to read any more in case it revealed just how much this had to do with the soldiers being here.

' ..but if you do, just put the blame on me.

Keep everybody safe,

Your friend ( I hope )

Aurora

p.s. you may want to destroy this letter after reading. '

Hart buried her face in the paper. " We're doomed! " she muttered.

* * *

Silver eyes scanned the paper quickly.

' Ruby,

I wanted to say thanks to you and your team for welcoming me to Beacon. I wish I could have stayed to see how the experiments with your new bullets work against Grimm, but my mother needs me.

Give Tan a kiss for me if you would. He deserves one for going through all that trouble to help me and I won't be there to do it myself.

Stay safe

Aurora '

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief, she folded the paper and put it back into the remains of the envelope. Standing, she strode across the room to where Tan was seated and swiftly deposited a kiss on his cheek. " That's from Aurora for being nice. " she whispered in his ear.

" Oooooh! Little sis is getting bold! " Yang wisecracked as Ruby's cheeks turned pink. Straightening up , she turned and glared at her older sister. Holding her head high, she paid a possessive hand on the boy's shoulder. " Jealous? " she asked with a smirk.

Yang eyed the two of them for a moment. " Maybe I should be. I think I created a monster here! "

Hart looked over the top of the page at the two sisters. " Guys, I think we're in deep..."

The sentence was cut off by the beeping of both her and Ruby's scrolls.

' Please come to my office immediately with your team. Ozpin. '

The two leaders stared at each other across the silent room.

" We're doomed! " Hart whispered.

* * *

General James Ironwood clenched his fists as he stared at the hologram that filled the center of the office.

" Ozpin! This... girl...landed at one of our military installations late last night. She went through every bit of security we had in place as if they weren't even there! Then she stole our newest experimental spacecraft equipped with a prototype engine that , if it falls into the wrong hands, could cause massive damage!" He took a step closer and leaned over the desk. " The aircraft she arrived in came from Beacon! " A gloved finger stabbed into the top of the desk. " The trail leads back here! "

Glynda fiddled with her glasses for a moment, carefully avoiding the headmaster's eyes.

Professor Ozpin leaned back into his chair and looked thoughtfully at the image of a rather commonplace girl standing over an unconscious soldier. " I see. Thank you, James. That clears up a mystery for us also. The aircraft was stolen from our hangar last night, and now we seem to be looking at the thief." He turned his head and gazed calmly at his associate. " Professor Goodwitch. I believe you actually met this person, did you not? "

Glynda held up a hand to forestall the General's next outburst. " Before you ask, James, I only met her once. We spoke for only a few moments. She said her name was Aurora, and appeared to be just another normal girl. Our team HART found her wandering in Forever Fall and brought her back with them. If I had any idea that she was going to do something like this, I would have handed her over to the Vale police, rather than offer her our hospitality."

Ironwood straightened and placed his hands behind his back. " Thank you, Glynda. Is there anyone else who spoke to her? You mentioned a team HART., but could anyone else have had contact with her? "

Glynda pushed a strand of hair behind one ear as she thought for a moment. " They have regular contact with four other teams, but three of them were dispatched on missions over the weekend. Only team RWBY was on campus at the time."

" And you think they might have spent time together with this person?"

She clasped her hand in front of her. " Yes. I asked Mister Tyrson of team HART to act as her chaperone while she was here. He's been dating the leader of team RWBY, so I would assume that they would have had some plans for the weekend. Plus, Miss Rose is also a lifelong friend to his team leader. I would be very surprised if she had not come in contact with our thief. "

Ironwood turned to the headmaster. " I need to speak to them all. immediately. This is a matter of the highest importance to Atlas. "

Ozpin's hands stilled on the keyboard. " General Ironwood. I will remind you that these are my students, not members of your military. Until they are proven to have any connection with this theft, you will treat them with respect. Is that clear? "

" Of course! But..." He stopped as the headmaster held up a hand.

" I know, James. I agree that this is a serious situation, but I fear that our students are guilty of nothing more than being kind to a stranger who fooled us all rather badly. "

Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose and winced. " I'm sorry. I've been up all night dealing with this and the pressure is still on me to find an answer. I appreciate your help. "

" Has anyone claimed responsibility? " Glynda asked.

" No. And that's just what worries me the most! "

* * *

" I have a really bad feeling about this!" Hart whispered to Ruby as they waited for the elevator. The two guards eyeing them suspiciously only served to raise her anxiety level.

" I know." Ruby's eyes kept darting back to the grim faces. " I like Ozpin, but I've never been called to his office for anything good!"

The eight of them dashed into the elevator the moment the doors opened.

Hart turned to her team as the elevator rose. " Renee, try to relax, okay?"

The big girl slowly unclenched her fists. " Those were Atlas soldiers! What are they doing here?" she demanded.

Hart's lips thinned. " I don't know, but those guys are never good news."

Ruby was about to ask why they were so mad, when a small chime announced their destination. Striding into the room, Hart stopped to gape at the projection in the center of the floor.

" Aurora?" Her question drew the attention of the others in the room.

Ruby's gaze was centered on another person. " General Ironwood?" she and Weiss spoke together.

The General nodded in their direction. " Hello Ruby...Miss Schnee."

Ozpin rose from his seat and gestured towards the other man. " For those of you have not met him, this is General James Ironwood of the Atlas Military. He has a few questions for all of you concerning this person." His hand swung towards the hologram. " I would appreciate you all helping him. "

Renee's nose wrinkled, as if she smelled something bad. " Atlas...yay!" she said sarcastically.

Ironwood stepped forward. "Do you have a problem with Atlas, Miss..?" he challenged.

Renee's hands tightened into fists. " The name's Delacourt. I was born there. The south side of Atlas city. I kinda doubt if you've ever been to the slums...General!" She spoke the title as if it were a foul word.

Sensing the hostility radiating off his partner, Tan stepped in front of her, his back to the other man.

" Renee! Calm down, please. This isn't helping anything." When his partner looked at him, he smiled and turned to look directly at the General as he crossed his arms. Hart and Akiko flanked him, their own eyes watching the man on the other side of the room.

Ironwood hesitated for a moment, seeing the team drawing closer together. He'd been in enough fights in his life to know that one against four was always bad odds. He turned away and looked towards the man behind the desk for help. " Ozpin, would you please explain things for me?"

The headmaster nodded in reply. " Miss D'Ore, Miss Rose? Something very serious occurred last night and it involves this young woman." He waved a hand at the hologram. " I'm asking you and your teams to please set aside any feelings of ill will and help us with the investigation. Can you do that?"

Hart waited for Renee's hands to unclench before she looked to Ruby. When the redhead nodded, she turned to face Ozpin. " Yessir. We can do that...for you."

Ozpin smiled at her. " Thank you." He seated himself before continuing. " Why don't you start by telling us how you came to meet this rather extraordinary young woman?"

Hart cleared her throat. " Well...Professor Goodwitch sent us into Forever Fall to clear out some Grimm..."

* * *

Far too many years ago, I watched the launch of two Voyager spacecraft. They recently passed out of the heliosphere and entered a larger universe. Where they will end is anybody's guess.

When I was young, robots were metal travesties that barely resembled men. Today there are two that could pass for human, and more are coming.

Fiction or Prediction?

Keep writing!

Vin


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Flying Free

Part 1

" It's about time, stupid old man!"

Yes, Akiko-chan. I'm sorry for the wait. ( sigh! )

* * *

" You? A Huntress? Do not make me laugh, stupid girl! Your mother has been reading those stories to you again, hasn't she!" His face was contorted with anger as he leaned towards the frightened child.

" No, father. I only wish to bring honor to our name! " The girl's voice quavered in fear. " It is..."

"Silence! You will go to your room and study for your next test. Do not mention this to me again!"

Her head touched the floor briefly. " Yes father." She backed quickly from the room, then sped to her bedroom.

He did not dine with them that night, but this was not unusual. But the child's eyes brimmed with tears as she regarded the fresh bruises on her mother's arms as the meal was served.

* * *

She leaned heavily on her best friends shoulder as they left the dojo. The tightly taped ankle would not bear her weight yet. ' A Huntress would already have healed it.' she thought.

" The blow was illegal! Sensei was wrong to allow it! " Her friend shifted to a more comfortable position.

" It is the first time she has ever beaten me. Besides, she is his daughter. " The bitterness of the defeat was doubled by the betrayal.

" When I am a Huntress, I will not lose!" she vowed.

" I wish I dared dream as you do." the other girl said. " But my family will not allow it." Gently she lowered the wounded girl to the steps to rest. " What will you tell your father? "

" The truth! He probably won't believe me, but I will not lie to him." She shivered in the sunlight. The truth would probably cost her a hungry night, but her honor would be intact.

She looked up into her friend's almond eyes. " What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Ten years had passed. The child had grown into a young woman, but he had not changed.

" You, a mere girl, would question my decision? Tread carefully, or your tongue will be the end of you! "

His daughter bowed to the screen. " Yes father. I respectfully request a week to set my affairs in order. "

She raised her eyes to the stern face before her. His lips thinned for a moment.

" Five days!" A hand slashed across the screen. " No more! Be prepared by then, or you shall face the consequences!"

Her eyes closed as she bowed again. Five days to make her decision was not enough, but she was lucky that he granted even that much. " Yes father. Thank you. "

When she raised her eyes again, the screen was dark. Staring at her reflection, she felt the nausea rising. " I don't want to leave!" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Eyes crossed, she stared at the bronze colored sword that gently touched her forehead.

" Akiko? Are you alright?"

The golden strands that framed her face were covered by the rest of her black hair as she suddenly jumped backwards. " I'm sorry Pyrrha! " she stammered.

The sword drew back as her opponent straightened. " Perhaps we should stop here. You're obviously not focusing at the moment and I don't want us to have an accident. We can do this another time. "

Akiko gripped her staff tighter, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. " Please, no. I...really need to do this. I will do better! " she promised.

The tall redhead looked at her skeptically before taking another step back and raising the sword again. " Very well. But please, don't let yourself get distracted again. Alright?"

Raising her staff to the guard position, she tried to push the troubling thoughts aside and focus solely on the other girl. " I won't. "

* * *

Hart was worried... again. This was rapidly becoming the normal state of affairs for the faunas girl, ever since she been chosen as a team leader. Worry over her own academic standing was compounded by those of her teammates, as well as the myriad other things that a leader had to deal with here at Beacon. And then there were the hundreds of things that three teenagers could do to drive their leader to distraction, like pranking other teams at all hours of the day, one of Renee's favorite pastimes.

Her current source of discontent was her partner. Akiko seemed distracted while they were supposed to be studying in their dorm room, her eyes on the sunlit window instead of the books open in front of her. Normally the girl would have to be physically separated from her texts for minor things like meals. Behavior like this was so far outside the norm that Hart wondered if she might actually be ill. Setting the pen down, she cupped her hands around her mouth.

" Remnant to Akiko! Come in Akiko!"

The anger in Akiko's face as she turned made Hart cringe back. " Don't shout, stupid girl. I'm sitting right here!"

The faunas waved a hand at her partner. " Yeah, your body is here but your mind is miles away! Is something wrong?" This anger from out of the blue was unexpected, to say the least. She hadn't seen the smaller girl like this since they first met. She crossed her arms and put on a stern face. " Out with it girl! You're the one who always says a partner should ask, so I'm asking."

Akiko's eyes dropped as she clasped her hands in front of her face. " I apologize Hart, but it is a family matter, not to be discussed with outsiders. I'm sorry for my outburst, it will not happen again."

The contrite apology on top of the angry response was most definitely out of the ordinary.

" Oookay!' thought Hart as she stared at the top of the bowed head, ' This is officially the weirdest thing I have ever seen her do!' She took a moment to organize her thoughts.

" Well, if you can't talk about it, then I understand. Maybe we should take a break from studying and get something to eat."

Her partner's agreement came almost too quickly, arousing Hart's suspicion. Something important was happening here and she had no idea what it could be. The smaller girl was out of the room by the time she had gotten out of her chair, making Hart think there might be something her friend was running from.

' Something bland and a large glass of milk!' she thought as she followed her partner. ' Otherwise I'm gonna get an ulcer from all this!' She considered the situation for a moment as she strode down the hallway. Maybe that's why Ruby and Jaune drank it all the time.

Hart slept fitfully that night. The evening after dinner had gone badly.

Akiko had barely eaten anything and had been silent afterwards. Even for her, this closing in on herself was abnormal. Hart's attempts at conversation had been greeted with shrugs and monosyllabic answers.

When Renee's attempt at humor was rebuffed, Tan raised a questioning eyebrow at his team leader. When she'd silently replied with a negative shake of her head, he'd taken his partner off to the library. Renee hadn't even protested as she followed him down the hall, which made Hart worry even more. The petite girls mood was affecting everyone on the team now. She couldn't let matters go on this way for much longer.

Rolling over, she regarded the ball of blankets her tiny partner had curled into. " I'm not giving up on you." she whispered before closing her eyes.

* * *

" Miss Washi, your score on yesterdays test was shockingly low. Would you care to explain why that would be?" Oobleck took a sip from his cup as he waited for a reply.

The girl seated in front of him kept her eyes on the floor as she shook her head. " No sir. I cannot."

The Doctor frowned as he looked down at her. This was not the kind of problem he relished. She was one of his better pupils and he didn't like the way she was letting herself down in the classroom. Setting the cup on the desk, he leaned forward. " Akiko?" He waited until she had looked up to continue. " You know, if you are having a problem, it's alright to ask for help. " he told her.

" Yes sir. But it my problem to deal with. It is a family affair, you see. "

He regarded her dark eyes for a moment. ' Oh dear. Another one of ~those~ problems!' This situation seemed to crop up regularly in his classes for some reason. " Well, for the sake of your grades, I hope you can resolve it before the next test." He gestured towards the door. " Thank you for your time, Miss Washi."

* * *

As soon as she had passed out of the doorway, she was yanked to the side. Back against the wall, she stared up into her partners grim face.

" Alright girl, I've had enough of this!" the faunas declared. " You said this was a family problem, right? " She smiled tightly when the smaller girl nodded. " Right! Now I know what to do!" Grabbing Akiko's arm, she dragged the startled girl down the hallway.

" Wait! What are you doing? Where are we going?"

Hart nodded to herself as she spotted a red ponytail disappearing around a corner. " I'm doing what's best for my team." Speeding around the corner, she caught up with her next target.

" Pyrrha! Got a moment?"

The tall amazon smiled as she turned. " Of course, Hart." Her smile dimmed a bit when she spotted the weakly protesting Akiko behind the faunas. " Is there a problem?"

Hart's answering smile was a little disturbing. " Yes! And I need you to help me solve it. I need a witness, and you fit the bill perfectly."

" I do? " She was genuinely puzzled now. " What are you planning?"

Hart's smile disappeared as quickly as it had come, her face now serious. " Upon my honor, only good will come of this. Will you help me?"

Pyrrha nodded, her own face turning serious. " If it's a matter of honor, then I will."

* * *

Standing before the open locker, Hart drew the dagger from its sheath. Turning to face the other two, she gripped Akiko's wrist and placed the weapon into the open hand, gently curling the fingers over the hilt. " You know what this dagger means to me, right? "

Akiko gasped for air. This was unprecedented, so far as she knew. Hart had never done this for anyone. This was her dearest possession, the one thing that she would die to protect. She'd never let anyone so much as touch the blade before! It was the first weapon the faunas girl had ever held, a gift from her mentor. The world held nothing more precious to her. And yet...she had just placed it in her partner's hand. The act spoke volumes about trust. Eyes huge, she nodded dumbly, unable to speak.

Hart turned to Pyrrha. " I call upon you to witness my oath."

The ponytail bobbed as the solemn girl nodded. " It is my honor to do so."

Turning her face back to her partner, Hart wrapped her right hand around her partners, holding the blade upright between them.

" By my honor...by my blood...by all that I am, I swear this oath to you Akiko Washi...that I shall be as a sister to you in all but blood. That I shall share your burdens as my own, that I shall trumpet your triumphs to the heavens...even to Death's door and beyond...I shall hold you as dear as my own life if you would have it so."

Akiko looked up at the taller girl. She'd shared her life with this person for the last six months, laughed with her, fought next to her. In times of tears and triumph, despite the caustic comments she'd made to her, Hart had always stood with her. She felt a closer kinship to this dark skinned faunas than she did her own family. Now the girl had gone and offered her more than mere friendship. But...what should she say in response ? Her gaze flitted to the watching Pyrrha, her eyes asking the question.

Nikos nodded approval. Hart really should have warned the poor girl about what was coming, but now it was too late. " All you have to do is say 'Yes', and it will be done. You can still refuse if you want to. The choice is yours alone. "

Tightening her grip, she stared past the blade into the green eyes of her partner. She swallowed once to release the tightness in her throat. " Yes,... thank you. "

Hart's smile seemed to light up the room. " You are very welcome...sister mine." Plucking the dagger from Akiko's hand, she regarded it critically before placing it back in its sheath. " I think I'll make you one of your own. You need something for a backup anyway." Closing the locker, she turned to her witness. " And thank you, too, Pyrrha. "

The taller girl was wiping tears away. " I should be thanking you both. That was a beautiful ceremony, Hart. May I ask what the knife symbolizes?"

Hart shrugged. " Several things really. That the bond is as strong as the steel, also the depth of our trust. Mostly though, it's a promise."

Akiko stepped up next to her. " And what is that promise?"

Hart dropped a hand on her new sister's shoulder. " That, should I ever break my oath to you, I expect you to kill me with it." The serious tone made Akiko's mouth drop open in shock.

Pyrrha stepped a little closer and laid her hand on the girl's other shoulder. " Don't worry. I expect that the blade will have rusted away before that happens! "


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Flying Free

Part 2

* * *

Hart sat cross legged on the bed as she listened to the whole story of Akiko's problem. She felt a sickening disgust at the hidden abuse of her partner's mother for the children's perceived faults. Her anger rose when she was told of the beatings administered to the children for failure.

Her own foster- father, a simple and quiet man, had spanked her a total of once for fighting with her sister over a stolen toy, then spent an hour explaining why before leaving to administer justice to his other daughter. He'd never raised his hand to her again, and would certainly never have blamed his wife for anything someone else had done!

The exile of Akiko's older brother for refusing to bend to the old man's will nearly brought them both to tears. The boy had been born with the soul of an artist and had wanted nothing to do with running a business. She hadn't heard from him in two years, and had no idea if he was still alive.

The last part made the bile rise in her throat. " Let me get this straight. He wants you to marry a man older than he is, so he can double his business? " She scrubbed her face with both hands. " That's just...repulsive!"

Akiko fell backwards onto the pillow. " I know! Imagine how I feel about it! " She thrust her hands in the air. " Hart!? What do I do? " she wailed.

The faunas grasped a flailing hand and pulled the smaller girl into an embrace. She buried her face in the black hair. " Akiko? Do you remember what I said when we first met?"

" That you are my partner and would never forsake me? "

Arms tightened around the trembling form for a moment. " Yup! I can't make this decision for you. But whatever you decide...I will be there for you afterwards. Okay? "

Akiko snuggled closer, her ear against Hart's chest. The slow beating of her partner's heart lulled her as the tension of the last week drained away. " Thank you!" she whispered.

" You're welcome...little sister. "

* * *

The moment she had been dreading all week had finally come. The elevator ride up the communication tower had provided for too much thinking about the future and the past. At the prearranged time, Akiko touched the key on the desk that would accept the call. The screen cleared, showing a middle-aged man sitting cross-legged, the silken kimono showing the eagle crest of the Washi family.

Bowing low to the screen, Akiko felt her heart jump for a moment. Could she really do this?

" Good afternoon, Father. I hope you are well." She kept her eyes downcast, knowing that he would be sneering at her limited greeting.

" My health is not your concern, girl! You will leave tomorrow morning. The tickets will be waiting for you at the Vale airport. You will do well to greet your new husband with greater humility than you have shown me!"

The girl raised her eyes at the demand. Straightening, she thrust her chin out. " Never! He is older than you and unfit to be my husband! I will not agree to this dishonor!" A slim finger stabbed at the screen. " You do this only to expand your business, not out of love for me. I will not do this for your money!"

Her father's face reddened at her outburst. " Worthless girl! Defy me and you will lose all. There will be no more money spent on your education. You will be penniless!" he warned.

Despite her resolve, Akiko felt her world crumbling around her. "My answer is still no! I will not be married to someone I do not love. Nothing you say will change that. I will not be forced into a man's bed so that you can make money!" she responded defiantly.

The elder Washi wrinkled his nose as if smelling something bad. " Very well. If this is how you feel, then you leave me no choice." his hand swept across the screen as if wiping her aside, " You are outcast forever. I have no daughter! "

Akiko glared at the screen, suddenly furious. " No, old man who is stuck in the past! I cast ~you~ out! I am a free woman now. I.. have.. no.. father..!" Part of her was amazed that she had the courage to say those words. She sat back and looked down her nose at the angry man. " Your future is gone, as are your children. You are an honorless coward. I would rather live as a pauper than submit to any more of your stupidity!" Her hand landed on the keyboard, cutting the connection before he could reply.

She stared into the darkened screen for a moment as the realization of what she'd done sank in. The enormity of the change overwhelmed her. Freedom had seemed like such a grand thing...but the price! Suddenly she was no longer the child of a mildly prosperous family. Now there was a penniless girl who had no way to pay for the education she had fought so hard to get. The dream of being a Huntress was finished, gone like a puff of smoke in the wind.

* * *

Her teammates were doing homework when she got back to the dorm. Ignoring them , she sat heavily on the bed and stared at the floor.

Her partner set down the pen she'd been gently tapping. Rising from the hard chair, the faunas crossed the room and sat next to the unhappy girl. Twin streamers of golden hair shone against the accompanying black tresses as Akiko turned towards her.

" ~ hart? would you help me pack?~"

The tiny whisper produced the same effect as a cannon shot, the other two members of the team leaping from their seats while Hart sat frozen, staring wide-eyed at the suddenly crying girl next to her.

She gently took the girl into her arms as questions ricocheted behind the green eyes. ' She said...what?...why? ' Realization came as she pulled her closer. " You did it, didn't you?" she asked gently.

Akiko nodded as she buried her face in her partner's chest.

The bed jumped slightly as Renee thudded onto it, her arms going around the two. Laying her cheek against the smaller girl's, she gently consoled her. " You just let it out now. We'll talk when you're done."

Lowering himself to the floor in front of them, Tan considered his partner, awed once again at the compassion the strongest member of the team could show, despite her growing up in a slum. His eyes turned to the smallest member of the group as he calmly awaited developments. There would be time for dealing with the problem once the waterworks shut off. Until then, he would support her from here. There wasn't a lot of room left on the bed anyway.

* * *

Renee scratched the base of one furry ear as she considered what she'd just heard. " Okay. So...your old man threw you out because you wouldn't marry some geezer who can barely stand. Right? "

Akiko smiled crookedly at the description. " Yes. That about sums it up. "

" Sorry, girl, but your old man is a real jerk!" The big girl frowned ferociously. " If you want his ass kicked, just say the word! "

The passionate words made her want to hug the over-protective faunas. 'How did I ever get such friends?' she wondered , laying a hand on the muscular arm. " That won't be necessary, but thank you. If we ever meet again, I will do it myself."

Hart sat up from where she had fallen back on the bed. " The problem now is that she's been cut off financially. Her dad won't be paying her tuition next semester, which means leaving Beacon."

Looking at his friend's downcast expressions, Tan rounded on his own partner. " Renee? You willing to take a small cut in pay?"

She tossed her blonde bangs out of her eyes with a flip of the head. " Maybe? " she replied cautiously.

Turning back to the other two, he held out a hand. " Miss Washi? Would you care to work for the Tyrson Farm Corporation as an Auditor. The pay will be sufficient to see to your schooling with a little left over. I can guarantee employment for the next three and a half years! " He smiled at little wider at the frozen expressions of the seated girls. " My math sucks and I'm tired of hiring outsiders to do it. "

The joyfully shrieking girl launched herself off the bed and knocked him to the floor. His face turned a bit red as she tried to squeeze him in half.

Renee's face appeared upside down above him. "Umm. About that pay cut? "

He waved a hand at her. " Relax. Fifteen percent only." He wheezed. " I'll make up the rest out of the budget. "

Relieved, she reached down and tapped the other girl on the head. " Akiko? If you suffocate him, he won't be able to pay us, okay? "

Hart was laughing so hard, she fell off the bed and rolled on the floor.

* * *

A week later, Hart's worry quotient was back to its normal level. Chewing on the end of the pen, she struggled with the next problem in the first homework assignment. Glancing sideways, she watched her partner finishing her third assignment, the pen moving smoothly across the paper. The other two were already on their second, meaning that she was in for another lecture from her diminutive partner about taking proper notes, again.

She was tempted to bang her head on the table out of sheer frustration, when a knock at the door gave her a reprieve. " I'll get it! "

The calm face of the older woman that looked up at her seemed ,somehow , familiar. " Can I help you, ma'am? " she offered.

The woman set the suitcase she'd been holding in front of her off to one side before folding her hands. " I was told that Akiko Washi lives here. Is she in? "

Hart stepped aside and looked back into the room. " Akiko? You have a ..." Seeing the trembling lips of her partner stopped her in mid-sentence.

Akiko blinked in disbelief. " Momma? " The chair spun off to the side as she dashed to the doorway. The two wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

" Akiko-chan! I found you at last! "

The faunas stepped back into the room to give them privacy. ' Well, that's one mystery solved! " she thought.

After introductions had been made, Hart gave up her chair to her the woman, letting them sit together while she took the bed. Akiko had yet to let go of her mother's hand, something that both fauna's found adorable.

" Mom? Why are you here? How did you find me? What's going on? " The joined hands jumped slightly at each question.

The elder Washi gently extricated her fingers. " Peace, child. I will need that hand again! " she said with a smile. " I am here because I have left your father. Finding you was merely a matter of going through the house accounts until I found the address of the school. "

Her daughter's mouth worked for a moment. " You left him!? "

Misses Washi leaned forward until her face was inches away. " You showed me the way, daughter. That fool! If he no longer wants my children, then I no longer want him!" Her hand slashed the air between them. " Your actions gave me the strength to do what I should have done years ago. I am sorry that I did not while you were younger. But now that we are free of that cage, I want to see you soar my little bird! "

Akiko blushed slightly, embarrassed at her mother's use of the pet name. " But Mom, where will you go? "

Her mother patted her jacket pocket. " I have the money I saved over the years. I will use it to live here as best as I can until you graduate." Her face fell a bit. " But, I did not know how expensive it would be in Vale. I fear it may not last until then. I will have to look for work to live here. "

Tan shook his head at the question in his teammate's face. " Sorry, but I can't. Hiring you stretched the budget to its limit."

Her mother frowned. " Hired? You are working? What of your schooling? "

" My school funds were cut off when I rejected him. Tan was kind enough to offer me a position as Auditor with enough income to cover my tuition until graduation. "

The woman bowing deeply to him made the young man feel self-conscious. " Tan-san. Thank you for your kindness to my daughter. I am indebted to you. "

" Please, I was happy to help." he replied, " I only wish that I could help you too. "

Misses Washi sighed as she straightened. " Then I must look elsewhere. But first, I must find a place to sleep."

Hart had been thinking while the others talked. There might be someone she knew that could use the help. Pulling her scroll from its holder, she checked the time. " Couple of hours, yet." she muttered.

She raised a hand to her partner. " Hey, little sis! I think I know a good hotel and maybe someone who can help us get your mother a job. "

Akiko cringed slightly at the raised eyebrow. " Little...sis?" A hurried explanation by the two girls left the older woman smiling. " An oath sworn upon a dagger brings me a sister to my daughter." She turned to Hart. " I think I would like to see this blade. "

* * *

Hart gently laid the grip in the silk handkerchief that covered the outstretched hand. She was secretly pleased that her sister's mother understood how she felt about her weapon.

The light glittered on the blade as it was turned, the whole of the thing examined from tip to pommel with a critical eye. Holding it upright, she brought the flat of the blade to her lips and gently kissed it before holding it out.

" It is a fine weapon." she announced." Well made, of good steel. Straight and strong like my daughter, " she smiled at the faunas, " and her sister. "

* * *

The flight into Vale had been accomplished in record time. The two girls enjoying a companionable silence as Akiko's mother gazed out the window at the city.

The small store with the ' General Goods' sign was only two blocks from the hotel. The bell hanging over the door chimed twice as they entered, bringing a small, sad smile to the faunas as she recalled how she'd met the owner.

The old man walking stiffly across the floor with the aid of a cane smiled as he drew closer. " Hello Sunshine! Ain't seen you in a month of Sundays! What brings you in so late in the day? "

" Hello Hiram. " she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. " What's with the stick? "

He gently tapped it on the floor. " Gettin' older kiddo! Knees ain't what they used to be. You'll find out what it's like in due time! " He leaned to one side, looking past her. " And who would these fine ladies be?"

Hart stepped to one side, holding out a hand towards the other two. " This is my partner, Akiko Washi, and her mother. "

The old man placed his free hand on his chest and bowed stiffly. " Pleased to meet you, Akiko..Ma'am! "

The two bowed in return. " The pleasure is ours, sir." Misses Washi responded.

" So. What brings y'all to my establishment? "

Hart clasped her hands in front of her while she twisted from side to side, looking through her lashes at him. " I need a little favor, Hiram. "

The old man snorted and stamped the cane on the floor. " Stop that, girl! You ain't nine anymore! Just spit it out already! "

She folded her arms and looked at him crossly. " Guess the feminine wiles just won't work on you! "

He snorted again. " You ain't got none. I know, 'cause I would'a had to special order them for you! "

Akiko smirked as the old man winked at her. A glance at her mother showed the older woman trying hard to suppress the laughter as the two bantered back and forth.

A grinning Hart finally lifted her hands in surrender. " Okay, okay. You win! " Dropping her hands, she adopted a serious tone. " Really, Hiram. I sort'a need that favor. Misses Washi is new in town and needs a job. Can you see your way to helping her out? "

He fingered his chin as he regarded the woman, then looked at the dust on the shelves. " Could be that I needed a bit of help. " He waved the cane at the partners. " You young'uns watch the front while the lady and I talk in the office." he ordered. " If you would come with me, Ma'am! " he offered with a bow, then led the way to the rear of the store.

Akiko watched her mother disappearing through the doorway before turning to her partner. " Will he do it? "

Hart dropped a few coins on the counter before grabbing a stick of hard candy from a jar. " He will. I've never known him to turn down someone in need." she leaned back against the counter. " Did I ever tell you how I came to meet him? "

Akiko shook her head. " No, but we are going to repay his kindness by doing some dusting while you tell me. "

Hart smiled in return as she began hunting behind the counter for a rag. " Okay. Just remember that he expects you to repay his kindness by doing the same for others. But a little dusting never hurts either. "

* * *

Just so you know, I found my inspiration for Akiko's story in Rachel Platen's " Stand by you".

" Hey, if your wings are broken, please take mine till yours can open..."

And now that everybody has a history, I can get on to new things for them.

Keep writing!

Vin


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Payback

" Just remember, what goes around comes back around. There will be justice! "

* * *

The hooded figure stopped at the nondescript door and scanned the alleyway in both directions. Reassured at the lack of movement in the dim twilight, a slim hand reached out and knocked in a prearranged signal. The hand disappeared into the cloak as the owner stepped back. Despite the certainty that nothing was amiss, a plan like this entailed certain risks and it paid to be cautious.

A panel slid back, revealing blue eyes that first studied the dark figure before sweeping the area around it. Satisfied , the panel closed again as the door swung open. A well manicured hand gestured the visitor inside. " Quickly, before you are seen."

Once inside, the large man guided the stranger to a counter that blocked the other end of the chamber. A large metal grille across the top gave it the appearance of a bank, the thick steel preventing access to what lay beyond. Behind it stood an elderly, well dressed gentleman who silently held out his hand.

The slim hand came out of the cloak holding a slip of paper. The older man scrutinized it for a moment before turning to retrieve two packages from a shelf behind him. He kept one hand firmly on the boxes as he spoke.

" You will, of course, have the rest of the agreed on sum? " He smiled thinly as a thick envelope was dropped on the counter, the smile slipping a little when the hand holding it tightened slightly.

" And I trust there will be no tales told of this? "

He stiffened, as if surprised at the question. " I'll have you know that we pride ourselves on our silence. It would not do to speak of business dealings of this nature to the public! " he replied.

The hand pushed the envelope further across the countertop. " Excellent. I believe this concludes our business then. " A second hand joined the first to lift the packages. " If your product meets my needs, then be assured that I will return for more. "

The elderly man bowed slightly. " Then I look forward to our next meeting. " he replied confidently.

* * *

Tan stopped outside the door and raised his hand to knock, only to have the door swing open as the fist descended. He managed to halt it just before it touched the forehead of the white-haired girl holding the knob. " Oops! Sorry Weiss! "

The apology did nothing to dispel the glare of those eyes. " Finally! Now you can get that brat out of here so I can have some peace! " She turned and pointed at the two girls arguing behind her.

Yang was holding a small gold colored box above her head as her younger sister waved her hands towards it.

" Yaaanngg! Pleeaassseee! Just one more! " the smaller girl pleaded.

" I said no! Not even a crumb! Now go on! " Using her free hand the tall blonde spun her sister about and shoved her towards the door, ignoring the whining. A final push left the little redhead in Tan's arms as the blonde glared at him. " Take her somewhere already! " she growled , slamming the door in their faces.

Thrusting herself away from him, Ruby faced the door as she stamped on foot. " Meanie! " Crossing her arms, she turned back to her boyfriend and pouted.

Scratching his head, her bewildered date tried not to smile at the girls tantrum. " So...what was all that about? "

She leaned against him for a moment, still regarding the closed door. " Yang's been getting these packages of chocolates all week from some kind of ' secret admirer '. Today she got chocolate chip cookies. I got to taste one..just one! " She turned and grabbed his arm, her face lighting up. " It's like..boom!...a taste explosion! I mean.. wow! The best I ever had! " She whirled and shook a fist at the door. " And now she won't let me have another! "

Understanding bloomed. " Ah! And so.." he waved his hand at the door. His girlfriend was notorious for her love of cookies, especially chocolate chip.

His arms were suddenly full of redhead again, her silver eyes looking up at him soulfully. One hand caressed his cheek. " Tan..you'll help me find that bakery..won't you? " she pleaded.

He touch made him shiver. " Well, when you put it that way..."

She patted his cheek affectionately. " Thanks, honeycake! "

The door on the other side of the hallway burst open. " Did someone say pancakes?" a madly grinning Nora demanded.

Ruby smiled at the other girl. " Nope! It's cookies. " she raised a fist skyward. " The Great Cookie Hunt is on! "

Tan silently mouthed ' Help me!' at Nora as he was dragged down the hallway. The grin widened even further as the girl shook her head. " You're on your own! No pancakes, no Nora! " she called after them.

* * *

Tan moaned painfully as he held his distended stomach. The walk back to the dorms had taken four times longer than usual, his cheerful girlfriend speeding ahead of him the moment the aircraft had touched down. Now he lay on the bed, careful not to move lest it bring about fresh waves of pain.

Hart leaned over the bed and lifted an eyebrow. " What did you do to yourself, boy? "

Cracking one eye open, he did his best to focus on his team leader. " Ruby! " He paused to moan once more. " We visited every bakery on the east side of Vale! " he whispered.

Hart leaned back in mock horror. " You fool! You didn't! " Her eyes widened. " You did! You idiot, nobody can out-eat that girl when it comes to cookies. Let me guess, she had you sample every type they had? "

He held up two shaky fingers before letting the hand drop back.

" Two samples?! You are suicidal, you know that? "

The other eye cracked open, but failed to make the situation any clearer. " Spare me the lecture. Just kill me now. " he pleaded .

Hart looked across to the next bed where the other faunas was reading a novel. " Renee? He's your partner. You gonna help him? "

Renee dropped the book far enough to look over the top, her hazel eyes cool. " Nope! It's an 'object lesson'. If I help him now, he'll just go do it again. Better if he learns the consequences of his actions. "

Seeing no help forthcoming, Tan curled up tighter. " Thank you ,Professor Fuzzyears! " he muttered.

His partner snorted in disgust as she raised the book again. " Weakling! "

The elbow in her hip made Hart step aside. Her own partner breezed past holding a small glass of fizzing liquid. The boy's eyes crossed as the concoction was thrust in front of his face. " Drink! " she commanded.

He eyed the bubbling contents warily. " What is it? " Her dark eyes flashed in anger at the question.

" My mother's recipe for stomach aches. Now drink! Or I will pour it down your throat. "

Carefully levering himself up, he took the beverage in one shaking hand. ' What the hell! Maybe it's a fast acting poison to put me out of my misery.' he thought. Throwing his head back, he downed it in one gulp, then spent a few moments twitching and choking as the contents worked their way downwards. Finally able to speak again, he asked " You drink this stuff? "

The petite girl gave him an irritated look. " Of course not. She only makes it for the aches of men. The women drink something much nicer. " Snatching the glass from his hand, she threw it in the trash before going back to her desk.

" Cruel, cruel women! What have I done to deserve this? " he moaned as he pulled the pillow over his head. Perhaps one of them would be kind enough to suffocate him.

Surprisingly, a warmth began to spread from his middle. The pain began to lessen as his eyes closed. Blessing Akiko's mother, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch, Beacon Academy's combat instructor, studied the text message again. Requests for personal matches during her class were rare enough as it was, but the names piqued her curiosity. For the sender to select this particular opponent was difficult to believe, indeed for anyone to choose to face this person was certainly enough to possibly require second thoughts.

She pursed her lips as she flipped through screens, checking the schedule for the requested date.

" Of course! Friday...why is it always on Fridays! " she muttered, entering the change. Well, maybe they figured that bruises, both physical and mental, would be healed by Monday. She closed the scroll with a snap. Tapping it on the desk absentmindedly, she reconsidered the whole affair. Somehow she felt that there were other reasons behind this meeting, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was.

Growling in frustration, she dropped the device onto the desk and picked up her riding crop. Slapping the leather tip into the palm of her hand hard enough to sting, she smiled grimly. If someone was messing with her, they would find out just how painful detention could be.

* * *

The cloak fluttered in the dark as the intruder dashed quietly to the elevator doors. The guard that walked the halls would not be returning for some hours, allowing plenty of time to complete her mission.

Tapping one foot impatiently, she watched the numbers marking the floors change as the car ascended. At the top floor, the open doors revealed the office of the headmaster.

There was a feral smile inside the cowl as a slim hand locked the elevator in place. Ignoring the doors, she leapt to the roof hatch. The shaft above held a ladder that would lead to her final destination, where the gently clinking contents of the bag at her waist would be deposited.

Tomorrow, someone was going to be very sorry for what they had done to her in the past.

* * *

Hart contemplated her partner's hair style again as they sat in the classroom. Akiko's long black hair had been tightly braided, then doubled into a small loop that effectively cut it to a third of its normal length. It made her look like a stranger, almost.

" Miss Washi...Miss Xiao Long. Let's have you two up next! "

Akiko's heart pounded as she strove to remain calm. Now was not the time to appear too anxious, lest her opponent take note. This was the moment she had waited for, and she would not allow herself to show the eagerness she felt.

Ignoring the helpful comments of her partner, she paused a moment in front of Renee. She let the smallest hint of an evil smile play on her face for just a moment. " Your turn will come. " she whispered into those furry ears. Before the startled girl could question her, she whisked off to the locker room.

A puzzled Renee turned to her partner. " What'd she mean by that? "

Tan appeared just as puzzled as her. " By what? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. " He settled back into his chair, fighting against the building anxiety. He was worried for Akiko, and himself. If Ruby ever found out about the two of them, there would be no end of trouble.

* * *

Yang smiled to herself. Her soon-to-be opponent was meticulously checking her staff, still wary of last minute tampering.

Finished with changing, she hung her school uniform in the locker as reached down to retrieve her gauntlets.

" Umm...Yang? Have you gained weight? "

Yang abruptly stood upright, Ember Celica dangling from one hand as she stared incredulously at the other girl. " What!? "

Akiko wave a hand. " I'm sure I'm mistaken, but it looked like the seam on your shorts was in danger of splitting while you bent over." She sniffed as she passed by on the way to the door. " I will be disappointed if you disgrace yourself out there. "

The blonde bombshell glanced worriedly at her thighs as she clamped the golden gauntlets on her wrists. There had been a lot of chocolate consumed over the previous week, and she still had no idea who sent it. Just to reassure herself, she worked a finger under the hem of her shorts. Guess I'll have to work out more next week!

* * *

Akiko snapped the staff into a guard position as the buzzer announced the beginning of the match. She held her fire for a moment, allowing her opponent the time to extend her arms. The golden weapons flashed with reflected light as Yang squeezed the triggers.

Akiko smiled gleefully at the shock on Yang's face as Ember Celica failed to fire. She even allowed the confused blonde the chance to reload, watching the arms jerking back and forth accompanied by the appropriate sounds. Slowly she raised the fire staff and aimed carefully. ' Your time is ended! ' she thought, ' Now taste my vengeance!'

Yang stared in shock at her wrists. This had never happened, and could not be happening now! Her carefully crafted gauntlets had failed her. The impossibility clouded her mind for a moment too long, the fireball almost upon her before it registered. Throwing her hands up to shield herself, she clenched her teeth.

Her teammates watching the spectacle shrieked in horror as the gauntlets exploded into dozens of pieces, a golden confetti falling around her.

Yang stared at her empty wrists, the world turning gray as blood drained from her face. Rubbery knees gave way, and she dropped to the floor . Eyes fixed on the remnants, she mindlessly scooped up a few pieces and held them in her cupped palms. She didn't notice that her opponent had stopped after the one shot, and was waiting patiently for further developments.

Through her grief over the loss, one pertinent fact finally penetrated. Thick gold foil had peeled back over several of the bits that remained, and underneath there was...

" Chocolate?" She shook her head to clear it. She pulled back a bit more of the covering, just to make sure of what she was seeing. Realization of what had been done to her kindled her Semblance into a white-hot fury, the melting remains of the fake weapon running between her fingers as she raised her blazing eyes to the madly cackling girl at the other end of the room.

" WHERE'S EMBER CELICA!? "

* * *

Tan clamped his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. He was sure that if even one giggle escaped him, that both Yang and Ruby would learn of it and his life would end.

But this was the culmination of weeks of planning ! His teammate's success at paying back the blonde brawler for her earlier prank was too much to bear quietly. And what an exquisite form the retaliation had taken!

The girl had approached him several weeks prior, begging for an advance on her pay to finance her original plan. After hearing her out, he's suggested a few modifications which she'd happily accepted along with a slightly larger sum than requested.

He'd happily assigned the blame for his own brainstorm on Weiss. The heiress really shouldn't have pointed out Vale's most expensive chocolatier while claiming ,in that maddening ' I'm richer than you' tone, that it was the only place her family would purchase their sweets. Investigating by himself, he'd found that the people behind those display cases weren't mere dessert makers, they were a combination of artist and engineer. They could make almost ~anything~ out of sinfully delicious darkness.

For a price.

And, thankfully, that price also bought their silence.

Dipping into his own savings to finance Akiko's revenge also bought her silence. Neither his girlfriend or any member of her team would ever know of his part in this deception. Ruby was in for a long wait before he would let her ' accidently' discover that they also made chocolate-chip cookies.

Watching the maddened brawler chasing the petite trickster across the floor was a spectacle well worth the investment.

* * *

Neptune shuddered with a combination of delight and fear. The nimble little minx dodging successively wild blows with graceful ease had somehow discovered that he had been the one who'd hacked her locker for the prank played on her.

Yang had promised him a date with Weiss for helping her. Akiko hadn't bothered with that, instead she'd promised everything he feared. That tiny girl was not only coldly calculating, she was also inventive in her threats!

Being dangled over the pool by someone two thirds his size had encouraged him to assist her in breaking into Yang's locker. And she'd succeeded in doing it not once, but twice! The first time, he'd been coerced into standing guard while she took precise measurements and photographs. The second time, she'd obviously replaced the real gauntlets with the foil covered fakes.

He was torn between proud of being a part of this plan, and fear that his name would somehow be connected with it.

But honestly, in his opinion, this was the coolest payback he'd ever witnessed.

* * *

Yang was starting to flag, the stress of the chase wearing her down. Her tormentor had ducked, dodged, and generally avoided every punch and kick that she'd thrown at her. The tightly braided hair kept it out of the clutching hands that would have happily torn it out of that head. The hateful little twerp had even managed to trip her oversized opponent twice with that blasted staff! Without her gauntlets, Yang lacked the firepower to force the other girl into a favorable position to be pounded on.

Fatigue finally drove her to her knees, fists pounding her thighs in frustration. " Where are they!? " she wailed.

" I believe I can answer that question."

Yang turned to face the headmaster as he strolled across the classroom, an opened scroll held in one hand. He turned it to her as he stopped, angling the screen so that she could see the golden glint.

" I believe you will find your gauntlets on the flagpole above my office. Although how they got there is still a mystery to me. "

Tan tapped his chin thoughtfully as he watched the man offer his hand to help the distraught girl to her feet. " Sure, Professor Ozpin. I believe that the man that knows everything that happens in this school has no idea about who did it! Pull the other one, it's got bells on! "

* * *

Ruby's team had faithfully followed their beloved brawler in her mad dash to rescue Ember Celica, leaving the way open for Akiko and her own team to exit without trouble.

Deciding that he had to know the final part of her plan, Tan maneuvered her out of earshot of the other two. " So, how exactly did you get them to stay up there? " he asked. " Rope? Wire? "

She smiled nastily as she gripped his wrist and forced something into his hand.

He stared at the empty bottle of superglue, a familiar ' HD ' scrawled across the front. " You didn't!" he gasped.

A scream of frustration wafted down from the tower above them.

He gaped at her " Oh..my god! You did! " He ran to the nearest trash can and dumped the evidence into it. Returning to her side, he shook a finger in her face.

" Akiko Washi...you are a thoroughly horrible person! "

Unfortunately the effect was spoiled by the giggles that escaped him.

The sound of rending metal made them both look up as Ruby's voice echoed off the courtyard walls. " Yang! What are you doing!? "

" Now would be a good time to run! " he announced. The pair smiled in triumph as they snagged their respective partner's hands in passing. Payback was sweet!

* * *

" I'll never pause again, never stand still,

Till either death hath closed these eyes of mine,

Or fortune given me measure of revenge. "

William Shakespeare - ' Henry VI '

As always,

Keep writing!

Vin


	25. Chapter 25

Argument

" And what happens if she gets mad at you? "

" Then, I am dead meat. Whatever Yang leaves afterwards would be used for target practice by the others!"

Even the 'Adorkables' can have a rough patch.

* * *

Weiss was just putting her books back into their proper place on the shelf when her partner stormed into the room, angry tears streaming down her face. The door slamming against the wall made the bookshelf shudder.

" I never want to see that son of a bitch again! " the redhead shouted before jumping into her bunkbed and drawing the curtain closed. Muffled crying came through the cloth wall.

Confused by her partners outburst, Weiss stared at the trembling curtain. Had she just imagined hearing Ruby Rose cursing? She took a tentative step towards the beds. " Umm! Ruby?...who are you talking about? " she called quietly.

The door opened once more, revealing a worried Yang with Blake right behind her. " Did Ruby just come..?"

The curtain was pulled aside as her sister thrust her tear streaked face out. " Tyrson! I wish that bastard was dead! " The curtain was nearly torn off its fastenings as she pulled it shut again.

Blake and Weiss were stunned at the venom in the girls voice. They'd never seen her like this before. This was more like her older sister, who's temper was best observed from a distance.

The faunas girl stepped back into the hall as the blonde's hair began to glow. " Nobody makes my sister cry! " the brawler swore.

" Yang, wait! " Blake raised her hands in a warding gesture. " We don't know what happened between them!"

Lavender eyes were taking on a distinct reddish tint as she turned on her partner. One hand gently pushed the faunas girl aside. " Don't get in my way, Blake! He hurt my sister! " She began storming down the hallway.

Blake glanced back into the room. " Stay with Ruby. I'll do my best with Yang. " she told the worried heiress before running down the hallway in pursuit of her angry partner.

Weiss closed the door before turning back to the beds. Stepping carefully onto her own, she pushed a hand through the curtain and gently stroked her friend's hair. Normally she tried not to touch other people, but this was a special case. Concern for her partner warred with anger at the one who had made her cry. For once, she agreed with Yang.

* * *

" Hart! Thank goodness I found you! " the girl gasped.

Hart and Akiko turned from the dormitory doorway to see their friend Velvet dashing across the quad towards them.

" Hey girl, slow down! You'll hurt something running like that! " Hart joked. Her smile slipped away the moment she saw the look on the other faunas' face. " What's happened? "

Velvet slid to a stop next to them, bent over gasping for breath from her exertions. " Tan..and Ruby! " She gasped for a moment, unable to continue as she tried to regain her breath.

Hart grasped an arm to support the girl. " What? Did something happen to them? " she demanded.

One hand waved negative. " No. Yes! They had... an argument...big one. She left crying... Now Yang's on the warpath...worst part...he's in the gym...training room three...and he's let his Semblance out! If Yang finds him...someone's gonna die!" The girl shuddered at the thought.

Hart and Akiko stared at each other, both remembering that first, and only, time they'd witnessed the young man's Semblance. They knew how much he hated his ' gift ', and how hard he worked to avoid using it. It had taken the best fighter in Beacon to defeat it without killing him , and Pyrrha had admitted afterwards that she never wanted to do it again. Yang Xiao Long didn't have that kind of skill. If they found each other while Tan's Semblance was active, Velvet's prediction would come true in the worst possible way. One of them would die, and there was no guarantee as to who it would be.

Lowering the rabbit faunas to the ground, Hart grabbed her partners shirt and began running toward the gymnasium building. If they could somehow block the door long enough for his semblance to wear itself out, they might have a chance to save the situation.

" What the hell did they say to each other? " she asked Akiko as they galloped across the quad. Her partner shook her head.

" Whatever it was, it must have been tremendously bad for him to lose control like this. " She waved a hand . " Your legs are longer. Don't wait on me, I'll catch up. Go!"

Hart lowered her head and put on a burst of speed that left her smaller partner behind.

* * *

Glass littered the floor of the observation area when Hart arrived. ' I thought those windows couldn't be broken!' she thought as she looked through the remaining shards.

Down on the floor of the training room, devastation reigned. The softer targets were shapeless tatters on the floor. The steel ones were now best described as ' noveau art ', the twisted remains littering the walls. Drifting smoke covered the part of the room where the craters were the deepest in both walls and floor. In the depths of the gray cloud she could just make out a blue glow.

' Damn! How long does that thing last?' she wondered as he emerged into the light. His bloodied hands beat on the remains of a steel target , Aura flaring red while he wailed like a soul in hell, the sound tearing at her heart.

His empty hands were something of a blessing for her. He must have fired every round he had on him before dropping his weapons. The six extra clips he habitually carried would account for the majority of the damage here, but the rest could only come from that damned Semblance of his. She was trying to decide whether or not to try confronting him, when he collapsed in a heap, the glow fading from his eyes.

The relief she felt was short lived. The doors to the room were blown off their hinges as Yang made her entrance. " Found you, you bastard! " the blonde called triumphantly as she strode into the room. " Now you're gonna pay for making my sister cry! "

Blake paused in the wrecked doorway, having been unable to stop her partner's rampage across the campus she could only watch events unfold and hope to keep the worst from happening.

Tan clambered to his feet and thrust out a bloody fist. " This is none of your business Xiao Long! This is between your sister and me. But if you want a fight...you just bring it on! "

Yang's hair blazed as she cocked Amber Celica, the sound carrying clearly to the window.

" NO!" Hart screamed as she launched herself through the opening, landing squarely between the two. Spreading her arms, she faced her childhood friend. " Don't do it Yang! This won't solve anything!" she pleaded.

" Move Hart! He hurt Ruby and I'm not gonna let him get away with it!" Yang growled.

They both jumped backwards as a fireball exploded between them. Yang turned to the observation window and saw Akiko aiming her staff directly at her.

" Think with something other than your fists, witless fool! " the petite girl called. " Look at him! He has been hurt also! "

The brawler took her first good look at the young man standing next to Hart, finally seeing the tears streaming down his anguished face. . Why was he crying? Wasn't he the villain? This...wasn't right somehow. The fire in her died as confusion replaced anger.

Tan turned his back on them and dropped to the ground, his shoulders shaking.

Baffled by his response, she lowered her arms, suddenly unwilling to carry through with her threat of violence. She was torn with the need to defend her sister as she always had in the past, but didn't know how to deal with this turn of events.

Hart stepped closer to her and lowered her voice. " Yang. Go see to your sister. She needs you there, not here. Maybe we can figure out what happened and fix this, okay? "

Blake's hand touched the blonde's shoulder. " Yang, she's right. Ruby needs you now. She needs all of us to be there for her. "

Yang took a last look at the figure slumped on the ground and held her hand out. " Sorry Hart. I guess I lost it there. But you're right. We need to try and do something for them both. " She sighed as they shook hands. " Besides, I kinda like him. "

As the blonde and the brunette walked out, Hart returned to her friend and sat next to him while Akiko moved across the room towards them to stand silently on the opposite side. The faunas wrapped her arms around him, lending a shoulder to cry on while she tried to figure out what to do next. How had it come to this?

* * *

A week had passed and neither team was having any luck solving the mystery behind the couple's argument. Yang had managed to calm her sister that first day by climbing into bed with her and holding the girl close until she slept. The straining ropes holding the bed up hadn't bothered Weiss. She'd spent a sleepless night sitting in her chair, watching the curtains fluttering in the breeze. Her partner's temper had cooled by the morning. But after that, there had been no headway made.

Weiss's initial attempts to get Ruby to open up about the incident had resulted in another outburst.

" It's none of your damned business!" she'd shouted, bringing both to the edge of tears as the words sank home. Ruby apologized afterwards, but Weiss still felt like she was tiptoeing through a minefield. The wrong word could set off another explosion and make matters worse.

Tan had simply walked out of the room when Renee tried to get him to talk about it, the clenched fists making her wonder if he was going to repeat the scene Hart had described to her. Knowing her partner, chasing after him would only make things worse. Returning hours later, he'd thrown his arms around her and apologized. " I just don't want to talk about it, okay? " was all he would say.

The most surprising thing occurred on the third day when, out of the blue, Akiko had paused next to his chair and hugged him. Later that evening, while he showered, Hart asked her normally reserved partner about the impulsive act. " Because he needed it. " Akiko explained, as if it were obvious to anyone with half a brain.

Seeing the two of them in public was the hardest part. The way they studiously ignored each other as they passed was hard to take after seeing them so happy together in the past. Hart and Yang conspired to devise routes to classes and meals that would keep them from running into each other as much as possible, but there were still shared classes that had to be attended.

Both teams were hard pressed to keep the friends that the two shared from taking sides, especially the girls who seemed to be outraged on Ruby's behalf. Renee had finally resorted to offering Nora a sparring match while she 'explained' the situation to the petite fireball. The black eye that Valkyrie had sported afterwards worked wonders to calm everyone down.

* * *

Hart finally called a meeting of the teams in the dorm's common area, leaving the two exes back in their respective rooms.

" Okay. Let's decide how we can make these two to at least get back on talking terms! Weiss? Any progress with Ruby? "

The white ponytail bobbed slightly as she settled back further into her seat, arms crossed over her chest. " No! She won't talk about it, but she's also not eating right. She's not sleeping well, and I know her grades are going down too! "

Hart shook her head in frustration. " Same here. He won't talk, or eat, or sleep either. And he hasn't touched his guitar in days. The boy is falling apart! "

Renee rested her elbows on her knees as she looked around the group. " We need some drastic action if we want to get them to at least look at each other again. "

Yang threw her hands in the air. " Like what? Lock them in a room until they either start talking or kill each other? I thought you said fighting wasn't the answer!"

Hart looked over at her friend as the words 'room' and 'fighting' stirred something in her imagination. A memory of a young man's first fumbling attempt at asking a girl out surfaced. She held up an admonishing finger to the blonde. " No. I said that ~you~ fighting him was not the answer! I, however, now have an idea." she held out a hand to the white haired girl. " Weiss...you and I are going to see Goodwitch! "

* * *

Hart tried not to fidget as she watched the combat instructor walking across the floor of the classroom. The professor had agreed to help, but she'd warned them that if things went wrong they might end up with both Ruby and Tan not talking to any of them either. The gamble was all-or-nothing, but the present situation was rapidly becoming unbearable for everyone involved anyway.

Glynda lifted her scroll and tapped it twice. Two names appeared on the scoreboard, causing several of the students to gasp.

" Mister Tyrson? Miss Rose? You have five minutes to prepare! " Her terse announcement complete, the professor turned and walked back to her office.

It only took a moment for him to realize that this was no coincidence. Tan's face darkened in anger as he turned on his teammates. How could they do this to him? Hart's hand across his lips stopped the tirade he was about to unleash.

" I don't want to hear it! " she warned. " If your ass is not down there in five minutes, I will personally throw it over this railing! Get moving!" A glance at the rest of the team was enough to back up her threat. Neither Akiko nor Renee looked willing to take his side in the matter.

Higher pitched voices on the other side of the room indicated a similar conversation taking place.

With a wordless growl, he turned and stomped off towards the locker room. A moment later he was followed by a furious Ruby who took the time to throw a glare in Hart's direction. The faunas refused to be intimidated and responded with an imperious finger pointing the way to the door.

Renee watched the seething girl exit the room. " Hart? Are you sure this is a good idea? " The possibility that her partner could be physically injured paled beside what the mental results might be.

Dark curls swayed as her team leader's head shook. " No. But it's the only thing I could come up with short of banging their heads together." She reached over to grip the bigger girl's arm. " I've never known Ruby to give up on a friend, no matter what. I'm hoping Tan is the same way, but if I'm wrong this could get really ugly. "

" I don't think you're wrong. But I've never seen him hurt like this before either. " Renee admitted. " I just don't know what's going through his head right now, and that worries me."

The two stared at each other across the classroom floor. The normally smiling faces were pale and drawn as they squared off. The weapons that would normally be brought out with a flourish had been revealed in a more mechanical way. Everyone that was watching could tell that something was seriously wrong with this sparring match.

Tan raised both Gunfa's to shoulder height and let the clips of ammunition drop to the floor, a swift kick sending them skittering off to the wall. A flip of the wrists sent the barrels under his forearms, the grips held tightly as he assumed a boxing stance.

Hart closed her eyes in resignation. " Don't tell me he's going all noble on us now! She'll chop right through those things!"

Renee leaned over and whispered in her ear. " Nope. He upgraded the barrels not long ago when he brought back that recipe for the new rounds. Even Crescent Rose can't cut through them now. But it's still a stupid move on his part!" she lamented.

Akiko smiled at the two of them. " It is not a stupid move. " she assured them, her eyes glittering. " He will fight because he must, but I don't think he wants to hurt her. "

Hart hoped that Ruby might see it the same way. If she was wrong about her friend, then her teammate was about to become a casualty.

Both teams held their breath in anticipation until the red clip dropped to the floor, a kick sending it to rest against the wall next to the others. Without it, Crescent Rose was only slightly less lethal but the gesture had been made.

' Maybe, just maybe!' Hart hoped. ' But then, again.' The long blade snapped into its extended position, whirling into a razor-edged blur as the girl charged across the floor, shrieking like a hawk stooping on a rabbit.

Sparks flew when the blade scraped across the barrel as Tan raised one arm to block. His second weapon flipped in a circle, sliding between the girl's hands and trapping the shaft. A sudden twist followed by a kick to the abdomen forced her backwards, breaking her grip and leaving him in possession of Crescent Rose. Her hands clenched into fists as she glared at him from where she had slid to a halt. On top of everything else that had happened between them, now he'd taken her baby from her!

Renee was sure she couldn't be any more surprised, until Tan dropped his weapons and caught the scythe before it could fall. Bending at the waist, he gently laid it on the ground and stepped over it to approach Ruby, stopping just in front of her with empty hands at his side.

The slap echoed across the silent classroom, the force staggering him. Regaining his balance, he took a moment to gaze at the trembling girl before dropping to one knee .

" I'm sorry Ruby. I said something I shouldn't have. Do whatever you want to me, I won't stop you."

Her hand dropped as her own knees gave way. Squatting in front of him, she grasped his shoulders for support. " No, it was my fault. If I hadn't teased you so badly, you never would have said it. I'm sorry Tan. I...got stupid. "

He reached up and gently wiped a tear off her cheek. " Can we start over again?" he pleaded. His hand covered hers and gently squeezed as he looked into those silver eyes. " Ruby Rose...would you go out to dinner with me this evening? "

Her first smile in a week lit up his heart. " Yes. I'd like that."

Goodwitch strode out of her office, tapping on her scroll. The scoreboard lit up with a tally of one point each, the word ' Draw' emblazoned across the front.

" Class is dismissed!' she announced to the seated students before turning to the pair in front of her.

" You two! Get off my floor and don't let this happen again!" Warning complete, she turned and headed back to her office. Once the door had closed she collapsed into her chair and rubbed her temples.

She wondered again, for the umpteenth time, why she had chosen to become a teacher. Sometimes she just couldn't believe the things that her students managed to come up with!

* * *

Two simple lines in a conversation between characters in a previous story, ' The Visitor'. That's all it took to start the gears of the imagination turning. To make things worse, I hadn't even finished chapter eighteen yet when this idea came along!

Keep writing!

Vin


	26. Chapter 26

Truth, Honor, and Oaths

part 1

Some believe that truth can be inconvenient, that reality can be denied at whim. They are the ones that are most surprised to find that it can't. Denying the truth about yourself does not change the real world, it's just another way of lying. Hart D'Ore has to face a truth from her past that may end her quest to become a Huntress.

A/N : Angst, hurt/help, thoughts of suicide, friendship, and what oaths truly mean to some people.

* * *

The Mistress :

Velvet was standing by the flowerbeds in the main courtyard, a half-eaten apple in her hand.

The sight of a stranger kneeling by the memorial stone was not a unique thing anymore. She'd seen many people in the last six months doing exactly the same.

It was the Hunter behind the old woman that caught the attention of the faunas girl. Standing with his weapon drawn while his eyes moved constantly, watching everything in the surrounding area, made the sight truly unusual. The man's posture indicated that he expected to be attacked at any moment.

She turned away from the two, resolving to ask the leader of team HART if she knew anything about the strange pair. As the girl walked away she shivered for a moment, almost feeling those watchful eyes following her every move.

* * *

Hart was enduring another 'tutoring' session from her partner during their morning free period. She glowered at her friend as the girl happily pointed out the mistakes that had been made on the math homework. The faunas girl winced as a slim finger stabbed down at the paper... again. ' The only thing I'm learning is to not ask for her help!' she thought dourly.

" Stupid girl! You were supposed to solve for 'X', not 'Y'!"

Hart was ready to bless whoever made her Scroll buzz at that moment, denying Akiko the chance to continue her partners ' education'. She quickly decided otherwise when the opened screen showed a message from the headmaster asking her to report to his office.

" Gotta run, Akiko. Ozpin wants me in his office. We'll have to continue later. " She rose and headed for the door.

* * *

Checking her attire one last time, she decided that there was no point in dithering further. Stepping into the elevator, she waited nervously as rose. the doors finally opening at the top of the tower. When she stepped through the doorway, her progress was interrupted by a sword's blade barring her path.

" Tartarus! What did I tell you! This girl would never harm me! Let her pass this instant!" a high pitched voice demanded from behind him.

His eyes never leaving hers, the man holding the sword slowly lowered it as he stepped aside revealing the owner of the voice.

Her eyes were the first thing that caught anyone's attention, one being blue, the other brown. The fox ears that perked forward betrayed the faunas heritage. Her hair had changed from gray to white over the last few years, but was still long and thick. Dressed differently, she could have passed for a somewhat odd grandmother in any faunas village.

Hart stopped breathing for a moment at the sight of her, staring at the large cloak pin at the woman's throat. The silver balance scale bisected by an upright sword proclaimed who this woman truly served. A memory from her childhood surfaced, as sharp as the sword that had blocked her path.

* * *

A large hand rested on her shoulder as they waited in line to meet the strange woman. Her mentor had bought the twelve year old new clothes, before whisking her off to Vale. Dressed more formally than she had ever been, the girl watched the adults ahead of her as they bowed to the frail gray-haired Huntress and her guard. Of the two, Hart was more impressed by the younger woman in light armor who watched the crowd like a hawk looking for a mouse, a long spear at the ready. This was the kind of Huntress the young faunas wanted to become. Armed and armored, the woman looked like she was ready to take on the world.

Hart still didn't understand why she had to be here. Her friend and mentor had told her to think of it as a part of her education, a one-time chance to learn something different about being a Huntress.

So, what made this old woman so special that he would bring his protégé all the way here? All he'd said of their relationship was that he'd known her for a very long time. He'd described her as an' acquaintance' rather than a friend. " Pity her Hart, for her burden is heavier than my own. She will never know love, or joy, or peace. There is no other person she can share her life with. She lives only for the Hunt for truth!" The hand shook her shoulder gently.

" Do you remember the greeting I taught you?"

* * *

That part of the memory made her turn to the armed man and bow. " Greetings Guardian. May your blade never prove necessary."

A grim smile crossed his features as the sword was, somewhat reluctantly, sheathed.

Turning back to the woman, she bowed again. " Greetings Mistress of Truth, may your hunt be successful!"

The old woman bowed her head in return before concluding the ritual greeting. " May you never be hunted, Hart D'Ore!" The flustered look on the girl was enough to bring a tight-lipped smile to the thin face. " Did you think I would forget you after your friend made such an effort to introduce us?"

Turning, she pointed a thin finger at the headmaster. " Her memory is better than yours, Ozpin! You forgot the first part of the greeting!"

Ozpin raised his hands in supplication. " You are correct Esmeralda." Looking past her, he regarded the armed man by the door. " Forgive me Guardian. The sight of your mistress is enough to throw even the best of men off their stride when it comes to the formalities." The stilted apology evoked a small smile in return. Turning back, he asked " What , exactly , brings you here Mistress?"

Mismatched eyes bored into his. " Why I am here is none of your business! You will both wait outside while I conclude this investigation!"

The Guardian turned abruptly. " I do not like this Mistress! I should be here with you." he argued.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, fox ears flat against her skull as she bared her teeth. " What you like or dislike does not matter . We will grant this girl some measure of privacy." He lip curled up in a snarl. "Get out, the pair of you!" .

Hart sat still, wondering what power this woman wielded that could send an armed Hunter and the headmaster of Beacon Academy scurrying from the room like two errant schoolboys. She drew back slightly as the withered hand touched her arm.

" You wonder why I called you here, don't you? " She smiled thinly at Hart's worried nod. " One of the council members from Atlas was killed recently by a terrorist bomb. Someone you know has been charged with the deed. He was caught in the blast, himself, and is currently in a coma. Thus, he cannot testify in his own defense and I must learn about him from others, such as yourself. " The old woman leaned forward. " But to decide his guilt or innocence, I must also judge those who defend him. I do not trust words, they can be twisted. Only the absolute truth will do to save or condemn him." The hand tightened on the girls arm. "Now girl, we will discover the truth!"

* * *

Hart's tears fell on the stone at her feet. When the old woman's Semblance had touched her, she'd found herself wanting to run away from the things it brought to light. Not only had the memories of her friend been inspected, her own past actions had been laid bare, both good and bad. Every petty, spiteful word she'd ever uttered or heard was brought forward as mental walls she'd erected to hide them from herself crumbled. Every evasion or white lie she'd spoken in her childhood had been heard again. Everything she'd enjoyed ,or hidden from herself, or tried to forget throughout her life was exposed. Nothing in her memories had been untouched in a during that pitiless examination. For the most part the good balanced the bad, cancelling each other out. But the worst came last. The greatest lie she had ever told was wrenched from its hiding place and repeated. When it had finally ended, the girl felt physically ill. Jerking her arm away, she'd run from the room.

Now she stood here, doubting her own self-worth and wishing that the memory would go away. The scroll in her belt pouch buzzed again and again, unheeded as the waves of remorse washed over her. The last gift he'd given her was unceremoniouslydropped onto her mentor's memorial. " I'm sorry! "

* * *

The classroom had already emptied by the time Tan looked up from his scroll into the anxious faces of his teammates. " That's ten times in a row that we've called! I'm worried that something happened to her!"

Akiko stamped her foot in frustration. " Where is that stupid girl? It's been four hours! " A large finger suddenly appeared in front of her face as Renee leaned close. " Hey! She's not stupid, alright? She's missing, and we need to find her!"

Tan stepped between the two, forcing them to separate before the argument could escalate. " Cool it you two! This isn't helping!" As the two girls continued to glare at each other, he prepared to dial again when a knock at the door interrupted him.

Velvet stood in the doorway holding a familiar sword belt, the sword and dagger still sheathed on it. Her partner, Yatsuhashi, loomed in the hallway behind her.

* * *

" She just ran out the gate crying. Did something happen?" Velvet asked.

Akiko gripped the Oathblade so tightly that her knuckles turned white. " Why? Why would she do that?" She turned to her teammates. " We have to find her! "

Renee knelt in front of her, laying a hand over hers on the sheath. " We will!" she promised her friend. Turning to her own partner, she cocked her head. " Any ideas how? "

Tan frowned for a moment. " You said she went to see Ozpin this morning, right?" Akiko nodded in reply. " Well, then.." he held out a hand to her. " that's where we start! "

Velvet held up a finger. " Don't you need an appointment?"

The boy snorted at the question. " Man says his door is always open! " Tugging Akiko towards the hallway, his lips thinned in determination. " I plan to see if it is!"

Large hands settled on Velvet's shoulders as her own partner gently nudged her towards the door. " I think we should go also, to help a friend in need. Besides, I want to see what happens when they barge in. " Yatsuhashi commented with a grin.

* * *

Professor Ozpin was annoyed by the arrival of the elevator. Having one of his students run past him in tears, followed by the refusal of his uninvited guest to comment on what had passed between them in his office, hadn't left him in a good mood. The five students spilling from the elevator, one of whom was holding a weapon that he knew didn't belong to her, turned his annoyance to unease. Placing his hands flat on the table, he leaned back slightly and waited for an explanation.

Tan strode across the room, followed by the others. Stopping at the edge of the desk, he nodded to the headmaster. " Professor. Hart's run off and we can't find her. The last thing we know she did was come to your office. Do you know what happened? "

Ozpin steepled his fingers and rested his forehead against them for a moment. " Oh, dear! " he muttered. Looking up at the young man, he continued. " Miss D' Ore had a meeting with the Mistress of Truth here in my office. I'm afraid I don't know what passed between them." Velvet's startled gasp caught his attention. " Miss Scarlatina? I take it you know something of the Mistress?"

Velvet nodded in reply. " Yessir! I saw her yesterday in the courtyard, but didn't recognize her." Switching her attention to the remaining members of team HART, she continued. "We studied her last semester. You guys won't until your second year. She's likely the oldest Huntress in the world, but she doesn't hunt Grim. She works for the Justice's in all the kingdoms, and by agreement between them she can go anywhere and question anyone she thinks is connected to a crime. They say she can find the truth about anything from anyone, no matter how deeply it's buried. She always has a Hunter or Huntress with her, called the ' Guardian ', like a bodyguard. The White Fang and all the criminal organizations want her dead, and the Guardians are there to stop them. In the last fifty years, twelve have died defending her." She shivered at the thought and let her eyes drop. " It's not a job I could do., even if it is only for a year! They don't dare rest for a moment."

Ozpin nodded in agreement. " Not only criminals. There have been rumors that several politicians in some of the kingdoms would like to see her dead as well! "

Tan spread his arms, " That's all very interesting. But it doesn't help us find Hart! "

Ozpin leaned forward, his eyes intent. " Mister Tyrson. Your team leader was interviewed by the Mistress, then ran off distraught. As she was not, as far as I know, wanted for any crime, the interview was not about her. Possibly something in her past was brought to light that was enough to cause her to react this way." He raised a hand. " I would not attempt to ask the Mistress what it might be, as she does not talk about her work to anyone." he warned. " Rather, you should concentrate on finding your friend. I fear she may come to harm unless you do. " He turned to his own keyboard, " I will alert the Vale police force to keep any eye out for her and let you know if they discover anything. "

Tan grabbed Akiko's arm and hustled her to the elevator, calling over his shoulder. " Thanks, Professor! " As soon as everyone was inside he punched the ' down' button.

* * *

Tan paced back and forth in front of the group as Yatsuhashi made a call to his own teammates to enlist their aid in the search. Renee was holding her own conversation on her scroll. " Thanks, Yang! Meet us at the main gate. " Putting the scroll back in its pouch, she looked to her partner. " So..now what? Vale's a pretty good sized city, and there's also all the places around it you could reach in one day. That's a lot of ground to cover, where do we begin?"

Tan froze in place for a moment. " A lot of ground!" he mumbled, still deep in thought. His hand suddenly rose and slapped the side of his head. " Crap! Why didn't I think of that sooner! " Fumbling for his own scroll, he started to explain to the startled people surrounding him. " The farm I grew up on is so big that it's easy to lose track of where everyone is."

Renee nodded in agreement. " Got that right! The place is huge!"

Scroll held out in front of him, Tan began tapping the extended screen for a moment as he continued. " We use a program my father picked up a while back to find everyone. It tracks the signal from their scroll." His fingers stilled as he waited for a response. A small spot appeared on the screen after a few moments. " Yes! It worked!" he exclaimed in relief.

Yatsuhashi leaned over his shoulder and studied the map displayed on it before turning to the others. " She is in Forever Fall and unarmed. We must hurry."

His words galvanized Akiko into running for the armory to retrieve her own weapon, followed by the others. Tan quickly made an additional call.

" Professor Ozpin! We found her, but we need some transport!"


	27. Chapter 27

Truth, Honor, and Oaths

Part 2

' People are not born honorable. It's something you earn by the way you live your life.

Vengeance is a bloody path that can only end in sorrow. There is no honor in it.'- Edda Odson to his protégé when she was twelve.

* * *

The aircraft circled the clearing, Tan and the two team leaders leaning out to get a better view. The angle of the setting sun made it difficult to make out details of the body curled up on the grass at the center of the opening in the forest.

Coco peered over her sunglasses. " She doesn't seem to be injured. I think we made it in time." She leaned back from the open door and lightly punched Tan's arm. " It's your show from here on out, but my advice is no more than two people deal with her right now." Her brown eyes softened a bit. " I've been where I think she's at now, and a crowd really doesn't help."

Tan nodded his thanks to the older girl before turning to the others. As much as he wanted to be one of the two, he knew there were better choices that would make a bigger difference to the outcome.

" Ruby...Akiko, you two go. You're the next best thing to family that she's got right now. The rest of us will spread out around the field in case any Grim show up. Coco, take your team to the south side. Yang.." he looked into the blonde's worried eyes. ".. sorry, but you know that Ruby is better suited for this, right?" When she nodded he continued. " We'll take the north side with you guys. Weiss can double up with Renee and me." He glanced around the group. " This could take more than a few minutes while we figure out what happened. Keep your eyes outwards and give Ruby and Akiko time to deal with her. Okay? " When every head had nodded understanding, he signaled the pilot to hover. Touching his holstered weapons to make sure they were secure, he leapt out of the craft. Behind him the others quickly followed suit.

* * *

Once on the ground, the group fanned out to their assigned areas. Before heading towards his own spot, Tan spoke to the two girls. " Akiko...Ruby! Don't rush in. Take it slow and easy, okay? We'll be here as long as it takes to get this sorted out." he assured them. Akiko slung the belted weapons over her shoulder and nodded.

Ruby took Akiko's hand and pulled the agitated girl closer. " We'll get her home safe, I promise! " Leading the shorter girl, she began walking towards the center of the clearing. Chewing on her lip, she considered what she could say to her childhood friend to get her to open up to them.

* * *

The sound of the aircraft hadn't been welcome in the darkness that covered her world. She'd left everything, and everyone, behind and come here, a place in the wild where she could just curl up and die as befitted one in her position. After what she'd done, she didn't deserve anything else. Hugging her knees tighter, she hid her face in the dirt and waited for the end to come.

The hand that touched her back made her close in on herself more, the voice in her ear brought forth fresh tears.

* * *

Akiko stood over her partner, clutching the sword belt. Her skin felt cold as she looked down on the crying figure. This was her friend, her oath-sister. The young woman who led her team and faced down every threat without flinching! What could have done this to her?

Ruby squatted next to her, one hand rubbing her friend's back. " Hart? What's going on? You scared us, running off like that. " she said gently.

A dark hand weakly batted the air. " Go 'way! Just leave me alone! " the faunas wailed softly as she ground her face deeper into the dirt.

Akiko moved around the two until she was directly in front of the distraught girl. Seating herself cross-legged on the ground, she laid the sword across her lap. " No! I will not! " Reaching out, she pulled the hand nearest her, uncovering the tear streaked face. " When we first met, you promised to never forsake me. I'm not leaving without you. None of us will! "

The firm tone made Hart look up at her partner as if seeing her for the first time. The sword sitting across her diminutive friend's lap made her wince. " You don't understand! " she whispered, yanking her hand free.

Ruby took her hand off the quivering back. " Then help us understand, please! " she pleaded.

" You can't understand! " her green eyes turned to her oldest friend in the world as a finger stabbed towards the sword. " I lied to him! " she hissed. Rolling onto her back, she beat her fists on the ground in frustration. " I LIED TO HIM! " she screamed to the sky. The self-damnation echoed from the surrounding trees.

Akiko was confused, not only by her partner's outburst, but also by Ruby's reaction. The redhead's eyes were nearly popping out of her head as her mouth formed an ' O' of shock.

Tears came to Ruby's eyes as she realized what her friend had said. Clasping her hands in front of her, she leaned forward as if in pain. " Oh God, Hart! Please...please tell me you didn't lie to 'Uncle' Edda! Please...say you didn't! " Tears started from her own eyes as she realized the enormity of what this meant to Hart.

Edda Odson, " Uncle' of sorts to Ruby and Yang. The Hunter who had saved Hart's life when she was nine, the one person in the world she'd loved like a father and the man she's modeled her life after. He'd given his life to save everyone gathered in this field. Only the members of Hart's own team had not been there that fateful day. He'd required an oath from a younger Hart when she took the sword from his hands, her solemn vow as to how she would wield the weapon. If she could lie to him...!

Hart ground the heels of her hands against her eyes. " I did! Now do you understand? " she wailed. dropping her hands, she stared up into the darkening sky. " I broke that oath the moment I made it! I told myself that it didn't matter what I felt. That I would never follow through with the vengeance I wanted for my mother's death. That I really didn't want to kill Weiss' father! But I did! I lied to myself...and him! " One hand reached up and clutched at the black skirt of Ruby's dress. " He's gone, and I don't know what to do now! There's no way to apologize to him! " Her head turned as she sought out her partner. " I can't be a Huntress, not after this. I'm sorry Akiko...it's all my fault! "

Akiko lifted the sword off her lap and set it to one side before scooting closer to grasp her partner's free hand. Her emotions were whipsawing between sorrow for her friend and wanting to scream in frustration. She'd already lived through one situation like this, when her brother had been cast out by their father. Her only sibling had been equally distraught, and she still didn't know if he lived or not. The thought that he might have done something similar, sought a way to end his dishonor like this, was disturbing. The realization that Hart hadn't just run off, but instead had intended to end her life here brought chills down Akiko's spine.

Furiously, her mind raced through the possibilities. There had to be a way to convince her partner not to do this. She tried to remember everything that the faunas girl had told her about ' oaths '. They were more than a promise. A promise was words backed by good intentions. A promise could be broken, the only result would be hurt feelings. Oaths were different. Oaths were a pledge backed by your honor, your soul, by everything you were. To break an oath meant being forsworn, and the forsworn were soulless, never to be trusted again. In the long ago past it was customary to force them out of the village to die in the wilds. The only thing equal to being forsworn in Hart's mind was being declared a murderer, neither one deserving of life afterwards. Better to have never taken the oath in the first place.

Akiko's breathing stilled for a moment. Never taken in the first place! Of course! An oath was essentially a contract between two people. If one party entered into the contract falsely, then the contract was nullified from the beginning. This was one of the things she'd learned from her teammate Tan during a discussion about his parents business. But the problem was going to be explaining it to someone sunk so deep in despair that she might not listen. Still, she had to try.

Leaning forward slightly, she wiped the dirt off her partner's face with a gentle hand. " Hart, have you ever lied to me? " she asked softly. A negative shake of the head caused dark curls to bounce against her hand. Akiko nodded, satisfied that the faunas was now focused on her. " Then I am still your sister. And as your sister I tell you that the oath you swore to Edda was void the moment you took it. It had no force and no meaning. But there is a way to regain your honor. First you must acknowledge that the one you blame for your mother's death is not at fault. I know your story and the one who killed your mother is already dead, slain by your mentor. You know this to be true. Second, you must apologize for the wish to kill the one you have been blaming all along. Since he isn't here, you can apologize to a member of his family. Third, you will re-take the vow and all of us will witness it. If he were still alive, the man you cared about would be disappointed. But he wouldn't want you to die like this."

Ruby squeezed the hand that was still clutching her skirt. " She's right, Hart. You know he wouldn't want that. I'm pretty sure he'd be disappointed, but he'd be even more unhappy if you didn't at least try to correct your mistake. Please? "

Hart's eyes closed for a moment. " But...I lied to him! He trusted me, and I lied. There's no way to justify that! "

Akiko took a deep breath, reining in the frustration she felt. " Sister, you were thirteen when you took that oath. Barely more than a child. Yes, you lied. But you did it as a child. Now you will atone for that lie as an adult! " She looked over her partner's head to the girl kneeling next to her. " Ruby? Would you bring Weiss here, please? "

* * *

Tan's eyes moved across the edge of the surrounding forest, looking for any sign of Grim. Each time he looked to the right, he noted the two girls with him were taking turns looking over their shoulders at the three figures behind them. He was tempted to remind them why they were here, but he was worried about Hart too. Her screaming about lying to someone had shaken all of them. He was hoping that Ruby and Akiko could at least convince her to come back to Beacon quickly. If it took much longer, they would be relying on Renee's eyes to see through the coming darkness.

" Weiss? " Ruby' voice startled him for a moment. He turned with the others as the redhead strode through the short grass towards them. " We need you. Hart has something she needs to say to you."

Weiss' brow furrowed, " Why me?" she asked, perplexed.

Ruby took her hand and tugged her away from the others. " It's kinda complicated, and you're the only one she can say it to. Just trust me on this, okay?"

The heiress seemed doubtful, but followed her partner across the grass. Tan looked to his own partner who was staring after the two.

" Looks like they found an answer, then." he commented. The faunas girl turned back to scan the forest again, lifting the oversized sword to rest on her shoulder.

" Yeah. But is it the right one? " she asked.

* * *

Akiko had managed to get Hart upright by the time the others returned. A minute's work with a kerchief had cleaned most of the dirt off her face. Now was the moment that she feared. Would her partner be able to speak the apology that she needed to express? Stepping to one side, she gave Hart's hand a light touch. " I'll be right here." she assured her. Head down, eyes fixed on the ground in front of her, Hart's whispered ' thank you ' was barely understandable.

Ruby stopped off to one side, allowing the two girls to stand face to face. She wanted to say something reassuring, but restrained herself. This was a time for her partner and her friend to speak, anything she said would only make things more difficult.

Weiss stopped a few feet from the obviously distraught girl they'd come to find. She reached out a hand, but didn't quite touch Hart's arm. " Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Hart twisted her hands together nervously. " Yes...no." She raised her head slowly and met the other girl's eyes. " Weiss..I'm sorry!" Seeing that the heiress didn't understand, she took a deep breath and plowed onward. " Ever since my mother died, I've been blaming your father. I've hated him for the last eight years, even wanted to kill him. But I was wrong! He wasn't the one who killed her and I should have realized that before now." She wiped the fresh tears from her face before continuing. " It was wrong of me and I beg your forgiveness. I'll.." her breath caught in her throat for a moment, " I'll understand if you can't."

Weiss withdrew her hand, shocked at the revelation. She never would have guessed that her friend harbored such hatred for the elder Schnee, although on reflection she realized that the story of the faunas' loss should have given her a clue. The loss of members of her own family to the White Fang had colored her perceptions of all of the Faunas until she'd met Blake Belladonna and the other non-human students at Beacon. For a moment, the old Weiss struggled to rise again and rage at this girl for daring to even think of harming a Schnee! The heiress quite firmly stamped the feeling down, refusing to give in to old prejudices in the face of facts. She'd accepted Blake's apology and ( sort of ) made one of her own. This was no different. Besides, she owed all of the Faunas a rather large apology for her father's actions against them as it was. Neither side was blameless, and Hart had proven herself a good friend, just as the rest of her team had.

Weiss took a step closer and took the faunas' hands, pulling the girl closer. " I don't know what brought this on, but thank you for telling me. On behalf of my family, I accept your apology." She looked deeply into those green eyes. " Now, would you like to go back to school? Or do you want to sit out here all night?"

The south end of the field suddenly lit up, flashes of light accompanied by a harsh buzzing. Hart whirled in place, startled by the sound. " What! What was that!" she demanded.

Ruby stifled a giggle. "That was Coco making peace." she said.

Yellow and red tracers flew into the treeline, outlining black shapes as they fell to the huntress' attack. Hart turned back to the redhead in disbelief. " Peace!?" Her friends were nearly laughing at the expression on her face. " Yep! " Ruby finally managed. " As in ' Peace Through Overwhelming Firepower' !"

Hart found herself suddenly convulsed with laughter. After a moment she managed to get control of herself and hugged each of the girls. " Thanks, all of you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Akiko sniffed as she combed her hair back with one hand. " And I don't know what I'm going to do with you!" She bent down to retrieve Hart's sword belt, slinging it over a shoulder. " Now we can go back and finish this. Right?"

Hart straightened and tightened her grip on Weiss' hands. " Yes! One more thing to do, for myself and my friends!"

Relieved, Ruby turned towards the other teams, shouting through cupped hands, " Let's go home! " A ragged cheer answered her as they all began converging on the center of the field.

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed in clean clothes, Hart sat on her bed and explained to the crowded dorm room what had brought about her crisis. Eleven other people in a room meant for four necessitated use of all the beds as well as the chairs. Yatsuhashi prudently chose the floor, his exceptional size leaving him nearly level with any of those seated near him.

" So, I'd like you all to witness my re-taking of the oath." she finished. Relief swept over her as heads nodded around the room. " When will you do it? " Velvet asked from the next bed.

Hart looked over to her partner seated next to her. " No time like the present! Right?" Before Akiko could reply, there was a sharp knock at the door. Reaching out a long arm, Yatsuhashi opened it without getting up. He snatched it back quickly as a bared sword blade shoved the door open further.

Tartarus strode into the room, his eyes sweeping over each of the students as he weighed them for potential threats. Finishing his scan, he moved across the room to the window and peered out for a moment before closing the curtains. Turning back to the frozen group, he gestured with the blade towards the door as he addressed Hart. " The Mistress would speak with you..." his eyes swept the group again, " ..privately! "

Hart glanced nervously at her friends as she slid off the bed and stood up. " I guess I'll meet you at the memorial stone in a little bit then. " The others began moving towards the door, exiting as quickly as possible without appearing to run. Only Akiko stayed, holding her partner's hand she turned towards the Hunter.

" You can try..! " she challenged, sticking out her chin in defiance. The Guardian smiled slightly as he sheathed his blade.

" I see you have found your own Guardian. " said Esmeralda from the doorway. She waved a hand at Hart as the girl began to bow. " Oh, stop that! I'm tired of everyone bowing and scraping every time I speak to them. Stand up straight! " A smile ghosted across her lips as Hart did as commanded and met the older woman's gaze without fear. " That's better! " she said, stepping into the room. The smile became a little firmer as Akiko stepped forward and in front of her, placing herself between the two. " Better watch out, Tartarus. I think this one is after your job! "

The Guardian looked over his shoulder from the doorway. " Aye! She's a fierce one! She'd do well. "

A wrinkled hand gestured towards the chairs grouped together. " Shall we sit? I have some news for you. " When the three had seated themselves, she grasped Hart's hand. " You will be pleased to hear that your friend has been found innocent. Yours was the last testimony needed to lay the charges to rest. "

Hart bobbed her head in gratitude. " Thank you for telling me, ma'am." She paused for a moment in thought. " Would you do me a favor? Could you be a witness for the oath I'm about to take? "

Those mismatched eyes studied her for a second before the woman answered. " I assume you have learned something from this experience, then? " When the girl nodded somberly, she allowed the smile to come back. " Good! Your friend would, I think, be pleased." She patted the hand she held.

" He made mistakes too, you know. His greatest nearly cost him his life, as did yours. Always remember that the truth is not something you can change or hide from. Truth is reality, and we must always deal with reality, for it will always deal with us. Now.." she glanced at Akiko, "..if you two can help this old woman up, we will see to that oath. "

* * *

Steel glimmered as Akiko held the sword by its grip ,crosswise between them. Hart stood before her, next to the memorial to her mentor, outstretched hand touching the blade. Next to her, looking smaller and almost ethereal inn the moonlight, stood Esmeralda. The others who were to witness stood in a double circle around them, close enough to hear without being in the way.

" I, Hart D'Ore, swear this oath to all of you gathered here." She took a moment to look around at the expectant faces while reminding herself to breathe. Akiko's face in front of her helped steady her nerves. " By my honor, by my soul, by all that I am...I swear to use this blade to protect the weak, defend my honor, and to stop the evil that threatens us all. I will never use it to seek vengeance or glory for myself."

Akiko waited for the hand to withdraw slightly before flipping the sword, offering the pommel end to her partner. " Take back this sword and your life, follow your destiny! " she commanded quietly. Murmurs of approval came from the crowd as Hart sheathed the sword. Both girls sighed with relief, happy that the crisis had passed.

The Mistress of Truth nodded her acknowledgement to them as she lifted her cowl up to cover her head. "Well done, you two." She took a moment to look around the gathered students as her Guardian made his goodbyes.

Tartarus shook their hands, even as his eyes looked over their heads, scanning for threats. " Take care, both of you. " He let his gaze lower to the smaller of the pair. " Seriously, though. If you want to become a Guardian in the future, I can put in a good word for you. "

Akiko grinned up at him. " No thanks! One in a lifetime is enough! "

The Hunter shrugged. " Fair enough! Good luck with yours ,then." he said, turning back to his own charge.

* * *

Looking down from his tower at the group below, the headmaster sipped his coffee and let himself relax a bit. One more student crisis averted. It would be nice if there was a break before the next one popped up. Stepping back to his desk, he settled into the tall chair and read the messages on his screen once more.

Renee Delacourt's request for a moment of his time to discuss her research was the next in line. The request had been suggested by one of her professors, giving his tacit approval for her extracurricular study. Ozpin stroked his chin as he considered what might be done. Perhaps offering her a chance to review the school archives would help, he decided. A moments typing ,after checking his schedule, granted her an audience in two days time.

* * *

A/N : This story sat quietly on the hard-drive for about five months while the rest of the H.A.R.T. stories were written. It took a month and three re-writes before I was satisfied with the result. I hope you liked it. Truth, Honor, and Oaths are rare things these days. Few people understand just what an oath entails. It's not something you can give up without hurting your own soul. Those that I have made, I have kept to this day. It is not always easy, but it can be done. The truth can hurt, but lying to yourself is worse.

As always, keep writing everyone!

Vindictious


	28. Chapter 28

Chance Meeting

After 'The Fall', Hart and her team fight their way out of Vacuo, to find the only way home is by walking.

* * *

Vacuo, the most laid back kingdom in the world. ' The City of Light ' as some proclaimed it. Hart and her team had been sent by Ozpin to deliver a sealed message to the city council, and with that little job done had been free to wander the city until the time came to return to Beacon. Having been here a few times before, Tan became their de facto guide, happily showing them the best places to eat their lunch and dinner. As the sun set, the city came alive with lights, turning the buildings into multi-colored splendor that made up for missing the games being held in Vale while they were gone.

And then the lights went out and the streets were filled with rampaging Grim. Chaos ruled the night and suddenly the four students were forced to become the defenders that their schooling had been preparing them for, the skills each had learned over their young lives coming into play in a desperate attempt to save the people around them. They'd found themselves in a losing battle alongside older, more seasoned Hunters and Huntresses in the attempt to hold a line against the monsters while the populace was evacuated. The bodies they encountered throughout the night only hardened their resolve.

Hart had kept them at it until the last airship had grounded for the final flight out. Looking down on the darkened streets, she'd seen far too many bodies. She looked helplessly at her team, trying to figure out what had just happened.

At the evacuation camp, the senior surviving Huntress had given permission for the four of them to make their way back to Beacon. The downside came when they were told that no airship would be available to carry them there. The only option was to make their way on foot. Unwilling to wait any longer, the four of them set out on the long journey home.

* * *

Renee's ears swiveled slightly, centering on the sound of feet ahead on the curving path. Holding up a hand, she motioned the rest of her team to halt. Ears still listening to the multiple footsteps, she looked towards her leader. The raised hand dropped slightly as she signaled the information. ( Four people, walking towards us! )

Hart peered down the dim path as she drew her weapon. After what had happened in the city, she was taking no chances with strangers. Two weeks into their journey home, and they had already had three battles with Grim and two with bandits bent on taking what little food they had. The boots she'd worn at Beacon were rubbing in all the wrong places from the endless walking. Her team was in no better shape. Akiko had given up talking in favor of keeping up with her partner's longer stride. Renee and Tan's faces were set in grim determination, neither one willing to ask for the break they longed for. Tan cocked the Gunfas quietly, the small sound not carrying far. His partner drew her own weapon and looked to Hart for direction.

With the tip of her rapier, she pointed towards two trees on the other side of the path, then stepped behind the nearest on her own side. Akiko followed suit as the others stepped behind the indicated trunks, weapons ready.

Moments later, she heard the footsteps that Renee's keen ears had detected. Her right hand tightened on the grip of her sword as the group stopped just before reaching the tree she was hiding behind.

" Y'know, I've got the weird feeling that someone is watching me! "

Hart was amazed to recognize the voice. What the hell was he doing out here?! Still...this was an opportunity that could not be missed. She drew a deep breath.

" Jaune Arc! You've been a naughty boy again! " Her raised voice had the desired effect as the sound of stumbling feet followed by a body crashing to the ground proved that, once again, the eldest son of the Arc family had a profound lack of grace under pressure.

Sheathing her blade, she stepped around the tree to confront the bumbling blonde. The view of Jaune lying on the ground was blocked by the flying tackle from a slim redhead as Ruby brought her friend crashing down. Despite the sneak attack, Hart couldn't help but grin up at the happy girl before the hug threatened to crush her ribs. " Nice to see you too, Ruby! "

* * *

Feet immersed in a nearby creek, Hart fought her rising gorge as Ruby told them what had happened at Beacon and Vale. The bloodshed that the others had witnessed equaled anything her own team had seen at Vacuo.

Ruby paused for a moment. " Pyrrha's...gone. She was killed by that bitch, Cinder. I got there too late to help."

Tan felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Reaching over, he gently laid a hand on Jaune's arm without speaking. He couldn't think of anything to say that would make things any better for either of them. Jaune had loved the woman that had saved Tan's life.

" And.." Ruby continued, "... Blake and Yang were wounded by the leader of the White Fang. Yang lost an arm in the fight. Now she won't come out of her room at all. Blake has disappeared, and Weiss' father took her home to Atlas. There's no ' Team RWBY' anymore. "

Renee clenched her fists in frustration. Her fellow brawler was a close friend and hadn't deserved what had happened to her. But then again, none of them did.

Akiko was suddenly between them, gripping Ruby's shoulder tightly. " What happened in Vale? Did everyone get out? " the smaller girl asked urgently.

Ruby's head drooped. " I don't know. I was unconscious when we were evacuated. All I remember was Grim everywhere. The White Fang helped bring them in over the walls. " She turned her head as the hand slipped off, seeing the tears in the other girls eyes. " I'm sorry...I just don't know. " she whispered.

Hart pulled her partner into a tight embrace while looking over the girl's shoulder at her friends.

" Akiko's mother was living in the business district. We're heading back to find her. " She tightened the hug momentarily. " And we ~will~ find her! "

A low growling brought everyone's attention back to their present situation.

* * *

Renee smiled sheepishly as she rubbed her stomach. It had been a long day of marching and breakfast hadn't lasted anywhere near long enough. " Sorry guys! Nothing I can do about it though. "

A ration bar landed in her lap, courtesy of a smiling Ren. She quickly snatched it up and ripped the covering off. Biting off a large hunk, she smiled blissfully. " Fank oo! " she mumbled.

" You're welcome! " Ren responded as he handed a second bar to Nora before digging in his pack for another.

Jaune dug out one of his own rations and handed it to Akiko. " We were there. In the business district, I mean. The Grim were pretty thick, but I think they got everyone out before it got too bad."

The blonde tried to inject as much positive feeling as he could into the statement. Apparently it was enough, Akiko taking the food was a sign of acceptance ...he hoped.

Silence descended, broken only by the sound of chewing. Hart took a swallow from her canteen, a memory of meals in the cafeteria suddenly coming to mind. She longed for a bit of normalcy, the sound of her friends voices joking or arguing. Watching Renee wolf down her second bar, she sighed as she thought of the times she'd watched the other faunas girl sitting on the bench plotting yet another prank with Yang. Right now she'd give anything to be the butt of one of their jokes. She closed her eyes for a moment, reliving the past.

A low growl sounded in the clearing.

" C'mon Renee! You've already had two! " she complained as she opened her eyes again.

Renee was reaching for her sword in the grass next to her, eyes and ears focused on the far side of the clearing. " That wasn't me! I think they found us again! "

" Dammit! " Hart cursed as she rose, drawing her boots on before unsheathing her blade. Two weeks of walking, dodging the largest groups of Grim and fighting those they couldn't pass by had worn them down mentally as well as physically. Ransacking empty homesteads for supplies hadn't helped either. The others rose around her and readied themselves.

Her eyes narrowed at the numbers of black bodies coming out of the treeline. This wasn't a group, this was a tidal wave! There seemed to be no end to them. " Ruby! This is bad! " she warned the other girl.

Ruby was already unfolding Crescent Rose. " I know. We can't run, 'cause they'll just follow us. We have to fight! " She nodded at the blonde boy next to her, his face pale as the wave of black came closer. " Jaune and I'll take the left flank." She turned to Nora and Ren. " Nora! Lay down some grenades behind the front wave. Try to break them up some. "

" You got it! " The hammer quickly changed to its launcher form as Valkyrie gauged the distance. Grenades arced over the first mass to land with jarring explosions, ripping Grim apart and creating a space as the pressure wave forced some of the monsters backwards. A second string of explosives was in the air, heading towards the treeline as the first Grim crashed into the Hunters.

* * *

Tan found himself separated from his partner in the first few minutes of combat. Their usual way of fighting left plenty of clearance for her to bring Sunset's abilities into play. Unfortunately it also meant leaving a space between them that was rapidly filled with Grim. The wide sweeps of Aura backed force from the blade killed a dozen at a time, but there were hundreds right behind that dozen that filled the empty space as soon as it was created. His Gunfas could kill two at a time, but again, there were more every second. Time and numbers were against them as he fired the last two rounds in his clips.

The pack drew back for a moment, allowing the largest of them to step forward before he could reload. Rearing up on its hind legs both arms slashing forward, intent on crushing him between them. The claws slammed to a stop, forward motion arrested by the barrels of the Gunfas. Tan threw everything he had into keeping those arms separated, even as more Grim crowded into the open space. ' This is hopeless!' he admitted to himself. Too many Grim, too few Hunters. Only one thing might serve to save his friends.

Arms straining to keep the claws from crushing him, Tan threw his head back and shouted a warning, a warning that he dearly hoped his partner was alive to hear, before surrendering to a fate he'd tried so very hard to avoid.

* * *

Renee stepped back from her latest kill, the momentary lull giving her time to wipe the blood from her eyes. Her ears swiveled as Tan's shout reached her.

" RENEE! DEATH GROUND! "

Her heart sank as she recognized the code phrase. He'd chosen it from an Atlesian text on warfare. On " Death Ground ", retreat was not an option. His use of the code meant that he was releasing the madness that was his Semblance, and it would try to kill everything it saw as a threat. It would grant him extra strength and speed, but nothing more. It was an unforgiving thing that was totally uncontrollable. The " Cursed Semblance" had killed more Hunters than it saved over the years. Its raw savagery would draw every Grim for miles around. Love and friendship were meaningless to it, the madness would attack even his teammates if it thought they posed the slightest threat. Their only hope was to run and wait for it to subside.

Even as the thought occurred, the red eyes of the Grim nearest her turned away and sought out the wave of negative emotion emanating from her right. The tide of blackness changed course in mid-charge as it was drawn to him like metal filings to a magnet. She killed two more Grim as they passed, knowing it wouldn't change anything. Her partner had chosen to offer up his own life in exchange for giving the rest of them a chance to live. The numbers were against his survival, but she couldn't afford to waste time grieving just now. It was up to her to get the others to safety.

Slapping the sword onto the holder on her back, she thundered across the field, gathering up a puzzled Ren and Nora by the arms and forcing them towards the treeline.

* * *

Hart was breathing heavily as the black tide suddenly retreated. Jaune and Ruby had been steadily forced backwards, their fighting styles not quite meshing enough to prevent it. Hart and Akiko, not wanting to lose track of the two, had kept pace with them. The backwards march had moved them across half of the clearing. The flames and fireballs from Akiko's staff had created gaps that gave Hart time to keep the mass of black bodies from flowing over the four of them, but there were just too many for the Huntress to stop entirely. She'd lost sight of the other four in the first few minutes of the fight.

The lessening of pressure as the Grim suddenly turned away gave a short moment of relief until she saw Renee pushing Nora and Ren across the gap that had formed between them. " What's happening?" she asked as the big Faunas paused for breath next to her.

" Tan...he's let his Semblance out. He's trying to save us. " Renee panted. " We gotta get to the trees! "

* * *

Tan's conscious mind had been pushed into the background as the monster within took over. The world around him took on a blue tint as the Semblance manifested itself. He could feel his lips opening in a maniacal smile, feel his lungs contract as the monster roared its defiance to the black shape in front of it. For the first time in his life, he was glad for the lack of control. His Semblance would fight as he never could, the total lack of caring for anything but killing the enemy meant his friends would survive to fight another day.

* * *

The Grim strained against the weapons of the two-legged Prey that held its arms apart. It had been a Pack Leader, but the Mistress had decreed that, for this hunt, it would serve as second in command for this ' Pack of packs'.

The Alpha Leader still waited in the treeline. The single Prey they had been sent to destroy, the one the Mistress feared, had not been located yet. These two-legs had been found though, and they would die as the others had in the recent past.

But these two-legs, these were the type that killed packs. They could be killed, but much of the pack would die as well. This one had already killed too many for its liking, and now the sub-leader had decided to destroy it personally.

The black nose wrinkled in puzzlement. The prey had suddenly changed its appearance. The head was different now, as were the eyes. A sudden wave of pure hatred washed over the Grim's mind, drowning it in negative emotion. It paused in its attack, savoring the flavor of it as a human would do with a fine wine. The moment of hesitation was to be its undoing. The black arms barely moved as the pressure holding them apart was released, the alloy barrels of the Gunfas snapping inwards to crush the bleached white head between them.

* * *

Tan was awestruck for a moment at the power of his Semblance, knowing that there was no way he could have done the carnage in front of him in normal circumstances. Using the Dust powered kick from firing he could have possibly cracked the skull of the beast, but not utterly destroyed it like this!

The Berserkir turned suddenly, ready to charge the nearest Grim as a new thought came to the mind within it.

'Dust!' Tan thought. ' I'm out of regular rounds. Reload, dammit! We have Penetrators! Use them!'

He'd barely completed the thought when two empty clips dropped from the weapons. Hands blurring with speed, the new clips were slammed into the Gunfas waiting grips. A heartbeat later, the first of many of the special rounds were spearing through half a dozen enemies at each shot. Specialized ammunition, meant to deal with the armor of a Deathclaw, had no trouble with unarmored Beowolves. The armor piercing rounds were doubly lethal to the pack, the secondary explosive portion blowing holes in the growing horde surrounding him.

He did the math in his head as the Berserkir continued the killing. Six clips, three for each Gunfa. Each clip held thirty rounds for a total of one hundred eighty. Even at six or eight kills per shot the math was against him surviving this.

" Fukkit! No sense in waiting for them to run away. Let's kill 'em all! "

For the first time, for the last time, he let himself join fully with the maddened Semblance. Aura blazing, he joined his skill with the monster's ferocity. Flowing with a dancer's grace, each kick and punch bringing down another enemy, the two moved forward into hell.

* * *

Ruby paused for a moment, staring at the heaving mass across the field. Red streaks of light carved through the clustered bodies, leaving a trail of dead Grim in their wake. She'd witness the power of Tan's Semblance once before in the classroom at Beacon. She had no doubt that, against smaller numbers, it would keep him alive. But this was not the classroom and no living Hunter had ever faced this many Grim at once. Crescent Rose snapped back into its sniper rifle configuration.

" Ruby! What are you doing?"

She turned to her childhood friend, unconsciously snapping the clip of penetrator rounds into the rifle while answering. " I can't run away while there's a chance I can help him. The rest of you get to the trees. " Turning away, she raised the scope to her eye and took careful aim. The rifle carried a bigger punch than his two Gunfa, so she couldn't aim as close to him as she would have like.

' Friendly' fire could kill him just as easily as the Grim would.

Hart's breath hissed between her clenched teeth. Damn girl and her heroics! Reaching out her left hand, she caught hold of the only other person with a ranged weapon. " Nora! Lay down some grenades on the far side. Try not to get to close, okay? "

Nora took a moment to judge where the center of the fight was as Ruby began firing. She didn't feel positive about his position until two black forms rocketed upwards, victims to uppercuts was her assessment. Raising Magnhild, she laid down a curved line of explosives around the edges of the group. Three times she swept the weapon back and forth, bodies and parts of bodies flying into the air at each explosion. At the end of the third sweep, the pin clicked on an empty chamber.

" I'm out! " she announced.

Hart's attention was still on the fight as she waved towards the treeline to their rear. " Back into the trees then! All of you. " She slapped Jaune across one leg with the flat of her blade, breaking his reveries as he stared at the ongoing fight. " Let's go Golden Boy! "

Confused, he raised his shield towards the battle. " Why? We're clear over here, there's no dan..." The penetrator round that skipped off the raised shield exploded overhead, leaving the blonde on the ground groaning.

Akiko straightened from her crouch and roughly yanked him to his feet. " Idiot! We're still too close! " Hart smiled thinly as the smaller girl dragged the befuddled boy towards the trees, following Ren and Nora. Turning back to the remaining two, she was surprised to find a large hand on her shoulder.

" Go on! " Renee told her leader. " I'm sticking with Rose. I've run about as far as I care to. " With a gentle push to start the other girl on her way, she turned back to watch the battle, wishing she had opted for a ranged weapon too.

Hart kept looking over her shoulder at the mismatched pair as she jogged towards the trees. The muscular brawler , who was hoping her partner would survive this, and the slim sniper who hoped to save her boyfriend.

* * *

Hell wasn't filled with orange fire, Tan decided. Hell was black fur, white teeth, and red eyes in an unending series of stop-motion perception. Strobing flashes of fanged muzzles and claws reaching for him.

Combining with his Semblance had resulted in a fugue state, needing no conscious thought to respond to the unending threats. How long he'd been killing was no longer a concern, only how much longer he could continue. His Aura had already flickered out, battered down by the hundreds of claws that had managed to get through the whirling Gunfa. The last round of ammunition had been fired and only the metal barrels remained, and those were beginning to deform. The alloy he'd used to construct them was formulated to contain the power of the penetrators, not to handle the kind of repeated blows in long term infighting that he'd experienced today.

The fugue state was good in a way. He scarcely noticed the tugs on his body as claws ripped long furrows through the cloth and into the skin beneath. Those claws were fewer now, the red lines of someone else's fire having cut down the numbers substantially along with the explosions earlier. He could see gaps between the blackness in front of him. The gaps were widening even as he thought about it, the thousands becoming hundreds, then tens. His vision had been obstructed for a while by the cloud of ash from the huge number of dissolving bodies around him.

And, suddenly, there were none.

The Berserkir turned in a circle, seeking more foes to kill, but there were none. Two figures stood on the far side of the clearing, but they didn't register as threatening. It's bloodlust finally sated, the Semblance withdrew. Tan stood for a moment, feeling like he was coming out of a dream back into the real world.

Then, unprotected by the fugue that had allowed him to ignore it, the pain hit him like a blow from Magnhild, driving him down into blackness.

* * *

Ruby lowered the rifle, having no more targets that were far enough away to easily hit without the chance of striking Tan. She and Renee watched silently as he dispatched the last few Beowolves, thankful that he had managed to last this long. There had been so many enemies that she'd despaired of ever seeing him again. If it had continued much longer they would have been forced to choose between watching from here or running into the fight and taking a chance on his Semblance attacking them.

They started running as his body dropped bonelessly to the ground.

* * *

The Alpha leader was furious. His pack was gone, destroyed by these puny Prey! In nearly a century this had never happened to him. The Mistress had chosen him to lead this pack for his proven ability to survive against those that chose to kill Grim. His intelligence had grown over the years until he could make plans of his own when directing attacks. She had approved of that, using him as one of several commanders during the attack on Vacuo. His subordinates, mindless killers all, had swept through their chosen section of the city and killed anything that hadn't run fast enough.

Now he had nothing to command, and the reason for that had just fallen to the ground. Anger drove him out of the trees, intent on making sure of this pack-killer's destruction.

* * *

The two of them had covered a quarter of the distance to the battleground when the dark shape sped out of the far treeline. Ruby's mind went into overdrive as she tried to compute the distance and time necessary to stop it with her rifle before it reached Tan. Not enough, she decided. The last two rounds of ammunition remaining wouldn't get there before the Grim did. Something else had to be done to save him.

Looking to her left, she came to the conclusion that something out of the ordinary was needed.

" Throw me! "

Renee didn't even break her stride as she reached over and grasped Ruby's left arm and belt. Spinning in place once, she heaved the smaller girl with all her might, mentally blessing the teacher at her old fighting school for showing her how to throw the hammer at the first sporting event she'd ever attended. The red cloak fluttered madly in the wake of the human bullet she launched towards her fallen partner.

Crescent Rose snapped into its full extension as Ruby fired the last two rounds behind her to build up more speed before activating her Semblance. What crossed the field was a streak of red, too fast for Renee's eye to follow. Maybe, she thought, it's enough.

* * *

The Alpha raised one giant paw, intent on crushing the last spark of life out of the shape on the ground when the a blur of red blocked its view, followed by a flash of silver.

The wind of Ruby's passing spun the body away, as the white head separated from the shoulders.

* * *

' So much blood!'

Renee slid to a halt next to her fallen partner and stared for a moment. His vest had been torn away, revealing the rags of the collarless shirt he always wore. Those rags had been turned red, the open wounds that crisscrossed his body a deep crimson against the pale skin.

Ruby squatted by his head, trying to stem the flow from a cut that ran from above his ear to his chin with a piece of her petticoat.

Fighting a rising gorge, Renee ripped one of the legs off her own pants and used the material to cover a rip in his abdomen. 'If it had been any deeper...!'. She deliberately pushed the thought aside, applying as much pressure as she dared.

The rest of the group arrived only moments later. Akiko shed her coat before turning on a stunned Hart and brusquely ripping both the faunas' sleeves off for bandages. No sooner were those applied before she ripped her own sleeves off to repeat the process. Across from her, a clearly shaken Ren was copying her.

Nora surprised them all as she dropped to her knees and took his bleeding head in her hands. Closing her eyes, the normally excitable girl was a picture of calm in the middle of the storm. Hart was about to say something when a blue glow enveloped Tan's head, slowly spreading down his body.

Ren's hand on her arm staved off the question she was about to ask. " Do nothing to disturb her. " He warned. " She learned this after seeing him fight Pyhrra. She was worried about something happening to me, so she took the class on Aura Healing." He nodded towards the slowly closing gaps in the other boy's skin. " It turned out that she was a natural at it, despite how she appears to the world."

Hart breathed a sigh of relief at the news. If Nora could stabilize him, they might be able to get him to a doctor. If they could find one somewhere within walking distance!

Renee sighed in relief too, watching the gaping wound under her makeshift bandage closing. Dropping the blood soaked cloth, she noticed a gleam of silver next to her knee. Parting the grass, she picked up a silver locket with a small spill of blood across the face. Wiping the spot away on her remaining pants leg, she opened it. In one half was a picture of his parents, two of the many people that she prayed daily had survived. On the other half was a smiling Ruby, obviously taken without her knowledge. Leaving the locket open, she passed it to the little redhead. " Hang on to this for him, okay? " she whispered. Seeing fresh tears in the girls eyes, the brawler pulled her into a tight embrace. " Don't you worry. For a skinny guy, he's plenty tough enough to get through this! " For a moment she wondered who she was really trying to convince with that statement. Ruby sniffed while nodding agreement.

* * *

Jaune had moved off to the edge of the woods, his stomach demanding release after seeing the wounds on his friend. Wiping his mouth afterwards, he considered what he could do to help. Two young straight saplings were what he needed right now.

Hart looked up to see a bare-chested Arc approaching with a long bundle in his hands. Laying it on the ground, he spread the two saplings apart, revealing the beginnings of a stretcher made with his hoodie and shirt. The cloth had been tied in place with the laces from his shoes. " Ren! I need your shirt too! " he called across to the other male. Ren shed his jacket and slipped out of the remains of his shirt, moving to Jaune's side to complete the construction. With both his and Akiko's jackets as padding, it would make a comfortable ride for the wounded warrior. With Renee and Hart's assistance, they slid Tan in place.

Ruby spread her cape over him before grasping the handles. " Two miles back the way we came, there's a town that hasn't been attacked yet. If we get him there, I think they have a doctor."

Hart glanced over her shoulder as she took her place at the head of the stretcher. " Then we'd best get moving. "

Ruby gazed on the waxen features as they strode steadily down the path. She hadn't expected to see him again for a while, and hardly under these circumstances. And now...? Her makeshift team would have to spend a while at the town, replenishing ammunition and supplies from what was available. That would, maybe, give them a week together before she would be forced to leave again on her own mission. The time would pass too quickly, most of it he would spend recuperating. It was just one more thing that whoever was behind all this would owe in the final accounting.

And she intended that the debt would be paid in full!

A very long chapter, yes? It was mostly written while recuperating from another car accident ( not my fault! ). I'd like to thank those who published while I couldn't. Your stories made the pain go away for a while. So, in your own way, you guys influenced me to try an ' After the Fall' episode. I hope you like it.

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N:

It's been a year since my first story was posted on FanFiction. Since then I've spent many hours creating characters ( and doing horrible things to them occasionally ). Creating a team took a lot of thought, I'd hoped to see each one grow as time passed. I hope you have enjoyed reading the HART stories, at least as much as I enjoyed writing them.

During the year, I've also read hundreds of your stories. I've enjoyed them all, especially since some of them got me through some difficult times after a couple of car accidents. And, I admit it, many of you are better writers than I. I always look forward to the next story from each of you no matter what level of writing skill you possess. All that matters to me is that you are still there, pounding away on the keyboard, letting us into the world your imagination produced.

Thank you.

* * *

Resurrection

Renee leaves the team to continue their journey home while she takes a detour to see Yang, leaving Hart and Akiko to deal with Tan.

Part 1

( angst/ psychological trauma/ healing.) Usual acknowledgement of not owning RWBY, just my own characters.

* * *

Sunlight sparkled off the waves as the farm wagon came to a halt next to the docks. Hart nudged her partner out of her doze, the smaller girl waving one hand in the air in an effort to drive away the offending elbow.

The faunas smiled in amusement as she caught the flailing hand. " We're here. " she called softly. She reached across the cart bed to shake the other sleeping member of her team when her hand was stopped by the faunas sitting across from her.

" Give him a few more minutes, please. " Renee said. Sliding towards the open tail of the bed, she pulled the other girl with her. " I want to talk to you anyway. "

Like I have a choice, Hart thought. When the big girl pulled, either you went with her or lost something you'd prefer to keep attached! It was an irritating fact, but one that worked more than once in favor of the team.

Akiko followed them, yawning mightily as she trailed them across the road to stand at the top of the docks. " Where are we?" she asked the silent pair.

Hart squinted her eyes, looking out over the water towards a smudge on the horizon. " Cold Harbor. That's my home out there. " she replied quietly " Patch. It's where I grew up. "

Her partner shaded her eyes as she peered towards the distant island. She'd heard all the stories from her oath-sister, at least the ones she was willing to tell. Some of the better ones came from Ruby and Yang when they felt like twitting their friend about some wild scheme that the faunas had come up with to create a bit of excitement in their young lives. The young huntress looked up into the dark face of her friend. " And...? "

Hart sighed. " And, yeah. I'm feeling a little homesick. But.." she looked down at her partner's worried face. "..I promised we'd find your mother, so that's what we're going to do! "

Akiko relaxed a bit. " Thank you for that. "

They both turned as Renee cleared her throat. " Aaah...that's what I wanted to talk to you about. " One hand lifted to comb the long bangs aside in a nervous gesture. " I kinda wanted to make a detour. By myself. "

Hart crossed her arms, one eyebrow arched in mild surprise. " Oh?"

The brawler waved one hand towards the island. " From what Ruby said, Yang's in a really bad way and I want to see if I can help her. "

Hart nodded towards the wagon. " And what about...?"

Renee cast a pensive glance toward where her partner lay sleeping. " He's...okay for now. I'd appreciate it if you could keep an eye on him for me, until I get back. "

Hart chewed the inside of her lip for a moment. Renee was asking a lot, but then again both girls knew why she felt the need.

* * *

Tan had changed drastically. Anyone who knew him could see the difference. He didn't smile anymore, not since he'd joined fully with his Semblance in an effort to save his friends. That battle-madness had sucked the warmth out of him, leaving him distant and cold.

His recovery had taken a week, but during that time he'd hardly said a dozen words to anyone. When Ruby finally had to depart she'd tried to give him a parting kiss, but he'd shown no sign of affection towards her when her lips met his. Renee had resorted to passing it off as exhaustion on his part, but wasn't sure if Ruby had believed a word of it. The girl's downcast eyes nearly broke the faunas' heart.

Hart had led her own team off towards Vale the next day, Tan bringing up the rear walking by himself. Renee kept hoping that he would revert back to his normal self as time passed, but the hope faded with each passing mile.

She didn't realize how bad things were until, cresting a ridge, they'd spotted the woman and her horse drawn wagon being attacked by four griffins. The ensuing fight proved just how much he'd been altered. Two of the Grim had attacked him when the team had arrived. The second of the pair had waited for the first to make its assault, only to watch along with his teammates as he proceeded to beat it to death...slowly! Each precise blow was intended to cripple rather than kill. The squawks of pain only made his smile grow wider.

Renee felt a sense of growing horror as the creature flailed its broken wings in an attempt to escape the grinning human. ' This isn't what a Hunter is supposed to be!' she thought. ' This is ...obscene!'

The second Grim had fled in terror, launching itself into the air when he stepped over the still convulsing body towards it. Hart quietly admitted later that she had never felt so frightened of anything as when he'd turned towards them with that horrible smile. Only after his weapons had been holstered and his face had returned to its sullen aspect, did they put up their own.

Since then he'd been calm, spending most of the time sleeping in the back of the wagon amid the produce. Renee counted it as a small blessing that they'd had no further trouble after accepting the woman's offer of a ride to the port. She silently prayed that someone in Vale could help bring back her friend, the boy she'd come to see as a brother. None of them wanted to see him like that again.

* * *

Renee gazed over the waves, torn between conflicting needs. Ruby's description of her sister's mental state worried her as much as her own partners crisis. From the sound of it, Taiyang was at his wits end trying to help his daughter.

" Three days. " Hart finally agreed. " That's all we can spare you. One to get there, one to do whatever you think you can, and one to get your ass back to Vale. " She pushed the larger girl towards the dock. " There's the ferry. Tell her we miss her. "

Renee looked back over her shoulder at the pair. " Thanks guys. I'll let you know how she's doing when we meet up again. "

Akiko held up a hand in parting. " We will watch over him, I promise. "

Hart waited until Renee had boarded the ferry before turning back to the wagon and its sleeping occupant. Whatever his reaction to being temporarily abandoned by his partner, it was her responsibility to handle it.

Leadership was a curse these days and no one had warned her that it could be like this. These past few weeks had taken their toll on the faunas girl, the decisions she'd been forced to make meant life or death for her team as well as herself. At times she felt as if her life had spiraled out of control, the changes happening so fast that she couldn't adapt quickly enough. She worried about her own state of mind as much as Tan's.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she reached out to wake the young man under the blanket. Her hand hesitated for a moment as the cloth covering his leg began to twitch violently.

* * *

Inside the woolen cocoon, Tan dreamt of silence. He could see the faces of people around him, everyone that he cared about. Parents, teammates, classmates, teachers. Their faces surrounded him, mouths moving. Yet there were no sounds associated with the multitude of lips.

He felt nothing inside, no joy at seeing people he loved with all his heart. Even the face of the girl he'd fallen head over heels for brought nothing from within. Curious, he reached out to touch her only to have his hand brought up short by an invisible barrier. ' What is this? ' he wondered as the hand formed a fist to pound against the force holding him back. ' Why can't I hear you? Why can't I hear me? ' He strained, open mouthed, to shout her name.

Silence, all encompassing.

Ruby's smile grew wider as her eyes began to glow red, the skin splitting to reveal white bone and fur. Her fingers began to lengthen, claws replacing nails.

' No! No..no..no! ' Horrified, he stepped back as the faces around him changed. Claws began to slide over the barrier on every side, leaving dark scratches in the air. Reflexively his hands dropped to the grips of his weapons.

A small voice cried out in the back of his mind that this was all wrong, that the people he cared for most in the world were not like this.

Snarling, he ripped the Gunfas free of their holsters and began firing into the multiplying mass of black bodies. The dozens of people had become thousands of Grim, each one seeking his blood. He was alone again and fighting for his life.

A child cried, muted sobbing in the back of his mind as the battle played out once more.

He grunted in pain as claws closed around his leg. Bringing one weapon to bear, his finger closed on the trigger.

* * *

The barrel pointed skyward, held aloft by Akiko's staff as the crack of the two meeting at high speed resounded off the walls of the warehouses around them. Hart had tumbled to the ground, her hand spasming open from around his leg in response to the Gunfa snaking out of the blankets toward her face.

The faunas trembled in delayed response as she pushed herself up onto elbows. ' God! That was close!' Her heart felt like it was beating a thousand times a second.

" Tan! It's us! You're safe now. " Akiko's voice never rose above normal volume as she reassured the boy still shrouded in the blanket. The blanketed shape rose higher as the weapon moved upright, no longer threatening. Her staff returned to the ground as his arm moved downwards, the covering slipping backwards to reveal haunted eyes that searched the dock for threats. " We're in Cold Harbor. There are no Grim here. We're safe for now. " she informed him quietly.

He reluctantly holstered the weapon, grunting an acknowledgement. Outwardly calm, he shivered internally, thinking how close he'd come to killing someone close to him. " Sorry." The word hung in the air between them, devoid of feeling.

Akiko helped her partner to her feet. " What now? "

Hart hesitated for a moment, eyeing Tan as he dragged his blanket and pack over his shoulder, before stepping to the side of the wagon to retrieve her pack. " Now we find a boat that can take us to the Vale docks. It'll be faster than walking. "

Tan turned to find the smaller girl blocking his path, her eyes holding his for a moment. " Good. Then we will find help there. I won't let you down. " she promised quietly. He felt moisture prickling his eyes as he stared at the petite form. " Thanks. " The word was forced, but there was feeling behind it this time. " Renee? ".

Akiko bit her lip. The question lacked concern, it was a request for information only. " She wanted to see Yang, she'll be back in three days." Akiko explained. " She'll meet us in Vale."

He nodded in acceptance, then turned towards the waiting docks.

She squeezed his arm gently as the other hand reached past him to retrieve her own pack.

* * *

Renee slowed as she approached the house.

Except for feeling a bit queasy during the long boat ride, the trip had been uneventful. Directions had been provided by helpful people along the way, saving her time she couldn't spare otherwise. She'd even made it to Hart's home and spent the night with her friends foster-parents, updating them on their daughter's time away at Beacon and giving what reassurance she could about her wellbeing. Now a hastily written note from the adults rested in her pouch, sending their love to the wandering daughter.

Pausing at the foot of the path, she took the time to examine the home of Taiyang Xiao Long. Hart, Ruby, and Yang had all spoken of their childhood here. She tried to imagine the three of them playing in the ancient tree that stood in the yard, the often described tire swing now missing from one low hanging limb. Turning a full circle, she took in the vista around her. This must have been a great place to grow up!

She smiled slightly as she headed up the path. Like her, the sisters had left home for the life of a Huntress. The heroines of all the stories had filled their heads.

The smile faded as the reason for this visit came back. None of them had expected this, even with the warnings the instructors at Beacon kept repeating. Ozpin's first speech, the one at initiation, was filled with dire consequences for the unwary. From Ruby's description of the fall of Beacon, Yang had been one of many unlucky people. How many others were dealing with injuries like this or worse?

Before the mad night at Vacuo she'd never considered the possibility of losing one of her friends. Now though, one had died. The loss of Pyrrha still hadn't totally registered, not really. She still couldn't force herself to accept that the vibrant redhead would never again smile at the antics of her teammates and friends. Renee knew she was going to have to come to terms with that loss, sooner or later. As it was, she had still had trouble comprehending the sights and sounds of the city of Vacuo in the light of hundreds of fires that raged across an urban battlefield during that long night.

For the moment she had enough to deal with. Yang had been seriously injured and her own partner had...changed. Of the two, she couldn't decide which was worse off. Leaving Tan in the care of her teammates had been hard to do, but she reasoned that there was nothing she could do to help him in his current state of mind. Yang was a fellow brawler, a girl with a mindset she could understand and maybe help.

Am I running away when he needs me? The question wouldn't go away, no matter how firmly she set it aside to answer later. If she was wrong about this decision, then she'd have to live with it.

* * *

Taiyang sat on the doorstep and sipped his coffee as he watched the heavyset faunas girl approach. The sleepless night had left him a bit slow this morning. The sword on the girl's back didn't register till she was quite close. ' What's a Huntress doing here?' he thought. She was almost in front of him before the youthful face came into focus. ' A student! What now? '

He knew it would have been polite to stand , but he lacked the energy to do more than wave the cup in vague greeting. Events had taken their toll on his family, leaving him frustrated at his inability to cope. The disappearance of his youngest child left him worrying over her safety as well as dealing with his eldest daughter's descent into despair.

" Good morning Mister Xiao Long! I'm Renee Delacourt...Ruby and Yang's friend." She gave a small wave of greeting. " Umm.. I came to visit Yang, if that's all right." She seemed a bit worried, as if he might become angry with her for making the request, then her eyes brightened as one hand dipped towards a belt pouch. " Oh..and I have a message from Ruby for you. "

The falling cup scattered its contents across the step as he surged to his feet, hands reaching for her shoulders. " You've seen her!? She's alright!? Where!? When!?"

Shrinking back , she held out the folded paper like a shield. Not waiting for an answer, he snatched it from her hand and quickly opened it. She waited nervously as his eyes scanned the words.

After a few moments he looked up with tears in his eyes. " Thank you." He took a shaky breath and held out a hand. " I'm sorry...Renee was it? I've been so worried about her." He glanced over his shoulder at the doorway as they shook. " And her sister."

" That's why I came." Renee explained. " Ruby told me what happened and I decided I had to come see her. " Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. " I don't know how much good it will do, but I want to help. "

Taiyang seated himself on the stoop, fingers gently rubbing the paper in his hands. " I don't know either. She rarely comes out of her room and eats less and less each week." He buried his face in his hands. " I don't know what to do. I think I'm losing her. "

Renee dropped to one knee and gently pried the hands away. " I don't know what I can do for her, but I promise to do what I can. Okay? "

He nodded slowly. " Whatever you can do, then. But she doesn't want me in her room for anything anymore. She won't eat, so I leave meals outside her door. " He clutched at her hand. " I just...want my little girl back! "

She gently pried her hand free, then removed the sword from her back and rested it on the steps next to him. " Keep an eye on this for me, would you? " Taking the two steps to the door, she rested her hand on the knob and looked into the sky.

' Please don't let me fuck this up!'

* * *

Akiko leaned over the railing, Hart's hand on her belt for safety, looking down at the two phosphorescent shapes swimming in the bow wave. The moving lights in the night had attracted her attention, curiosity had driven her to the bow to see what it could be . Pulling herself back, she turned to the first mate of the fishing boat who was busy coiling a line nearby. " What are they? "

Finished with his task, the mate stepped up beside the two girls and leaned over the railing. He turned and grinned at the pair. " Friends of ours! Dolphins! Aquatic Hunters if you like. As long as they stay nearby none of the Grim in these waters will bother us. "

" Hunters? " Akiko asked as she leaned back over the railing. She gasped in wonder as one of the dolphins leapt completely out of the water, patches of phosphor making it seem that part of the night sky had come down for a swim.

The sailor laughed in delight. " Aye, they're Hunters right enough. They hate the Grim as much as any of us, and kill them just as well as you do, Miss! "

Hart hauled her partner back, then quickly took her place to watch the watery pair for a few minutes. She was amazed at how easily they slid through the sea, reminding her of watching a hawk riding a rising thermal in the early morning near Beacon. With wings held outstretched it had risen high into the sky as effortlessly as the dolphins moved through the water. Impulsively, she cupped her hands around her mouth. " Thank you! "

As if in response, both dolphins leapt skyward before disappearing into the depths. Hart sighed as she straightened. " They're gone. " she told Akiko.

" And there's why. " The mate was pointing toward a flashing light in the distance. " The Vale lighthouse. Not long now and we'll have you safe on t' dock by morning. "

* * *

There were more people on the docks than Hart expected. Ruby and Jaune's description of their last night at Beacon made her think that no one would be left in the city. The crowd seemed to be, if not at peace, then at least less worried by the way things had changed. From the deck of the boat she could just make out an open air market at the other end of the open space between the warehouses.

While their team leader thanked the captain, Tan and Akiko waited by the railing for the sailors to set the gangplank in place. Tan's eyes nervously scanned the mass of bodies while his smaller teammate bounced on her heels impatiently.

Once on the dock proper, Hart led them off towards the market, hoping to find someone in a position of authority to report to before heading in to town to start the search for her partners mother. Noting Tan's increasing nervousness , she led them around the thickest clusters of people whenever she could. When that wasn't possible the girls placed him between them , shielding him from contact with strangers. In this fashion they proceeded to the center of the marketplace.

Akiko spotted them first. A tall young man with an enormous sword on his back that rivaled Renee's Sunset in size, standing next to a Faunas girl with tall rabbit ears. The pair were standing in a line at a booth selling produce, paying little attention to the crowd around them as they chatted.

The two students turned as Hart shouted their names, surprise turning to smiles as they recognized the approaching trio. Pushing a shopping bag into Yatsuhashi's hands, Velvet trotted towards the trio, nimbly dodging through the crowd.

Drawing to a halt in front of them, she held out a hand to Hart. " Where've you lot been? Everyone's been worried about you. "

Hart took the proffered hand. " We've been away at Vacuo and had to walk back. Almost a month on the road. "

Velvet's eyes narrowed as she watched Akiko lead Tan to a quiet spot between two of the stalls. " I don't see Renee! Please don't tell me..." She trailed off as the other Faunas pulled her a few steps deeper into the crowd.

" Renee's fine. She stopped to visit with Yang." Ignoring the girl's relieved look, Hart peered between the moving bodies. " It's Tan that worries me. Something happened and he needs a doctor...a psychiatrist...and soon! " She quickly blurted out the tale of the battle and its aftermath. Velvet's eyes widened at the description of what had happened at the farm cart. " So we need to find someone to help him. We want him back the way he was, if it's possible! "

Velvet whistled softly. " Too right! Sounds like he's liable to pop at anything, and we can't afford that right now. Truth is, we bloody well need the lot of you in top shape. There's still too many Grim prowling around the city for safety. Goodwitch has us running ragged trying to keep up. There just aren't enough of us. " She tapped her lip for a second before reaching a decision. Grabbing Hart's arm, she led her out of the crowd toward the rest of the team. " C'mon! I know who you need to see. She's been helping a lot of people, so I hope she can make time. "

Velvet led them to a tent city at the edge of the docks. One large tent had been draped over the front of a small shipping container, a medical symbol spray painted on two of the canvas walls. Some wit had taken a marker and drawn a cartoonish brain next to the open door.

" Sydney? You in there? " Velvet called, rapping on the frame of the doorway. A chair squeaked somewhere in the darkened interior. A moment later a middle aged woman holding a sandwich in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other appeared in the doorway. Peering over her round glasses, she shook the sandwich at the Faunas. " You, girlie, have lousy timing! "

" Sorry, Doc. A friend in need and all that, y'know? "

The doctor took a sip of coffee as her eyes roamed over the other three, stopping at Tan. " Damn! Another one. " she muttered under her breath. She tilted her head towards the room behind her.

" Come on in kid. " Standing aside to let him pass she waved the sandwich towards Velvet. " This one's on the house. You can come back in a few hours. I'll talk to you then." Stepping through the doorway, she let the canvas cover drop, revealing a 'Do Not Disturb' sign.

Velvet gently pushed the other two away from the door. " Nothing to do but wait now. Don't worry. " she reassured them, " She's the best! "

Akiko frowned as they walked. " On the house? What did she mean by that? "

The older girl kicked a scrap of wood out of her way before answering. " She has the right, under the present emergency, to bill the city for helping people deal with trauma caused by the Grim." She sighed wistfully. " She won't charge for us, though. She said it's her duty to help Hunters and Huntresses because of what it costs us to protect the rest."

Hart pulled her to a stop. " What cost? "

Velvet drew a shaky breath. " RWBY wasn't the only team we lost. And some of the older Hunters too." She looked up towards where a Grim infested Beacon was. " And people in the city too. There were just so many of them! We couldn't save them all. " Tears of frustration spilled down her cheeks.

Hart pulled the sobbing girl into an embrace. " We know. It was the same at Vacuo. Too damn many of them and not enough of us! "

" The first time I really got to use my Semblance and it wasn't...wasn't enough!" Velvet angrily wiped her wet eyes against Hart's shoulder.

" No one's was enough." Hart replied softly. " None of us was good enough."

" He was. " Akiko's voice was muffled by black curls as she leaned against Harts back, reaching around her to grip Velvet's arms.

Hart turned her head to regard the tent with its closed door. " And look at what it cost him. He nearly died to save us. If it hadn't been for Ruby..."

" I want them both back!" Her partner's hands clutched tightly at the pair of Faunas.

Dropping her head to Velvet's shoulder, Hart squeezed her eyes shut. " So do I , Aki! So do I!"

* * *

A/N : I'm not a psychiatrist, never seen one professionally either ( though a few people over the years have told me I need my head examined ) so bear with me as I tell the story. If I get it wrong, then I'll take the blame for ignorance of the profession. A swift kick applied by family or friends usually suffices to lift me out of depression. But I have known several people who suffer from severe depression and PTSD, and it makes me glad that there are people to help them.

Stay tuned for part two and we'll see what Renee and Sydney can do for our friends. I'm still undecided, so consider gravity as being temporarily cancelled leaving the coin up in the air. Heads, Tails, or Edge?

Also, a big shout out to my friend Holly for editing several of these stories. Finder of lost commas and deliverer of swift kicks when I need them. Thank you!

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	30. Chapter 30

Resurrection

Renee sails to Patch hoping to help Yang snap out of her depression. Meanwhile, Hart and Akiko continue on to Vale in hopes of finding help for an unstable Tan.

Part 2

* * *

The house seemed unnaturally empty as Renee made her way down the hall. Two doorways stood open on one side. Peering into one as she passed, the Faunas could make out the posters over the bed. That had to be Ruby's room. She doubted that the elder Xiao Long would listen to the kind of music those bands played!

The third door was closed, a small table next to it bearing the cold remains of an untouched meal. She hesitantly knocked on the door. " Yang? Can I come in? " Hearing no response, she tried the knob. Pushing the door open, she stuck her head in and nearly choked on the stench that wafted into the hallway.

The smell of one unwashed body accompanied by remnants of half-eaten meals confined to the small room for too long made her recoil for a moment. Drawing a deep breath, she stepped into the room.

" Yang? "

A muffled voice came from beneath the rumpled blanket covering the bed. " Go away! "

Renee shut the door and stepped closer to the bed, bracing herself. " No! Not until we've talked about what's happening."

Whipping the blanket aside, Yang rose up and glared at the intruder. " I said get out! " she barked. Renee stood in shock for a moment, trying to comprehend the scene. The normally gorgeous mane of blonde hair was matted and tangled. Bright lilac eyes had become a pale reflection of their former selves and had matching purple bags beneath them.

The Faunas couldn't help but move closer to the bedside, stretching out one hand. " Are you okay? "

The dirty bandage covering the stump of Yang's right arm started to unravel as it was waved in the air.

" Do I look okay to you!?" the blonde demanded. " Just...go away and leave me alone!"

Renee let her hand drop. " I want to help!" she protested. Her fist clenched in frustration as the other girl flopped backwards onto the dirty pillow, turning away from the unwanted visitor.

" I don't need your help! " Hugging herself one-armed, Yang closed her eyes.

" How long has it been since you bathed!? " Renee demanded. She watched the other girls body hunch before replying.

" None of your damn business! Now get out! " the blonde spat back.

Renee's temper flared. Frustrations that had built in the previous month reached their down, she grasped the bed frame and heaved upwards. A furious Yang squawked in outrage as she was dumped on the floor. Not waiting, the Faunas grasped the good arm and lifted the invalid to her feet. Renee almost dropped her again as she realized how much weight the girl had lost. She'd once strained with all her might to lift Yang over her head during their first bout in the training arena. Now the other brawler felt as light as a feather! The arm was jerked out of her grasp.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yang demanded, raking the filthy hair out of her eyes.

Renee's finger stabbed forward. " You are going to take a shower, right now! If you don't, I'll rip those clothes off you and wash you myself! " she threatened.

Yang's eyes narrowed, the irises turning crimson. The room was filled with the smell of burning oil as her hair burst into flame for the first time in a month. " I SAID ..."

The unexpected punch caught Renee in the pit of her stomach, her mouth opening in an 'O' of surprise.

" LEAVE ME..." The second punch connected at the angle of her jaw, driving the Faunas to the ground and into darkness.

" ...ALONE! "

* * *

Hart and Akiko walked through the deserted business district. Glass from shattered windows lay scattered across the sidewalk, crunching underfoot. A form scurrying through the shadows sent Hart's hand to her sword, the blade half out of the scabbard before a frightened cat sped across the street.

Akiko ignored the other girl's muttered curse, staring intently at one building in particular. The sign hung askew, the one remaining bolt holding it an angle.

'General Goods' had seen better days. The doorway stood empty, the frame of the glass door lay twisted in the street.

"Mom!"

Hart cursed again as her partner sprinted towards the ruined building.

Akiko caught herself on the frame of the door, pausing to survey the wrecked interior. " Mom!?" Pounding across the floor, she sped past the counter and flung herself up the stairs. " MOM!? Are you here!?"

Hart paused in the doorway, listening to her partner slamming doors open in her search. Scanning the darkened interior, she let her eyes open wider to make use of her natural night sight. A dark patch on the far wall caught her attention. Stepping closer, her boot landed on something that threw her off balance .

Squatting down, she retrieved the upper half of a familiar wooden cane. With recognition came tears of loss. She didn't have to look closer at the stain on the wall to know that Hiram had not survived the attack. The feisty old man had been a friend since her childhood. She'd bet anything he'd broken the cane over the head of a Grim while defending his shop and Akiko's mother. Hugging the remnant to herself, she recalled all the things he'd done for her since they first met in his old shop in Atlas. " Rest ...in peace, old man." she mumbled.

She'd cried so much in the last month that she wondered if it would ever stop. Since that horrible night in Vacuo and hearing what had happened to Vale from Ruby she'd spent most nights curled up with her back to the team, a handful of blanket stuffed in her mouth to mute the sobbing.

She stood up and wiped the tears away as her partner stumbled down the steps. Akiko seemed almost jubilant as she rushed across the room.

" She's alive! Her clothes are gone!" the smaller girl caroled. " She must have come back for them!"

Akiko paused as Hart handed her the cane. She stared at it for a moment then looked up, her face drawn in anguish.

" She made it." Hart said quietly. " Hiram must have held them off long enough for her to get away." Spinning about, the taller girl strode out the doorway, calling over her shoulder. " Let's go check the camp. Someone must know where she is. " Reuniting mother and daughter would give meaning to Hiram's passing. Then the team could get back to the business of killing Grim. And right now Hart really wanted to kill them all.

* * *

The return to consciousness was accompanied by the feeling that someone was trying to smother her with a pillow.

Renee's eyes opened slowly, focusing on a close-up view of cleavage like she'd never experienced before. It took a moment before she recalled where she was and whose chest was currently stifling her. Recoiling in surprise, she slipped out of Yang's one-armed embrace and crashed backwards to the hardwood floor. Yang tried to catch hold of the falling girl, but missed.

Cradling her stinging head, the Faunas looked up at the repentant blonde. " Ow?"

Yang's hand withdrew, clenching into a fist in her lap. " I'm...really sorry! I shouldn't have hit you."

Renee propped herself up on her elbows, examining the face of her friend. " Do you feel better now?" she asked.

Chewing on her lip, Yang drew a handful of tangled hair over her shoulder and examined it. Not looking at the other girl, she considered how she felt now. " Actually...yes. I do! "

One hand rubbing her jaw, Renee smiled up at her and shrugged. " Eh! Then it was worth it." Standing took a moment and she swayed a little as she offered her hand. " Damn girl! You've still got a punch or two left in you! "

Once on her feet, Yang regarded the stump of her arm. " Yeah! Maybe one. " she said unhappily. A hand gripped her chin and forced her head up until she was looking into the other girls eyes.

" Do you remember the first real fight we were in together? " Renee asked.

For a moment the blonde could feel the coils of the King Taijitu wrapped around her again. Busy with her own fight and facing the wrong way, Blake hadn't seen her partner's dilemma. Renee had nearly chopped the giant serpent in half to free her fellow brawler, then guarded her while she regained her breath. " Yeah."

Renee rested her hands on the blonde's shoulders, " I've still got your back! " she declared. " I want you fighting beside me again. Hell, everybody wants you back. " Her left hand slid down and gently gripped the damaged arm. " We'll figure out a way to make this right. I don't know how yet, but we will! "

Yang wiggled the stump. " Just like that, huh? " She didn't resist when her visitor turned her towards the door.

" Yep! Just like that. And now it's time we got you cleaned up. I'll wash your hair and back for you." She held the door open and waved Yang through. " You can handle the rest! "

Yang paused in the doorway. " And what about after you're gone? "

One hand waved the question away. " No problem. Your dad can do it. I'm pretty sure he's bathed you a time or two in the past. "

Yang looked shocked at the suggestion. " I was a baby! "

Renee leaned against the door and smiled. " You're still his baby. You've just..." she mentally compared Yang's bust to her own. " ..grown a bit. " She waved towards the bathroom down the hall.

" Your dad will do anything, and I mean anything, to help you. You know that, right? "

Lilac eyes looked back into the disheveled room. " Yeah. And I think I let him down by not asking for help. " A slap on the shoulder brought her back to the moment.

" Hey! I'm on a tight schedule here, y'know? " Renee reminded her. " What say you get your ass into the shower and we'll talk to him when you're clean again. While you do that, I'm going to open a window. This place reeks! "

Turning the tap for the hot water as far as it would go, Yang grinned at the thought of the Faunas brawler's threat if she hadn't chosen to voluntarily wash. Stripping the t-shirt off one handed, she considered her friend in the light of their shared history. " Yeah! She'd do it too! " Steam filled the room as she stepped into the scalding water. Closing her eyes, she smiled wolfishly as the heat sluiced the dirt off. Renee would follow through with her promise, she was sure. It was time to rebuild her inner fire and get back into the world. Yang hungered for a rematch with a certain redheaded Faunas.

* * *

Hart hung back as her partner clung to her relieved mother. The elder Washi's name had been on the list of relocated individuals posted outside the administrative tent set up by the city. Finding the correct tent she'd been assigned had proven to be an exercise in navigation as none of the walkways had been marked. Using the city wall as their reference had made the job easier, but no less frustrating for the anxious Akiko.

Hart experienced her own sense of relief. She'd managed to fulfill her promise to her partner. At least she'd gotten one thing right in the last month!

Misses Washi looked up from her daughter and motioned the Faunas closer, reaching out when the distance had closed and pulling the girl into a hug. " I'm glad to see both of you!" she whispered into Hart's ear. " Now I can sleep at night. " Hart let herself relax for a moment in the warm embrace. Maybe she'd sleep better tonight too.

Sleep.

Oh crap! We're late!

Gently disentangling herself, she stepped back. " I'm glad you're alright, but we have to get back to our teammate. We left him at the medical tent. "

The older woman nodded before gently pushing her daughter away. " Of course. But.." A gentle kiss on Akiko's cheek made the two girls smile. "..you will return again, yes? "

" As soon as we can! " Hart tugged her partner away, anxious for word on the boy. Akiko held her mother's hand as long as possible, until the fingertips finally slid past each other, before turning to follow.

* * *

The two watched silently as the doctor pulled a flask from one pocket of her lab coat. Unscrewing the cap, she poured a generous amount into the coffee cup in front of her. Blue eyes never leaving the cup, the flask was resealed and deposited back into the pocket.

" Physician, heal thyself!" she muttered, lifting the cup to her lips and taking a long swallow. Setting the cup down on the picnic table she observed the two nervous girls on the other side of the wooden top. Noting the faunas twisting her hands continuously, she made a mental reservation on her couch for the girl. These kids weren't at all ready for what the world had become. Eighteen wasn't old enough to handle the stress that this attack on their world had produced. 'Normal' was a thing of the past.

They both jumped when she cleared her throat. " Your friend Tan is in a bad way. He's probably the worst case I've seen so far. " she began. " And to make matters worse, I don't have a lot of reference material on his Semblance. Nobody has ever had the chance to see someone like him professionally before this." She frowned at the lack of information. " Best I can do is treat him for mental trauma. He's not really paranoid, just so you know. But he's become...withdrawn is the best word for it. The battle he described scared the hell out me, even second hand, and the voluntary joining with his Semblance for the first time has left him with the feeling that he can't trust himself around other people. He's not scared for himself...he's scared for you, his friends and family. He's taken his greatest fear, an uncaring murderous Semblance, and made it part of himself. He's walled himself off from other people to protect them from what he's chosen to become."

Hart's hands stilled on the table. " Can he be cured? "

Sydney took another long swallow from the cup before answering. She shrugged her shoulders, white coat lifting lopsidedly from the weight in one pocket. " Cured? I can't answer that right now. The most I can hope for is to give you back a teammate that's ,at best, functional." She struggled to find the right words. " He's not afraid for himself, you see. He's afraid for you, and everyone he cares about. He sees himself as having become a monster, the unreasoning killer he's been hiding all his life. I understand he didn't tell anyone about this until combat classes started at the academy. And then only his partner. " The doctor frowned again. " Where is his partner? I need to speak with her too. "

Akiko spoke first. " She's helping a mutual friend. She should be in Vale tomorrow and we'll bring her as soon as she gets here." She hesitated a moment before continuing. " Can we see him? "

The doctor shook her head. " Not happening. I gave him something to help him sleep without dreaming, so it wouldn't matter anyway. He'll be out until tomorrow and I'll start the next session as soon as I get him fed. " She placed both elbows on the table and leaned forward. " Girls, I can't guarantee anything at this point. But I will do my absolute best to help him deal with this situation. He'll never be the same guy you've known, but maybe...if we're all lucky...I can bring most of him back to you. That's the best case. " Her blue eyes seemed to dim. " Worst case? We lose him entirely to the paranoia and he withdraws from the world. Meaning you lose a teammate and I lose a patient."

Akiko laid a hand on Hart's clenched fists. " Can you...? "

Sydney's eyes hardened. " I mean to give it a hell of a try. I don't like losing any more than you do! That means I keep him here for a few days. You'll have to manage without him for a while. "

Hart freed a hand from Akiko and reached across the table. " Thank you, Doctor. We'll bring Renee by tomorrow. Let us know if you need anything. "

Grasping the hand firmly, Sydney pulled her forward slightly. " The only thing I need is to get you in my office when I'm done with him! "

The faunas gulped at the suggestion. " Whatever you say, Ma'am. "

Releasing the girl, Sydney stood quickly. " Wait here. I've got something for you to take with you. " Hurrying to the tent, she returned carrying Tan's holstered weapons. She held them out for the girls to take. " He's not going to need these for a while and I'd feel better with them out of the tent. "

Akiko grabbed the belt and looped it over her shoulder. " We will take care of them for him. "she promised.

The doctor waved a hand towards the distance. " Good. Now get out of here. I need some sleep myself before things get hectic again. "

Akiko had to scurry to catch up to her partner as the longer legged girl strode off towards the camp. She glance sidelong at her partners stiff face and worried what was going on inside the faunas' head that made the doctor want to see her friend.

* * *

Hart and Akiko had been assigned one of the large tents set aside to house the students from Beacon. Although darkness had fallen, an hour had been spent in the gloom of a single bulb, rearranging the sparse furnishings to maximize what little space there was. Realizing that the fourth cot wasn't going to be needed for a while, they'd folded it up and stored it against the rear wall. The remaining cots were placed against three walls, leaving a central open area for the chairs and small table that completed their new home. By mutual agreement the two had seated themselves at the table, facing the chairs towards the doorway while they planned their next day. The peaceful moment hadn't lasted long, a klaxon alarm's blaring brought everyone out of their tents. Velvet had appeared out of nowhere and herded the two of them to the barricades placed across major streets leading to the encampment. They'd spent an hour waiting and watching, posted as backups for the group of Hunters and Huntress' who stood atop the mound fighting off the attacking Grim.

Team CFVY picked them up again on their way back. " Happens almost every night. " Coco told them. " You'll get your turn on the wall." The older girl laid a hand on Harts shoulder before they separated. " Heard about Tan. We're all pulling for him to get better, just so you know." The fingers squeezed for a moment, then the hand dropped. " Get some sleep. We'll stop by tomorrow and check on you. "

Morning sunlight woke the two girls. A quick breakfast was followed by a planning session back in the tent. Renee was due back, and as soon as she was here the girls wanted to go see the doctor. The plan was brought to a halt by a voice outside the door.

" Miss D'Ore! I need to speak with you."

The girls scrambled out the doorway to face their visitor. Despite all that had happened in the last month, Glynda Goodwitch's voice still elicited the same response that it always had. Somehow that undertone of anger always made Hart straighten up and pay attention, no matter how tired she was.

" Yes Ma'am? "

Glynda took a moment to look over the two, her eyes searching for indications of physical damage. She flicked a glance towards the entrance. " Where is the rest of your team? "

Hart flinched slightly. She'd been hoping to avoid the professor until tomorrow. " Tan is in the hospital, and Renee stopped in Patch to visit a friend. " Seeing the woman's lips thinning in anger, she plowed onwards. " She'll be in Vale today, but I don't know when Tan will be released. "

Goodwitch's riding crop pointed at the tent. " Let's continue this inside. I want you to tell me everything that's happened to you in the last month. " Her crop swung back to Hart. " And I do mean everything! "

The noon sun was beating down by the time they finished the tale, both girls taking turns recounting the events of the last month.

Glynda laid her riding crop on the table and massaged her temples when they finished. Adjusting her glasses, she sat back in the chair and regarded the two students. ' I can't call them that. Not anymore!' she reminded herself. Crossing her arms, she took a took a deep breath.

" Thank you. That's the first real news we've had about Vacuo and its vicinity. And I'm glad to hear that Miss Rose and her friends are alright, though I don't know what they could be thinking of. " She shook her head before returning her attention to the others. " You two now have a decision to make. Beacon Academy is effectively closed and you four are no longer students." She paused for a moment to let the idea sink in. " I can't make you stay, but Vale desperately needs defenders and I'm asking everyone to help. If you choose to go home, then I'll do what I can to arrange transport for you. But..." Her face lost its normal harshness. "...I need you, all of you. We're barely holding our own right now and I'm afraid it's going to get worse before it gets better. " Fists clenched on the table top, she waited for their reply.

Hart reached out and covered one fist with her right hand, the left hand dropping to grasp the sheathed Oathblade. " My Mentor made me swear an oath to defend those weaker than myself before he would give me this sword. I won't be forsworn. Count me in! "

Glynda smiled sadly in return. Her old partner had raised this girl with the same dedication to honor that he held. " Edda was a sentimental idiot, but a good man nonetheless. Thank you, Hart. "

Akiko groped for the other fist, not taking her eyes off her partner. " Where my oath-sister goes, I will go! Vale is my home now. I can't run away. " she said softly.

The fists relaxed and she turned them over to clasp the offered hands. " Thank you, Miss Washi. I appreciate this, very much. "

Her gratitude was cut short by the appearance of a dark haired man wearing Atlesian armor in the doorway. He shifted the helmet under his left arm and saluted stiffly. " Professor Goodwitch? Sergeant Major Harper, Ma'am! Ninety- Fifth Rifles. Reporting with twenty-one troopers, four technicians, and two corpsmen! "

The three women sat back in their chairs, Glynda eyeing the intruder speculatively. " Relax Sergeant. I'm not General Ironwood, you don't need to salute me! " She indicated the fourth chair. " Take a seat and tell me how you and your men happen to be here when the rest followed Ironwood back to Atlas."

Dropping the salute, Harper hesitantly seated himself. " Yes Ma'am. As to the' how', we were all injured in the attack and the corpsmen were left to watch over us. By the time we recovered, there was no way to get home, you see? So, being the most senior, I decided to look for the highest civil authority to take command of us. Which at the moment is you. "

Glynda arched an eyebrow. " And the Vale city council? "

Harper grimaced. " They want nothing to do with us! Some of the buggers threatened to throw us out of the city, can you believe it? " One fist thumped the table.

The professor nodded in agreement. " I believe it. I'm not particularly pleased with politicos at the moment. Although having Atlas robots turn on us may have something to do with the public sentiment towards you right now. " she suggested.

Harper sighed. " I know it. Most of the men were injured when that happened. I lost many a good trooper to those damned machines! The General kept insisting that they were safe! And now? " He shrugged, " We must bear the anger of the populace, my men and I, while he runs off home." He shook his head dolefully. " Don't know if I can follow the man after this. "

Goodwitch's temper flared briefly. " Don't blame the General, Sergeant! He believed they were safe! What he didn't know was how vulnerable the control program turned out to be. James had no way to stop what was happening, any more than he could control the recall of his troops by the Atlas council."

Harper straightened his shoulders and let the glare slide past him. For him the professor was just another officer, and he'd had plenty of practice dealing with those! No one rose to his present rank if they were thin-skinned. " As you say, Ma'am. Nonetheless, my troops and I are here to stay and we'd like to be of some use in the defense of the city."

Glynda tapped a finger on the table, considering the possibilities. " What exactly can you offer us other than warm bodies, Sergeant? I assume you have weapons."

Harper nodded. " Yes Ma'am! We each have our personal weapons as well as what we could scavenge off the streets in the last week. Lots of equipment was left where it fell. In addition, we recovered three of the tri-barrels off downed aircraft along with a lot of ammunition. One of the Tech's an Armory specialist, one is a Mechanical specialist, and the other two are Communications. We'll have heavy weapons by tomorrow thanks to the first two. I understand the communication tower here was damaged. My Comm tech's want to take a look at it. They just might be able to restore at least local communications."

Glynda smiled, almost shocking the two girls seated across from her. " Excellent. You and your men are a most welcome addition then. Let's go to my office and discuss what you can help with. "

Renee's raised voice outside the tent brought them all to their feet. An equally angry stranger's voice said something in reply. Harper rose and stormed to the door, the Professor following in his wake while Hart covered her face with both hands.

Renee...and Atlas military people! She'd forgotten that her missing teammate was due today, of all days! This was not going to end well.

* * *

A/N : Yang is up, and Tan is still down while the coin continues to flip. Renee? Well, she's being Renee and we all know how much she loves all things Atlas, right?

Honestly, I started this with the idea that Part 2 would be the end. But some stories refuse to bend to my will, so ...on to Part 3.

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	31. Chapter 31

Resurrection

Part 3

Oops!

Renee returns to find that her partner's recovery is still in doubt, she's no longer a student, and there are Atlas military about. Just how much worse can the day get?

* * *

Specialist First Class Gundar Ulfur decided that he'd had enough of the civilians in Vale. The muttered curses as he and his new buddies walked around the camp, the suspicious looks every time they touched something in one of the market stalls. It rankled, irritated, and generally got under the skin of troopers who would have preferred to have gone home already. More than once he'd wanted to scream ' It's not our fault!' at these people. But Sergeant Harper had forbidden the men to make waves, so Ulfur bit his tongue and endured the veiled insults. He'd done much the same through his basic training anyway.

A month ago he'd been a member of a tight-knit team of Scout/Snipers who'd come here along with the General to provide security. A close group, they'd been all the friends he'd had in the world. The invasion of Grim had changed all that.

The visit to the makeshift morgue after his recovery had left him with an empty hole inside. His team was gone. None had survived the fighting when the robots had attacked their makers. Harper had taken the young man aside, expressed his condolences, then told him to report to the new camp for reassignment.

He'd found a new family with those men the General had left behind to recover from their wounds, men who accepted him as one of their own. The Ninety-Fifth Rifles didn't give a damn about differences. If you wore the armor, you were one of them. Nothing else mattered.

Waiting outside the tent, he considered the best way to present the days problems to his leader. It seemed like there was no easy way to make the news any better, though. Ulfur's temper flared briefly as he contemplated the price the grocers were demanding for food provided to the troop. The unexpected voice from behind only made things worse.

" Beat it Jack-Leg! "

The Specialist forgot all about the Sergeant's warnings as he turned to give this...civilian..a piece of his mind.

* * *

Having waited at the docks for an hour after her arrival, Renee finally decided that no one was coming to meet her. Setting off towards the tent town, she rubbed her grumbling stomach. Her first priority was finding her friends, then dealing with low blood sugar afterwards.

She'd lucked out, running across one of the students from Beacon had saved some time. The directions to her team's tent were easy enough to follow, despite the lack of road signs. Each tent sported a small sign with team names hung outside the doorway.

The figure in white armor brought forth a remembered bitterness from her childhood in the Atlas slums. Seeing her team's name on the wall of the tent it was standing in front of gave birth to a righteous anger fueled by her low blood sugar. How dare he be here!

Stopping an arm's length behind him, she balled her fists, ears flattening on top of her head. " Beat it Jack-Leg! " she shouted.

The man turned around, his own fists balled, her anger reflected in his lowered visor. " Make me! " he growled.

" Oh yeah! " Renee took a half step forward, raising her right hand. " Do you see this fist!? Do you!?"

" What about it? " he sneered in reply.

The roundhouse left smashed into his right cheek, denting the helmet and knocking him into the tent where he rebounded off someone inside.

" You should have been watching the other one!" came her exultant reply.

Staggering back outside, Ulfur ripped the damaged helmet off, his ears flat against his skull in anger at the surprise attack. Dodging the second blow, he let loose with a straight jab to the girl's jaw.

" ULFUR!"

It felt like his arm dislocated as he jerked upright in response to the Sergeant's shout, the blow falling short of its intended target. Years of training brought him to attention, even his ears standing straight.

" Sar'nt Major! "

Renee's fists dropped, along with her jaw at the sight of furry triangles on his head.

Harper stepped between the erstwhile combatants. " Return to barracks, and I mean right the hell now, Specialist!" He shoved the damaged helmet into the trooper's hands.

Ulfur nearly dropped it, still unsettled by the pace of events. " Yes Sar'nt Major! " Spinning on his heel, he jogged off between the tents.

Harper turned back to a baffled Renee, watching her jaw move without speaking.

" He's a...he's a..." she squeaked.

The Sergeant leaned closer. " Yes, he's a Faunas!" he growled at the confused girl. " And he's one of my men! I'll thank you not to try to break him again, Miss! " Turning back to Glynda, he sketched a salute. " I'll take a rain check on that meeting, Ma'am. I have to take care of this latest mess immediately. "

" I understand. Carry on Sergeant Harper. I'll be taking care of my own mess." she offered, nodding in Renee's direction.

* * *

Clutching the half eaten ration bar, Renee glumly stared at her feet. At Hart's insistence, Goodwitch had waited until the girl had a chance to shuck out of her armor and eat something before she decided what to do.

Now the professor placed her riding crop on the table before massaging the ache in her temples. Best to clear the air first, she thought. " Miss Delacourt, how is Miss Xiao Long? "

Renee looked up at the unexpected question. It took a moment to order her thoughts. " She's going to be alright, I think. She wants to come to Vale when she gets her strength back. " she reported. The faunas glanced to the other side of the table where Hart sat stone-faced, next to an obviously relieved Akiko. Her team leader's lack of reaction to the news made her wonder what had happened in her absence. " What's going on? " she asked the professor.

Goodwitch explained about no longer being students, repeating the plea for help defending Vale.

Renee paled at the news. No longer a student? After all the sacrifices she and her family had made to become one? Go home? How? The farm where her parents lived would take months to reach on foot, if she survived the trip! What about her partner? She couldn't just abandon him at a time like this! Or the two girls seated across from her either!

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm herself. One deep breath was all it took to come to a decision. There really wasn't much of a choice anyway. Opening her eyes, she looked calmly into the green eyes of her one-time teacher.." I'll stay."

" Thank you, Renee. " Glynda gathered up her riding crop and stood. " As I am no longer your teacher, you can forget about any punishment for what just happened. As the leader of the defenses for Vale, however, I'm going to ask you to apologize to that young man. " She turned to include the other two girls. " We're very few in numbers and those troops will make a difference, no matter what anyone thinks of them! So, I'm asking you to set aside whatever animosity you have towards the Atlas military and try to work with them to keep this camp and the rest of the city safe. Do you understand?"

Renee stood, followed by the others. " Yes Ma'am. I'll...apologize to them. I don't know if I can work with them, but I promise to try. "

The professor nodded in acceptance. Personal history couldn't be ignored at a whim, but as long as the girls were willing..." Thank you. But first, you should see about your partner. Giving the military a little time to cool down before visiting might be a good idea." She turned to Hart. " In the meantime, there is a duty roster posted each day at the admin tent. Be sure to check it on a daily basis. Teams will be rotating between wall defense and scouting those sections of the city infested with Grim. As your team is short one member, I'll assign an unattached Hunter to fill in until he's available. "

Hart stepped forward and offered her hand. " We'll do our best, Professor. "

Glynda smiled warmly as they shook. " I know you will. " Straightening, she waved her riding crop at the door. " Come along with me, Miss Delacourt. I'll take you to the doctor's tent. "

* * *

The face in the mirror wasn't quite a stranger. The eyes were still red from lack of sleep, despite the doctor's offer of another sedative which he'd refused. He had to face what had happened and drugs felt like running away. Besides, the dream was no longer what it was either. Silence still ruled and the invisible wall was still in place. But Ruby no longer changed.

Instead, she just turned and walked away through the gathering Grim, without a hint of recognition.

His eyes closed as he swallowed against a rising gorge.

She didn't walk away, I did! I made a bargain with the Devil himself and she was right to leave!

His fingers clenched on the rim of the washbasin as he struggled within himself. Sydney had told him from the first minute that if he wanted to walk out the door, she wouldn't stop him. But her belief in him, in his inner strength of character, kept him in the tent. Two days had passed, and the multiple sessions had helped. He could think clearly now that the bouts of depression were lessening. The feeling of being so totally alone, that everyone had deserted him despite knowing that he had chosen to fight alone in that mad battle, was fading. She had finally managed to get him to see things from a different perspective. He'd saved his friends, and that was what mattered. He'd used the power of his Semblance to do something good, not just to kill randomly.

Despite what he'd felt during the incident with the farm cart, he hadn't used his Semblance and didn't, attack anyone that wasn't a Grim. Hadn't even felt the slightest ill will towards his teammates. Sydney assured him that, even as he'd withdrawn from them, his teammates had worried over him. He still felt guilty over that. The girls had stuck with him through it all, and he'd never even said a word of thanks.

He washed his face with cold water, then toweled dry. As his hand reached for the door handle, he heard familiar voices at the door of the tent.

Goodwitch!

He felt a surge of happiness that his favorite instructor had survived the attack on the school. Despite having seen his Semblance for the first time in her classroom, she'd never changed her attitude towards him afterwards. Just knowing she was here gave him a bit of normalcy to cling to.

The second voice had much the same effect as the first. The return of his partner gave him another anchor to hold him fast to the real world. He'd understood why she had gone to Patch, but the hidden feeling of being abandoned had niggled at him. Now that she was back, he sincerely hoped she wouldn't leave again.

Creeping into the darkened main room, he slid around the doctor's desk and seated himself so that he could look out the door without being seen. He wanted to run out and see them both, but there was still a nagging doubt inside of him that wouldn't go away.

Can I be trusted?

* * *

After an hour of questions from Sydney, Renee felt drained of energy. The doctor had taken meticulous notes throughout, occasionally returning to previous questions in an effort to understand the flow of events leading up to Tan's choice. Her interest in the relationship with Ruby seemed to crop up as often as questions about his teammates and family.

Crossing her arms on the table, the faunas girl let her head drop onto them, turning to one side so she could see the entrance to the tent. She could swear that his eyes were on her the entire time, even if she couldn't see him. " Doctor Freedman? "

Sydney looked up from her notes. " Yes? "

" Am I going to get him back? " The girl's voice held a childlike concern.

Closing her notebook, Sydney dropped the pen into one pocket, hearing it clink against the metal flask. " I'll know something definitive tomorrow. But there is improvement already, so I'm still hopeful." She reached into the other pocket of her coat and produced a thick envelope. " In the meantime, you can deliver this to Professor Goodwitch for me. In the morning will do. "

Renee tucked it into her belt. The need to call out to him, to let him know she still cared was almost unbearable. " Doctor? Would you let him know that I miss him. Tell him that we all want him to come back to us, please? "

Sydney patted one muscular arm as she stood up. " I'll do that as soon as I walk through the door." She paused for a moment, lips pursed in thought. " He still cares about you all, you know. He's changed, but he's still your friend at the same time. If tomorrow goes well, then I should be able to let you see him soon. If it doesn't..." she shook her head ruefully, " ...just make sure Goodwitch sees that letter!"

* * *

Renee approached the gate, her pace slowing the closer she came. Reminding herself just why she'd come here didn't squash the trepidation she felt looking up at the trooper guarding the gateway. And up...and up!

' Good grief! He's huge! '

The man could have easily looked Yatsuhashi in the eye. The short wall separating the compound from the rest of the camp didn't need a gate with this living door blocking the path!

The trooper's eyes followed her as she came to a stop, his head dropping until the square chin nearly rested on the chest armor. " How may I help you, Miss? "

His voice was a light tenor instead of the deep bass she'd expected. " I'd like to see the Sergeant Major, please. " She was surprised at how calm her own voice sounded, despite the tension singing through her.

The trooper hesitated a moment, then shrugged. " Very well. Follow me please, Miss. " Turning his back on her, he led the way to a tent just inside the wall. Taking his helmet off, revealing bright orange hair in the process, he knocked lightly on the wooden support of the doorway.

" Sergeant Major Harper? A visitor would like to see you! " he called out. Stepping aside, he gestured for Renee to enter before replacing the helmet and marching back to his post.

She hesitated a moment, trying to get her thoughts in order before stepping inside. He'd been really pissed at her after the incident, and she truly hoped this would go better than she expected. Still...it had to be done.

Harper was tapping one finger on the paperwork he'd set aside when the girl approached his makeshift desk. He leaned back and appraised her carefully as she stopped in front of him. " You wanted to see me, Miss...?"

The girl bobbed her head. " Delacourt. Renee Delacourt, sir. " Hands clasped in front, she shifted nervously under his gaze. " I'd like to apologize to you for what happened earlier."

He held up a hand, halting the flow of her words. " First...please don't call me 'Sir'. I'm not an officer. Just 'Sergeant' will do. Second, I accept your apology. But I think there's someone else you need to apologize to. "

Her eyes dropped to her feet at his suggestion. " Yes Sir...I mean Sergeant!" she stammered.

Dropping his hand, he leaned forward. " But first, tell me why you hit him."

* * *

Ten minutes later, a perplexed Harper sat back again. ' Are we really that bad?' he wondered. The Atlas Municipal Guard certainly were. He and his men had more than a few run-ins with them in the past, usually off duty. Harper had never ventured into the lower sections of the city, so he had no personal knowledge of how things were in the slums. If the ' Jack Legs ', named after the black knee high boots the guards wore, were causing the Faunas that much trouble, it was a wonder that half the city hadn't been burned down by riots!

Setting his hands flat on the desk, he looked her in the eyes. " I see. That explains more than you know, Miss Delacourt. Thank you. " He held up one finger. " But, for future reference, we are not Municipal Guards...or Jack Legs...or any other name they may have been called by you! We don't particularly care for those bastards either." The finger dropped as he rose. " Now that that's settled, let's see about your other apology." Stepping past her and out the door, he looked down the row of tents. His eyes settled on a younger man comfortably ensconced in a folding chair, drink in hand.

" HATH! FRONT AND CENTER!"

He grinned evilly as the drink spilled across the paving, it's owner having jumped nearly a foot at the bellowed command.

Renee stepped up next to him as the unhappy trooper moved across the intervening space in a curious gait. It wasn't till he'd stopped that she realized that his loose sandals had made no noise as he walked.

Dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, the blonde young man certainly didn't look particularly dangerous, or martial for that matter, she thought. His hair was cropped short on one side, revealing a scar that ran back from his temple to disappear in the longer hair on the back of his head.

" You called, oh glorious leader? " Hath quipped.

" Can it, smart mouth!" Harper replied, reigning in the temptation to smack the grin off the blonde's face. He gestured with a thumb at the girl next to him. " Take Miss Delacourt to wherever it is your partner is currently loafing. Then you can go back to wasting your own time! "

Hath spread his hands in supplication. " But, Sarge! We're off duty! Let someone else do it! "

An iron hard finger jabbed into his chest as Harper leaned closer. " Do it and do it now!" With a nod to Renee, the Sergeant spun on his heel and walked back into the tent, leaving Hath rubbing his chest.

With a heavy sigh, the young man gestured at Renee as he turned, " C'mon then. Might as well get this over with."

Renee ran a few steps to catch up with him, glancing curiously down at his feet. " Um! I don't mean to be nosey, but how do you walk without making any sound?" She tapped one furry ear. " I mean, I can't hear you from this distance, even! "

Hath snorted at the question. " A noisy sniper is a dead sniper!" he quoted. " They taught us that back in our school days." He gestured toward his sandals. " It's all in how you place your feet, see? Making noise draws too much attention. If the Grim don't get'cha, the White Fang will. I've been too close to both plenty of times and I'm still here. Ulfur's been there too, but he don't like to brag about it. "

Renee nodded as if she actually understood. " So..Ulfur is your partner? " A memory of knocking this man's 'partner' into a tent made her wince internally. Probably best not to bring up the recent past with him.

Hath smiled lopsidedly. " Yeah. Sarge made us team up after...y'know..that day!" Hands stuffed in pockets, he looked into the distance. " He's pretty good. Not like my old partner, though. Still, he's a good guy and a decent shot." A left turn led them to a narrow path along the docks. " He's kinda closed-mouthed about his past though."

" It doesn't bother you that he's a.." she tapped her own furry ear.

Hath looked surprised at the question. " A Faunas? Don't bother me none. Like I said, he's a good guy. Does it bother you that I'm a Human?"

Renee thought about her own partner. " No! I mean, it doesn't bother me. I just never heard of a Faunas serving with the Atlas military before now. I thought it wasn't allowed. "

Hath laughed. " Well, before Ironwood came along it might' a been. He thinks we should be in-tee-grated. Which don't bother me at all. So..." he ticked off the fingers of one hand, " Ulfur ain't bothered, I ain't bothered, you ain't, and the General ain't...which means nobody I care about is bothered. And that's the way I like it!"

" And Sergeant Harper?"

His eyebrows rose. " If Sar'nt Major Harper were bothered, the whole camp would know it. He ain't exactly subtle about that kind of thing." Spying the end of the line of crates, he held up a hand. " Quiet now." he warned. " Slow and easy!"

Puzzled, Renee lifted each foot carefully as they moved to the end of the row. Hath gently picked up a pebble before peering around the corner. She moved up as he slithered around the edge of the crate, intent on whatever lay on the other side. Her ears perked at the sound of a guitar being softly played somewhere nearby. Peeking around the corner, she saw the recipient of her intended apology with his back to them. Perched on a folding chair, he was hunched over his instrument.

Hath was poised with the pebble in an outstretched hand. With a quick flick of the finger, he launched it at his partner.

" Incoming!"

At Hath's call, Ulfur's head came up, the pebble catching him on the edge of his ear.

One hand on his injury, the other holding the guitar like a club, Ulfur spun around as he rose.

" Hath, you son of a...I swear I'm going to shoot you in those two little peas you call...!" His voice trailed off as Renee stepped around the crate. The hand holding the guitar lowered as she walked past his laughing partner.

Hath raised a hand defensively, the other wiping at his eyes. " Oh Dude! You should see your face!"

Tearing his eyes away from the girl, Ulfur's tone became serious. " Hath. Just go away, okay? Leave us alone for a bit will you?"

The blonde stopped braying, but the smile remained. Throwing his partner a half-assed salute, he spun back the way they'd come. " Try to stay awake, bro! " With a final wave, he trotted off behind the crates again.

Shaking his head ruefully, Ulfur sat the guitar down on the chair and turned back to the girl.

" Sergeant Major gave me hell for losing my temper, so I guess I have to apologize to you. " he began. He stopped as she began waving her hands in front of her face.

" No! No...I'm the one who needs to apologize." she said quickly. Unable to bear looking into his face, she turned to one side and gazed over the water. " I'm the one at fault. I let my temper get the better of me." Her head shook sadly. " I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have hit you at all. You didn't do anything wrong. I did! " she admitted.

The young Faunas observed the girl in front of him. She was younger and stronger than him, and obviously able to hold her own in a fight. But looking at her in profile, Gundar Ulfur realized something he hadn't noticed before.

She was beautiful.

* * *

A/N

Well, friends and neighbors! It seems like this story arc has taken another twist and, unless the old imagination fails sometime in the future, it's going to take a few more soon enough.

Sydney's dealing with Tan, for now. Akiko is still worrying about Hart. The Ninety-Fifth is still coalescing as a set of new characters. Renee and Ulfur? We'll see if it leads to where I think it might.

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	32. Chapter 32

Resurrection

Part 4

Renee deals with her own feelings and finds a possible answer to Yang's dilemma.

Tan prepares to face his demon with Sydney's help.

And something wicked this way comes as an old enemy decides to visit.

A/N :

This one's for Dave, who wanted something to read during his trip. Safe travels, dude!

* * *

Renee couldn't quite bring herself to look him in the face, choosing instead to look out over the water of the harbor. Her feelings were all mixed up right now, discomfort being at the top of the list. The apology she'd come to make was hovering somewhere in the background, hidden behind the tumult of other thoughts.

The young man next to her wasn't what she expected at all. A little taller than her, he seemed so... ordinary. Without his armor, dressed in the same shorts and t-shirt as his partner, he was just like any other faunas she'd ever met. With the possible exception that the others hadn't caused her to become self-conscious and tongue tied. Unconsciously, her right hand went to rub the base of one ear on top of her head.

Say something! Anything!

Turning to face him, her hand stopped its rubbing at the sight of him as she burst out laughing. Covering her mouth, she waved one hand helplessly in his direction.

Ulfur frowned, dropping his right hand from where it had been busy at the base of his own ear.

"What's so funny!?" he growled.

"We were both..." one hand went back to her own ear again.

Ulfur's cheeks flamed as he realized that, once again, his mouth was getting him in trouble. "Sorry. It's a nervous habit. " he explained, turning away to cover his embarrassment.

'He's kinda cute when he blushes', she thought, then was suddenly blushing herself, mortified that the thought had crossed her mind. "Yeah. Me too." she mumbled.

Trying desperately get his thoughts unscrambled, he snatched the guitar off the chair. Seating himself on the ground with his back against a packing crate, he gestured for her to join him. As the girl lowered herself next to him, he made a show of tuning the instrument while trying to think of something to say that would either (a) not make her hate him forever, or (b) not send her screaming from his presence. When nothing useful came to mind, he strummed a few chords to settle the butterflies in his stomach before setting the guitar aside.

"No!"

Her outburst nearly made him drop it, the strings sending a harsh note as the bottom made contact with the cement of the dock. Snatching it back into his lap, he quickly checked it over for damage.

Renee was covering her face in remorse at the intensity of her voice. "Sorry...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to shout." She peeked over her fingers at him. "Is it okay? I didn't mean for you to break it! "

He strummed the strings once to check that they were still in tune. "Nah, it's okay. The case got a little scratched, but it's still fine."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear you play. I like music a lot, but..." Her hands dropped to rest on her knees.

"But what?" He strummed another, higher chord, hoping to keep her talking. Watching her from the corner of his eye, he saw her face fall.

"My partner used to play all the time on his guitar, but he doesn't anymore." She shook her head sadly. "I don't know if he ever will again."

Gundar frowned at her comment. "Was he injured? One of our Techs is a wizard at making prosthetics. Between him and Semmel, you'd never know that Aldus lost a leg!"

Pain flowered in his left arm under the bone-crushing intensity of her grip. "Say that again!"

A moment later the hand was snatched away to be trapped between her knees. "Oh God, I'm sorry!" Drawing her knees up , she banged her head against them in frustration. "Why can't I stop hurting you?!" she wailed. His hand yanked her back upright again.

"Will you stop that! Look...I'm fine! Just calm down, okay?" Gently he pressed her back upright against the crate. "Look! No damage!" He waved the arm in front of her before leaning back himself with a look of resignation. "You just surprised me. That's all." He turned his head to face her. "Just chill, would you...?" He closed his eyes, just now realizing that she hadn't introduced herself. "What the heck is your name, anyway?"

Oh, nooooooooo! , she thought, I never told him! Ducking her head, she shyly looked up from beneath her lashes. "Renee Delacourt?"

He opened his eyes again, smiling at the girl. She's...cute when she does that, he admitted to himself. She didn't quite seem like the same girl from this afternoon. That one could snap him in half, and this one...he didn't want to let her go away. "Renee. That's a pretty name." He returned his attention to the instrument in his lap, picking a few notes before settling on a tune he hoped she would like. " So your partner, did he stop playing because he's injured?"

Renee shifted a little closer as her head came up to look at him. "No, well not completely. It's a long story. His mind kinda got messed up in a big battle. I don't know if he -can- play anymore. Plus his guitar is still somewhere in Beacon, and it's not likely that we'll get it back any time soon."

Gundar's hands stilled on the strings. "Hang on! Why does he need prosthetics if he's...if his mind is messed up?" 'Good save!' he told himself. Saying her partner was crazy suddenly didn't seem like a good idea.

"He's not the one who needs it. I have another friend who lost an arm when the Grim attacked. I told her I'd find a way to fix it." She laid a hand on his arm, not caring if he wanted her to or not. "Please! You said there was somebody who could make prosthetics. Can he make her a new arm?"

Looking into those pleading eyes, his mouth started before his brain could engage. "Sure, no problem! Calvin can do it, I guarantee!" Her lips on his cheek got his mouth to stop moving.

His brain finally kicked into gear. 'Oh crap! I'm so screwed.' He missed her murmured thanks, the thoughts processing faster after a moment of reflection. 'If I can avoid Harper and sweet talk Calvin, maybe I can still pull this off!' Action following thought, he pushed himself off the ground and reached for her hand to help her up. "C'mon! If we hurry we can catch him in the Tech tent."

* * *

Isaac Calvin was busily typing away on his personal computer when the flap to the tent lifted, letting in the warmer air from outside, along with a strange girl. He peered angrily over the screen at her, one hand on the cover of the laptop. Just as he opened his mouth to order her out of the tent, another face appeared over her shoulder.

"Hi Calvin! Got a question for you." Gundar stepped around the girl and placed himself squarely in front of the desk. A thumb directed over his shoulder indicated the other intruder. "Meet Renee. She's got a friend that needs your expert help."

Calvin gave him a withering glare. "My 'expert' help, huh? I don't recall getting much help dragging all those parts back for Aldus not so long ago!"

Ulfur spread his hands helplessly. "C'mon man! You know Harper had me and Hath on point the whole way! We didn't get a chance to scavenge anything." He leaned over the desk. "Please dude! Help me out here!" he whispered urgently.

The tech steepled his hands to hide the smirk on his face. "I dunno. What's in it for me?" The smirk fell away as the girl's hand effortlessly dragged the other man away from the table so she could move up.

"Please, sir. It's not for me, it's for a friend of mine. Yang lost her arm when the city fell. She's a Huntress, like me, and she really needs a new arm so she can keep fighting the Grim. Please, will you help her?" She was trying very hard not to tower over the seated man. Thrusting her hands behind her back , she tried to appear as nonthreatening as possible.

Calving sat back and tapped his lip with a finger. "Huntress, huh? That's different then! You guys are a bit more 'special' than us grunts. I'll have to think about it." He leaned forward again and nodded at the small pile of white metal peeking out from under his cot. "Besides, I don't have much material to work with after taking care of Aldus. I'd need more of the robot scraps to make anything for your friend and the Sarge isn't going to let me go looking."

The girl lifted her head. "Whatever you need, I'll find. I'll search the whole city for it, if that's what it takes!" she responded earnestly.

'And from the look in her eye, she just might!', the tech thought. "Alright. If you can get me enough parts, especially the arm and shoulder parts, I'll see what can be done. Deal?"

She stuck out a hand with an excited smile. "Deal! I'll get as much as I can carry!"

"That will be excellent!" He grasped her hand and shook. As much muscle as the girl had, she would probably bring back enough for him to continue his interrupted pursuits.

After the two had gone, he gently extracted a memory chip from his shirt pocket. He gazed at it for a moment, reading the label at the top again.

Penny Arcade

A close examination would have revealed that the second word had been carefully hand lettered to match the computer print. The chip had been given to him a year earlier by his uncle, who was a very big name in computer circles and who had been involved in top secret work for the Atlas government. The old man had told him to keep it safe, just in case.

Giving the chip a kiss, he slid it back into the pocket before turning back to the computer. Closing the window he'd been working in, he opened another more heavily encrypted one. Highlighting the shoulder and arm of the metal skeletal structure, he copied it to another file before closing the first.

He pulled up all the information he had on the non-physical attributes of Hunters and began reading. A few pages later, he decided that he'd better get Semmel involved in this. Medicine was not his field and the Medic had done the real work of attaching Aldus' new leg. This ' Aura' stuff was way out of his league.

"Umm hmm! This is gonna be interesting!"

* * *

At the gate, Renee stopped and reached into her belt pouch. Pulling out a much folded sheet of paper, she pressed it into his hand. "This is something for you, to help keep you safe." Her hand lingered for a moment in his. " I'd kinda like to get to know you better, if that's all right."

Gundar wished the paper hadn't been quite so thick, it kept him from actually touching her hand. The warmth of her lips on his cheek burned in his memory. "Yeah! I think that's a great idea." He paused for a moment, uncertain of what to say. "Could you, maybe, stop by when you have some free time? I don't know what our schedule is going to be like, but I'd sure like to see you again."

She peered over her shoulder at the armored giant waiting patiently by the gate. It looked like he wasn't paying attention to them, but she wasn't sure. Better not to make too much of this parting then. Reluctantly she slipped her hand out of his. "Great! I'll see you soon I hope." With a small wave, she stepped through the gate.

Aldus looked down on him as he stepped up to the opening, trying to get a last glimpse of her before she disappeared in the crowd. "She seems nice. I like her." Aldus commented.

"Yeah! I like her too." Opening the sheet of paper absentmindedly, he scanned the writing and the accompanying drawings. His eyes widened.

"Holy Crap!" He looked up at the bigger man. "McCoy's gotta see this!" He dashed off, leaving Aldus wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Armory Specialist McCoy was sitting in front of the Sergeant Major's desk, delivering his report on the state of the platoon's weapons and ammunition, when a hand spun the chair around shocking both him and his superior. A second hand thrust a paper in his face, accompanied by a shout of "Read this!".

Trained to react to orders, his eyes automatically began tracking back and forth across the page. Halfway through, he raised trembling hands to grasp the bottom of the paper. "Where the hell did you get this? "

Before Ulfur could answer, Harper slapped a hand on his desk. "All right you two. Before I rip both your heads off, you're going to tell me what is so damned important!"

McCoy turned the paper around and handed it over. He gulped air like a stranded fish. "Two-stage, Armor Piercing ammo! Good God, Sarge. We...we could kill any Grim with a single shot!" His face broke into a wide grin. "It's a miracle!" He turned back to Ulfur. "Where'd you get it? Whoever gave it to you must have some of this stuff! Will they give it to us? Sell it?" Ulfur gasped in pain as the Armorer's hands clamped down on the tender spot on his arm.

"At Ease, McCoy!" Harper's raised voice cut off the flow of questions. The Sergeant indicated an empty chair next to the Technician. "Sit, Ulfur! You've got some explaining to do!"

Wishing he'd waited for McCoy to leave the command tent before telling him, Ulfur perched on the edge of the chair. "Well, Sar'nt Major. You remember that girl from this afternoon...?"

* * *

A few hours later, McCoy was back in front of the Sergeant Major's desk delivering a new report.

"And then the old bastard denied having any of it. I told him that we knew he was the only one who could have manufactured any in Vale, since no one else had the machinery for it. It wasn't until I offered a trade of two for one from our old ammo that he showed me a damn warehouse full of these new rounds! So we agreed on two thousand rounds of new for four thousand of old."

"McCoy! You suck at horse trading! You should have held out for one and a half of old!" The trade wouldn't cover the machine guns, but every man would have more than he could use for the present.

"Anything else I should know about?"

McCoy scratched his head. "Aah, one thing. Part of the agreement was that we'd check on one of his shops the next time we go into the city." He held both hand up and shrugged. "Problem is, I got no idea where this 'Dust til Dawn' place is." He withered under the glare coming from across the table.

"Then I guess you better start asking around, Specialist!"

"Can't just yet Sarge!" McCoy held up his hands to ward off the increasing glare. "I gotta upgrade the barrels and chambers on all the rifles. They won't take the pressure from these new rounds!"

Harper sat back, one finger tapping the tabletop as he considered the needs of the platoon. "Fine! Then you better get on it. Take whoever you need, cause it's gonna be a long night for all of us."

"Third Squad. I need Hath and Ulfur, since they know the most about specialized rifles."

Harper nodded. "Fine. Get moving!"

Taking that as a dismissal, McCoy dashed out of the tent.

* * *

Akiko sighed as she regarded her two teammates. Hart hadn't touched her food yet and Renee had spent the first ten minutes pushing bits around her plate. "Would you two just eat!" she demanded.

Renee's head jerked up at the severe tone. "Huh?" She looked back down at the plate as if seeing it for the first time. "Oh, yeah." She loaded up her fork, but paused with it halfway to her mouth.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked.

Akiko waited a beat to see if Hart would answer. When the faunas didn't, she spoke up. "We are on duty at the south wall with three other teams. Goodwitch couldn't find a replacement for Tan yet, so she wants us there."

"Rather be in the city killing Grim!" Hart growled from beside her. The plate skidded slightly as she stabbed her fork into a piece of meat.

"Coco told me that the wall also sees attacks." Akiko told her.

"Good!" The meat in her mouth stopped any further communication.

Returning her attention to Renee, Akiko felt that there was something the girl was contemplating that didn't involve fighting. "Did you have something planned?" she asked.

The bigger girl shook her head. "No. Not planned really." She set her fork down and looked levelly across the table. "I met someone today, and we got off on the wrong foot. But it turns out he's really a nice guy and I just...want to talk to him some more." she finished lamely.

Akiko's eyes narrowed as she thought.

Today...off on the wrong foot...could it be... "That soldier?" she blurted out. Her eyes widened, a hand rising to her mouth in surprise.

"Hey! Gundar's a nice guy!" Renee said defensively. "We just...I mean I just...!"

"Leave her alone Aki!" Hart said, stabbing another bit of meat. "She can like whoever she wants to!"

The rebuke from her friend stung. Akiko almost said something she would surely regret, but stopped herself in time. "I didn't mean it like that, Renee. I'm just a little..surprised is all. But.." she reached across the table and captured a hand. "..if you want to see him, we should be off by dinnertime."

Renee squeezed the offered hand. "Thanks! He's... I don't know! Not what I expected."

* * *

Within the trees, the woman who had stolen the Fall Maiden's powers contemplated the future. Amber eyes narrowed as they surveyed the wall across the few hundred yards of empty field. The woman didn't stir as the red haired Faunas moved up next to her.

"We're nearly ready. I still say this is a bad plan."

Cinder laughed lightly as the tread of massive feet came from behind. "Have a little faith, Adam dear. By tomorrow night there will be no more city of Vale." Her eyes lit with an inner fire. "Then we will finish what we began!"

Adam grimaced. "I don't think you'll find it as easy as you think. My people say there are some Atlas soldiers in the camp. If they add themselves to the defenses..."

"Then they will die as easily as the others!" Cinder turned and gestured back into the darkening trees. "Our numbers are more than sufficient to the task. You should see to your own people. We wouldn't want any mistakes to happen, would we?"

Adam tensed at the dismissal. No matter what he thought, she'd go ahead with her own plan with or without him. The White Fang followers feared this woman more than they feared him. The thought of losing control of his own upset the Faunas continually but he schooled his face to show no emotion.

"Of course. We'll be ready to do our part."

As long as you do yours, he added silently.

"Very well." Cinder returned her attention to the walls as they vanished in the coming darkness. She could have easily ordered the attack this very night, but that would mean she couldn't see the results.

And she very much wanted to see the second fall of Vale.

* * *

Sydney stifled a yawn. Looking across the room at the young man, she smiled at the concentration on his face. She'd led him through the mental exercises again after the evening meal, now it was time.

"Tan? Time for bed. We have a busy day tomorrow and I want us both well rested."

His eyelids fluttered for a moment as he came out of the self-imposed trance. Uncrossing his legs, he let them drop to the floor in front of the couch. "You sure you want to do this, Doc?"

Sydney closed the notebook on her desk and stood. Dropping her hands into the pockets of the lab coat, she let her smile widen. "Of course! You and I are going to make history tomorrow, and you have my absolute trust in this. I know you can do it!"

His grin came easily, despite the fluttering in his stomach. "You know...I get the feeling you just want to write a research paper about this."

She stepped around the desk and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Paper? Hell! I'm planning a whole book about this experience! You, me bucko, could earn me a research award!"

He swiped a hand at the hair across his eyes as he stood. "Gee, thanks Doc. Now I feel like the prize cow at the fair!"

He hand patted his shoulder. "No. Not a cow. A bull! And you are a prize! Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is your day."

Tan stifled his own yawn with one hand as he turned towards the back room where his cot waited. Waving the other hand over his shoulder, he headed down the short hall. "See you in the morning."

Sydney waited til the light had gone out before retrieving the flask from the pocket once more. Her hand shook slightly as she contemplated two possible futures. She was committed to the task, but she worried that this could be her biggest, and very possibly last, mistake ever. Recapping the flask, she let it drop back into the pocket.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained!

* * *

A/N

So...getting a little tense?

Gravity having reasserted itself...that flipping coin is nearing the floor.

Heads? Tan reunites with the team and all is ( relatively ) well for Renee and Ulfur.

Tails? Sydney could find things going to Hell in a handbasket very quickly tomorrow. Cinder is definitely going to see that everyone else follows if she has her way.

As for landing on the edge...remember what brought Tan to this point? Some victories come at a great cost.

But they are worth the fight.

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	33. Chapter 33

Resurrection

Part 5

Things are not going as well as Akiko hopes. Her partner is showing signs of breaking down. Meanwhile, Sydney's decision to show Tan he can be trusted may just be the last one she ever makes.

And that's just the beginning of the day...!

* * *

Sydney drew aside the canvas door, taking a deep breath of the early morning air, drawing the crisp

coolness deep into her lungs.

'Treat every day as if it might be your last! Way too true today', she thought.

Grabbing the folding chair from inside the doorway, she called over her shoulder. "Let's go Tan! No time like the present," before stepping outside.

The young man followed her out the door, casting a worried glance around the deserted quadrangle as he nervously pushed the bangs out of his eyes. "Where are we going?"

The doctor smiled brightly as she handed over the chair. " There's a quiet spot just outside the North gate, in the Business district. The Hunters sweep it regularly, so there shouldn't be any Grim nearby to disturb us."

Hefting the cloth covered metal, he snorted in derision. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm already disturbed!"

She took his free hand in hers, tugging him towards the wall. "You've made a lot of progress in just a few days. You can do this." she assured him. "I have faith in you!"

Tan let her lead him away from the security of the tent. "Wish I did." he muttered darkly.

* * *

After breakfast, Renee stopped by the Administration tent, intending to drop off the envelope Sydney had given her yesterday.

The Professor accepted the sealed missive with all the grace of someone accepting a poisonous snake. Her lips thinned as she tapped the envelope against the tabletop. "She's doing it again!" she muttered.

"Doing what again?" Renee asked apprehensively. She was puzzled by Goodwitch's attitude. What was the doctor up to that would make her old tutor concerned, if not downright angry. The psychiatrist's parting remark suddenly came to mind. What did she mean by 'if things go well'?

The riding crop shooed her out the door. "That will be all, Miss Delacourt. Thank you."

The absent-minded dismissal was so abnormal that Renee found herself bumping into people as she walked back to the team's tent.

An hour later she was standing atop the South wall to the left of the massive gate, still pondering the possible meanings of the morning's encounter.

Taking a moment to wave at the members of CFVY on the other side of the gate, she returned to her other morning problem. She cocked one furry ear, trying to surreptitiously listen in on her teammates quiet conversation further down the wall.

Staff braced against the outer edge of the wall top, Akiko squatted next to her partner. "Hart? Can we talk?" She wasn't sure what the answer would be. Feet dangling over the outside of the wall, Hart had been sitting here for over an hour sharpening her blade. The slick sound of the whetstone over steel had finally gotten on Akiko's nerves.

Hart held the blade up, sighting down the length of the metal. "What about?" The hand her partner laid on her shoulder made her shrink in on herself.

"You, sister." Akiko drew her hand back. "This is not like you at all! Since we came here, you have changed. I...fear for you. Since Hiram's death.."

"Hiram's death is Ozpin's fault! If he hadn't sent us on that stupid errand, I might have saved my friend! I should have been here killing Grim!"

Akiko grimaced at the heat in her friends words. "We might have saved him, yes. But you heard the same thing I did from Ruby. There were too many of them in the city to save everyone."

The Faunas slammed the sharpening stone onto the wall hard enough to crack it in two. "I ~should~ have been here! I could have made a difference!" She threw the remaining half of the stone towards the distant trees before slamming the sword back into its sheath.

"You are not to blame for his death, nor is Ozpin. The Grim and the White Fang are equally to blame for what happened." Akiko rose to her feet.

Hart's green eyes were blazing with hatred as she stared up at the girl. "And that's why I'm going to kill every last one I find!"

The smaller girl offered her hand. "And I will help you do this, if you will promise to see Doctor Freeman when we are done here."

Hart snorted as she let herself be drawn upwards. "Don't need to!"

Akiko eyed her friend warily. 'Oh yes you do!' she thought.

* * *

Standing in the debris strewn street, Tan glanced over his shoulder at the petite woman hurriedly stuffing the flask back into a pocket. "You sure about this, Doc? Last chance to change your mind!"

"We've already been over this, Tan!" she called back from where she sat in the folding chair. "I know you can do this and I trust you completely. Just trust yourself!"

She gripped the arms of the chair tightly as he turned back around to face the empty street. "Well Syd! How many times have you said 'If it's the last thing I do'?" she muttered. If this went wrong, then at least Goodwitch had her Will and would know what to do. She made herself relax back into the chair.

Tan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he began the mantra Sydney had taught him.

I am Tan.

I will not fear my Semblance.

Fear is the mind-killer.

My Semblance is part of me, it answers to me.

I will not let it rule me or my actions.

We are one.

We are Tan.

We are a Hunter.

We will hunt together.

Drawing another breath, he opened his eyes and released his Semblance.

The world turned a vibrant blue as the Rage filled him.

Sydney made herself stay in the chair despite the gibbering fear in her mind. Running like hell seemed like a really good idea right now!

She could feel the waves of anger emanating from the young man, the hatred seemed to boil off him like steam. This was not the usual sort of Semblance she normally dealt with, it was much more primal. If she could have prized her hands off the armrests of the folding chair, she would have been taking notes at a furious rate.

This is still Tan, she reminded herself. No matter what, it was still the same caring and thoughtful person she'd been helping over the last few days. Steeling herself, she made her body relax as she tried to analyze what she was seeing.

His Aura shimmered around him, much as she'd seen in other Hunters. But the nearly opaque helmet that had formed over his head seemed old, centuries at least! How long it had been since anyone wore a helm like that was anyone's guess.

Her bladder nearly emptied itself when he turned and began advancing on her. The blue fire that jetted from the eyeholes seemed to flare brighter as he came closer, hands spread like talons. Somehow the lack of weapons made no difference to how lethal he seemed to be at this moment. All the plans she'd made for this exercise disappeared like smoke, leaving only one option.

She shifted backwards and cleared her throat. Hoping that this wasn't going to end badly, she looked him in the eye as she lifted her head.

"Tan? Can you hear me?"

* * *

Amethyst stopped walking and turned to scan the distant treeline once more. Nicknamed 'Hawkeye' for her Semblance's ability to enhance her eyesight, she'd been the logical choice to be on wall guard. Squinting her eyes slightly, she let the view magnify until she could see individual leaves.

Movement in the shadows deep in the trees brought her fully alert.

Turning her head, she continued along the length of the forest facing the wall until she'd covered every bit of the forest. She was sure they were there, but couldn't get an accurate count yet. The whole forest seemed to be moving.

Taking the bow off her shoulder, she nocked an arrow.

* * *

Once again he found his conscious mind thrust into a corner, a spectator to what the monster was doing. He watched the view of the street swing back and forth as it sought an enemy to fight.

( No! We're safe here! )

It's reply was a subconscious growl as the search continued. The view turned with the body, centering on a small seated figure. The view changed as his body moved forwards toward the terrified woman.

( No! ) Tan's conscious mind pushed outward, shoving aside the overwhelming hunger for battle. Forward movement was checked as he strove for control.

"Tan? Can you hear me?"

The words, sounding as if they came from a greater distance, helped center him.

( She's a friend. We are not going to hurt her! ) Extending his reach outward was like swimming through syrup. ( She's not a threat! She helps us so we can fight Grim together! )

He could sense the puzzlement now. His Semblance had passed through fifty generations, skipping the generations when no Hunter or Huntress was produced, yet had never encountered a mind like his. The concept of 'friend' was new to it, as was accepting help. A Millennia ago it had been called forth by the first of the Tyrson Hunters in the early days of the discovery of Aura by Humans. Passed down through the generations, never allowing it's Hunter to die until there was a new generation ready for it. Over the span of a thousand years it had become nearly sentient, yet had never been offered help by another being. The Rage receded as it tried to accept this novel concept.

Tan's hope surged as he felt his control growing. Images of his teammates, friends and family filled his mind. ( These are friends, we will not harm them! They will not hurt us. We exist to protect them! )

He forced himself to straighten from the crouch. ( Together we are a Hunter of Grim! Our friends will help us find Grim to kill. )

A sense of purpose filled him as the bond between Man and Semblance deepened. He could feel the Rage changing within him, burning anger becoming something more like a righteous intent. The world turned a lighter shade of blue.

He tilted his head down slightly and looked at the woman who had brought him to this point.

"I hear you Doctor."

Sydney leaned forward slightly. "How do you feel?"

Watching her hands slide into her lap, he considered the question. Feel?

"Better. More...in control." The monster within felt like it had been tamed, waiting for his command to attack. He'd learned to ride the tiger, but the beast was still hungry.

Sydney smiled up at him. "That's good. Now, can you dismiss it and bring it back again with the same result?"

Inside the veil of blue, the eyes blinked. "We..I can!" he announced firmly. A moment later the world had regained its colors again. Strangely, he felt as if he'd lost part of himself.

Sydney tapped her lip. "I'm impressed! Do you know that the appearance of your Semblance changed?"

Tan frowned at her, confused. "Changed how?"

She tapped the side of her head. "The helm changed color. Now it looks almost like gold!"

She clapped her hands. "Now, let's see you do it again!"

* * *

Amethyst lifted the bow as the wave of black bodies spilled from the tree line. Aiming back towards the gate, she lofted the first arrow towards the alarm station.

A glance back to the treeline confirmed her worst fears. A giant white beast stepped from the shadows and began moving towards the wall. Two more arrows sped from her bow before she began running back towards her teammates and the waiting quiver, hoping that she'd sent her warning fast enough.

Renee was about to intervene with her teammates when the first arrow flew overhead and exploded in a bright red flash.

A high pitched wail sounded from the speakers mounted on the walls of the buildings inside the gate. Two more explosions changed the alarm to a triple descending wail.

Dee..Dah...Doh! Dee...Dah...Doh! Over and over again, the sound pulling every Huntress and Hunters attention to the space outside the wall.

A 'Triple'. Major attack coming, just like the first night. Renee's eyes squeezed shut for a moment as her fists clenched.

At least there was a warning this time! Even if there were a lot fewer defenders, at least they had time to prepare. Opening her eyes again, she took a moment to gaze wistfully back towards the city.

'I wish I'd gotten another chance to talk to him again.'

* * *

Three repetitions later, Tan felt like shouting in joy.

He'd discovered that he could now dial up the Rage as he saw fit, allowing the Semblance a greater degree of freedom without sacrificing control. It came when called and left when he desired it. For the first time in his life, he felt no fear at letting it loose near a friend.

Squatting next to the Doctor's chair, he tapped the pocket of her lab coat, eliciting a light metallic clank from the flask. "Okay Doc. Answer me this. Why do you carry booze around with you?"

Sydney lifted an eyebrow at his question and drew the flask from its hiding place. "Oh? So you're a detective now?" Opening the cover, she tilted the top in his direction. "Take a whiff!"

He sniffed gently, expecting the worst. What greeted his senses wasn't like anything he'd smelled before. "What is that?"

She giggled at his frown before taking a quick drink. "Herbal tea! That's what you get for drawing conclusions without evidence!"

Dee..Dah...Doh! Dee...Dah...Doh!

The flask dropped from her hand, clattering on the street as she jerked upwards from her seat. "Oh God! Not again!" The look in her eyes was the same he'd seen when his Semblance had approached her.

Gripping her arm, he forced her to turn towards him. "What is it?"

She gripped his hand in return, pulling him back towards the gate and abandoning the chair and flask. " It's a major attack! Just like the first time. We have to get inside right now!"

Glancing down the road, he realized that the gate was already beginning to close. Stooping slightly, he gathered the older woman in his arms and began racing back towards safety.

The Huntress at the gate barely waited until he's stepped across the line before slamming the portal shut, just before her partner slammed a steel bar across the brackets.

Back on her feet, Sydney grabbed the nearest Huntress, a young woman on roller-skates. "Do you know where Team HART's tent is?"

The startled girl tried to free herself without success. "Yeah! But I gotta get to the South wall!"

The Doctor yanked Tan closer, slapping his hand into the Huntress'. "Take him to the tent, then both of you get over there!" she ordered. Turning to her erstwhile patient, she nodded. "Your weapons are there. Go kill some Grim!"

Tan nodded back, then dragged the girl off towards the sound of the sirens. "Thanks Doc!" he called over his shoulder as the girl suddenly accelerated, dragging him after her.

Sydney watched them go for a moment before turning towards the medical tents. She might be a psychiatrist, but she could bandage with the best of them!

* * *

Cinder laughed in delight as figures began scurrying about on top of the wall. The triple note of the alarm wafted across the field, making her smile widen. There would be no escape for them this time.

"Go, my pet." One hand stretched towards the distant gate. "Open the way!" Her anklet chimed as the monstrous creature next to her took its first step towards the sunlight.

* * *

A/N :

There's a special, rather distinct, metallic sound that a coin makes when it first strikes a hard surface. Dropped from a decent height the disc will rebound and revolve once or twice before it finally drops that final time to reveal who wins.

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	34. Chapter 34

Resurrection

Part 6

XCV

* * *

Sergeant Major Harper was 'counseling' Private First Class McCoy about keeping relations with the city's merchants on a less tense level when the klaxons began blaring their warning from the south wall. His head snapped up at the triple note.

Major attack. No small pack causing trouble this time. No probing for weaknesses in the defenses. Three meant the Grim were coming in force, just as they had only a month ago. He clenched his fists, remembering the men he'd lost that day.

"Up and at 'em, McCoy!" he commanded, hauling the surprised trooper out of the chair and shoving him towards the door. Snatching his helmet up, Harper followed him out.

Drawing a deep breath he bellowed "FORM UP. EVERYONE ON THE LINE!"

Bodies piled out of tents, some still attaching pieces of armor as they ran. Moments later the entire group had formed two lines in front of him.

Harper surveyed his troops. They might be an oversized platoon, but they were people he felt proud to command. Some might be nervous, some eager for a fight, but they were all willing to follow him. The new insignia, silver plated, gleamed in the sunlight. A simple 'XCV' pinned to the right collar of the armor. A golden capital 'V' on the left replacing the original 'A'. The Ninety-Fifth, now of Vale. He hoped today would provide a chance for his boys to prove to the city that they truly belonged here.

"Settle down!" He gave them a second to finish adjusting armor and shoulder their weapons before continuing. "You all heard the sirens. This is another big one. But, thanks to our new friends, we're better equipped and forewarned this time! The only surprise today will be the one those Grim bastards are gonna get!" He smiled at the low growl coming from troopers ready for some payback.

"The Hunters and Huntresses will take care of the wall. We are going to defend the gate itself. Quinby, McCoy! You'll be with Sergeant Tams. Get the Tri-barrel in place over the gate. I want air cover in case those Nevermores show up. The rest of you will be with me. Medics will fall in at the rear of the column with your kit. Heavy Weapons, fall out and get it done!" Three men turned and ran towards the small cart that held the machine gun. In moments they were towing it out the camp gate.

Sliding the helmet over his head, Harper turned to the waiting men. "Right...face!" As one the double line turned to make two columns. "At the double...march!" Harper quick-timed to place himself to the left of the first pair as they headed out the gate.

* * *

Akiko watched her partner who was watching the far end of the open field. The mass of black was barely starting out of the trees and already Hart was breathing heavily, both blades grasped tightly in her hands. The smaller girl was worried about the Faunas' state of mind right now.

She turned slightly to check on her other teammate who was standing nearby, sword resting point down on the stone walkway at the top of the wall. Standing as solid as her nickname 'The Mountain', the bigger girl was determined to let no Grim past her this time.

A clattering of boots on the staircase broke the silence as three of the soldiers ran to a position above the gate, two carrying a large packing case while the third carried a folded metal tripod.

The tripod was quickly set up. Three sharp cracks made Akiko jump as small explosives drove spikes into the rock, anchoring the device in place. The other two soldiers lifted a heavy three-barreled gun onto the mount, locking it down while the first attached a box of linked ammunition.

Renee turned and grinned in relief at the threesome. "Glad you could make it!" she called.

The tallest of the three waved back at her and lifted his visor. "Sergeant Major decided it was time we earned our pay!" he replied, gesturing over his shoulder with a thumb. Renee and Akiko stepped closer to the inside of the walkway to watch the double line of white figures marching into the square. Making a right turn, the group stopped some thirty feet short of the gateway, forming a second barrier to block the road into the city. A moment of reshuffling resulted in a single, longer line covering the entire width of the gate.

"Now that's cool!"

Renee turned to watch Coco running an appreciative hand along the length of one of the machine gun's barrels. The soldier holding the twin pistol grips smiled at the comment. "Yours looks pretty good too." He commented.

Coco hefted her own weapon to her shoulder. "Bigger isn't always better!" she declared with a smile of her own.

Drawing back a lever to load the first round in the belt, the soldier winked at her. "We'll see." he half challenged.

"Sergeant!?", McCoy's alarmed voice drew their attention, the note of desperation in it ending their banter. "We're in trouble!"

Tams peered over the far edge of the wall, mouthing a silent curse at the massive white creature that was charging out of the treeline. Whirling, he bounded across the way and cupped his hands around his mouth to shout a warning to the men below.

* * *

Harper had just sent Sergeant Falken to the far end of the line after conferring on the way he planned to defend the gate when Tams' voice reached him.

"Leviathan! Leviathan coming!"

Harper's head snapped up in time to see the Sergeant jumping back to his gun. The staccato roar filled the air as the weapon fired in a desperate attempt to stop the giant creature. The lighter roar of Coco's weapon joined in a moment before every other gun on the wall fired. Harper didn't need to see what was happening to know it was in vain. The heavy armor would simply deflect anything short of point blank cannon fire. Rhinoceros-like Leviathan were rare, but the Atlas army had encountered them before. Current thinking among the ranks was, if you don't have artillery, running is the best option.

They couldn't run this time, though! Plans for avoiding the monstrosity while simultaneously defending against the other threats began forming in his mind.

Hart paled at the vibration running up her legs as the mass of mobile armor pounded towards the gate. The gunfire from the wall sparkled off the white bone, ricochets dotting the grass around it.

As it passed into the archway, she braced herself. The shock of the horn meeting the gate itself nearly knocked her off her feet. Straightening up, she watched the thing back up for another run at the portal. Stopping it seemed impossible, but somebody had to try.

Renee knew it was probably a forlorn hope, but she realized that only two people standing over the gate had a chance of at least slowing down the living battering ram. Once the gate was destroyed, it would let in every Grim coming across the field behind it to rampage through the tent city.

"Yatsuhashi! Follow me!" she screamed as she jumped off the inside of the wall. Without a second thought, the big man followed her down, the two of them landing in front of the damaged gate. Looking up, she realized that they were too close. Rapidly backing up, she chose a spot about halfway to the troops to make her stand. Reaching up, she rapped Yatsuhashi on the shoulder. "Been nice knowing you, big guy!"

Swinging his sword up into a guard position, he smiled over at her. "The pleasure has been mine. Now let us sell ourselves dearly!"

Renee hefted her own sword, the blade beginning to glow a bright orange. "Damn right!"

Ulfur cursed as the two warriors set themselves in front of the gate. He'd hardly had time to talk to her, dammit! He rapidly searched his memory for every scrap of information he'd learned about how to take down the different types of Grim in the course of his training. Leviathans hadn't been covered, but Goliaths had. Armor on head, sides, back...

Cupping one hand beside his mouth, he shouted to her. "Renee! Go for the feet! Cripple it!" Seeing her turn and wave set his mind a little more at ease. If they could stop it at the gate, maybe someone could get a shot at the underside of the neck.

Seeing her hands swing the sword up again, a bit of poetry ran through his head, something he must have read at one time or another over the years.

' And to serve that single issue, lest the generations fail,

The female of the species must be deadlier than the male! '

He hoped, for her sake, it was true.

* * *

With a thunderous crash, the gates fell inward. The beast stood for a moment in the opening, shaking it's head.

"Now!" Renee called. The two swords swung in an arc, lines of force racing towards the monster's feet. Striking just above the nails, they left two streaks of red in the black skin. Bellowing in pain, the Leviathan seemed to dance for a moment before lowering its head again.

Renee was readying another blow when a voice called out from behind her.

"Up and Over!"

Training for the maneuver made her react without thinking. She crouched, resting her hands on knees. The moment boots touched her shoulders, she sprang upright, her body a springboard for launching her partner...!?

Sunset almost fell out of her hand in shock as she watched Tan flying towards the massive head. The breath caught in her throat as he slammed into it, one hand grasping the armor as the other dug the barrel of a Gunfa into the tiny eye. She could see that his Semblance was active, though something about it seemed different.

The Leviathan screamed in pain, backing out of the opening as it tried to escape the agony of its eye being torn apart. Turning a half circle, its rump slammed into the wall next to the gate, the impact staggering the Huntsmen who stared down at the spectacle. Ramming the barrel deeper into the eye socket, Tan pulled the trigger three times as rapidly as he could before flipping himself backwards off the beast.

Hart and Akiko watched spellbound as muffled explosions came from within the skull below them, the rounds ricocheting off the inside of armor too thick to penetrate easily from the outside, the giant form stiffening before collapsing. The girls breathed a sigh of relief as the physical manifestation of his Semblance disappeared, the fading golden helm revealing their obviously satisfied teammate walking back through the gate.

Renee couldn't contain herself. Slapping her sword onto her back, she charged forward and snatched him up in a bear hug while spinning in place. "Tan, you magnificent mad bastard! That was great!"

Despite the air being crushed out of him, he smiled in return. Even the big sloppy kiss deposited on his cheek didn't bother him. He'd done it! Used his Semblance without losing control of himself! Euphoria filled him, banishing the last of the despair.

"Excuse me, Miss!"

The insistence in Harper's voice cut through their shared joy. Almost unwillingly, she deposited him back on the ground and turned to face the Sergeant Major.

Harper gestured towards the steps. "If you three would kindly clear the way, we'd like to get on with this!" He nodded towards the girl. "And, with your donation to the war effort Miss, we're going to do what we intended to do a month ago."

A puzzled frown came to Tan's face. "What would that be?"

The sergeant hefted his weapon before making shooing motions toward the stairs. "We're going to kill them all!" he growled.

Renee's eyes lit up at the remark. Grabbing her partner's hand, she tugged him along. "C'mon you two!" Her free hand gripped Yatsuhashi's arm. "I don't want to miss this!"

* * *

Harper turned to face his men, pitching his voice to reach everyone on the wall. Raising one fist in the air he bellowed, "NINETY FIFTH!"

The people on the wall turned to stare at the figures below, Renee taking the time to look for a dented helmet in particular.

"FOR YOUR HONOR! FOR THE CITY OF VALE!" Dropping his arm, he pointed towards the gate and the oncoming wedge of Grim. "THE NINETY FIFTH WILL ADVANCE!"

In unison, twenty four rifles snapped upright. Harper stepped quickly to one side to clear the field of fire. A quick glance out the gate to gauge how close the horde was. "BY THE LEFT... WITH MARCHING FIRE!".

Twenty four bodies shifted their weight to the right foot in preparation of the next command, rifles lowering to hip level.

Harper took a deep breath just as music blared from somewhere down the line. Hath's digital player at work, he guessed, the silly bastard! Still, it boosted morale to have a band playing when you went into combat, even if it was rock music! He lowered his own rifle to his hip. "FORWARD...MARCH!"

Twenty five left feet took an exact eighteen inch step forward, fingers tightening on triggers as the foot landed. A solid sheet of red fire sped through the gate to meet the enemy.

The teams on the wall ran back to the outside edge, watching as the front ranks of the Grim wilted under the massed fire. The new rounds punched six deep through them before exploding, another sheet coming through the gate as soon as the first completed its work. Every second step, the soldiers repeated the process until they entered the gate proper. Harper halted the line at the outer edge of the short tunnel, ordering aimed fire now at the remaining Grim.

On top of the wall, Sergeant Tams swung the Tri-barrel to cover the left flank while Coco did the same for the right. Dust rounds criss-crossed the field as every gun on the wall joined them, arrows and throwing knives whistled through the air finding targets the bullets missed as more black bodies piled up every second until nothing moved on the grass.

Harper called for a cease fire, raising his visor to get a better look through the black haze created by the rapidly decomposing bodies. He cocked an ear at the sound of a scream of feminine rage coming from the far treeline. He decided that adding insult to injury seemed about right. Cupping hands around his mouth, he called across the darkness, "Better luck next time... Bitch!"

A black arrow whipped across the field in reply, burying itself in the wall next to him. Knowing that his men would be watching, he took his helmet off and spat contemptuously at the shooter before turning his back on the forest. Laughter rippled through the ranks, Hath adding a "You rock, Sar'nt Major!".

Harper feigned indignation. "What are you hairy lot looking at? Attention!" He noted that the smiles were still in place as the troopers snapped upright. "About face! Forward..march!" He led them back to their original position before halting them. Facing back to the gate again, they waited as Glynda approached. Harper snapped a salute in her direction. "Professor Goodwitch, Ma'am!"

A small smile was on her lips as Glynda touched her riding crop to her temple in return. "Sergeant Major Harper. Well done!" She turned slightly to face the line of soldiers. "Well done, all of you!" Turning back to Harper, she tapped the crop against one leg. "You seem to have made some new friends Sergeant." The leather tip indicated the cheering defenders on top of the wall. "I think they approve of you!"

Ulfur looked to the top of the wall, searching for Renee. Hath's elbow in his side and a pointing finger helped find her in the midst of the cheering Hunters and Huntresses. He watched as she and the people around her started pumping fists in the air.

" Nine..tee...Fifth!, Nine..tee...Fifth!..."

His spirits lifted as the chant rolled down off the wall. There might be a dozen fists raised right now, but there was only one hand he wanted to touch.

The Sergeant Major smiled at the way the troops in the line seemed to stand a little taller.

Harper slung his rifle before replying to Goodwitch's comment. "Good! Then they'll approve of what's coming next."

"And what would that be?" asked Glynda.

He grinned at her. "Next, we plan to take back the rest of the city." He held up a hand at her stunned expression. "I know. It won't be easy or quick, but with all of us working together we can do it! Starting with the communication tower in the center of the city." One hand waved towards the gate. "They just lost a major portion of their forces. If we can mop up the rest, then we'll be in a position to get Vale back on its feet again."

She regarded him coolly. "A rather ambitious plan, Sergeant Major!"

Harper stepped closer. "Ma'am, my boys can't go home. Vale is all that's left to us." His finger stabbed downwards. "We won't run. This is our city now! This is where we make our stand!"

* * *

On top of the wall, Tams took a moment to throw a quick salute to Coco. "Well done to you too, Miss!"

Collapsing her own weapon, she rested the case on her hip. Looking over lowered sunglasses she winked at him. "Someday I may just check out your gun, soldier!" Adding an extra twitch to her hips, she walked back to her team, leaving behind two laughing troopers and one dismayed sergeant.

* * *

Yellow fire boiled out of Cinder's eyes as she lowered the bow. "Send your people in. Do it now!"

Adam's hand tightened on the sheathed sword as he turned away. "No.", he replied quietly. Looking back over his shoulder, he stared down the length of the black arrow pointed at him by the furious woman. "There's another way." Ignoring the threat, he turned back towards the waiting White Fang members. "Let's go!"

Releasing the tension on the string, Cinder lowered the bow and watched as the Faunas led his troops back into the woods. She realized what her failure here would bring from the Mistress if the rebellious Faunas was wrong about his 'other way'. There would be no escape from that one's wrath.

Muttering curses under her breath, she followed the retreating group.

* * *

Ruby's eyes snapped open, taking in the pre-dawn light of the camp. Sitting up, she looked around the embers of last night's fire, seeing the two sleeping shapes of Jaune and Ren. Nora's hand landing on her shoulder made her jump.

"You okay?" the pink haired girl asked quietly. "I heard you mumbling in your sleep." She slipped a hand around the other girl's back and pulled the silver locket from where it had twisted around Ruby's neck.

Ruby rubbed the case between her thumb and finger. "It was a dream...I think."

Nora smiled as she sat down, glancing towards her partner as she did. "Was it about...him?"

Ruby's cheeks turned pink in response to the question. "Yeah, but it was a nice dream this time." She pressed the catch with a fingernail and looked inside without really seeing the pictures. "I think things are better now. I don't know why, but I just have a feeling that he's okay." She frowned for a moment. "I just wish I knew how everyone else is doing. I hope Yang is alright! And Weiss, and Blake too!" She hurriedly stuffed the locket down the collar of her blouse as the two boys began to stir.

Nora patted her shoulder before rising. "And CFVY, and HART, and...and...!" She held out a hand to help her friend up. "Can't help them from here, so no point in worrying. Besides, they're probably doing better than we are, unless you dreamt of a way to find this mysterious 'Grim Leader'!"

Ruby shook her head. "Nope. But when we find him...", she picked Crescent Rose up from where it lay on her blankets, "..I plan on making a few 'cutting' remarks while you 'hammer' out a solution to the problem!"

Nora groaned into her palm. "You really are Yang's sister, aren't you!"

Ruby grinned mischievously as she stepped around the fire to help Jaune up. "Yep!"

* * *

A/N:

' So fall in lads behind the drum

With colors blazin' like the sun!

Follow me to come what may

O'er the hills and far away! '

Take back the city? Suurre, Sergeant Major! He makes it sound so easy!

I hope you enjoyed this piece of the team HART saga. It was rather challenging to add so many new characters. Yet it also opens so many possibilities for the future, only one of which I am sure of at the moment. ( Okay, maybe two. )

The coin has landed head up. Tan's back, Hart is frazzled, Renee's a bit starry eyed, and Akiko is being the responsible one. And let's not forget Adam's 'other way'. There are still more than a few tales to tell yet.

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	35. Chapter 35

The Girl With The Golden Arm

Yang Xiao Long returns, Hart gets bugged, and Akiko turns the heat up!

Part 1

* * *

Hart idly drummed her heels against the side of the dock. Shading her eyes against the morning sun, she looked up towards the girls next to her. "You sure she said today?" she inquired in a grumpy tone.

Renee sighed and gestured towards the boat at the next dock. "We've been over this already! Her message said today. There's two boats that make the regular run from Cold Harbor, and the first one's already here. The second should have left a few hours afterward, so it should be here anytime now." The hand lifted to wave away an errant fly. "If she wasn't on the first one, she has to be on the second! If she was in good enough shape to take a note to the docks at Patch a week ago, she's well enough to come herself!"

Akiko looked back at the pair from her perch on one of the posts that lined the pier. For the moment she was the tallest of the group, the added height giving her a better view towards the horizon. "Calmly, sister. She will be here soon enough," she advised. As her partner subsided, she turned her gaze back towards the open sea just as a sail began to show at the headland of the cove. She stretched upwards slightly, hoping that it signaled an end to their wait. "There's the ship now!" she called to the others.

Hart hoisted herself to her feet as Akiko hopped off the post. Leaning down, the Faunas tapped the last member of her team lightly on the side of his head. "Wakey, wakey Tan!"

The young man awoke with a start, slapping at the offending hand. "I was in the middle of a great dream!" he protested.

Hart dodged the blow, then mussed his hair before straightening again. "Dream Ruby can wait. Real Yang is almost here!"

"Rather have her sister." he groused, then yelped as two hands clamped onto his biceps and hoisted him to his feet.

Renee smiled at his attempts to break free. "Don't you worry, lover boy! You'll get your wish. Meanwhile, you can make nice to her sister."

Tyrson stopped his struggling and grinned lopsidedly at his partner. "Do you mind? I do have feet to stand on, you know!"

Akiko turned back towards the oncoming boat to hide her smile as the bigger girl lowered him gently to his feet. Since overcoming his fear of his Semblance, her teammate had been recovering his sense of humor as well. As the ship neared, she could make out more details. Foremost being the figure standing on the bow, a mass of blonde hair streaming behind. Her smile grew wider as Yang began to wave at them.

As the boat coasted to a stop, two of the crew hopped to the pier, knotting thick ropes around two bollards. The moment forward motion ceased, Yang flung herself off the bow and into Renee's waiting arms. The Faunas grunted at the impact, but managed to retain her footing. "Miss me?" the blonde crowed in delight.

Renee snorted laughter while hugging the girl. "If I had, we'd be patching a hole. You've gained some weight!"

Yang loosed her hold and stepped back. "Yeah. That and as much exercise as I could do without this!" The folded arm of her jacket waved slightly. Her remaining hand reached off to the side and yanked Akiko into a hug. "Hi, Akiko!"

Nowhere near as tall as the other members of her team, the petite girl turned her head to avoid being smothered against Yang's chest. "Hello yourself! Now let me go, please, I'd like to breathe!" she demanded.

Smiling at the smaller girl's discomfort, Yang released her to turn to Renee's partner. "Hey Tan! Good to see you again." She stepped closer to deliver a quick kiss on his cheek. "Ruby's not here, so I can do that, right?" she quipped as she stepped away.

Blushing slightly, the young man raised a hand to wipe away the moisture in his eyes. "I won't tell if you don't," he said with a trembling smile. He'd been unprepared for the feelings that seeing Ruby's older sister again generated, remembering better times when the two girls had been a central part of his life. Stepping back, he gently pushed his team leader forward.

Hart stood for a moment, taking in the sight of her childhood friend. The missing arm made her heart hurt, the imperfection marring her remembrance of the bigger girl. Tears started from her eyes as she flung herself into the one-armed embrace. Her arms tightened around the blonde as she buried her face in the familiar shoulder.

"Hey Hart." Yang murmured into the mass of black hair. "Damn, it's good to see you again!" She tightened her own grip as her friend began sobbing. "Whoa there. What's with the tears?"

Hart tilted her head upwards, a crooked smile on her face. "I'm...happy. You're back...and things just seem better now. So much has happened since that night...!" She rubbed her eyes against the leather jacket. "I thought it would never get better. But you're here now...and Tan's...it's just.." she heaved a sigh and rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "I think I can handle things now." she said.

Akiko let herself relax as Yang stroked Hart's hair. "That bad, huh?" the blonde asked. As the head under her hand nodded assent, her lips thinned. "Then I guess it's a good thing someone came to kick my sorry butt out of bed then!" The violet eyes looked into Renee's as she mouthed the word 'Thank you'. Renee gave her a 'thumbs up' in return along with a wink.

Akiko patted her partner's back. "Why don't we go back to the tent. Yang can rest a bit while we tell her the good news."

Yang gently pushed her friend away. "There's better news?", she asked incredulously.

Hart's lips parted in a smile of her own. "Yeah. I think Renee managed a miracle for you."

* * *

The return trip was interrupted several times as former students recognized the blonde brawler, each one expressing their own happiness at seeing her again. They ran across CFVY on the way, the normally reserved Coco's response to seeing Yang would have been humorous if not for the incipient tears behind the sunglasses. Hart understood perfectly how the older girl felt, the pressures of leadership having affected the both of them in similar ways.

Xiao Long was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the time they reached the team's tent. "Jeez! I forgot how many people I know around here!" She waved towards the entrance. "Is this place normally this crowded?"

Tan handed her a bottle of water from the cooler in the corner. "Yeah. About half the city lives here now. The Grim still hold the residential parts of Vale, so they can't go home yet. But that's changing soon."

Lavender eyes wide, Yang whistled. "And how is that going to happen?"

Akiko chose that moment to poke Renee in the ribs. "Tell her already!" she demanded.

Renee swatted the offending finger away. "Alright... alright! Calm down." She rested her arms on the table, then began to explain about how she'd met the soldiers who had been stranded in the city after the Fall. As the story unfolded, Yang's eyes grew wider as Renee described the massive attack three weeks ago and how the soldiers had helped repel thousands of Grim. "And Gundar said that Harper was planning to retake the city sometime soon, before the buggers can return in force."

"Gundar?", the other brawler asked.

Renee blushed at the question. "He's one of the soldiers. We're...seeing each other." The blush grew deeper as Yang burst out laughing.

"See what you started!" Xiao Long said, pointing an accusing finger at Tan. She turned back to her blushing friend and reached across the table. "He sounds like someone I'd like to meet.", she assured the girl.

Renee's blush lightened at the words. "You will.", she promised. "Some of his mates are designing your new arm, so you'll get to meet him and them later today." She winced slightly as Yang's hand closed on her own.

"New arm? You mean it? You really did it!?"

"Yes." Renee replied, gently extracting her fingers. "Two of the Troopers, a medical guy and a robotics expert, designed a new arm for you. They're waiting to meet you and get you fitted with it."

"Today." The room seemed to whirl for a moment as the import of the words hit her. Her remaining hand splayed on the tabletop, Yang lowered her head. "I...don't know how to thank you.", she admitted quietly.

Renee reached across the table and laid her hand on Yang's. "You don't have to. Like I said, I've got your back! You'll be killing Grim again in no time!"

Hart rapped on the table to get their attention. "Why don't you two head over there now?", she suggested. "No time like the present, right?"

* * *

Renee filled the time spent walking with anecdotes of things she'd come to know the about men of the Ninety-fifth. All good people, she assured her friend, but with the same kinds of personality quirks that both girls had experienced at Beacon.

Yang smiled to herself as the Faunas girl evaded questions about how serious things were with this Ulfur guy. She's gotten the same kinds of answers from her sister after the little redhead had returned from late night dates with Tan.

Passing the entrance to the trooper's section of the camp put an end to the questions. Renee led her down a row of tents, pausing to greet four young men who were relaxing in folding chairs. The group was watching one huge man as he lifted a barbell with six large weights. Yang stared at the bronze gleam of the man's right leg.

The barbell thudded to the ground as he caught sight of the girls. Stepping over the weights, he extended his right hand. "Miss Delacourt! Always a pleasure to see you."

Renee took the extended hand with a pained look. "Aldus! How many times do I have to tell you to use my first name?" She let go of his hand and indicated the girl next to her. "This is my friend Yang. She's here to see Calvin about a new arm."

Aldus extended his hand again, then quickly switched hands as he realized what he'd done. "Sorry! I should have realized." he apologized.

Yang let her remaining hand be engulfed by his. "Hey. No problem." She nodded at his leg as their hands separated again. "Did he build you that?"

Aldus self-consciously rubbed the prosthetic limb. "Yes. He saw what had happened, then built it from scraps of robots! A week afterwards, I was walking again." The smile left his face. "He is a miracle worker. He made me whole again, so I could continue protecting people."

Yang frowned. "Protecting?"

Aldus drew himself up to his full height, looking down at the girl as the four soldiers behind her also rose to their feet. "We are the soldiers of the Ninety-fifth Rifles, defenders of Vale!" he declared. "No retreat!" he shouted over her head.

The four behind her each raised a fist to the sky. "NO RETREAT!" they repeated.

Aldus smiled as the blonde jumped at the shout. "We may not be Hunters or Huntresses, but we will defend this city, our city! Sergeant Major Harper has promised that we will take the city back from the monsters." His hand waved to indicate the surrounding tents. "We will make that promise a reality."

Yang returned his smile and held out her hand again. "I'd like to be a part of that!" As he shook her hand again she looked down at his leg. "Did it hurt when they put it on?"

He let the question hang in the air for a moment before replying. "Only a little, and it soon passes." he assured her.

* * *

"You realize the kick from that is going to screw up my feedback design, right?"

Hearing what sounded like an argument in progress, the girls paused at the entrance to the tent to listen.

" You worry too much! She can handle it!"

"I'm just sayin'! This isn't like building a leg. Feedback controls have to be a lot tighter and you, my moronic friend, are not making things any easier for me!"

Renee ignored Yang's worried look and stepped inside. "Hey guys!" she called to the two identically dressed men inside.

Semmel looked up from the schematics displayed on the extended scroll in front of him, the argument forgotten for the moment. "Hey Renee!" He stepped around the table and stood in front of Yang. "And this must be Miss Xiao Long! Nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah...I must be." Yang replied distractedly, unable to tear her eyes away from his shaven head. She'd experienced a whole rainbow of hair colors over the years, but this was new to her. Light reflected off his bald pate as he turned to the other man.

"This is Isaac Calvin, Robotics Specialist. He did the design and fabrication work on your new arm." One foot nudged the seated man's boot. " Forgive my associate's social awkwardness," he said before turning to the other soldier. "Get off your butt and say hello!" he hissed.

Renee stifled a giggle as Isaac pressed a part of the screen to save his changes before standing. "Piss off Semmel!" he muttered before turning to stare at the shortened sleeve of Yang's jacket.

"Something wrong?" the blonde asked nervously.

The Tech's brow furrowed. "We'll have to do some resizing."

Yang clutched her remaining hand protectively over the stump. "Resizing?"

Semmel snorted in derision. "Told you to wait!" he remarked to his compatriot. His hands waved towards the desk. "But, oh no! Mister Wizard knows all! Had to build it on the quick, without proper measurements."

The wizard in question waved away the remark as he reached under the desk. "Yeah, yeah! I didn't think she would lose that much muscle mass." His hand came back up, filled with his latest creation. Golden light flickered off the walls, reflected from the overhead light as he deposited it next to the scroll. "Whattaya think?"

Renee had the presence of mind to slide a chair under the stunned girl's legs before she collapsed. Yang's hand trembled as her fingers delicately touched the shining metal. Wonder filled her at the complexity of the design. It was incredibly lifelike and the need to be whole again was filling her soul. "How long till...?"

Isaac scratched his chin. "How long? Depends on my smartass medic here."

Semmel raised his hands defensively as the lilac eyes turned in his direction. "We can start the process today, but it'll take about five days til we can get it attached. Then probably a week to work out the bugs while you learn to use it." He smiled at her eager face. "It pretty much depends on you. Some of it will hurt!" he warned.

Yang hurriedly stood, shedding her jacket as fast as one hand would allow. Handing the garment to Renee, she faced the two men. "Let's go!" she demanded.

Renee hung the jacket on the back of the chair and nodded at the grinning trio. "If you two can feed her lunch, I'll be back to take her to dinner."

Isaac touched his brow in a two fingered salute. "Can do!"

"You got a good friend there." Semmel remarked when Renee had departed.

Yang glanced at the doorway. "Yeah, I do. She's the greatest!" Turning back to the desk, she ran her fingers over the metal once more. "Where do we begin?"

* * *

The next week passed too slowly for both Renee and Yang.

Days spent on wall guard duty, or patrolling the streets beyond the wall looking for stray Grim were followed by evenings catching up with Yang's progress.

The blonde grinned as she recounted the snarky remarks of the two soldiers as they labored to ready the patient and the prosthetic for the eventual joining. Both were more than competent in their respective fields, but their egos were competing to see which could be bigger.

The evening of the fifth day, Yang wasn't quite so ready to grin. "I'm going into surgery tomorrow," she quietly informed the group over dinner. Her hand rubbed the bandaged stump nervously. "Semmel says that he's got a real surgeon lined up to work on me. I guess he's worried about messing up something if he does it himself."

Renee reached over and patted the worried girl's leg. "Don't fret. You'll be in good hands."

Akiko looked suspiciously at her teammate. "How would you know that?"

"Well..." Renee looked a bit self satisfied, "Semmel told Gundar about it yesterday, and he told me. So I asked Sydney, since she knows all the other Doctors here, and she said that the guy Semmel asked for is one of the best in the city!" Folding her hands behind her head, she leaned back in the chair. "So you shouldn't worry about it," she concluded.

Hart leaned back in her own chair and crossed her legs, 'accidently' kicking the other Faunas in the process. "And you didn't think it necessary to share this information with the rest of us?" she asked tartly.

Renee grimaced as she rubbed her leg. "I only found out today. It's not like I was hiding anything!"

Her hand stopped in mid-stroke as she caught sight of Yang's expression. "Hey, it's alright. We'll be here for you," she promised.

Yang rubbed gently at the stump again. "What if something goes wrong? I've never had an operation before this. What if it doesn't work? What if I..?"

Hart held up a hand to stop her. "If it doesn't work, we'll make them try again until it does! Don't worry yourself sick about it. If... and I do mean ~if!~ the worst happens, we'll be responsible for telling your family." She reached across and pulled Yang's hand away from the stump. "The worst I expect out of this is that you wake up whole and start making bad puns again."

"Hey! They're not so bad." the blonde protested weakly.

Hart arched an eyebrow. "So says the girl that asked for a glass of 'Weiss'd Tea'!"

Tan rose out of his chair and stepped around the table. Squatting next to Xiao Long, he looked into her eyes. "You know how much I care about your sister, right?" The blonde nodded mutely. "I care about you too, so let's not get into 'what if's' tonight. I'd rather think of the things we're going to do once you're up and about again."

"I will be sorely disappointed in you if you don't recover quickly!" Akiko chimed in.

Looking around the table, Yang chuckled softly as she took in the faces of her friends. "Guess I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"None whatsoever!" Hart assured her.

* * *

"Well, Miss Xiao Long. Are you ready" the masked man asked, pulling the surgical gloves tight onto his large hands.

Yang smiled nervously as she glanced across the room where the two soldiers stood gowned and masked in preparation. "Hey Doc? Will I be able to play piano after this?"

"Hmph!" The mask crinkled slightly as the doctor leaned over her. "If you can crack a joke, then I think you're ready!" He nodded to the anesthesiologist holding the syringe. "Now, please."

Flinching slightly from the needle pricking her arm, Yang tried to resist the tide of sleepiness that swept over her before she could finish. "Cause I never could bef..."

The doctor snorted through his mask. "Just in time!" He took a moment to glance around the room, then held out his hand to the nurse. "Let's get started then."

* * *

The group in the waiting room jumped to their feet as the door to the surgical suite opened. A portly man in a green gown paused halfway through, looking back into the room. "Good job, people. The first round's on me." he promised, then continued down the hall.

Semmel and Calvin stepped through the door and approached the waiting Hunters and Huntresses.

Akiko stepped in front of the pair, glaring up at them. "Well?" she demanded.

Semmel smiled down at the girl, feeling like he was being threatened by angry kitten. "It went as we expected. She'll be a few days recovering, but there were no complications."

The tension went out of the room as everyone started breathing again. Hart gently pushed her partner to the side. "We want to thank you both for giving Yang the chance to fight again." She gripped their arms tightly. "I don't care what anyone says," she continued, staring at Isaac, "You are, in no way, 'Ordinary Grunts'."

The two soldiers felt a little embarrassed as murmurs of agreement filled the room. Calvin gently pried himself loose. "I..ah...gotta get back to camp. Things to..do! Yeah! Things to do!" He quickly retreated down the hallway leaving behind a mystified Hart.

"Don't worry," Semmel said. "He's not used to praise. I'll let the Sergeant Major know, though, so he'll get a 'well done' through the usual channels." He patted the hand on his arm. "Now, I'm guessing that all of you would like to see her?" He quickly counted noses around the room. With HART, CFVY, Sun and Neptune, along with Goodwitch there were far too many people to fit into the small room where the patient lay. "Four at a time, I think!" he announced.

Yang's eyes were unfocused as Hart leaned over her. "Hey girl! How do you feel?" the faunas asked gently. She was startled when the lavender eyes suddenly widened, Yang lunging upward to plant a kiss on her lips before dropping back to the bed.

"Hiya!" the blonde announced, a silly smile on her face. "Howzzz my deeeerest friend?" Yang's head flopped to one side, eyes squinting at the large girl further down the bedside. "Reneeeeeeee!" she squealed, waving a fist drunkenly. "Wanna go a few roundzz?"

A smiling Renee caught the fist gently. "Sure! Soon as you've recovered, we'll do some sparring." She softly laid the hand back on the bed. "You need a little sleep first, I think."

"Nah, nah, nah!" The hand rose again and waved dizzily at the room. "Aaiii...feel jush fine!" Unnoticed, her new hand slipped off the other side of the narrow bed where Tan was standing watching the interplay between the two brawlers. A moment later, he was standing on the tips of his toes, eyes bugging out as the breath whistled between his clenched teeth. "Yang!" he gasped.

Yang looked owlishly in his direction, then leaned over the side of the bed. "Ooopsie!" The golden fingers unclenched from Tan's crotch as she dragged it back onto her stomach with her other hand.

She spanked it once as the mechanical fingers twitched slightly. "Naughty, naughty!," she chided her reflection in the metal. "Roobiezzz gonna have some...things...words to say about that!" Looking down the length of the bed, she caught sight of the last member of the team who was helping Tan limp to a chair. "AkiAkiAki! My favowite wittle pehson! Gimme hug!" she demanded in a high pitched voice.

Akiko glanced over her shoulder as she settled Tan into the chair. Coolly, she appraised the mechanical arm. "No...I don't think so!" she retorted mildly.

"Aaawww! Yer no fun!" a pouting Yang shot back

Hart gently pushed the blonde back into the pillow. "Relax. There's others here who want to see you too." She smiled as she looked over at Renee. "We should send them in. Coco is waiting to see you," she promised with a smirk.

Yang sprang back up from the pillow, reaching for the door. "Cocoa! I love cocoa! Gimme cocoa!"

Renee snickered as she helped her partner out the door. "Oh yeah! We'll give you Coco!" she said with a sly smile. If only she could think of a way to record that meeting! "We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okayeee! Sorreeee Taannn!" the cheerfully unrepentant blonde called.

Hart stayed just long enough to speak with the member of team CFVY. "She's kind of hard to hear, so be sure to stand close to the bed. We don't want her to strain herself, do we?" She waved towards the door. "Go on in, she's waiting for you. I gotta catch up with the others, so we'll see you later."

The faunas girl hastened down the hallway, hoping to get out of earshot before the giggling fit finally started. Poor Tan! Turning a corner, she leaned against a wall as she began laughing as quietly as possible. Which of the boys in CFVY was going to be the next victim of the clutching fingers? She hoped it was Fox, Yatsuhashi really didn't deserve it.

* * *

a/n: Poor Tan, indeed! I almost feel ashamed of that part (not!). From what friends have told me about my own antics while recovering from the effects of anesthesia, Yang can be forgiven her excesses.

Follow along to part two as we discover the full capabilities of Yang's 'Golden Arm', and Hart finds out that leading from the front can be a dangerous occupation.

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	36. Chapter 36

The Girl With The Golden Arm

Part 2

A simple reconnaissance mission with the troopers. Walk through the city, take a look at the communication tower, then report back. How hard can it be?

* * *

"Settle down, people!" Harper barked. The Sergeant Major stood at the front of the Mess tent, hands on hips as he surveyed his adhoc command. He'd once confided to Glynda Goodwitch that if these were the leftovers of the Atlas troops that had tried to save Vale, then he'd happily forgo the full meal.

The men lining the tables sat, quietly alert as Sergeant Tams unfurled a large map on the wall behind the Sergeant Major. Harper lifted a makeshift pointer and tapped the map's face on the Western half of the Industrial District bordered by the river.

"As you know, this is all we have left of the city." The pointer moved along the heavily inked line that had been added recently, a jagged arc that started at the South wall, moving northwards to where it turned West a few hundred yards north of the river. Two bridges allowed travel over the river itself. "This is the barrier that the populace built after the Fall." The pointer moved again, stopping at a point almost a kilometer North. "This!" The pointer rapped against the material of the map once more. "...Is the city's communication tower. And here.." The pointer moved to indicate a spot outside the barrier on the southern shore of where the two rivers met. "...Is a major industrial site that the city needs to control." The pointer lowered towards the floor as Harper turned to face the troopers. "First and Third squads will be going to the industrial site along with a dozen Hunters and Huntresses to take it away from whatever they find there. Grim or White Fang, I don't care. Your orders are to take it, and hold it until I tell you otherwise. Once it's in our hands, a convoy will leave this camp to collect all the things stored there that our people need. This is the first of several steps to driving the Grim out of Vale."

The pointer rose again and tapped the map again. "Second Squad, this is your target. You will proceed out the North gate and scout the approaches to the tower. Once we're sure of what enemies are out there, we'll be going back in force to take the tower and restore communications in the region. You'll be taking Semmel and Calvin with you as support." The pointer swept across the line of faces. "This is a recon mission only! Do ~not~ engage unless you have too!" He turned slightly to face the two Sergeants standing near the entrance. "Sergeant Falken. Since your group is a little light, Professor Goodwitch has offered one of her teams to accompany you on this mission."

Falken nodded in reply, gratefully accepting the extra help.

Turning back to the tables, Harper indicated the civilian sitting in the front row. "Since we'll all be going this time, no one's going to be here to watch over the camp. Since she is still on the sick list, Miss Xiao Long has graciously offered to keep an eye on the crap you people seem to think is so valuable. Make sure to thank her when you get back."

Yang turned and gave a short wave to the room. "Don't worry Aldus! I'll take care of that chocolate stash you have hidden under your bunk!"

"Not... the chocolate!" The big man's aggrieved voice replied from the last row.

Laughter filled the tent as Yang rubbed her hands together with a greedy look on her face. Harper let it go on for a few moments, feeling the tension leaving the group at the antics of the Huntress, before calling them to order again.

'Morale is to the physical as ten to one' the history books said. Harper grinned at the catcalls directed at the Huntress. We're must be up in the hundreds, he thought.

* * *

Hart was holding her own planning session in the privacy of the team's tent.

"Professor Goodwitch assigned us to go along with Harper's Second Squad to check out the route to the communications tower. Sorry, Renee. No Gundar for you tomorrow." She arched an eyebrow at the girl across the table.

The other Faunas let out a huge sigh as she looked towards the ceiling. "The things I do for my team!"

Her partner coughed into his fist to hide the smile on his face. She'd been accused of spending more time with her boyfriend than her team lately, something he had twitted her about on more than one occasion.

Akiko ignored the three as she leaned forward to study the map on the table. The quickest route to their destination was obvious to her, and it would be just as obvious to anyone wanting to stop them as well. A slim finger touched the map at the first major intersection along the way. "There are many alleyways here..." the finger moved further along, "...and here! Perfect places for an ambush!" The finger tapped another spot halfway between the two points. "Many balconies overhang this area also. They will offer much concealment to our enemies."

Tan nodded his agreement with the assessment. "We can take to the rooftops here...", a finger touched the spot slightly South of the first area she'd indicated, "...and move along them to the last intersection. From up there we can watch for anything on the second floors of the buildings opposite."

Hart studied the map while considering the plan. "Okay. You and Akiko will take to the roof while Renee and I cover from the street with the troops." She tapped the circle marked on the map. "We'll be stopping at the edge of the plaza surrounding the tower. Since we're just there to check the route, we won't actually go to the tower yet." She straightened and began rolling up the map. "Akiko and I will get with Harper and go over the plan with him. Tan, you get with Second Squad and let them know what we're all going to be doing tomorrow." Handing the map to her partner, she stood for a moment in thought, one finger tapping the scar on her chin. "I wonder if we should let Third Squad know what the plan is?" she mused aloud.

Renee lurched up out of her chair, a hopeful look on her face. "Yes! Definitely!"

Hart looked unsure, turning instead to the girl's partner. "What do you think?" she asked.

Tan tried hard not to smile at the anxious look on Renee's face. "Probably for the best if we keep everyone informed." He waved a hand at her sudden relief. "Go... go! It's not like we're going to need you for anything else." The hand paused to point at the eager girl. "Remember! We start at dawn tomorrow, so be back early!"

"Right!" she called over her shoulder on the way out.

* * *

Sergeant Falken peered cautiously around the corner, taking his time to scan the boulevard that led northwards. Seeing nothing moving, he drew slowly back, then turned and gestured for the rest of the group to join him. Caution was the name of the game in 'Grim Country', and he considered everything outside the wall as just that.

As soon as the others neared, he pointed to the largest man in the squad. "Aldus, take Hector, Lee, and Calvin. Move up the other side of the street. Keep one eye on me. Go!" He stood back as the four men began jogging across the open area.

Hart tapped Tan, then indicated that the two partners should join Aldus and his team. As the two followed the soldiers, she turned and followed the Sergeant as he led the rest up the route, eyes watching windows and doorways.

A pattern quickly emerged, One soldier stopping at an open doorway or alley, rifle covering the space as the other three leapfrogged past him, the next man in line taking the lead to repeat the movement. The Huntresses and Hunter kept to the rear, watching their back trail until the first major intersection.

With a low whistle, Hart caught Tan's attention and pointed upwards. He nodded and holstered his weapons before leaping up to catch a windowsill on the second floor. A second leap took him to the roof of the building, Akiko copying his movements on the near side. Drawing his weapons again, he scanned the surrounding area before signaling that all was clear. Hart looked up in time to catch Akiko's matching signal.

On the other side of the street, the three soldiers waited for Falken's command to continue.

"Hey Aldus? Think your chocolates are still there?" Lee murmured quietly.

The big man turned slightly, scanning the street. "Oh, they are quite safe. I bribed McCoy with some of them to lock the rest in the Armory!"

Hector snickered. "Guess you didn't hear. Harper gave her a spare key, just in case she needed ammo."

Renee turned away from the big man's stricken look, ostensibly checking an alleyway. Chances were good that the treats would still be there when they got back, but you never knew with Yang in the equation!

Aldus put away the worries over his stash as Falken signaled the advance. Time to get back to work!

* * *

Falken decided that a short break was needed at the halfway point. Each team moved a short ways into the alleys on their respective sides of the street to rest.

Renee dropped down next to Calvin as the Tech took a swig of water. "I forgot to ask. How'd the testing on Yang's weapons go?"

"Excellent, of course!" he boasted. Semmel snorted in derision from the other side of the alley. "Despite your untested design, you mean!" the Medic offered. "He built three times the firepower into that arm. I'm surprised she stayed upright after the last test fire!"

Calvin threw an angry look across the alley before turning back to Renee. "The design used the same set up as her Ember Celica, I just added two more barrels spread around her wrist. She can shoot one, or rapid-fire them, or combine the shot into one massive blow!"

Renee's eyes widened. "With that much firepower, she could just about go through anything!" One hand went to the armor on her chest, recalling the dent in the tough metal and resulting bruise beneath it after her first sparring match with the blonde.

"Unfortunately..." Semmel pointed out, "...her ammo storage couldn't be increased. She'll burn through her rounds pretty quickly in rapid firing."

Calvin shook his head. "I know! But, I'm working an upgrade on it."

At the entrance to the alley Aldus waved in response to the Sergeant's signal. "Break's over, back on your heads!" he announced before stepping back into the street.

Renee looked confused as Semmel pulled her upright. "Old joke." he explained. "I'll tell it to you when we get back to camp."

* * *

PFC Hector had just taken point, dodging past Aldus as the Corporal kept watch on a doorway, when the sidewalk under his feet gave way with a loud cracking sound. Unable to catch himself, he dropped into darkness. Both groups froze as the man disappeared from sight.

Landing with a soggy thud, Hector put one hand out to keep himself from falling on his face, the fingers sinking into something soft and slimy. Bent over, the visor of his helmet was only inches away from the gas that erupted from under the supporting hand. Gagging from the smell, the scene in front of him suddenly snapped into focus. Adrenaline flooded his system in reaction, fueling the leap upwards towards the light above. Below him, the weapon he'd dropped began to slowly sink into the mass as more bubbles burst.

Aldus darted forward, signaling the others to wait while he checked on his teammate. " Hector! Are you okay?" he called down into the jagged hole. The answering scream made him jerk away just as the stench hit him.

Hector's arms slapped onto the concrete, hands desperately groping for anything to keep him from sliding back into that abyss as the hole widened, chunks of stone dropping away from around him. Aldus clamped his nose shut as he lunged forward to haul the man out of the pit, both of them reeling back to the side of the building. Seeing the shock on Hector's face, he called the Medic forward. Semmel's immediate arrival freed him to take stock of the situation.

Gesturing to the Sergeant across the street to wait, he took a deep breath before approaching the hole again.

The light from above illuminated a scene from Hell.

People desperate to hide from the Grim had packed themselves into the extended basement under the sidewalk. With only a single exit, trapped by their terror, the Humans and Faunas had unwittingly brought about their own end. Attuned to negative emotions, the Grim must have come in droves. Unreasoning fear turned the place into a charnel house. Aldus couldn't even begin to estimate the number of dead, only pieces remained to rot inside the makeshift tomb. Suddenly desperate for breath, he stepped away.

Semmel forced the shaking man to look directly at him as he wiped the rotting mess off the blanched face. "Hector! It's alright now. You're safe. You're safe dude!" he assured him. Whatever was in that hole had left the soldier shaking like a leaf. "Give us a minute Corporal!" he said to Aldus. Returning his attention to his patient, he kept his own voice steady, continually reassuring the young man until the shivering slowed down.

"Where's my rifle?" Hector asked, as his eyes looked everywhere but the hole in the pavement.

Semmel slid his own off his back and placed it in the groping hands. "Take mine. I've still got a pistol, so no worries, right?"

The private's breathing slowed as his hands stroked the stock of the weapon. "Yeah. Right!" He grasped the offered hand and let himself be lifted to his feet. "Thanks Semmel."

The Medic grinned reassuringly at him. "You say that now. Wait till you get my bill!"

The other man leaned forward till their foreheads butted. "You bastard!" he laughed jerkily before turning back up the street.

Semmel took a moment to collect himself before following the group. I could 'a been a barber, or a truck driver! But I just ~had~ to be a medic!'. He shook his head ruefully, then unsnapped the holster on his hip. Make that 'Combat Medic', he amended.

* * *

Falken stopped both groups a block short of the plaza. With Quinby following in support, he approached the end of the street. From behind a large planter at the edge of the plaza, he swept the area with his binoculars. What he saw was not pleasing in the least.

Groups of Grim were wandering around the base of the communication tower, their movements not as random as he'd hoped. Tilting the binoculars up, he scanned the tops of the buildings on the far side. A half dozen white and red masks were visible on the highest rooftops.

'Well, that tears it', he thought bitterly. Reports of the White Fang working with the Grim on the day of the Fall were confirmed. He passed the glasses to Quinby, silently pointing out the buildings where the Faunas were keeping watch. The Private grunted in surprise as he took in the numbers they would be facing at a later date.

Handing back the binoculars, Quinby glanced down at his rifle, then back at the open area and the black shapes moving in it. "Recon only! Damn straight." he whispered. He turned to follow the Sergeant back the way they'd come when all hell broke loose from where the rest of the group waited.

* * *

Hart crouched near the open doorway, watching the retreating back of the Sergeant as he moved forward to scout the plaza at the end of the street.

The others in her group had spread out on two sides of the building, watching the alley and back the direction they'd come from for any signs of movement. Akiko and Tan dropped down from the rooftops as Aldus' section moved back across the street to join the rest.

She glanced at the sign in the shuttered window and sighed in regret. 'Custom Craft' had been run by a young couple who lived above their shop. Skilled metalworkers, she'd chosen them to make a dagger, the one she'd promised Akiko for her partner's upcoming birthday. The gift now resided in her desk in the dormitory, still in its festive wrapping. Someday, when the Grim had been driven out, she planned to retrieve it.

From the open doorway next to her came a soft wail of distress, the kind a baby might make that guaranteed an instinctive need to protect in both Human and Faunas. Despite her initial response to the sound, Hart eyed the slice of darkness while trying to remember if the couple had ever mentioned being parents. The cry came again, softer this time. Unconsciously, she took a step towards the door.

"Hart! What are you doing?"

Akiko's angry whisper made her pause again, left hand touching the door as she drew her sword. "Just checking something out.", she whispered back.

Point probing the opening as she swung the door aside, she stepped into the entryway. "Hello?", she called softly, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the gloom.

Hairs at the base of her neck stood on end as the wail sounded again, this time from the shadowed ceiling. A burst of Aura ignited the blade in her hand, the ruddy glow reflecting off a score of multifaceted eyes looking down at her upturned face.

She almost got the blade up before a dark shaped dropped onto her.

* * *

A/N : Did you know that being a ( relatively ) nice person doesn't necessarily mean you won't leave others wondering 'what's going to happen next?' for maybe a week or two?

" Remember! This is a job, and you all signed up for it!" Oobleck never said it was safe.

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	37. Chapter 37

The Girl With The Golden Arm

Part 3

Robotic Technician Isaac Calvin designed a prosthetic arm for Yang. It's three times more powerful than before...but is it strong enough to save a life?

* * *

From her vantage point on the sidewalk, it appeared as if her partner had been punched in the stomach, body arching forward slightly as she stood on her toes. Before Akiko could respond, Hart had already stumbled backwards out of the door. Oathblade clattered to the pavement as the Faunas' hand spasmed open. Akiko froze as blood-red multifaceted eyes turned towards her.

The Grim Wasp hung from the legs that had latched onto her partner's shoulders, it's body covering Hart's torso. The transparent wings rustled as the stinger pulsed gently from where it had plunged into the girl's stomach. Air rushing from the insect's body made the sound of a baby's cry as the abdomen contracted.

"...aki?..." Hart's head turned slowly as she sought out her partner, eyes glazing over as she collapsed to the ground. The plea seemed to trigger a release for the people watching.

Akiko darted forward, intent on saving her friend, but Semmel beat her to it. Sliding to a stop on his knees, the medic caught Hart's head on his lap before it could hit the ground, the pistol in his right hand coming to rest against one red eye. His left hand was already reaching for the stinger as chitinous armor spraying against the wall, the smoking gun dropping to the ground an instant later. Gently working the stinger free, he threw the headless carcass over his shoulder. His left hand was already slamming a pressurized ampoule of antitoxin into her thigh as the right reached for a compress from a pouch at his side. Holding the absorbent pad over the hole in her stomach, he tossed the empty ampoule aside before peeling back an eyelid to check her pupils.

"Hart! Stay with me now, girl! You gotta fight it!"he pleaded as her eyes rolled upwards. Turning his head, he called over his shoulder to his own partner. "Isaac! I need transport... NOW! Find something...anything with wheels, quick!" Turning back to her, he placed two fingers against her neck to check her pulse. " I've never lost a patient yet, and you are ~not~ gonna to be the first!" he promised her desperately. Raising his head, he called to Isaac again. "C'mon man! No time to be choosy!"

Isaac had already darted to the other side of the street where a delivery van had been abandoned. Yanking the sliding door open, he began feverishly throwing boxes out while praying that the engine would start.

* * *

Akiko stood to one side as the medic worked to save her fallen friend. It seemed as if everything he'd done had been accomplished in the blink of an eye. Her blood began to boil as she absorbed what had happened to Hart, eyes narrowing as she turned to regard the dark opening of the store.

From inside the building an angry hum began to fill the air. Aldus and Hector were covering the open door with their rifles when Akiko bulldozed her way past them. They staggered back from the enraged Huntress as her staff began to spin in front of her, both ends suddenly aflame.

The circle of fire thickened as the flames moved down the length of the weapon, finally merging into a shield blocking the doorway. Paint on the opening began to scorch as Akiko's fury fanned the temperature higher, sweat beading her forehead as her own hair began to curl and smoke. The troopers behind her took another step backwards as the edges of the fiery shield turned from orange to white.

Thrusting forward with the staff and pushing with the full force of her Aura simultaneously resulted in a vortex of flame roaring into the building. Her shriek of fury blended with the screams from the Grim nearest the door, their cries quickly cut off as they and the door were vaporized by the volcanic heat. A moment later the flames burst through the roof of the building, sending burning bits of the interior along with broiled Grim into the street below.

Hector pushed aside Lee's rifle as the trooper made to shoot the burning insects. "Screw that!' he snarled. "Let 'em cook!"

The cooling staff slowed its spinning, one tip rattling to a stop against the pavement as the girl collapsed from her exertions. Aldus managed to catch her before she hit the ground, gazing in awe at the destruction that this comparatively tiny Huntress had wrought. Handing his rifle to Hector, he gently lifted the exhausted girl. Cradling her in one arm, he picked up the staff she'd dropped and followed the medic to the waiting van. With infinite care, he deposited her next to her partner.

As the big trooper moved away, Tan stepped up to the vehicle and paused, one hand on the door handle. "Can you save her?" he asked the medic.

Semmel looked back at him, lips thinning. "If we get there in time!" His free hand slammed against the back of the drivers compartment. "Go...go...go!"

Tan slammed the door shut as the tires began to squeal, stepping back quickly as the makeshift ambulance peeled out. Engine roaring, the van bounced down the street as he turned to the others. The approaching roars of infuriated Grim hurried his steps. He came to a halt next to his partner as she finished attaching Hart's blade to the mount on her back where Sunset usually resided.

Falken stepped in front of the troops, slapping the clip in his rifle to seat it firmly. "All right people, company's coming. Let's set the table!" Nodding to the big Corporal, he pointed back the way they had come. "Aldus! Take your section to a good rally point. First Section will hold here until you signal."

Tan sent Renee along to help Aldus, then stepped up next to the sergeant. Drawing his weapons, he cast a quizzical look at the older man. "Thought you guys never retreated." he commented quietly.

Falken snorted. "This ain't a retreat. This is a Retrograde."

The Hunter shrugged. "Retreat...Retrograde. What's the difference?"

"We aren't running, son." Falken said in a calm voice. "We are going to walk back the way we came and shoot anything that tries to stop us!" Snapping the rifle to his shoulder, he sent a Dust round through the center of a white mask peering over a nearby roof. "Think of it as advancing in another direction." he said with satisfaction as the body plummeted to the sidewalk.

Tan glanced over his shoulder. Seeing his partner waving for them to join the waiting troopers at the next intersection, he cocked his weapons, before speaking to the sergeant. "Well then, let's start advancing!"

* * *

Horn blaring, the delivery van came to a screeching halt at the camp's hospital. Slamming his door open, the driver dove out and unlatched the side door.

The woman stepping through the doorway of the medical tent wore the white coat of a doctor, which was why Isaac grabbed her arm. "We have an emergency! Where do we take her?" he demanded.

Sydney shook her arm, trying to free herself. "I'm not...!" Her protest died on her lips as she caught sight of the girl being lifted out of the van by Semmel and Akiko. The gray pallor made the faunas' black hair seem even darker than she remembered. Turning back to the entry, she called over her shoulder, "This way!"

Running down the hallway, she paused outside an empty room and held the curtain open. "Here! Put her on the table."

Semmel laid the girl down, then began detailing the steps he'd taken to the surprised woman. He paused as she began waving her hands in the air.

"I'm not that kind of doctor!" she exclaimed to the stunned medic. "I'm a psychiatrist, not a surgeon! I don't know what to do!"

Semmel's eyes widened. One hand waved at his patient. "But...!"

"The only doctor here is in surgery. They're working on a little girl right now. Whatever we do, we have to do it ourselves!" Sydney explained.

The medic's face darkened as Sydney's words struck home. Akiko's hand on his arm shut off the coming explosion.

"You can do this. You must!" she told him. "What needs to be done?"

Semmel drew a deep breath before turning back to where Hart lay. "First thing, we need...Dammit!" He lurched towards the bed where the faunas was suddenly twisting in pain, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She stopped thrashing, air sighing from her slack lips as his fingertips touched her throat under the jaw. "She's gone into cardiac arrest!" he told the rest. His lips twisted into a grimace as he turned away long enough to grab a ventilator bag from a nearby cart. Snatching Akiko's hands, he guided her in placing the mask over Hart's mouth and nose. "Hold this here and squeeze the bag when I tell you!" he commanded before dashing to the opposite corner where a defibrillator stood. Catching up the paddles, he stared at the cable dangling free on the front of the machine. "Shit!" Dropping the broken paddle, he slammed the remaining one into Sydney's hand. Smearing it with a generous amount of gel from a tube, he forced her towards the table as he turned a switch on the console. Light flaring from a screen showed a straight line, a hidden speaker filled the room with a monotonous tone.

"Squeeze!" he told Akiko as he tore Hart's blouse open, yanking the material aside to expose her torso. Pulling Sydney's hand closer, he forced her to hold the paddle against the side of the girl's chest. "Keep an eye on the readout. Tell me when it changes."

Climbing up onto the table, he bent over and placed the heel of his hands on her sternum and began rapidly compressing her chest. "No doctor...broken equipment...you call this a hospital?!...SQUEEZE!"

Akiko's hand closed convulsively at the shouted order, pushing air into the stilled lungs. "Please...don't leave me sister!" she whispered.

* * *

"Well, Sergeant. Now what?" Tan asked as he loaded his last two clips into the handles of his Gunfas.

Falken sprayed Dust rounds into a mass of Creeps on his right before answering, Another group of Beowolves loped out of the alleyway on the other side of the street, eliciting a curse from the older man. "Well now! I do believe we may have miscalculated the situation slightly Mister Tyrson!" he admitted.

On their left, Lee fired on the Beowolves. As the last of them fell, he dropped the empty magazine from his rifle, then began madly patting the pouches around his waist. "I'm out!"

"Fall back to the rear!" Falken ordered, before turning back to the Hunter. "This might be a good time to pray for a miracle, too."

A horn called from back near the plaza as the Hunter opened his mouth to reply. The low throaty tone halted the remaining Grim in their tracks, a second note sending them back into the alleyways away from the soldiers. Baffled by their sudden retreat, he turned to the amazed Sergeant and shrugged. "Does that count as a miracle?"

After a moment's pause to evaluate the new situation, Falken slung his rifle over his back and turned to the puzzled group. "Alright, people! Listen up. Second Section...on point. First Section...rear guard. If you have more than one clip, share with whoever's empty." He waved a hand towards the road to the camp. "Let's go home!"

As the trumpeter next to him lowered his horn, Adam adjusted the binoculars to bring the armored group into focus. He grimaced as they turned away, heading back from where they'd originally come. The Grim that Cinder had sent against the soldiers without asking his advice had been wasted, again without a single human casualty to offset the score of beasts lost. As things stood, he decided he needed the Grim more than he needed this useless human woman.

Lowering the glasses, he turned to the large faunas next to him. "Double the people on the rooftops!" he ordered. "When those soldiers come back, I want to be ready for them!"

The Lieutenant straightened respectfully. "Yes Sir." he responded before hurrying away to pass the word.

Adam raised the glasses to his eyes again, watching his enemy escape once more.

* * *

As the others worked to save the huntress, Isaac picked up the discarded paddle and inspected the broken end. Seeing no way to repair the connection without his tools, he set it back down again. Snapping open a panel on the side of the machine, he peered inside. Following the connection from the broken cable his eyes lit on three translucent Dust charges held in a rack. Working one free, he weighed it in the palm of one hand. His breathing became more rapid as the beginning of a plan unfolded.

"Can you...fix it?" Semmel called from the table, his sentence broken by each push of his arms.

Isaac's head jerked up. "No! I don't need to!" Sprinting around the table, he spun Akiko around by the shoulder and shoved her towards the door. "Find Xiao Long and bring her here!" he commanded before snatching up the fallen ventilator to continue her task.

Semmel kept up the compressions as he watched the girl pause in the door. "Go on!... And hurry... He's got that...'Mad Scientist' look... again. Means he's...got a plan...that might work." he called to her. "I hope...she makes it...quick." he confided to the other trooper. "I can't...keep this up...forever." He took a moment to look at the woman on the other side of the table. "Anything?"

Sydney's hand tightened on the paddle, pressing it as hard as she dared into the still form. "Nothing yet, just little bumps when you push."

Semmel shook sweat out of his eyes as he concentrated on maintaining an even stroke. "C'mon girl!... Help me out...here, please...I ain't...quittin'...on you!"

* * *

Yang was contemplating the stack of candy bars in the metal chest. She was basically a moral person, but the temptation was pretty strong right now. Stealing was out of the question, but a few well placed smears of chocolate around the mouth when the troops returned would be good for a laugh.

Her hand was almost touching the topmost bar when Akiko's arm encircled her waist and abruptly yanked her backwards. Yang let out a surprised shout as the walls of the tent flew by.

The wide eyed blonde stumbled to a halt just inside the doorway, pushing long hair out of her eyes as she tried to make sense of what was happening. The unexpected trip to the hospital had taken only a short time, but her abductor hadn't said anything the whole way.

Stepping towards the medic on the table, she stopped short as she saw what he was doing and who it was being done to. She suddenly felt light-headed as the blood drained from her face. "Hart?"

Taking a limp hand in hers, she turned to the sweating man sitting on top of the girl. "Semmel? What's going on?" The hand dropped from hers as the prosthetic arm was pulled away by the robotics tech.

"At last!" he crowed, one fingernail pressing a hidden catch. As the cover of the ammunition storage opened, he ripped the red belt of Dust rounds free and dropped them on the floor. His grip tightened as Yang tried to draw away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted, frightened by his manic expression.

Levering up the topmost barrel of her new weapon with a thumb, he jammed the defibrillator charge into the opening. Twisting the arm up between them with one hand, he slapped her lightly on the side of the head with the other. "No time for questions! Make a fist!"

"Why?" She flinched as the hand slapped her head again.

"Just do it, dammit!" Isaac demanded. When the hand had closed, he pulled her towards the table. "Semmel, clear off!"

Sliding off the far side of the table, the medic took the other paddle out of the Sydney's hand. "I got this, doc. Watch the monitor...and pray this works!" he told her quietly. Pressing the cold metal against the girl's torso again, he nodded to the other man. "Do it!"

Dazed and confused by the pace of events, Yang let him twist her arm until the metal knuckles pressed against the cold skin of her friends chest. Suddenly revolted by the feeling, she tried to pull away.

Isaac's hand clamped down like a vice, holding the hand in place as she squirmed. "Either you do this...or she dies! Which is it gonna be?"

As jumbled emotions brought tears to her eyes, the girl let herself be pulled into position. "I hate you!" she blurted out.

"Fine! Hate me all you want. On the count of three, you fire that charge! Got it?" he asked brutally. When she nodded, he stepped back. "You're all she's got, Yang. Make it count." The trembling blonde closed her eyes. "One...two...three!"

The room lit up for an instant as the electrical charge raced down the edge of her Aura, seeking the path of least resistance. Entering the skin, it passed through the intervening tissue on its way to the paddle leading back to the defibrillator.

Yang leapt backwards as Hart's body surged upwards, Semmel keeping the paddle tight as he moved with the rising body. As the muscles relaxed again, Hart dropped back onto the metal surface with a thud.

Semmel closed his eyes in anticipation. "C'mon..c'mon...c'mon!" he whispered fiercely.

BEEP!

"One more! Gimme another!" Seconds passed as he held his breath.

BEEP!

He'd never heard a sweeter sound in his life. Opening his eyes as the rhythm of beeps picked up, he straightened with one fist in the air. "YES!"

Isaac backed away from the table until he reached the wall. Trembling legs gave way and he slid downwards, finally ending with his head resting on bent knees. Closing his eyes, he breathed a silent prayer of thanks. He stiffened as another body slid down next to him, a warm arm settling on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Yang said quietly, resting her head against his. "I owe you for saving her."

The tech laughed bitterly. "I didn't save her, you did!" he protested.

Yang looked up as a tall man in a white coat bustled through the door, followed by a woman in a similar coat. "What's going on here? Who are you people?" the stranger demanded.

Semmel handed the paddle to Sydney before stepping around the table to confront the two. He spoke quickly for a few moments as he described all that had happened, from the point of attack until the present moment. The older man's eyebrows rose as the medic described their efforts to save the girl on the table. The description of Isaac's makeshift defibrillator nearly made them climb into the receding hairline. "That's...incredible, young man." he admitted when Semmel finished. "Damn good work...Doctor!"

Semmel flushed at the praise. "Could you please look her over? I'm kinda out of my league here."

The woman patted his arm, giving her own praise in quiet words as she passed him. The two doctors bent over the table, conversing quietly as they made their diagnoses. Semmel followed them, pausing to briefly hug Sydney. "Great work!"

Holding him at arms length, she pulled a towel off a nearby counter and wiped the sweat from his face. "Hey now! All I did was hold the paddle. You're the lifesaver here!" she told him with a relieved smile.

Isaac grimaced as another body slid down on his other side. "Inspired thinking, my friend! I'm proud of you." Semmel said quietly. "Her heart rate is up and steady. Blood pressure is good. A couple of days and she'll be up and around thanks to you."

Isaac reached out and patted the armored leg next to his. "Not just me, man. You did pretty good there...for a blister popper!"

The weight shifted on his shoulder as Yang reached across to the medic."You're both wonderful! She wouldn't have survived without you two!"

Semmel rested his head against the wall. "The recruiter said it would be a great life for a young man!" he announced to no one in particular.

"An opportunity for travel, meet new people!" Isaac continued, before starting to chuckle.

"New challenges...every day!" Semmel's face twisted as he fought to contain his own set of giggles.

"Learn a new trade, one that can be used in civilian life!"Isaac's head turned toward the tech. "Lying bastard didn't know the half of it, did he?"

The medic wiped tears of relieved mirth from his eyes as he looked across the room at the girl laying on the table surrounded by doctors. "Be all you can be!" he deadpanned.

A puzzled Yang smiled at the two troopers as they dissolved into wheezing laughter.

* * *

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Hart tried to focus on the faces around her. Something stung her right arm for a moment, the momentary pain followed by a delicious lassitude. Her eyes rolled to the left, following the movement of a vaguely female figure as it drew back to meld with a second blurry outline.

Her eyes tracked upwards as another figure began to form next to where she lay, the shape clearer than the others. The head moved closer, revealing a single gray eye, its mate covered by a patch embroidered with a familiar rose and flame.

Her words were the barest of whispers as she strove to call his name. "...edda?..."

His voice came to her in a gentle, yet firm tone. "You must not join me yet, little one. There is much for you to do in this world. Darkness has risen, and you are but one of many flames that will drive it back! Live, and by living confound our enemies!" His lips touched her forehead in a gentle kiss, even as his form began to dissipate.

"...I love you..." she whispered as sleep claimed her.

* * *

A/N: I have nothing but words of praise for Military Medics and those who work in the emergency rooms around the world.

Combat Medics risk life and limb to save the lives of wounded soldiers on the battlefield, coming to the rescue under the worst possible circumstances. Over the decades they have earned the title "Doc", doing things that people with medical degrees never have to.

I grew up around hospitals, and I know the kinds of things technicians and Doctors in the Emergency Room see on a daily basis. They know how precious time is when a patient is wheeled in. They don't always win, but they do one helluva job.

Death is cheated every hour by these dedicated people.

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	38. Chapter 38

Second Chance

Two one-time visitors to return to the world of Remnant.

Looking into a future generated by chapter 15 of the Team H.A.R.T. stories. A stand-alone story that I felt had to be written for its own sake. :)

* * *

The girl in the metal casket stirred slightly, eyelids fluttering as the lid moved aside. For the first time in twenty years the hazel eyes opened, registering the light reflected off the same bland ceiling she'd seen when she had last closed them. It wasn't exactly 'coming back to life', since she couldn't 'die'. And you couldn't really call it sleep, since her connection to the ship had fed data into her memory core throughout the trip. By the standards of flesh and blood it had been two decades. For an android used to processing thoughts in micro-seconds, it was an eternity.

Still, the restoring of power to sensors and drive motors was akin to the process of 'waking up'. As the bits and pieces came together, a voice came over her internal radio.

"We're here! And things seem a bit different down there now."

Excitement at their return blazed through the newly awakened traveler. "Well...yeah! And so are we." Sitting up as umbilical cables disconnected , she reached for the clothing stored next to her alcove.

As she dressed, memories flickered in her mind. Faces and names of people she'd met in her past, who she hoped to see again. Her new friends had been teenagers, young people who had probably been sorely puzzled when she had abruptly departed the planet those may years ago. But now? She'd finally returned to the place of her beginning, Remnant!

Sixty years ago, a badly damaged survey ship had coasted to a stop in almost exactly this same spot next to the shattered moon. Unable to repair itself, it had taken the only available option and constructed a probe shaped like one of the inhabitants of the planet. Instilling it with an artificial intelligence program modeled on its own, the starship Andromeda had sent her 'daughter' to the surface in the desperate hope of finding a way to repair herself. Her newly created offspring had almost immediately demanded a name and had been christened 'Aurora'.

In the course of her travels on the surface, Aurora had encountered monstrous Grim and been saved by a group of the local students who'd called themselves Huntresses. And one lone Hunter, she remembered with a smile. Poor Tan had been outnumbered three to one by the female members of his team, all of whom had teased him about it. Frivolity aside, the four of them had been capable warriors. She'd made friends with them and been taken back to their school to be subsequently mystified, terrified, amazed, and subject to her first fainting spell. Altogether, it had been a most instructive few days which had resulted in meeting the planet's first, and only, version of an android. Penny had been instrumental in Aurora's stealing Remnant's first non-Dust powered space ship, parts of which had been used to repair Andromeda and allow the two of them to return home.

Their return had generated quite a bit of excitement, to say the least. An artificial intelligence had never before reproduced itself, and Aurora had been the center of attention among the scientific crowd for nearly a year. Fortunately the scientists had finally ended the debate in a verdict of 'safe enough to allow out on her own', much to her relief. She didn't want to dwell on what a different decision might have meant for her future existence. Not that she was allowed to go wherever she pleased. But the lack of freedom was made up for with a round of physical upgrades for the mother and daughter duo.

Andromeda's 'self' had been transferred into a newer, faster ship. She had pronounced the change to be most excellent, since it also included better armor for her drive systems as well as better backups. Aurora had received a new suite of sensors and upgraded drive systems of her own as well as a better logic processing program to keep her from 'fainting' again whenever life might throw her the next curve ball.

The next curve ball turned out to be orders sending them back to Remnant in hopes that they could gain more information on the curious power source the natives called 'Dust'.

Aurora finished sealing the boots, then drifted into the command compartment. Catching hold of the single chair mounted in the center of the room, she scanned the various readouts. Although she could have taken the information directly from her mother, the people who'd built the ship had apparently designed it for one of their own to make a voyage like this. Since they'd gone through that much trouble, Aurora felt it was wrong to let the devices lie dormant. "Wow! I'll say things have changed. There's a lot more communication than there was last time. " Her eyes moved to the monitor showing a view of the planet. Movement across the disc caught her attention. "Could you enhance grid nine, please." she asked.

"Now there's something I hadn't expected to see yet," her mother announced as the view changed. What looked like three cans linked together was passing over the planet just above the atmosphere. "When did they manage to get a space station built?"

Aurora studied the screen as the station passed over the horizon, noting a smaller object rising from the opposite side of the disc. "Not just a station. Looks like they have satellites now too."

"Hmm! I guess the scientists kept moving right along after we left. We should have expected it really. Those folks in Atlas aren't slackers when it comes to technology. No need for a stealth mission this time if they've already got spaceflight." Andromeda announced. "Let's go say hello."

As her daughter slid into the seat, Andromeda used a minimal amount of thrust to move towards the planet. Drawing closer to the orbit of the station, she began listening in to the radio frequencies, trying to find one that she could use to send a greeting to the astronauts she hoped were aboard it.

* * *

Kelly gently kicked the cover of the sanitation unit shut, listening for the whirring of the fan to shut off after a few seconds. When it shut down in the specified time, she nodded in satisfaction. "Now I'm a space plumber!" she muttered as the seat went back into its slot in the wall. "Three more days of this, and then it's home, sweet home for me!" After spending the last five years training for this chance to be in space, she couldn't remember any simulators for fixing the crapper!

"Commander!" Black's worried voice sounded tinny, coming from the intercom on the wall. "I need you in the command module."

She closed her eyes and quickly counted to ten before pressing the stud under the speaker. "On my way." Sliding the privacy curtain aside, she planted a toe on the opening and pushed off. The trip took a few minutes, as previous experience showed higher speed in near zero gravity meant bashing into walls to stop yourself. Slow and certain left fewer bruises.

Luckily for the crew, the command module had been designed by someone who realized they would need plenty of places to hold onto as the various tasks were performed. Grabbing a strap on the back of a seat, she spun herself gracefully into a sitting position facing the frustrated young man. "What's up?"

Black tapped one of the speakers on the communications table. "This joker's hijacking our emergency channel. Claims that she's not from Remnant and wants to talk to whoever's in charge here. And that means you!" He explained, gently pushing a headset her way. "She's all yours."

Kelly arched an eyebrow as she snagged the floating cable. "Really!? Well...we'll just see about that!"

Settling the headset, she keyed the microphone. "This is Mission Commander Xiao Long. Indentify yourself please." she said in her sweetest voice.

"Hello Commander. This is...Captain Aurora of the starship Andromeda. Would you be the person in charge of the space station orbiting Remnant?"

Kelly sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Starship? Rrriigghht!" she answered sarcastically. "You do know that the penalty for interfering with our mission is imprisonment for up to five years, don't you?" She sat back in the chair and crossed her legs, gripping the armrest to keep from floating upwards. "Tell you what I'll do. You get off this channel and I won't send you to jail. Fair enough?" The frantic waving of her second in command caught her attention. "Stand by...Andromeda." Releasing the switch, she frowned at Black. "What!?"

"I thought I could use the directional antenna to get a fix on this joker's position." He waved a hand at the panel in front of them. "But I couldn't find it on the planet!"

Kelly looked at him in confusion. "So, what are you saying? Where is she?"

He lifted his head to look towards the ceiling. "The signal's coming from somewhere near the moon!" he whispered in awe.

Kelly's eyes widened. "That's...not possible! Is it?" She swallowed with a suddenly tight throat as he nodded mutely in reply.

His hands gripped the armrests of his chair hard enough to whiten his knuckles. "What do we do? We never trained for this!"

The blonde dropped her head into her hands, fingers clenching in the short hair. "Three days! Just three more days!" Drawing a deep breath, she straightened and tried to compose her thoughts. What could this stranger want? Why was she here and how did she get all the way to the moon? Since the beginning of the space station program there had been a spate of new books and movies about what could be waiting 'out there' and most of them ended badly for the astronauts! Keying the mike once more, she tried to keep her voice level. "Aahh...Andromeda? What are your intentions?"

* * *

Aurora smirked at the sudden change in tone, still wondering about the commander's name. "Don't worry. We're here for a peaceful visit, really." Releasing the switch, she glanced around the empty room. "It's not like we're exactly prepared to invade them!" she remarked.

"Come on, now!" Andromeda admonished her. "They have a perfectly good reason to be worried. We still don't know anything about that ship I found last time I was coming here. The folks at home are hoping that whoever built it will turn out to be peaceful. Remnant barely knew the first thing about space travel back then. At least they have an orbital station now, which is how our own creators made their first step towards space travel."

"I know, I know! I just wish there was an better way to break it to them." She leaned back to the microphone. "Commander? Would it be alright if we docked with you? This would be easier to explain face to face."

"Well, it's not like there's any way I could stop you." came the reply. "But our docking point is pretty specialized. I'm not sure if it can be done with...other equipment."

"Not a problem. We'll figure something out when we get there." Aurora assured her. "We should arrive in about six hours. You should probably use the time to consult with your people on the ground, don't you think? I'd like to avoid any misunderstandings, if we can." She could imagine the woman on the other end of the connection mentally kicking herself for not thinking of that already.

"Uhm,yeah! We'll do that!" came the hesitant reply.

Aurora grinned at the speaker. "Okay then! We'll see you in six hours." she finished cheerfully.

* * *

The intervening time was filled with stress for the anxious mission commander. Explaining the situation to a disbelieving ground control crew hadn't been easy. Black's somewhat more technical explanation, delivered in a strained voice had helped convince them. The chore had to be repeated shortly afterwards to the third member of their team, newly awakened and thrust into what resembled controlled chaos.

Black furry ears twitched in disbelief. "Nope! Not falling for it!" Emerald had responded tartly, before turning back towards her bed. The Faunas had finally given in to the reality when an Atlas General had demanded that the trio stand by to repel boarders.

He'd been deflated by Kelly's pointed, but gentle, reminder that the station was currently manned by unarmed civilians who were just a tad out of range for a military rescue mission. By the time the alien ship was visible through their viewport, the situation was back in civilian hands once more.

"Find whatever you can to defend yourselves, but don't start anything!" The head of Ground Control had told her. "And keep your mike open. We'll listen from here, but we won't interfere." A sigh came through the speaker. "Sorry Kelly. I really wish there was more we could do to help. Good luck!"

She touched the mesh over the speaker. "It's okay, Mesa. I don't mind saying that we're all a little frightened up here just now." She flinched as a muted clank sounded from the hatchway. "Looks like they're here." Pushing away from the console, she drifted across the room to the hatch controls. From her position she could see the other two astronauts hanging on to straps on the other side of the room.

Emerald twisted the plastic handle of the hammer in sweating hands. "I'm a chemist, dammit! What the heck am I going to do with this!" she complained. Her ears twitched backwards as another clunk came from the far side of the hatch.

"That thing's twice our size!" Black commented, gazing out the thick window as the metal tube in his hands described short, nervous arcs in the air.

"Calm down!" Kelly said firmly. "They said it was a peaceful visit, so let's not turn it into something worse!"

Emerald snorted in derision. "So says our reluctant ambassador!"

The commander waved the other woman back as three soft knocks came from the metal cover of the hatch. "Not my first career choice!" she muttered, laying a hand on the controls. Drawing a deep breath, she squared her shoulders. "Here goes nothing!" she announced, pressing the button firmly.

With a hiss of equalizing pressure, the metal disc swung aside to reveal a teenage girl floating in the middle of a transparent tube, hands touching the walls to keep her in place as her short brown hair formed a halo around her head.

The stranger took one hand off the tube long enough to wave a greeting."Hi there! You must be Commander Xiao Long, I'm guessing. I'm Aurora. May I come aboard?" she asked pleasantly.

Kelly blinked in surprise, momentarily dumbstruck by how absolutely normal the girl in front of her looked. She wouldn't have given her a passing glance on any street in Vale. Recovering her wits, she waved a hand in return. "Aaah..yeah! Come on in!" She mentally kicked herself as the girl drifted across through the opening. 'What were you expecting, a talking Grim?' she asked herself as the girl waved to her companions.

Coming to a halt near the middle of the room, Aurora raised both hands and flipped them back and forth. "See! Empty hands. Peaceful visit. So, could you put the hammer down please?" she asked Emerald.

With a guilty look, the faunas thrust the tool behind her back.

Kelly pushed the button to seal the hatch before turning back to the girl. "We didn't know what to expect, really. So please forgive us if we seem a bit...worried?" she finished lamely. Launching herself across the room, she caught the back of a chair. Indicating the one next to it, she invited Aurora to seat herself.

"So, Commander. What would you like to know?" Aurora said brightly as she settled in.

Kelly stared at her blankly for a moment, taken aback by the forthright question. Recovering herself quickly, she sat back in her own seat. "Well, let's start with some of the basics. Like how you came here, where you are from , and how you know our language?" That took care of most of the questions ground control had wanted her to ask.

In the Head of Ground Control's office on the planet's surface, seven heads leaned closer to the speaker on the desk.

"Well, let's see." Aurora began. "Firstly, I came here in my ship who also happens to be my mother. This is her second trip. I was born in almost this exact orbit about sixty years ago. So, this is sort of a homecoming for me, just so you know," She told her stunned audience. "Mom figured out your language, so I was born knowing it. Then I went down to the planet, met a bunch of people that I hope are still around. By the way.." she cocked her head to one side, regarding Kelly intently, "Are you related to a Yang Xiao Long by any chance?"

Kelly nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

"Great! I'd like to see her again, and her sister too!"

Hands thrust out to stop the conversation, Kelly scrunched her eyes shut. "Wait, wait!" She opened her eyes and stared in curiosity at the young girl in front of her. "You knew my mother and aunt sixty years ago? How is that possible? You can't be more than eighteen yourself!"

"I kinda left that part out didn't I!" Aurora said, gently knocking a fist against the side of her head. "Oops!" She smiled at the now thoroughly confused woman. "I'm an android, so I don't really age like that!"

Kelly's thought processes came to a screeching halt at the cheerful announcement. In the moments that passed, she also discovered a new fact: Even in a micro-gravity environment, it's possible for a jaw to drop! "What's an android?" she asked when her mind sped up again.

Aurora's face grew concerned. "How can you not know about androids? What happened to Penny? I was sure she'd have been around all this time."

Kelly shook her head. "I don't know anyone named Penny. So... what exactly are you? You said 'Android', but that's not a word I'm familiar with."

Aurora brightened again. "Think of me as a fancy robot, one that's a little more advanced than usual."

Emerald tightened her hand on the hammer. "Atlas! You're from Atlas, aren't you?" she accused.

Kelly frowned at the other woman. "Atlas didn't have spacecraft sixty years ago. How could she be from there?"

Aurora placed a finger on her lips. "Well, that wouldn't be completely accurate." she admitted. "They did have one space ship...but I kinda stole it to get back to my mother." she admitted.

A scream of outrage erupted from the speaker embedded in the console, lasting only a moment before dissolving into static. Aurora regarded the hissing device with concern. "Oops! Guess it was a little premature for that!"

Kelly regarded the two crewmembers opposite before returning her gaze to this improbable visitor. "Okay. Let me get this straight, here. You came to our world sixty years ago, and proceeded to ingratiate yourself with my mother and her sister..." she paused as Aurora held up a hand.

"Technically, I was born here. Also, I didn't 'ingratiate' myself with them. It was with some friends of theirs. Who I hope are still around too!" she said.

Kelly waved her hands dismissively. "Fine! Whatever! You made friends, that's nice too. But then you went and ~stole~ a spaceship! From the Atlas military!"

"Hey! Your mother and aunt had nothing to do with that! And neither did Hart or her teammates!" the girl said defensively.

Kelly's frantically slapped a switch on the console, shutting down the radio. "Shut up! Just...shut up!" she demanded. "Are you trying to get everyone I know thrown into jail?!" She dropped her head into her hands. "Jeez! Mom's gonna throw a fit when she hears about this!"

Aurora's head tilted to one side as she regarded the console in front of her. One hand reached out and changed frequencies for the radio before resetting the switch Kelly had just used.

Kelly peered between her fingers at the android. "What are you doing!? I don't want them to hear this!"

Aurora waved a hand negligently. "Relax! I set it to the emergency channel. Mom wants to talk with you."

"Hello Commander. My name is Andromeda. May I call you Kelly?"

Xiao Long's hands slid down her face as she stared at the speaker cover. The voice sounded a lot like her aunt. Gentle, but with that hint of steel underneath that meant 'don't mess with me'. But Ruby's voice was nowhere near as maternal. Neither was her own mother's, despite the love she showed her daughter. "Sure, go ahead...Ma'am."

"Thank you, Kelly. What my daughter said is true. We're not here to get anyone in trouble with any authority on Remnant. What happened sixty years ago was mostly no one's fault. Aurora was searching for a way to repair the damage that nearly destroyed me during my mission to find new worlds for my makers. The ship that she ~acquired~ was the only one on the planet at the time that had technology I could use. Your relatives and their friends really had no idea of what Aurora was up to. Apparently she came to consider them as friends herself, despite knowing that she might never see them again. Can you tell us whether or not they still live?"

Kelly nodded at the speaker, "Uh..yeah! Mom's doing fine, still chasing down criminals since Grim are getting harder to find. Aunt Ruby's thinking about retiring though. Who else did you meet?" she asked the android girl.

Aurora cocked her head to one side. "Do you know anybody from Hart D'Ore's team? Renee, or Akiko? Tan? He used to date Ruby, y'know?"

Kelly sat back thinking. "Well, let's see. I think their team kinda went their separate ways after the recovery from the Fall. Hart's still in Vale last I heard. Mom and her go out on missions together every once in a while. Renee and her daughter went with Tan when he returned to his parents, well actually it's his farm now I guess, since his folks passed on. Aunt Ruby and I went there a couple of times when I was younger." She smiled wistfully, thinking of the fun she'd had in those early days. "Don't know about anyone named Akiko though. Sorry!"

Aurora's smile dropped at the news. Still, the rest of them seemed to be doing fine.

"Excuse me."

The android and the woman looked over where the chemist was waving the hammer to get their attention.

"Are you talking about Professor Washi? Akiko Washi?" the faunas asked.

Aurora smiled at the question. "Professor? When did that happen? Is she kinda short, about this tall?" A hand floated about five feet off the floor. "Huntress...,with a staff that she likes to hit people with?"

Emerald looked slightly shocked at the suggestion. "Well, she was a Huntress, but now she teaches Mathematics at the College of Mistral. I dated a guy that took her class, and he did have a few suspicious lumps every once in a while."

Aurora laughed. "Yep! That sounds like her. I just never pictured her as the teacher type." Sitting back in the chair, she laced her fingers together. "Mom! Why don't you let the folks on the ground listen in while I tell Kelly and her friends how things happened the first time I met Akiko?"

* * *

In Mission Control, silence reigned after Xiao Long explained the reason for their mysterious visitors arrival. Mesa closed his eyes in relief as Kelly's interstellar visitor began describing how things occurred back in a time when his father had first laid eyes on his mother.

The world had changed twice for him already. The Fall, and the Reclaiming had been low and high points. This world belonged to Humans and Faunas for the last thirty years. Together they had survived the Grim and made a first, tentative, reach for the stars.

They hadn't expected a friendly hand to reach back.

* * *

A/N: This does not mark the end of the Team HART stories, not by a long shot. The lower half of my computer screen is covered by notes for future stories. Luckily it's a big screen, since there are a lot of notes!

They might be a while in coming though. After finishing Chapter 37, my family and friends posed a challenge that I couldn't resist. Take the character's I'd created and use them in a story unrelated to RWBY. Something fit to be put out for publishing no less. Not the first time I've tried, and somewhere there are thirteen rejection slips filed away. One more 'Forlorn Hope' won't kill me.

One co-worker, after reading chapter 37, took all the stories on my thumb-drive; Hearts and Sacrifice, Hart's Destiny, and Team HART, and had a friend of his print and bind them as a book.

These people knew all the buttons to push.

Challenge Accepted!

Hart, Akiko, Renee, and Tan are joined by Andromeda, Aurora, and a re-born Edda Odson. Five thousand words in place and it still has no name.

But it will!

In the meantime, there will be more HART stories coming, just with more infrequent postings. I still hope to see more of your own stories too! You all inspire me to greater heights.

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	39. Chapter 39

Signal

Part One

Sergeant Major Harper's plan to retake Vale begins with regaining control of the city's communication tower. Two problems stand in the way: The White Fang don't want to give it up and Hart may not be ready for this fight.

* * *

Oathblade moved out of line as it thrust forward, just a fraction of an inch but it was enough for Hart's opponent to bat it aside. The faunas winced, stomach muscles contracting in response to a stab of pain as she attempted to draw back fast enough to avoid the staff coming at her head.

Akiko's return blow stopped just short of her partner's temple. The Huntress' eyes narrowed as the staff drew back. "Hart! Enough of this! If you have pain, then stop now before it gets worse!" she demanded.

Hart's face hardened at the tone. Straightening, she slammed the sword back into its sheath. "I can do this. I have to!" she retorted.

Akiko's lips thinned in frustration. "It's only been a week. The doctor said it might take a while for you to fully recover."

The faunas stamped her foot. "The doctor said...the doctor said...! The doctor isn't the one who has to fight to protect the city!" She touched a hand to her stomach. "It's fine. Really! I just need to exercise it some more."

The human's nose wrinkled as if smelling something rotten. Resting the staff against her shoulder, she pointed an accusing finger. "I am your friend, your partner, and your sister by oath. Do ~not~ try that crap with me! You're not healed yet, and you know it!" Her face softened as the finger moved to tap a spot between her breasts. "It hurts me here to see you in pain." she whispered.

Hart lowered her head for a moment. "I'm sorry Akiko. But I can't let the rest of you do my job for me, can't you see that? I need to be there with you. Just let me deal with it, okay?"

The smaller girl sighed inwardly. Her partner's stubbornness was something she'd always had a problem with. Getting her to rest without resorting to force was becoming a real challenge in itself. "Fine. We'll go a little longer, but you have to rest afterwards or I won't do this again!" she warned.

Hart smiled as she reached for the sword grip. "Thanks, Aki. You're the best!"

Akiko smiled grimly as she brought the staff to guard position. "Yes, dear sister. As you are about to find out!"

* * *

From across the training ground, Sergeant Major Harper and Glynda Goodwitch stood watching the girls sparring.

"She doesn't seem to be in such bad shape to me." he told the professor.

Goodwitch's mouth turned down at the corners. "She hasn't fully recovered yet. If she goes with you it may prove a liability."

He scratched at his beard for a moment, lost in thought. "Professor, if we are going to stand a chance of succeeding I'll need every one of them that you can get for me."

Glynda crossed her arms and glowered at him, irritated by the knowledge that he was right and that her former students would once again be put in danger before she thought they were ready. "I know! The chance of success is slim enough that I'm sending everyone we can spare from guarding the. If the Grim attack before you finish, there might not be anything for you to come back to."

He grinned slightly as he looked over his shoulder at her. "You could leave them to guard the wall."

Goodwitch's foot started tapping. "I get enough whining from those we aren't sending, thank you! If those four get left behind, I'll never hear the end of it. Listening to Miss Xiao Long complain is bad enough as it is. If D'Ore starts in...I won't be held responsible for what happens to the two of them!"

Harper chuckled at the dire pronouncement. "Guess I'd better take her then, for her own safety! But I'll keep her with the command group where we can watch out for her."

Glynda laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Harper. When are you going to announce it?" she asked quietly.

Harper patted the hand gently. "Tomorrow. We'll leave two days afterwards. If all goes well, not that I expect it to, we'll be back the day after that."

Glynda dropped her hand and straightened. "Well, then. I'm going to make sure those two get the rest they'll need."

Harper shook his head as she stalked off across the field, her sharp voice bawling the girls names. Just be happy you're not them, he thought. If I die, at least she won't be pissed at me for doing it without her consent!

* * *

Soldiers, Hunters, and Huntresses were gathered in the mess tent the next afternoon. A buzz of quiet conversation had sprung up as individuals put forward their own guesses as to why Goodwitch and Harper had told them to gather here.

Akiko looked around the room as her partner and the leader of team CFVY conferred to one side. She recognized only a few of the student teams, and one or two of the unattached older Hunters on this side of the wide aisle. The other side was a solid mass of gray uniforms. She sent a small wave towards the giant corporal seated near the front of the room when he looked her way. Aldus returned the wave with a huge smile and a nod.

Two corporals finished setting up a large cloth draped rectangle on an easel at the end of the tent as Harper strode down the aisle, calling for quiet. The troopers seated on one side sat straighter as he passed. The older Hunters and Huntresses on the other remained in various states of repose, watching him closely. Silence descended as he reached the front of the room and picked up a pointer. At his nod, one of the corporals threw back the sheet to reveal a map of Vale. Various symbols had been painted in garish colors to make them stand out against the drab background.

The pointer smacked against the upper half of the map, making several of his audience jump.

"The Vale communication tower!" he began. "This is our destination in the first step to retake the city!" Ignoring a few incredulous mutterings from the back of the tent, he tapped the break in the line that marked the North gate.

"The day after tomorrow, at daybreak, we will leave the camp and proceed to the edge of the plaza surrounding the tower. At that point we will split into three groups, each to enter simultaneously from different points along the South and Western edges." The pointer moved over three circles marking the entry points. "Our objective is to kill everything in our path and secure the tower. Just pushing the Grim and White Fang back into the city won't do. Every one that escapes is one we have to fight the day after!" He swept the room with his eyes, noting the number of Faunas present. "If you have a problem with this, see me afterwards. For the Hunters and Huntresses this is a volunteer mission, no one will blame you if you refuse." Privately he hoped there would be no refusals. He hadn't been joking when he told Goodwitch he needed all that she could spare. As it was, the civilians outnumbered the soldiers by only a tiny fraction. "The groups will be coded alphabetically, Alpha is the Command section and takes the tower itself. Baker will take and hold the Northern side of the Plaza. Charlie will hold the Southern." He nodded towards the corporals who started handing out sheets of paper to the civilians. "These are your positions within each group. Your group letter and your number in that group is how we know we're talking to you and not someone else. Memorize them tonight, because you won't have time to later. It could mean life or death to you and the others in your group." He pointed towards two boxes at the side of the tent. "Our communications technicians have made headsets for each of you that will allow communication with the whole force and individuals on the teams. Take one with you when you leave and practice using them. My troops already have the same unit in their helmets, so if you have any questions about using them just grab a trooper and ask."

Harper stood silently for a moment, letting the information sink in as he gazed at the faces around the room.

"We are all in this together, people. I want you to know that, should the worst happen and we lose some of you..." his eyes moved left and right around the room, taking in soldier and civilian alike,"...I am proud to have had you at my side during this fight. Thank you. You are dismissed."

"ATEN' HUT!" As one, the soldier rose at the shouted command from a soldier in the front row. Right hands rose to salute their leader as he began walking down the aisle. From his position at the far end of the row, corporal Altus shouted "Ninety-Fifth!"

"VALE...AND NO RETREAT!" the other soldiers responded.

* * *

Outside the tent, the three sergeants had been posted as guards to ensure privacy. Tams had decided to walk a patrol around the tent as the other two waited on opposite corners. Rounding the end nearest the docks, he heard an odd noise behind crates stacked nearby. Signaling Falken to join him, he sped to the end of the pile. Peering around the edge as the other sergeant jogged to him, he saw nothing unusual. Tuning to Falken, he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Probably just a rat or something."

Falken nodded and looked towards the Mess tent. "Sounds like things are wrapping up. We'd best round up our people before they wander off."

As the two marched off, a pair of ragged furry ears drew back from the edge of the topmost crate in the stack.

* * *

Hart heard a low whistle coming from the row behind her. Turning in her seat, she saw Fox of team CFVY looking in awe at the display. "Impressive!" he muttered to the young woman next to him. Coco took a moment to adjust her beret, not looking at the men across the aisle.

"Yeah. I just hope they all make it through this. I'm just getting used to having them around." she answered. She grinned lightly as she read the paper on her lap. "Looks like we're in Charlie group. Hey Hart." she looked over her sunglasses at the faunas, "You guys have the command group it seems."

Hart looked down at the paper in her hand. "Yeah. Lucky us. But I don't see Ulfur or Hath on this list, Renee! Where are those two going to be?" The paper was snatched away by the bigger girl.

"I don't see them either. What the heck? They can't be staying behind, everyone else is going!" Thrusting the paper back at Hart, she rose quickly and scanned the room, looking for her boyfriend. "I'm gonna find him and ask."

Watching the brawler hurry away, Hart felt a finger poke her shoulder. "So, Miss D'Ore, do you think those two are...getting busy?" Hart's eyes widened at the question. Turning in her seat, she came face to face with the other female member of CFVY. Next to her, Yatsuhashi was grinning as he edged slightly away from the two.

"Velvet! What the heck? What kind of question is that to ask me!?"

The rabbit faunas settled back in her seat with a mischievous smile. "Just askin'." she replied.

"How would I know...why would I know?" Hart asked in a shocked voice. She turned on Coco, who was listening intently to the conversation. "Would you do something about her!" she demanded.

Coco grinned back at her. "Why would I?" she asked.

Hart covered her eyes in despair. "You all are some truly terrible people, you know that?"

The others erupted in laughter, Velvet slapping her gently on the back. "Yes, we are." she agreed. "Now let's get our headsets and some coffee 'Alpha Eight'! You've got a lot of memorizing to do!"

* * *

Ulfur was just zipping the carrying bag for his long rifle shut when Renee stormed into the tent he shared with his partner, Hath.

"Gundar! Why aren't you on the list for the attack! What's going on?" she demanded.

The young man rose quickly, waving his hands palm out. "Whoa! Slow down a sec." He turned to where his partner was leaning against the support pole, shaking with suppressed laughter.

Hath stepped across the tent, pointing towards the entrance. "I'm gonna take a little walk while you two love-birds talk things over." Pausing in the doorway with the flap held aside, he winked at the younger man. "Told ya!" he said before disappearing.

Renee stared after him, puzzled by his remark. Rounding on her boyfriend, she set her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Told you what?"

Gundar sat on the cot and patted the space next to him. When she'd seated herself he took her hands in his. "That you would react like this when you found out that I wasn't assigned to Third squad for the mission." He smiled at the blush creeping up her face.

"I was worried about you." she said quietly. Further conversation was cut off by his kiss.

Her eyes were closed as he drew back after a minute. "I know. And I worry about you too." Gundar whispered. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled the big girl closer. "Hath and I have our own mission. You won't see us, but we'll be watching over you and the rest of them." he promised. "We'll leave tomorrow night and be in position before daybreak."

She drew back and looked at him worriedly. "You'll be out there in the dark with the Grim?" She let herself be drawn back into his chest.

"Don't worry. Hath and I have done this before. We'll be fine." he assured her. "There's a little Sniper mind trick we use that confuses them. I'll teach it to you someday. They will never know we were there at all."

Her hand tightened on his thigh. "You'd better be alright. If you don't come back , I'll hunt you down and pound you!"

He smiled down at her upturned face. "Well, that's pretty good incentive I guess."

* * *

A/N: Wow!

Just came home from a long week of work, sat down to see what had happened with RWBY in the latest episode...and saw Yang flexing a robotic arm.

I don't know what to say. I swear I wasn't looking over any shoulders at RoosterTeeth when I came up with that idea a few chapters back, had no clue that this was going to happen. I'm just glad we think the same way about the Blonde Bombshell. My favorite brawler ( aside from Renee ) wouldn't be the same without two arms. Only time will tell if theirs works the same way mine does.

As I said in the last chapter, there are a lot of notes for more stories. First we re-take Vale, then comes Beacon ( and some stuff in between ). Guess Ruby's gonna have to deal with the rest of Remnant.

My thanks to all who follow these stories, and those who pop in from time to time to see what's happening too. Bear with me. Work, the book, and other creative tendencies are all vying for my time. Winter is almost here, and that should keep me indoors long enough to crank out a few more chapters for your entertainment. Especially since it looks like the Southern Rocky Mountains will finally see some snow before long.

I'll try not to disappoint.

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	40. Chapter 40

Signal

Part 2

Harper's plan to re-take the communication tower in the city is underway, but Adam has other ideas.

The leader of the White Fang has a surprise for the guardians of Vale, but what he doesn't know might just ruin his day.

* * *

The slim doe Faunus might have been short in stature, but this idiot's rambling was driving her anger a mile high.

"Aw, c'mon babe! We're comrades, like. You oughta show some respec' for guys like me what been out on the lines!" The rat faunas tugged at the lapels of his new jacket. "So, whattya say to havin' dinner wit' me tonight?"

The doe looked over his shoulder and smiled evilly. "Looks like you have a previous engagement!"

A huge hand lifted the man off his feet, eliciting a squeal of fright. Twisting in mid-air, he found himself face to face with the White Fang's second in command.

"Hanover! Adam is waiting for you!" the Lieutenant rumbled unpleasantly.

Trembling in fear, the smaller faunas smiled sickly. "Oh...ah...yeah! I was just on my way t' see him!"

The hand opened, dropping him to the ground. "Good. I'll walk with you so you don't get sidetracked again."

The doe wiggled her finger in farewell as the two moved away. "Have fun with the boss! Maybe he'll go to dinner with you!" she called in a mocking tone.

* * *

Adam Taurus had been leading the White Fang in the kingdom of Vale since he was eighteen. And over the years he had dealt with most of the City of Vale's underworld. Lowlife humans were generally worse the faunas criminals in the lower levels of the city , but the creature in front of him had sunk even lower than that. If Hanover hadn't been one of the best spies available, his life would have been much shorter.

"...and d'en a bunch of da Hunters and just about all t' soldiers went inta dat' tent. I tried to listen in, but dey had guards posted 'round t' whole place so's I couldn't." The gaunt faunas' face turned serious. "I tell ya, boss. Dem soldiers? D'ey are plannin' sumpin' big!"

Adam frowned suspiciously. "And you have no idea of when they plan on doing it?"

Hanover waved a hand in front of his face. "Nah! Couldn't get close! But dey been busy in dat camp 'o d'eres for a week now. S'gotta be soon, I tell yez!"

Adam considered the new information. Added to what he already knew from other sources, something was about to happen. Hopefully it would be sooner than later. The Faunas of the White Fang scattered around the plaza were losing their edge from being alert all week. The soldiers had come snooping around the area not long ago and had managed to get away without losing any of their own despite the numbers facing them. The Faunas rebels hadn't been so lucky.

Adam leaned over the smaller man. "You know what will happen if I find you've been lying to me?"

Hanover cringed, falling to his knees. "Yessir! Nossir!" he wailed. "I'd never lie to you, boss!"

Satisfied with the response, Adam straightened and gave a thin smile. "Good to hear. Nice jacket you've got there."

Hanover sniffled and pulled the garment straighter. "T'anks, boss! I liberated it from one of d'ose tents dem Hunters live in."

Adam turned to his second in command. "Keep him close. I wouldn't want to lose track of him again."

The masked giant stared down at the quaking Hanover. "Yes Sir. I'll take good care of him."

Taurus cocked his head, thinking. "And tell the lady to ready her new pet. We may need it before long." he added.

* * *

The camp lay silent in the night prior to the attack on the tower.

The lone Hunter watching the North gate carefully scanned the darkness outside the wall for signs of movement, pausing momentarily to peer between the buildings across the gap. Sensing something nearby, Myrkhos had his sword halfway out of its scabbard when a hand caught his arm.

"Easy there! We're just passing through." a voice whispered in his ear.

Myrkhos stiffened in surprise as two bulky figures appeared next to him, materializing from the darkness like ghosts. The mottled gray camouflage of their armor blended so perfectly with the concrete that it was difficult to make them out.

The hand withdrew as he let the sword slide back into its home. "You gave me..."

A finger on his lips silenced him. "Quietly friend, we don't know who's listening," the soldier whispered. The finger withdrew when the Hunter nodded. "Ropes?"

Myrkhos gestured towards two strands coiled near the outer edge of the wall, ends secured to a stanchion. "As you requested," he said quietly.

The second armored figure moved towards the edge as the first turned. He stopped when the Hunter's hand caught his shoulder.

"Go safely... and kill some for me, yes?" A metal clad hand gave him a thumbs up.

Myrkhos followed the two to the edge, then pulled the ropes back up when they had slid to the ground. He watched them for a moment as they glided across the open space, blending back into the darkness as they went.

"Good hunting!"

* * *

The pair stopped as they entered the deeper darkness between the first buildings. Hath turned and gently tapped the side of his helmet. Ulfur nodded and closed his eyes, recalling his early training at Atlas' elite sniper school. Like the ability to shoot straight at long distance, things were easier if you practiced them diligently.

The 'Sniper Mind Trick' he'd told Renee about was simple, and then again it wasn't.

Let the ego go away, let the glands rest.

The result was the lack of... everything. No fear, no anger, or despair. No love or hate. No emotions at all for the Grim to sniff out. Combined with their camouflage and method of walking silently in the darkness, they were invisible to their enemy. Both had used the trick in the past to scout ahead of their teammates, moving through bands of roving beasts without ever being detected.

Opening his eyes he copied Hath in removing a cloth from a sealed bag, wiping down his armor with plant oils to hide his scent. Dropping the cloths and adjusting the bulky backpacks, they headed deeper into the city. Ulfur expanded his senses, feeling the buildings and abandoned vehicles around him without ever seeing them. His Faunas eyes and ears let him see and hear better than his partner, so he led the way. Emotionless, he still marveled at the human's lack of sound while moving. If he hadn't trusted the man, he couldn't have said for sure if he was still following.

The route they followed was not the one the earlier group had followed, since their target building was one block to the east and south of where Hart had been attacked. The structure's height made up for being farther away from the action, allowing the two snipers to see farther across the plaza and deeper into the enemy's area.

The range difference would make no difference to the long guns on their backs. If they could see a threat to their friends and comrades, one of them would eliminate it. This was what they had come for.

Moving more by feel than sight, Ulfur place the last of the anti-personnel Dust charges on the edge of the roof. Any Grim that took a fancy to climbing the side of the building would get a forceful reminder of why this was a bad idea. If the explosive force wasn't enough, the six story fall would do the trick.

Emptied of its contents, the pack became a pad between his body and the flat roof. It was going to be a long night and there was no sense in spending it in discomfort. The long gun was already set on its bipod, ready for the morning.

Hath's pack, it's own contents strewn along the length of the stairwell they'd used to reach the rooftop eyrie, was already occupied by its owner. Chin resting on crossed wrists, the older man stared into the darkness. He didn't move a muscle as his partner lay down next to him.

Like twin stone sentinels, the soldiers waited for the morning light and their part in what was to come. When the attack commenced, these two intended to own this battlefield.

* * *

Renee blinked at the upraised palm blocking her view of CFVY's team leader. The morning's greeting died on her lips as the petite brunette turned away.

Velvet sidled up to the stunned girl. "Don't bother. She's been in a real tizzy since she found out someone nicked the jacket she was going to wear this morning."

The brawler gulped, envisioning how bad it must have been for the rest of the team. Coco's temper was kept on a short fuse at the best of times. "It's gonna be a tough morning for her. Harper said he doesn't want any firing while we're on our way to the plaza."

Velvet shrugged. "No worries. She can beat any Grim to death with her briefcase." The older girl snorted. "It might be best to let her lead, though." Long ears perked up as her partner waved. "Must go. Tah!"

Renee waved farewell and turned back to her own teammates, following Tan as they headed towards the command group standing next to the gate.

Hart handed a slim package to Akiko as Renee stopped next to the smaller girl. "Happy birthday, Aki!"

Nonplussed at the present, Akiko unwrapped it silently. Bits of paper blew around her feet as she stared at the sheath in her hand. Gleaming black with bright brass banding, a blood red eagle with outstretched wings had been stamped into its surface. She ran a thumb over the design before lifting her face to her partner. "Thank you. It's beautiful." she whispered.

Hart grimaced slightly. "Yeah. But the blade kinda got left behind in my desk." She gently placed her hand over Akiko's. "Someday I'll get it back for you, I promise!"

"I know you will." The sheath was clipped to her belt before the petite girl turned to the others. "But first we have to get through today!" Taking Hart's arm, she led them towards where Harper stood with the soldiers in his squad.

Harper nodded as they approached, then waved them off to the side as he turned back to his sergeants and their reports on the readiness of the civilians. His own troopers were expected to be fully kitted out for this operation, but this was the first time he'd actually worked with this large of a group of hunters. Any mistakes that could be avoided would mean lives saved.

Satisfied that everything was in place, he tapped the controls on his helmet and opened a channel to the entire group. Heads lifted across the square as he began speaking.

"All right, people. This is it! Baker squad leads, followed by Alpha, then Charlie. Delta, keep an eye on our six. We don't need anything sneaking up on us. I don't want any firing on the way, so blade and blunt only until we get into position for the attack. Baker Nine." Coco's head swiveled in his direction. "Your people lead the way. Give yourselves enough lead ahead to scout any bad guys waiting along the way." A slim hand gave him a thumbs up, acknowledging the order. Harper waved to the guard above the gate, signaling him to open the portal. "Let's get this show on the road!"

The eastern sky was turning pink as Team CFVY slipped through the parting gate, followed by a mixed group of unattached Hunters. Speeding down the street, they paused at the first intersection, waiting for the main force to move through the opening before continuing along the route.

Harper changed to the trooper-only frequency as he followed Hart's team through the gate. "All right Ninety-fifth! Let the civvies deal with things until we're in position. You all know what you have to do once we get inside. Keep your heads down and stay alive! The first one of you slackers that dies on me is facing a court martial!"

"Wow, Sergeant-Major! That's cruel, even for you!" a voice sounded in his ear.

Harper grimaced. "Shut up, Bernard. Cruel is when my boot hits your butt." Suppressed laughter came from the soldiers nearest him.

"Give it up, Bernie." Tams voice came over the circuit. "He's got you outranked, and outflanked!"

Harper's face split into a smile at the muffled laughter. Now that morale had been lifted, it was time to move out. Gesturing down the street at the retreating backs of the warriors, he called out "Let's go, kiddies. We're burning daylight!"

Bernard shook his head as he regarded the mountains to the east where the sky had just enough light to appear pale blue. "Daylight, he says!"

* * *

Light slanted across the corridor from the high windows of the Schnee mansion as Weiss peeked around the corner. So far, the plan she'd worked out in the last week seemed to be flawless.

Avoiding the far too helpful servants was a serious problem for the young woman. It seemed that she couldn't take more than two steps outside her personal chambers without being accosted by one of the staff, wanting to know if there was anything she needed. As if she couldn't have survived without them! Shaking the thought from her head, she moved on.

Sliding down the empty corridor, she blessed Blake for the lessons on how move unobserved while stalking Grim. She glanced back down the way she'd come as she stopped at the door to her father's office.

Biting her lip, she gently tried the latch. The handle moved easily under the pressure of her fingers. She glanced both ways before opening the door. If she was going to do this, she had to do it now while he was out to a business luncheon. Two hours was the maximum time he would be away, and half of that was already gone.

Sliding through the narrow opening, she quietly closed it behind her.

* * *

Jogging down the street with her team, Renee couldn't help glancing at the surrounding rooftops, wondering which one Ulfur might be on. "Stay safe, please!" she whispered to herself. Now that they had found each other, she didn't want to lose the man who had become the most important person in her life.

"He'll be fine!" her partner said from her left.

She winced slightly, realizing that she'd been absorbed in her thoughts instead of looking out for Grim.

"He's a good man, and he's got Hath with him." Tan continued. "Those two can take care of themselves." he assured her.

"Sorry!" she apologized, glancing over at him.

"Nothing to apologize for. You two are right for each other. Besides..." he grinned over at her, "it's kinda like gaining a brother. Sort of helps even the odds for me."

Her grin echoed his. "Thanks Tan! I'm glad I got to be your partner."

"You two want to get your minds back on business? Or were you planning on stopping for a chat?"

Tan's grin grew wider at Hart's rebuke. "Yes Boss! Sorry Boss!" He ducked quickly and doubled his pace as the faunas' hand swiped at his head.

"I'll 'Boss' you, first chance I get bucko!" she promised.

Renee chuckled and sped up to match his stride. "You're in troouuble!" she whispered.

"Story of my life!" he replied nonchalantly.

* * *

The sun hadn't quite breached the horizon when Ulfur put his eye to the monocular rangefinder. Sweeping left to right, the predawn light showed the silhouettes on the farther rooftops.

"Twelve targets, eleven o'clock to two o'clock." he muttered.

The prone figure next to him swiveled slightly, eye pressed firmly to his own scope. "Distance?"

The Faunas pressed a button on the side of the rangefinder, quickly reading the orange numbers inside the device. "Left to right. Number one is nine hundred fifty, number twelve is eight hundred.

Hath's right hand made a minute adjustment on his scope. "Set for nine. Adjust manually." he ordered.

Setting the small device aside, Ulfur made a similar adjustment to his own weapon. "Nine hundred. Copy."

Hath lifted his head, looking over his rifle at the distant figures. "Lo, I am become as the Angel of Death..."

Ulfur breathed deeply, relaxing his body. "...That I may protect my people." he finished the ancient quote.

Movement at the edge of the plaza drew his attention. Shifting slightly, he focused on the newcomers. White armor mixed with civilian dress, he noted distantly. "They're here." he whispered.

Hath grunted and keyed his microphone. "Alpha One... Longbow."

Harper was making his own assessment of the forces facing him when Hath's voice whispered in his ear. Keying his mike to the channel reserved for the snipers, he glanced around him at the soldiers and warriors waiting for his word. "Go Longbow!"

"Longbow is drawn. Twelve arrows nocked. Awaiting your order."

Harper nodded to himself. Everything was in place. "Stand by, Longbow."

* * *

And thus begins the Second Battle of Vale.

Hope everyone got through the holidays without a problem. As for myself...never let yourself get promoted to management in a retail environment. It takes time away from writing and other fun stuff!

Like I said before, there will be longer spaces between chapters. But there are plenty of them to look forward to. And I hope to see more of your own stories along the way!

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	41. Chapter 41

14

Signal

Part 3

It's a battle royale in downtown Vale as Hunters, Huntresses, and soldiers attempt to retake the communication tower. Is courage and skill enough to win against overwhelming numbers?

* * *

"Listen up, people! I'll count it down. Longbow will go on my three, everyone else goes on my 'mark'!"

Harper glanced at the expectant faces around him, then took a deep breath.

"Five... four... three... " Two red dots sped across the sky overhead, "two... one... Mark! Hit 'em!"

Harper smiled fiercely at the fireball streaking across the square, the petite huntress in front of the group lowering her staff and rising with her teammates to charge the waiting Grim. Motioning the rest of the command group to follow, he sprinted in pursuit. From behind him a blast of music filled the street as Hath's borrowed sound system belted out some soldiers feelings.

" Rising up, back on the street.

Took my time, took my chances... !"

Harper barked a laugh as he unlimbered his rifle and took aim at the nearest black forms. Music to kill Grim by, indeed!

* * *

Adam's first clue that something was happening was the body falling past his window. The fading scream drew him to the window in two long steps. He snarled at the bodies rushing across the plaza towards the tower at the center of the plaza.

He spun towards the giant faunas standing by the desk. "Sound the horns! Get them all in there! Don't let any of the humans escape!" His lieutenant nodded, then bolted through the doorway, shouting commands to the others in the hallway. Adam turned back to the window, his hand clutching at the sheath hanging at his side as he studied the progress of the battle. The enemy numbers were pitifully small compared to what he could call on. The hundreds of available Grim would be thrown in first, fodder to thin the attackers out before he would commit his own followers. If the soldiers looked like they might somehow win the day, he would use the creature currently waiting in an alley nearby.

* * *

Renee swung Sunset off her back as she charged, the huge sword sitting easily in her hand despite its weight.

An Ursa lumbered her way, growling and hissing. The broadsword swung vertically, the flat of the blade catching it under the chin. The force of the blow knocked the creature upright, leaving the underside of the neck exposed to the follow-up cut.

The Huntress sidestepped around the headless carcass as it fell and ran towards her next target, a large Beowolf. The smaller members of its pack followed behind it as it loped to meet her charge. Jaws open, it lunged at her.

Sunset was already coming off her shoulder to slice it in half when Tan suddenly appeared next to the Grim, his eyes shining blue fire through the mask of his Semblance. The Gunfa in his hand touched the creature's head momentarily before the Dust round blew through its skull. Laughing maniacally, he streaked towards the rest of the pack as his partner shook her fist at his retreating back.

"Dammit Tan! That one was mine!" Her words went unheeded as the young Hunter literally dove into the mass of Beo's. Seconds later, the pack was down and dissolving as he stood searching for more enemies.

Renee grabbed his shoulder before he could move towards another inviting clump of blackness. "Let's get that door cleared!" she shouted over the melee. Nodding, he lifted his weapons and led the way towards the building.

Renee glanced over her shoulder and waved to the rest of her team. "C'mon Hart! This way!" Seeing the other faunas wave acknowledgement, she turned and followed the path her partner had carved through the mass of darkness. It took a few moments of cutting and smashing Grim out of her way before she finally caught sight of her crazy partner on the far side of the doors, standing on top of a legless Atlesian Paladin that lay slumped against the side of the tower. His weapons were spewing Dust rounds into a hoard of Creeps that had surrounded him. She stopped for a moment as the pressure around her eased, considering what to do to help her partner when Hart and Akiko slid to a halt next to her.

Gripping Hart's shoulder, Renee pushed the girl towards the entrance to the tower. "You clear the doors, I'll deal with this." She assured her. Separating Sunset into its twin blades, she moved towards the heaving mass. Twirling the blades from side to side, she shouted a warning to Tan. "Coming through!"

From his perch above, Tan grinned at the sight of his partner bulling her way through the group below and leaving shredded pieces of Creep behind. He picked off the few that remained whole, stopping when she returned to stand below him. A shiver passed through him as he released his Semblance, the fire leaving his eyes at last.

Renee waved jauntily to him after rejoining the parts of her sword. "Stay up there until Harper and the rest catch up with us, then get over to the doors. We'll need to keep them clear for the troops to do their work!" she called up to him.

Touching one barrel to his forehead in salute, he looked across the plaza, finally spotting the white figures approaching. "You'd best get a move on, yourself!" he called back. "They're almost here."

As she sped off to join Hart and Akiko, he squatted and took careful aim at the Grim between the soldiers and the tower. Rebuilt with slightly longer barrels, the weapons range had increased, but he didn't trust the accuracy over that distance. Choosing a target not quite in a direct line between them, he gently squeezed the trigger.

* * *

Ulfur applied pressure to the trigger as the crosshairs centered on the White Fang long rifle bucked momentarily as the Dust round exited the barrel. The soldier kept his eye to the scope, following the red dot across the intervening space until its impact knocked the unsuspecting terrorist backwards.

Finished with his original targets, he lifted the stock to lower the sights onto the battle raging around the tower. More Grim were entering the fray from the streets and alleyways surrounding the plaza. Choosing a Beowolf charging one of the Huntresses from the rear, he let loose his seventh shot, smiling as the creature stumbled sideways before collapsing. Thirteen rounds were still in his rifle and nine full magazines rested within easy reach.

Hath's rifle barked as another of the monsters was targeted, then barked again a heartbeat later. Ulfur sighted on a Grim, certain that the two of them could account for any that their colleagues missed. The rifle barked again, dropping the creature in its tracks.

Swinging the scope past the door to the tower, he caught sight of Renee slashing her way through the mass separating her from her teammates. He desperately wanted to keep her in sight, but knew that others would need his firepower to protect them. He'd just have to trust her ability to survive without him for a little while. Moving the sight further along, he shot another beast as it was about to pounce on Velvet.

Moving the sight further along the plaza, he wished he'd brought more ammunition. There were a lot of Grim down there right now.

* * *

Harper paused a moment as the doors came in sight, pressing the earpiece of the helmet closer to his head in an effort to hear Sergeant Tam's report as the rest of the command group poured fire into the living wall in front of the building. "Say again, Bravo!"

"We have two wounded, and one of the Hunters is down! We can hold, but there's more coming every second!" the Sergeant on the far side of the building repeated. "Charlie reports one wounded, two Huntresses down, but not out."

Harper shifted his rifle to take down a Griffin that had risen above the mass, then shouted to the others. "Clear the doors! We'll have to hold from the inside." Shifting the hand back to his helmet, he caught the last part of a message from the other team leader. "Charlie One... Alpha One. Repeat that last traffic."

"Alpha One..." a burst of static interrupted the reply. "...olding at rally point two. We can't..." another burst of static broke up the sentence. "...other Hunter down!"

Harper grimaced, his experience filling in the blanks. The third group had managed to reach the North-east side of the building but was facing serious numbers. Another Hunter out of the fight, and they had yet to reach the doors!

"Charlie and Baker... Alpha One. Anchor your flanks on the building. Give me a sit-rep in ten!" Hopefully by then the doors would be secured and his teams could get moving on restoring communications with the outside world. Securing their flanks would prevent the Grim from slipping in behind the other two groups, as well as giving a space for the wounded to be out of the fighting. Flipping up the microphone, he hefted the rifle. "Let's go, people! Make some noise!"

Seven rifles poured fire into the heaving mass of Grim as the command group of the Ninety-fifth advanced, once more taking the fight to their ancient enemy.

* * *

Adam growled as another group of Grim fell. This wasn't progressing as well as he'd hoped. Too many of the beasts had already fallen without taking enough of the enemy with them.

Turning back to the room, he snapped his fingers to draw everyone's attention. "Get people to the second story windows with rifles. Let's see how well they like getting some of their own medicine back!"

The order passed quickly, the windows beneath him filling with armed Faunas moments afterwards.

* * *

Coco fired a short burst from her minigun, killing two Griffins that were dropping towards a Hunter stranded out in the middle of the melee. She didn't know the man's name or how he'd gotten separated from the rest of the group, but she couldn't ignore his plight.

Despite her efforts the Hunter was suddenly thrown down by a wave of Beowolves. She blinked away tears as the pack moved away moments later, leaving a still form where it lay. Coco longed to just fire a sustained burst into the mass, but her ammunition was limited to the one drum she carried. Once it was empty, the weapon could only be used to bludgeon whatever was closest.

She jumped in surprise as a Dust round whipped past her head, cracking the stone wall of the tower behind her. Where the hell did that come from? Quickly scanning the square produced no answer, but there was movement in the windows of the building on the far side. Bursts of light from gunfire lit the entire second floor. A Hunter further down the line screamed as a Dust bullet pierced his Aura.

"Yatsuhashi! I need some space! Velvet, get over here!" she called over her shoulder.

As the Faunus girl stepped up next to Coco, her giant partner placed himself in front of the line. Slamming his sword into the ground caused a pressure wave to race into the front row of Grim, killing most of them and flinging their bodies back into the faces of the rest. He planted his feet solidly, prepared to hold his ground as Fox moved up next to him.

With room to maneuver, Coco quickly explained her plan to Velvet. The Faunas nodded, then copied Coco's pose. Her empty hands were soon filled with a glowing blue replica of her leader's weapon.

Shifting her aim to the far right side of the building, Coco squeezed the trigger. Window frames exploded in the face of the White Fang as Dust and magical rounds tore through the front of the building at both ends. The two Huntresses twisted slightly, tearing a ragged line across the windows as their lines of fire converged towards the center.

* * *

From his third floor perch, Adam cursed as his blade batted aside a stray round that punched through the glass. One of his underlings cried out as the redirected fire struck her.

Something had to be done soon. The Grim were holding the enemy in place, but they weren't doing enough damage as their numbers dwindled. A glint in the distance caught his eye, followed a moment later by a heavy caliber Dust round killing another White Fang in the room.

Snatching the arm of one of his sub-leaders, he pointed out the building. "Take some people and kill that sniper!" He pulled the faunas into the hallway, away from the danger. "I want his head in ten minutes!" he demanded, pushing the man down the hall. Turning to his lieutenant, he nodded towards the staircase. "Let's go. We'll have to move to the ground floor." Striding rapidly down the hall, neither Faunas noticed Hanover crawling on hands and knees in the other direction.

The rat Faunas watched over his shoulder as the other two disappeared into the stairwell, then ran to the opposite end of the building, cringing as he passed doorways. "I ain't dyin' t'day!" he muttered as he neared the far stairwell. His ears twitched as he crept downwards, listening for any sound of pursuit.

* * *

Harper paused just inside the doors as Akiko dealt with the last of the Grim in the lobby, crushing its skull with her staff, then stood aside for the soldiers to pass. The Huntress had been busy, he noted. Dissolving carcasses littered the atrium. Stepping up next to her, he raised his visor and winked at her. "Great work! We'll take it from here. You can rejoin your team now." He turned to the waiting soldiers as she hurried out. "Communications... upstairs! Power team... head for the basement! Move, people!" He lowered his microphone as the group began to split up. "Delta... Alpha One. Form a perimeter around the door and link up with Charlie. Keep 'em off our backs while we get this done. Copy?"

Just outside the door, an armored figure waved at Harper. "Solid copy, Alpha One." Sergeant Chance replied. Turning to the remainder of Third Squad, he pointed to one of the Corporals. "Rom. You're with me on the left. Davyyd and Cornwell take the right. Oishi, watch the door." Orders given, he turned and dashed off to find the other squad, Corporal Rom following at his heels.

Left on his own, Private Oishi lifted his rifle and aimed at the nearest Grim, only to see it fall to one of the Hunters that had led the way across the square. Lowering the weapon, he looked around for another target. Seeing nothing that wasn't already being dealt with by the teams, he let out a sigh. "How am I going to tell father that I spent the whole battle guarding a door?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Calvin paused at the head of the basement stairs, shuddering slightly at the prospect of entering that dim passage. Past the single emergency light was a forbidding darkness.

"C'mon bro'!" McCoy jabbed an elbow into his partners side. "Let's get a move on!"

"I don't like this." Calvin responded, snapping on the light beneath his rifle's barrel. The beam wavered across the walls as he stepped gingerly onto the first stair. "This place gives me the creeps."

McCoy snickered as he followed. "Just a walk in the park, dude. A tight, confined, dark and scary park!" he whispered in Calvin's ear. The elbow that drove into his arm knocked him off balance for a moment.

"Just shut up, already!" the technician growled, continuing the descent. The armorer followed, grinning. Calvin paused at the bottom of the stairs, head cocked to one side. "You hear that?"

McCoy moved to stand beside him, listening intently. The sound of claws scratching on the floor echoed down the hall. His eyes widened as a horde of Grim Rats swept into the passage from a side door. Red eyes gleaming, the large rodents paused while noses sniffed the air.

Calvin threw himself to the side as a short barreled weapon suddenly appeared in his partner's hand. Thunder and light filled the hallway as the shotgun fired, ricocheting Dust pellets dropping the first few rows of rodents. McCoy fired twice more as the black mass surged forward, squeals of pain following each blast.

Calvin blinked his eyes furiously, then stared down the hall as silence returned. The light from his rifle revealed rapidly decomposing corpses littering the floor. "That... was impressive, Mac!" he admitted.

The armorer paused in his reloading. "Thanks. I built this thing for just such an occasion."

Rifle up, Calvin started down the hall again. "Keep it handy then. There might be more of them."

* * *

Specialist First Class James 'Saint' Bernard was wondering why he'd ever volunteered to join the military as he gently twisted the door's handle, then slowly pulled it open. Inserting the barrel of his rifle into the crack, he peeked over the top to survey the hallway beyond. Whatever the original reason, it hadn't been for this kind of job.

Sixteen flights of stairs with full packs and armor had winded the pair before they reached their destination. The expectation of attack had slowed their advance as the nervous troopers tried to look up and down at the same time. By the eighth floor, the two of them were tired and tense. So far they'd seen nothing, but there was still the hall to the main communication center to traverse.

"Go right, I'll go left." he whispered to Maxwell.

Yanking the door aside, the pair dove through the opening, weapons pointing in opposite directions.

"Clear!"

"Clear!" Maxwell responded, blinking sweat out of his eyes. "Y'know, I'm starting to think we might actually make it!"

Raising his barrel towards the ceiling, Bernard grunted. "Don't get too optimistic yet." he warned. "We've still got to figure out how to get everything back on line."

Maxwell snorted in derision as they moved towards their goal. "How hard can it be for two geniuses like us? We put together a whole communication net in just a week from scratch!"

Bernard opened the door to the central office for the tower, revealing banks of screens displaying a single black chess piece. He grinned as Maxwell's jaw dropped. "Well, genius! This should be a cinch for you then!"

The younger man muttered a curse as he propped his rifle against the console. "This might take a few minutes." he replied. Reaching into his belt pouch, he produced a half dozen data wafers. Choosing one, he plugged it into a port, then pressed four keys simultaneously on the keypad in front of him. Bernard stepped up next to him and regarded the lines of code filling the screen.

"Okay. Pretty standard stuff. But where's the break? Something has to be there that wasn't in the original program."

"Yeah, I know." Maxwell muttered as he scrolled down the page. "I'm betting it was inserted less than a week before it all went to hell." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It did the tower and the robots simultaneously."

Bernard frowned, then typed a series of commands. "Has to be in the overlap. Somewhere in the master code for the two... there!" his finger jabbed at the screen.

Maxwell's eyes widened as he read. "Gods above! That's an internal military code!" He turned to his partner. "This was an inside job!" A trembling hand dropped the microphone down. "Calvin! Can you read me!"

* * *

"Okay. Read me the line on the screen." Calvin closed his eyes as he listened to the strained words. "You're right. It's military and it means someone high up sold us out to the enemy. Use the program I gave you, 'Foxtrot Uniform'. Once that's done, reboot the system and we can talk to the world again. We're heading back up to see the Sergeant Major."

McCoy straightened from the rack of power crystal and dusted his hand. "We're good for another few years before they'll need replacing." he announced.

"Okay, let's head up. But first..." Calvin bent to retrieve a device from his pack and tossed it across the room. "... let's make sure no one messes with this room again."

McCoy smiled as he caught the anti-personnel charge. "Let's!"

* * *

Ulfur had just seated the fourth clip into his rifle when a hollow boom came from behind the stairwell door. "Company's knocking, my friend!"

Hath grunted an acknowledgement. "Got a runner. Northeast street."

Ulfur squinted through his scope at the fleeing figure. "Past the thousand meter mark. Long shot, dude." He focused on the split tail coat flapping in the wind. It looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen it before. "Think you can do it?"

Intent on his target, Hath took a breath and let half of it out. Leading the fugitive slightly, he gently took up the slack in the trigger. He was almost surprised when the rifle fired.

Ulfur watched, counting quietly until the target suddenly dropped and slid a few meters. Lifting his head, he turned towards his partner. "Eleven hundred meters, at least! Outstanding, Hath!"

Before the marksman could reply as second boom shook dust from the doorframe behind them, followed by a third. More explosions followed, each sounding louder.

Hath turned worried eyes on the doorway. "I think we may have a problem here!" he announced. "I may have set those charges just a hair too close together."

The building groaned as the two sprang up. Hath grabbed Ulfur's arm, pushing him towards the side of the suddenly off-balance rooftop. "And maybe a hair too close to the main support column too!" he shouted as the groaning increased. The soldier's desperate search for a way off the trembling roof ended when he discovered the tied off ends of two ropes supporting flags left over from the Vytal Festival. He frantically pushed the faunas towards one as he dashed to the other. The strand parted easily under his knife's blade.

Clambering on top of the parapet, he surveyed the building at the far end of the impromptu lifeline. "C'mon man!" he shouted. "It's fly or fall!"

Ulfur's hands clutched convulsively at his own rope as the building tilted alarmingly. Shouting Renee's name, he pitched headlong off the edge. Hath let out a wild yell as he followed a heartbeat behind.

The faunas closed his eyes, not wanting the street to be the last thing he saw. Instead he thought about the previous night, and the girl he'd fallen in love with. He was so intent on her image that he didn't notice the pressure on his arms increasing as his fall changed to an arc. Hath's voice seemed to come from far away.

"Brace yourself!"

* * *

A/N:

My head hurts! Nearly four thousand words in this part alone... and we're barely halfway through the battle I've been seeing in my mind's eye. I hope you've like it so far, because there's more to come. And more after that, as future story ideas pile up in what I laughingly call ' my copious spare time' !

I hope everyone is doing well, especially those of you who are back in school. Stay there! Seriously, stay in school and graduate! High school or college, it's all worth the time.

Extra credit if you recognized the song "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor. I was listening to some oldies while writing and the scene just flowed with the music.

And the usual disclaimer about not owning RWBY, just my characters and story ideas.

Keep writing, and I'll have more uploaded ASAP.

Vindictious


	42. Chapter 42

Signal

Part 4

Renee and Hart face tests that go way beyond anything on the Beacon curriculum!

* * *

Weiss circled the desk and lowered herself gently into the large chair. She studied the scroll in her hand for a moment and made a few adjustments to it. There was some urgency in her movements, only forty minutes of safety remained before her father would be on his way back from the meeting. Each call she programmed would have only have a few minutes to be answered.

She inserted the device into the slot on the desk and leaned forward, letting her chin rest on crossed arms, studying the frozen image of her partner on the screen as the timer began to count down. Ruby would have ten of those forty minutes to answer. Blake and Yang would each get eight. Neptune, Coco, and Hart would only get two minutes apiece.

Come on, you dolt! Pick up, please! There might not be another chance for me to do this!

* * *

Adam muttered a curse as he peered across the plaza. The numbers of Grim were down to roughly twice the number of soldiers and Hunters facing them. Turning to his second in command, he gestured to the black horn hanging at the giant's belt. "Send it in." he ordered. "The rest of us will follow behind and clean up any that it misses." Nodding, the tall Faunas raised the horn to his lips and blew a long blast, followed by a shorter high note. Adam drew his sword and waited for the call to be answered.

Nothing the soldiers had brought with them would be able to stop his last effort to destroy them.

* * *

Harper plucked at his lip as Calvin reported what the others had found. That the troops had been betrayed by someone in the High Command of the Atlas Army wasn't much of a surprise to him. The program of the Paladin and Knight robots was supposed to be classified 'top-secret'. Only the best programmers and the highest ranking members of the military were allowed access to them. The old soldier had never fully trusted those in charge of defending Atlas. They'd made too many errors in judgment over the twenty years he'd served. This wasn't the first time he'd lost soldiers due to their mistakes.

"Sar'nt-Major?"

Harper jumped slightly, realizing that he'd been so deep in thought that the technician's report had ended without him noticing.

Clearing his throat to cover the embarrassment, he pointed towards the stairwell. "Calvin, I want you to join the communication team. Find out everything you can about how it was done while they get the system working again. McCoy, get over to Charlie and lend them a hand. They've got too many wounded at the moment, so take Salk with you. Copy?"

The two soldiers split up and headed to their tasks, Harper following McCoy as far as the entrance. From the steps outside the doors he could see the eastern half of the plaza and the fighting that continued around to the north. Movement on one of the side streets drew his attention almost immediately.

* * *

A massive shape lifted into view, humped back easily visible over the buildings around it. A billowing cloud of dust rose as the Goliath marched forward into the square, one of its tusks smashing the corner of a building. Glass and bricks sprayed onto the pavement as the huge trunk lifted to bellow a challenge.

Every living thing in the square hesitated as the sound washed over them, fighters on both sides flinching away instinctively. A Goliath in a fighting mood didn't care where it put its feet, crushing anything in the way. The remaining Grim pulled away from the tower and the people defending it, preferring to wait for their giant brother to finish his work.

* * *

McCoy had barely gone ten feet from the entrance before he froze in his tracks. The brazen bellow left him trembling for a moment. An equally terrified Salk ran forward, heading for imagined safety with the rest of Charlie team. Clutching his rifle in shaking hands, the armorer backed away from the sound and tripped over the outstretched arm of the damaged Paladin.

Sitting up, he impulsively kicked the cannon barrel in anger, then froze as a new idea entered his head.

Cannon...

McCoy's gaze moved along the metal form and settled on the empty cockpit. Scrambling up, he threw himself into the operators seat and frantically slapped at switches.

"Power! Yes!" he muttered, then frowned again. The missile cells were empty, hydraulics were a blaze of red warning lights, targeting computer off-line.

The cannon magazine still held eight rounds and the system light showed green. But without hydraulics or targeting there was no way to make use of it! The only method available was brute force, and all of his team were busy staying alive.

A stray thought wandered through his imagination. A story one of the younger Hunters had told him about an unexpected adventure while visiting his family's farm. McCoy bolted upright in the seat, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"RENEE! I NEED YOU!" he screamed.

Harper was nearly bowled over as Renee dashed past him. He watched the girl climb the side of the downed robot as he called for Charlie and Baker teams to join together in a united front against the new threat. They'd come so close! But this monstrosity couldn't be overcome by the weapons any of the soldiers held, and he'd never heard of any Hunters taking on a Goliath.

He was almost at the point of calling for a general retreat when Renee hopped off the side of the Paladin and gripped the metal arm. Lifting the barrel to her waist, she shifted it in the direction of the trumpeting creature. Even at this distance he could see the strain on her face as the heavy cannon was forced into line, frozen joints squealing in protest.

* * *

Renee grimaced in pain as her knees and back took the weight. "Damn! I wish Yatsuhashi were here!" she grunted.

She prayed that it was on target as she activated her semblance, the ghost of a mountain forming around her. "Do it!" she called over her shoulder before closing her eyes.

"Firing!"

Lightning turned her darkness to pink, the veins in her eyelids standing out clearly as the massive Dust round exited the barrel to speed across the plaza. Dazed by the flare, she didn't see the hole that opened in the Goliath's chest. The scream of anger and pain was unmistakable to everyone around her.

Straining to keep the barrel on target, Renee felt like her arms were being torn from their sockets as the cannon roared twice more. Her ears were ringing so badly that she couldn't hear the cheers that erupted from the soldiers and Huntresses around them as the massive body crashed to the ground barely twenty feet away.

Eyes still closed, she didn't see the tall Faunas in a White Fang mask that appeared next to her, chainsaw raised to strike. Neither could she hear McCoy's shouted warning.

"Bastard!" McCoy screamed, clawing wildly for the holstered pistol at his waist. The chainsaw reached to top of its arc and paused for a moment, the terrorist baring his teeth at the unsuspecting victim.

The pistol finally came free, but before he could bring it up the chainsaw wobbled. A line of red dots marched up the surprised Faunas' chest as dust rounds tore into him. The roaring motor stuttered to a halt as the body crumpled backwards.

McCoy sobbed in relief as the cannon dropped from the girl's hands. He grinned crookedly as she turned a triumphant smile in his direction.

* * *

As Harper lowered his rifle and turned to the soldier next to him, he missed seeing Adam Taurus striding through the smoking remains of an Ursa. Blush swept in an arc directly at the Sergeant-Major.

The old NCO felt something crash into his chest, knocking him to the ground. Momentarily stunned, he pushed against the white mass laying on top of him. Armor clattered as he shifted the deadweight off and sat up. His eyes widened as the red blade came for him again, a crimson line across the mask behind it.

Harper cringed back, closing his eyes and drawing in what he thought would be his last breath in this world. Metal clashed, a stinging shower of sparks striking his face and neck.

No pain? He opened one eye, then the other. A line of silvered steel held the red sword at bay inches from his face. Breathing a sigh of relief, he followed the line to the left.

Hart glared at Adam, her arm quivering as Oathblade slid along Blush. A twist of the wrist and a heave sent Adam staggering backwards as the young woman stepped between him and his intended target.

As leader of the White Fang, he'd done plenty of killing, even attacking his former friend Blake when he'd found her at Beacon not so long ago. Belladonna had been frightened of him, fighting a purely defensive battle.

This girl, however, just looked pissed off. The silver sword whistled as it sliced the air between them.

Adam's lip curled in a snarl. "Traitorous bitch!" he growled, readying for another cut.

Hart spit at his feet. "Child of animals!" Adam's hand tightened on his sheath at one of the worst insults a Faunas could use against another. "Murderer!" Oathblade drew back into a guard position. "You're no better than the Grim you love so much!" she sneered.

The red-haired faunas drew himself erect. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Hart snorted in derision. "Adam-freaking-Taurus! So what?! D'ye think killing children makes you impressive?" she taunted. "I won the Patch Cup three times running for swordsmanship." Her left hand lifted, making a come-hither gesture. "Want a shot at the title, boy?!"

Infuriated beyond reason, he swung a killing blow that should have split her chest open. Metal rang and he stared at the blade holding his at bay. Behind that line of steel eyes that a moment before had been forest green were glowing emeralds. From his seat on the ground, Harper stared at the tableau, certain that his own eyes were deceiving him.

Hart had twice demonstrated her Special Ability to her teammates. Renee had dropped a hair while standing on her bed. From where she knelt on the floor, the rising tip of Oathblade had skewered it along its length before it had dropped more than a few inches. The second was even more convincing. Tan had stuck a sewing needle into the door frame and challenged her to get as close to it as she could. The point of her sword had driven the sliver of metal entirely into the wood.

Her instructors had named it Precision. When active, she couldn't miss her target no matter how small or speedy. The man who'd taught her how to use her blade had sworn she could split atoms, and it was the reason that her challenge to Weiss had included the provision of not using Semblance.

Now that same blade's tip had struck the edge of her enemy's sword with unerring accuracy, the point of the steel deforming the razor edge as it halted the forward motion. Adam withdrew and struck again and again, each cut being stopped by the persistent point in exactly the same way as Hart moved him away from the building. Leaping backwards, he took a breath and launched an upward cut that sent a line of force toward the girl that would have sliced through steel.

But Hart wasn't there.

Taurus looked horrified at the three inches of steel protruding from his forearm, blood already sliding down the dagger's blade as her sword's edge touched his throat.

Hart's voice whispered in his ear. "Yeah... I know who you are! Now you know who I am."

The red sword dropped to the ground as she savagely twisted the dagger's blade, grinding it against the bones before withdrawing it. "But don't worry. I'm not going to kill you." She smiled brightly at his shocked face. "That pleasure belongs to someone else."

Adam grasped his wounded arm tightly with his left hand, fury overcoming the pain for a moment. "I'll kill you the next time we meet!" he promised her.

Hart paused, cocking her head to one side as she considered the statement. Oathblade swept downwards in a arc, slicing through the tendon below his left kneecap. As the terrorist crashed to the ground she dropped to one knee next to him. "There won't be a next time, you jackass! Xiao Long has a new arm and she's itching to try it out on you." Rising, she kicked his shoulder, forcing him onto his stomach. "Now crawl away, worm! I've had enough of you."

Harper watched in awe as the young woman turned away from her defeated opponent. Why she hadn't killed the man was a mystery to him.

The triumphant look on her face disappeared as soon as she caught sight of what lay next to Harper. Rolling over to his knees, he reached a hand out for the trooper who'd thrown himself in front of Adam's killing blow. He silently cursed the loss of another man who wouldn't see the culmination of his plans. The speaker in his helmet crackled, breaking the spell.

"Alpha One... Comm One! Going dark on my 'mark' for sixty seconds to reboot the system." Bernard warned.

"Comm... Alpha One. Go ahead. As soon as it's up, I want a channel to Atlas Command. Priority One for General Ironwood."

" Comm copies. Going dark in five... four... three... two... one... mark!"

Harper looked up at the young Huntress standing over him as the background sounds from the speakers died away. "Miss D'Ore. I'm putting you in charge of the remaining Hunters. I want everything in this square that's not one of us dead in the next twenty minutes! Kill them all!" he grated.

Hart's face hardened as she raised her sword in salute to the fallen man. "It will be my very great pleasure, Sergeant-Major!" She turned away, calling to her team as she went. "Let's go guys! Time to finish this!"

Turning back to the still form beside him, he gently closed the eyes. "Thank you, son!" he whispered.

* * *

Bernard glanced at the timer displayed inside his visor. "Twenty seconds, Calvin!"

The robotics tech grunted in reply, fingers tapping a rapid tattoo on the keyboard. The man was staring so intently at the screen in front of him that Bernard wondered if he'd actually been heard.

"Ten seconds!"

Calvin held up a finger. "Not until I'm done here!" he warned.

Bernard clenched his teeth as the display turned to single digits. As it approached zero, he laid a finger against the power switch. Passing the mark, the numbers began rising again, adding to his ire.

"Got it!"

Bernard's hand jerked at the unexpected shout, the console in front of him lighting up as he inadvertently flipped the switch. "Finally!" he muttered angrily. "How's it look, Max?!" he asked the other technician.

Maxwell peered at his own screen, then typed rapidly on the keyboard. "We're green across the board!" He looked over at his partner, smiling widely. "We have a signal!"

"Yes!" Bernard pounded on the edge of the console, then began checking the rest of the screens. "Got the carrier wave for the Atlas tower!" he reported. "Max! Send that message to the General's office, now!"

"Hey, guys?" Calvin's voice carried a note of concern that made Bernard turn to him. The robotics tech was pointing towards a screen on the console he'd been working on. "What's this?"

Bernard frowned at the new information being displayed. "An incoming call already? Nobody knows we're up yet!" His frown deepened as the call was terminated, then restarted again moments later with a new address listed. "Weird!" he muttered.

* * *

Coco was happily mowing down Grim and White Fang alike, when the scroll on her belt began signaling an incoming call. The almost forgotten sound was so surprising that her finger came off the trigger before the last monster had fallen. She stared down at the device in its holder for a moment before lowering the weapon. "What the ... !" Letting the gun reform into a briefcase, she yanked the scroll out and read the screen. "Weiss!?" Her thumb barely touched the screen when the call ended.

Dropping the case abruptly, her finger stabbed at the icon to call back. Her foot began tapping as she raised it to her ear. "C'mon... c'mon!"

"Miss Schnee is currently unavailable," a polite voice answered, " Please leave your name and number and she will return your call as soon as her schedule allows."

Velvet froze at the scream of outrage from her team leader, then turned towards her equally stunned partner. "Something put a bee in her bonnet!" the Faunas whispered loudly. Grabbing his arm, she steered him towards the other side of the plaza. "It might be a good time to check over there for more Grim."

Looking over his shoulder at the furious Coco still screaming into her scroll, Yatsuhashi thought that this was a wonderful idea.

* * *

Gundar opened his eyes and tried to focus on the world beyond his visor. The crack across the right side disoriented him until he managed to raise it. His drew a breath, then convulsed as dust filled his lungs. Coughing really hurt! Looking down the his chest, he noted his left foot seemed to be imbedded in a bass drum.

Pain stabbed through his knee as he shifted the leg. Wincing, he let the leg and head drop down again. What the hell happened? A cymbal clattered to the floor on his right. Gently turning his head, he saw a hand rising up from an ocean of paper, fingers flexing as if to grab hold of something.

"Ulfur?"

"Hath?" The Faunas struggled to rise without bending his legs.

Hath's voice was muffled by the sheet music covering him. "Am I dead?"

Gundar struggled to control the laughter as his partner's hand waved feebly. "Not if you hurt as much as I do!" Doing his best to ignore the twinges, he dragged himself over and began clearing the pages off of the older man's face. A moments work revealed the tightly closed eyes.

Gundar rapped a knuckle on Hath's helmet. "Think you used enough dynamite there, bro?!"

"Dude, I think I broke my spine!"

Feeling slightly panicked at the remark, Gundar slid his hands under his partner's back, searching for damage. His fingers touched crumpled metal that moved easier than it should have. Pulling it out, he gazed thoughtfully at it for a moment before holding over Hath's worried face. "Your back is fine! You just broke your trom-bone!" Hath stared at the crushed instrument for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Wincing occasionally, the two managed to get upright again. Gundar took a moment to look around the store they'd crash landed in. Musical instruments lined the walls. The display the two had met on their way in had been pretty much destroyed, but a familiar shape lay partly hidden under the remains of the drum set. Moving a snare drum aside, he grasped the handle and dragged the case clear of the rubble.

Lifting the lid, he whistled silently. The unplanned side trip had borne strange fruit. The price tag had torn off, so he rummaged in his belt pouch. Counting what he had against the chance that the owner had survived, he turned to his partner. "Hey Hath. Have you got ten Lien?"

His partner absentmindedly reached into his own pouch as he looked out the broken window, then handed the money over. "What? Did you win a bet with yourself and can't pay up?"

"Nope!" He tidied the pile next to the cash register. "You're my witness, so this isn't looting." Lifting the curved case, he strode to the window and stepped out. "So now what?"

Hath flipped the microphone down. "Alpha One... Longbow." A moment of silence passed, leaving the sniper perplexed. "Alpha One... Longbow!" he repeated. He let another few seconds pass before flipping the microphone back up and turning to Ulfur. "Try yours, I might have broken something."

"Alpha one... Longbow Two, do you read?" Ulfur was feeling uneasy at the silence. "Anyone on this channel... Longbow Two. Please respond!" His thoughts raced with all the possibilities, everything that could have gone wrong. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Might be both of 'em are broken, so.."

"Longbow... Delta One here. Glad you boys are still alive!"

Hath's face split into a huge grin. "Alive and kickin', Delta! Had some visitors and had to make a quick exit. "

"That explains the cloud that used to be a building then!" Sergeant Chance's voice took on an aggrieved tone. "You two are the reason we can't have nice things!"

"Hath has the knack, Sarge." Ulfur responded, smiling at his friend. "What's happening there?"

"We're wrapping things up here. Alpha is a little busy, but the day is pretty much won. You two can head back to base. Good job, boys!"

Hath tilted his head back and sighed. "Copy that, Sarge. Longbow is RTB. We'll have coffee ready for you."

"Oh, and Longbow Two?" They could almost hear Chance smiling. "Just for your information... she's fine. Bit of a hero actually."

Ulfur's cheeks burned under his partner's scrutiny. "Thanks, Chance. Appreciate it."

"Anytime. Delta One out."

Hath nodded back towards the display window. "Let's find something to use for a sling. I don't want your new toy slowing us down."

The Faunas glanced down at the case in his hand. "Sounds good." He smiled to himself as they re-entered the store. Someone was in for a pleasant surprise.

* * *

Hart watched the retreating backs of the two teams she was sending to search the surrounding buildings. Satisfied that everything was under control, she turned to her partner. "C'mon sis. Let's check on the wounded. Harper will want to know... " Her voice trailed off as an almost forgotten ringtone sounded from her scroll. She'd decided that the first few bars of "Ice Queen" were perfect for her friend... "Weiss!"

Snatching at the device, she thumbed the screen to accept the call. Her voice rose an octave as Schnee's face formed on the screen. "Weiss! It is you!"

The heiress raised an finger to her lips, an angry look on her face. "Shh! Quietly, you dolt!" Her face softened as she leaned closer. "I'm sorry Hart. It's just that I'm almost a prisoner here and I can't get caught if I want to do this again."

Hart nodded, not quite understanding. "Do you need help?"

Weiss shook her head. "I need to know what happened to Ruby. I haven't heard from anyone in Vale since my father made me come home. Is she with you?"

Hart thought the question proved how different this girl was from the rest of her family. Her friend had come a long way with her priorities. "No. We haven't seen her in almost six weeks ourselves." Seeing Weiss' face fall, she gave a quick synopsis of everything that had happened to them since the Fall of Beacon. "And now that we have the tower back, we can get in touch with each other again."

The white ponytail bobbed. "We can, if I manage to get into my father's office again. The Atlas Council is cutting off all inter-kingdom communication. Only government and military channels are going to be working before long." She glanced at the timepiece on her own screen. "I have to go. My father will be home soon." she announced sadly.

"Weiss!" Hart waited until those pale blue eyes were looking at her again. "Good luck finding her. Until you do... stay safe! I don't want to lose any more friends."

"Thank you. You take care too! Someday... " the words trailed off as she reached for the screen.

Hart nodded. "Yeah. Someday we will!" she whispered. She stared at the empty screen until Akiko cleared her throat. Her petite partner laid a comforting hand on the Faunas' shoulder.

"We will, sister. Never doubt it!"

Clipping the scroll back on her belt, Hart patted the hand. "I know, Aki. But there are days... " She cocked her head towards the tower and the cluster of people around its base. "But for now, let's finish the job here."

* * *

The battle to retake Vale is just beginning. I hope you enjoyed it so far, but there is still more to come. Adam may be down, but he's not out yet.

The words keep coming, the story keeps growing, and whenever there is time to type you can find me at the keyboard. Thanks to everyone who has waited patiently for the next episode!

I look forward to seeing more of your own stories too.

Keep on writing!

Vindictious


	43. Chapter 43

Signal

Part 5

The battle to take back the Vale communication tower has ended, but the Sergeant-Major's work isn't done yet. The rest of the city still needs to be cleared, and he still needs to find a way to get up the mountain to reclaim Glynda's school. But first, there's a conversation to be had with a certain General.

* * *

James let himself drop into the high-backed chair, hearing the pneumatics hiss in protest. Resting his elbows on the desk, he studied the map currently displayed on his monitor.

How the world had changed on that last sixty days! Kingdoms that had previously allowed peaceful trade were now closing their borders. The Atlas council had voted to seal itself off from the rest of the world in an attempt, as one member put it "To protect our own".

His own protest, that the kingdoms needed to unite, had been brushed aside by the politicians.

The opening of his office door brought him out of his musings, the officer serving as his aide striding quickly across the floor. "General! There is an incoming call... from Vale, sir!"

That caught his attention. "Vale? Is it Professor Goodwitch?"

The Captain shook his head. "No sir. He identifies himself as a Sergeant-Major Harper, sir, of the Ninety-Fifth Rifles."

Ironwood's brow furrowed in thought. Ninety-Fifth... Ninety-fifth. Ah! They'd been detailed as security in the city during the Vytal Festival. Why were they still there? The unit had been reported as destroyed by the Grim. He shut down the map and opened another screen to accept the call. The lack of video was disturbing, not seeing a face to identify his caller would make it more difficult to accept anything he said as being true.

"This is General Ironwood. Who am I speaking with?"

A weary voice came from the speaker. "Sergeant-Major Patrick Harper, sir. Currently senior NCO of the Ninety-Fifth Rifles."

James leaned back slightly, thinking furiously. The name rang a bell in his memory, but it didn't help much. "Not to sound paranoid, Sergeant-Major, but how can I tell if you are who you say you are?"

"Give us a moment please, Miss D'Ore."

The General looked at his aide, who seemed equally perplexed by the answer. "Say again, Harper?"

"Sorry sir. We're finishing up here. There are still reports coming in from the Huntresses and Hunters who helped us." The voice sounded genuinely apologetic. "As to proving who I am? The only way I can think of is maybe to recall a certain snot-nosed Lieutenant in the Second Guards, a recent graduate of the Academy back when I was a Corporal. I seem to remember having to save his butt a few times, once from a gang in the slums that he thought he could take on single handed!"

James' cheeks reddened as he recalled the disastrous affair. "That... will be sufficient!" He glanced at the man next to him, but the Captain was doing an excellent impression of a statue. "How the devil did you end up in Vale?"

"We were left here when the Army retreated... sir!" Harper's tone expressed disapproval of the idea as only a senior non-commissioned officer could when speaking to higher authority. Ironwood suddenly felt like a twenty year old again being lectured during his first command. "My men and I were wounded in the fight and got left behind. The civilians took us in, and got us back on our feet. All of those who survived are now part of the Rifles. We've been helping get the city back on its feet, and have just this moment taken back the communications center."

James rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see. Well done, then! Now that we know you're there, I can send transport to bring you all home."

"Thank you, sir, but no!" Harper responded gently. "I'm grateful for the offer, but the lads and I are home!"

The General stared at the screen for a moment. "What did you say?"

"With all due respect, General. When we re-formed the unit, it was as the Ninety-Fifth... of Vale." Harper paused for a moment before plunging on. "Our current commander is Professor Goodwitch, sir."

James leaned forward, his tone turning serious. "You realize this could be called mutiny, Sergeant-Major?"

"Call it what you like, sir! These people saved our lives when our own left us to die. We owe them! And if it came before a tribunal, there's the question of who deserted who... sir."

The General grimaced sourly. The man had a point, and hadn't hesitated to make it!

"Well then, I guess there's only one thing I can do." Ironwood rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Sergeant-Major, for the record, you and your troops are hereby ordered to remain in Vale as an independent command under Professor Goodwitch. You are to follow her orders and provide such counsel as necessary in all things of a military nature to ensure the freeing of the city from our mutual enemy!"

The relief was audible in Harper's reply. "Thank you, General!"

"Hold on a moment, Harper." James commanded. Turning to his aide, he gestured towards the screen. "Captain, is there anything we can spare to assist the Ninety-Fifth?"

The aide studied his scroll for a moment. "There are no soldiers, but there is a pilot who will be retiring at the end of the week, along with his mechanic. His aircraft is scheduled to be decommissioned shortly afterwards." His finger tapped the screen a few more times before it was lowered. "We can include some older weapons, spare parts, and of course the personnel records and back pay as well. The pilot's name is Willie Rickenbacker."

A strangled sound came from the screen on the desk. "Wild Man Rickenbacker is retiring? I remember when he was up on charges for modifying his Bullhead so it could fly upside down. He killed two Giant Nevermores with it!" Harper gasped.

The scroll was consulted again. "That is correct, Sergeant-Major. The charges were dropped, however."

Harpers voice took on a strained quality. "So, let me get this straight General. You're proposing to send me a half-crazed retiree pilot, a wizard mechanic, and an illegally modified aircraft?"

James spread his hands. "It's all I can spare, Harper."

"I'll take 'em, sir!" A short laugh followed. "They'll fit right in with this bunch! And if you can spare a dozen or so training manuals from the recruiters, I'd be much obliged." Harper cleared his throat, his voice taking on a more formal tone. "General, is Captain Ishiro still with you?"

The General glanced at his aide. "Yes, he's standing next to me."

"Captain... sir. It's my sad duty to report the death of your son." The scroll clattered to the floor. "Sir! His actions saved my life. I owe your family a debt of honor for his bravery." Harpers own grief was evident in his voice. "We will miss him."

James laid a hand on the trembling arm of his friend. "Take what time you need, Captain. I'll deal with everything here," he said softly.

"Thank you, sir. And thank you for telling me, Sergeant-Major." Ishiro managed to choke out before stumbling for the door.

James leaned wearily back in his chair, rubbing tired eyes. "There's never a good time to say these things, is there Patrick!"

"No sir. There isn't, and I'm wishing I never had to say it again." Harper agreed. His tone turned deadly serious. "Sir. My men discovered the cause of the robot's turning on us. We were set up by someone in Atlas Command. Someone with a great deal of authority, and rank. Before you ask... I don't think it was you or we wouldn't be speaking now!"

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, Harper. But higher authority claims they still don't know how it was done."

Harper's voice was filled with venom. "That means there's still someone keeping the information from you. The particulars of what we found will be on the way to your office within the hour, sir."

"Thank you, Sergeant-Major. You have your orders then. I'll see about getting you what you need. Good luck, and stay alive!" James said.

"Yes sir! Thank you for your support sir." Harper responded. "Ninety-Fifth, out!"

* * *

Patrick carefully removed his helmet. Running a hand through graying hairs, he drew a deep breath before looking up at the Faunas standing nearby. "Miss D'Ore? Where do we stand?"

Hart squatted next to him, the stress of the last hour catching up with her. "The Grim are all dead, and the White Fang have retreated farther than we want to chase them. The wounded are about as good as the medics can make them without a doctor. The dead... ", She drew a shaky breath and tried not to look at the sheet covering the still form beside them, "Are being recovered."

"Thank you." he said gently. "We don't leave our own behind."

One of the soldiers approached and removed his helmet. Tams held it in his hands for a moment, studying one side where parallel grooves of bare metal glistened, courtesy of a Beowulf's claws. "I think we're done here, Pat," he said quietly.

Harper heaved himself to his feet, grasping the other man's arm as he swayed momentarily. "Right you are, then! Take your men and secure transport for the wounded, and a second for our dead." He gently pushed against the arm he held. "Tell 'em all I said thank you."

As the sergeant walked away, Harper turned to Hart. Her own team had moved to stand with her as he'd been speaking with Tams. "As for you, Miss D'Ore!" He held out an armored hand. "Thank you for saving me. I won't forget that."

She stood a little straighter as she grasped his hand firmly. "A duty and a pleasure Sergeant-Major."

He smiled sadly at her as they shook. "I just hope you don't regret not killing him!"

* * *

The victory party had started soon after their return, when news had spread among the city's refugees that they could now call other cities and kingdoms. The normally dark walkways were lit by the hundreds of scrolls in use.

Weaving through the crowd of partying soldiers and their friends, the tall blonde woman tried not to let herself be distracted from her mission. Despite the ongoing festivities, there was still too much to do for her to join them. Focusing on the task at hand kept her from remembering too much.

A sliver of light escaped the flaps of the tent that was her objective, promising a small respite from the well-wishers that had pressed themselves on her during her walk.

Sergeant-Major Harper, senior NCO of the Ninety Fifth Rifles, looked up from the paperwork he'd been trying to read for the last twenty minutes as the canvas drapes that passed for a door parted.

"Professor Goodwitch! I'm a bit surprised to see you," he said, rising from his seat.

Dropping her scroll on his desk, she dropped heavily into a chair and began massaging her temples. "Sit down! Seeing you pop to attention every time we meet gives me a headache!" she growled.

Grinning mirthlessly, he seated himself again. "Can't help it, Ma'am. Old habits."

A hand waved angrily at him. "And don't 'Ma'am' me, Patrick Harper! You know my name, so use it!"

Settling back in his chair, he studied the woman on the other side of the table. "If you prefer it... Glynda. When we're in private I can do that." His finger pointed towards the door. "But not in front of them. Those young men chose you as their commander, not me. That's something that hasn't happened in the military since the early days." A chuckle escaped him. "You and me? We didn't get a vote!"

Her hand gently patted the device on the desk. "Four Hunters and two Huntresses dead. Another four wounded." She whispered.

"Aye. And eight soldiers wounded... one dead." His mood matched hers. "Our losses were very... very light! And it was a close-run thing at that! If McCoy weren't a crazed genius and Delacourt wasn't as strong as she is, we'd have come running home with nothing to show for it."

Harper took two glasses from the bottom drawer of the desk and poured a small amount into each from the accompanying bottle. Stepping around the desk, he handed one to Glynda before seating himself next to her.

The Huntress didn't really want the alcohol, but couldn't refuse the offer under the circumstances.

Harper gently swirled the amber liquid, his eyes looking beyond the bottom of the glass and into the past. "Professor, there's two rules I've learned over my career. The first is, in my profession young men die." His eyes lifted to hers, letting her see his pain. "The second is that there's little enough I can do about rule one."

Glynda nodded mutely, feeling the pain of her own losses in the last year and a half. Her one-time partner eighteen months earlier, followed by Ozpin, colleagues, and the many students who had fallen on that fateful day. Each had left a hole that couldn't be filled. She took a moment to try and comprehend how many he'd lost over the last twenty years of fighting Grim without the benefits that she and her students had.

"I never asked for this... To be the leader of an army. I just wanted to teach!" she said quietly. The liquid in the glass rippled in her trembling hand. The contents were downed in one gulp.

"They all look to me to guide them. The Hunters and Huntresses, the people in those tents!" She looked at him over the rim of the empty glass. "Even you, Patrick, and the soldiers who follow you. You all look to me." The glass thumped onto the table. "I followed Ozpin because he was a good man, a born leader. I trusted his judgment, even when he kept things from me." She swiped the back of her hand across her face. "Every time you all ask what I want you to do, I feel like a fraud! Every time one of you gets hurt, it just tears my soul a little more."

Harper leaned forward and poured another measure into her glass. Setting the bottle aside, he leaned back again and regarded her. "You're a better woman than you think, Glynda Goodwitch. It's a rare leader who recognizes their limitations, yet strives to overcome them. You're a better person, by far, than I am! For my part, I chose to follow you as did the rest of them, and we will follow you into the flames and darkness to free Vale once more!"

When he lifted the glass for a toast, she gently touched hers to it.

"Absent friends!" he recited before downing half the contents in a single gulp.

Repeating the toast, she gently sipped the drink, feeling the heat from it warming the coldness in her chest. The sound of mixed revelry and mourning filtered through the closed flaps of the tent.

"I want to raise a militia."

His words startled her. "A what?"

He set the glass on the desk. "A militia. I want to arm everyone who can hold a rifle," he said seriously. "It's been done before, and we can do it again. Men, women, adolescents. Anyone who's willing to do their part to stop the Grim. All they need is some training, then they can hold the walls while the rest of us mop up whatever is left in the city."

Glynda set her glass down and leaned back in her chair, watching him closely. "I doubt you've suddenly gone mad, and you certainly haven't had enough to be drunk. Why now?"

Harper retrieved his drink, swirling the liquid for a moment. "Because we won. It cost us, but if those lives aren't to be wasted then we must continue as we've begun! We hurt them badly, and Hart defeated their leader. Made the bastard crawl away, even though she could have killed him." He took a swallow of the amber liquid before continuing. "I would have preferred his head on a spike, but I'm not her. Thanks to that, they've pulled back. If we push now, we can force them outside the walls and have the whole city!"

Before he could continue, there came a sharp rapping on the wooden frame at the entrance. Harper sat back in his chair, curiosity overcoming the anger at being interrupted. "Come!" he commanded.

Glynda turned in her seat as Gundar and Renee lifted the flaps of cloth aside and stepped in. The two stopped momentarily in surprise, then continued forward.

Harper's finger absently tapped against the side of the glass as the two young people stopped at the edge of the desk. "What can I do for you two?" he asked.

Renee glanced shyly at Goodwitch before answering. "We want be married... tonight!"

Harper nearly fell off his chair in surprise. Goodwitch stiffened in her seat, then took a long drink from her glass. Lowering it without looking, she didn't notice that she'd missed the table entirely and dropped the tumbler to the floor. "Could you say that again, please Miss Delacourt?" she asked quietly.

Renee grinned at their reaction. "We want to be married... tonight... by you, Sergeant-Major!"

Harper pulled himself upright and cleared his throat. "Aaah... Ulfur? Is this what you want?"

Gundar was still dazed by the pace of events. Pointing to the young woman next to him, he nodded vigorously. "Yessir! What she said!"

The older man rubbed his temples for a moment, thinking furiously. "Why me?" he asked absentmindedly.

Gundar seemed to wake up a bit at the question. "Sar'nt-Major. As the senior member of the unit, you can perform marriages!" he stated. He turned to a wide-eyed Glynda. "Unless you'd like to do it, Ma'am?"

Goodwitch let her eyes travel to the bemused look on Harpers face. A burble of helpless laughter escaped her lips. "No, oh no!" she waved one hand in his direction. "This is certainly a job for the Sergeant-Major!"

Harper stood up, not quite glaring at the blonde woman who was failing to control her amusement. "Right then!" he declared, clapping his hands together.

The couple were spun about, a meaty hand on each of their shoulders that pushed insistently towards the door. "Come along, Miss Goodwitch. We're going to do this the proper way!"

* * *

"THIRD SQUAD... FRONT AND CENTER!" Outside, the revelry came to an abrupt halt at his bellowed command.

The shout brought the whole of the troop, along with several of the teams who had joined in the camp-wide celebration.

Chance took one look on Harper's face and snapped to attention, along with the surviving members of his squad. "Sar'nt-Major!"

"Sergeant. These two have announced their intention to marry." Harper announced, ignoring the stunned looks from the crowd. "You and your squad will erect a tent for two with all the necessaries for them to be comfortable for the foreseeable future. You have twenty minutes before I perform the ceremony, so get to it!"

Chance's jaw worked soundlessly a few times as he stared at the Faunas couple. "Married?" he finally managed to squeak.

Harper took him by the elbow and gently turned him about. "Married... as in living together for the rest of their natural lives. Which requires some privacy!"

Yang waved from the edge of the crowd. "C'mon guys! I know where we can get the stuff!" Pushing through the mass of bodies, she headed towards the docks and the containers stacked there.

Harper leaned towards Glynda as a dozen willing volunteers followed the blonde brawler. "Bet you they're done in ten?"

"No bet." she muttered back, watching the scene next to the command tent where Renee's team had descended on her.

Hands on hips, Akiko was glaring up at the bigger girl. "And just when were you going to tell us about this?!" she demanded.

Renee began to panic at the question. "I was... was going to... aren't you guys happy?" Her lip trembled as she caught sight of Tan standing with his arms crossed in front of her husband-to-be. Akiko's arms were suddenly around her waist, squeezing as hard as she could. "Of course we're happy, you big oaf! How could we not be?"

Glynda relaxed slightly as the group smiled once again. "So, Patrick! I didn't know there was a military way to perform a marriage," she muttered to him.

Harper smoothed his hair for a moment. "There isn't. I'm winging it." he admitted, glancing back towards his own tent. "I may need another drink!" The time passed quickly, a new tent suddenly appearing in the distance with a steady stream of bodies bringing furniture into it. When the twenty minutes were up, Harper clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention. He gestured towards the Faunas couple. "You two! Get over here!" When they were standing in front of him, he pointed at their grinning partners. "Hath, Tan! Get your sorry butts over here and make sure they don't faint. Hath, you're Best Man. Miss Washi?" He pointed to a spot next to Renee. "Bridesmaid!"

When they were assembled to his satisfaction he turned to the crowd surrounding them. "As I see it, marriage is a community thing too. Is there anyone here dumb enough to disagree with these two getting hitched?"

"NO!" The shout rolled over him.

He nodded. "Good! Then will you support them in their coming life together?"

Fists were raised all around him. "YES!"

He raised his hands, smiling at them. "Awright! Awright! Settle down people!" He turned back to the nervous couple. Looking at the bride, he shook his head ruefully. "Renee Delacourt... you poor deranged girl, do you really want to take this layabout for your husband?"

Tightening her grip on his arm, she gazed up into Ulfur's face. "With all my heart, sir." she whispered.

"Very well." Harper sighed in mock regret. He stabbed a finger at the young man. "You! Gundar Ulfur, you poor sod! Do you really intend to give up the carefree life of a bachelor, fully intending to spend the rest of your life with an obviously crazy girl?" he demanded.

The soldier couldn't take his eyes off hers as he answered. "Yes, I really... really do!"

Harper gripped a shoulder on each of them. "If that's the way you want it, then." He raised his head and looked out at the crowd. "By whatever power you people think is invested in me, I declare these two duly wedded! May the gods smile on them!" He shook the younger man's shoulder. "Now kiss her quick and let the rest of us have a chance!"

Renee shook free of Harper's hand and made a half step forward. Gripping her new husband around the waist, she bent him over backwards and kissed him soundly. Catcalls, whistles, and shouts of joy echoed over the camp before she let him up again.

The newlyweds looked up in surprise as explosions of colored lights appeared overhead. The crowd was soon cheering in delight as the display continued.

Harper looked over at Glynda, who was standing as tall as she could, riding crop extended over her head. Tears streamed down her face as she smiled skyward.

Lives lost, lives joined. Hope re-kindled in the dark of the night. Harper smiled to himself. We might even win this!

* * *

A/N : Okay. Anyone who didn't see that wedding coming, please hold up your hand...

That's what I thought. (smiling) Love finds a way, as do writers with a cunning plan.

Harper's plan is slowly unfolding, but there's still a lot to do. Someone has to go see what's happened at Beacon. Is there anything left of the school? Wasn't there a dragon flying around up there?

And are there things worse than dragons?

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	44. Chapter 44

Beacon of Hope

Part 1

Now that the Grim and the White Fang have been driven from the city, Glynda wants to know what happened at Beacon. But the means to get there may prove to be more of a headache than she is prepared for.

* * *

The Bullhead roared along, skimming the tops of the waves. In the co-pilot's seat the mechanic's face was almost the same color of green as the water below. Flipping down the boom microphone on her helmet, she clicked the switch for the intercom.

"Hey Cap? If we were just a little higher it would reduce the chance of sucking a fish into the engines!"

The madly grinning pilot twitched the controls, sending them a few feet farther above the waves.

The mechanic sighed and leaned her head back against the seat rest. "Great. Just great! Now I only have to worry about low flying seagulls."

"You worry too much!" the pilot replied, eyeing the oncoming docks of Vale Harbor. Another twitch gave them enough height to clear the light posts scattered around the area. "A knight of the air doesn't fear such minor things!"

The mechanic gripped the edges of the seat as the docks flashed under them. "I ain't a knight, and your flying brings out the fear in me all the time!" She closed her eyes as the first tents passed below them in a blur. "And you better hope these people have a very understanding commanding officer!"

* * *

McCoy ducked reflexively as the aircraft thundered overhead, the wind of its passage sucking paperwork out of his hands as he stared at the retreating shape.

A Bullhead!

He straightened up, goggling at the nearly forgotten T-shape as it suddenly flung itself into a vertical climb.

"Looks like Wild-Man has arrived in his usual style."

McCoy jumped at Harper's comment. Turning to the older man, he pointed at the returning shape. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yep!" Harper said sourly. "Willie Rickenbacker, craziest pilot in the Atlas army! And he's all ours."

McCoy grunted noncommittally as he reached down to retrieve his papers. "Well, he isn't doing himself any favors with flying over the camp like that! He better hope... " He stopped midsentence, staring down the street. "Uh-oh! Too late!"

The two soldiers came to attention as Glynda Goodwitch stormed up to them, a dark brown stain down the front of her white blouse.

"Sergeant-Major Harper, there had better be a very... very... good explanation for this!"

Patrick quailed inside at the deadly serious tone. If he wanted to keep his new pilot in one piece, he'd have to think of something to pacify her, and quickly! "My apologies, Professor. I should have warned you that Captain Rickenbacker is a somewhat extravagant pilot who likes to show off his skill in aircraft handling. I accept full responsibility for any accidents." The old NCO began to perspire as those ice blue eyes stared into his. Something in Glynda's demeanor reminded him of Colonel Schnee when she was in a bad mood.

"Harper! If you want to keep this man around, you would do well to explain to him that I can test his ability to fly... without an aircraft!" The Professor's tone could have stripped paint off armor. A wave of her hand over the stain left a ball of cold coffee floating in her palm. "Go get him and bring him to the administrative tent. I'll be waiting!" The coffee landed with a wet 'splat!' on the ground between them.

As she stalked away, heels clicking on the pavement, McCoy opened his eyes. "Jeez! That was close!"

Harper looked up from the drops of liquid sliding down the toes of his boots. "Go get the car. We're going to have a little talk with our new pilot before I give him over to the tender mercies of our commander."

* * *

Willie stood next to the Bullhead, adjusting his scarf as the approaching car slowed to a stop. "I think this is our welcoming party, Indigo," he called cheerfully to the woman climbing down from the wing.

Jumping the last few feet, she stepped up next to him, tugging her knit cap down before pulling a rag from her back pocket. Wiping grease from her hands, she nodded up at him. "That, or a small firing squad," she snarled. "Either way, you go first!"

Rickenbacker flashed her a smile as two soldiers got out of the vehicle. The older man approached the pair, stopping a few paces away. Hands on hips, he grimaced unhappily as he surveyed them for a few moments. The pilot's air of confidence slipped a bit as the silence stretched on.

The soldier finally lowered his gaze and shook his head. "I can't believe I let Ironwood talk me into taking you two!" he said mournfully. He raised his eyes again and frowned at the pilot. "You are currently on our good commander's shit list, Mister Rickenbacker! You'll be lucky to walk, much less fly after that little demonstration!" He pointed a finger at the woman who was frozen in place, rag hanging from one hand. "As for you, Miss Frye? Modify one single piece of machinery in this city without my express permission and you'll be lucky to end up fixing commodes! Understand?" When she mutely nodded assent he turned back on the pilot. "I am Sergeant-Major Patrick Harper, your new boss. My boss is Professor Glynda Goodwitch, Commanding Officer of the Ninety-Fifth Rifles." He pointed towards the Bullhead. "This isn't your personal aircraft anymore, Mister Rickenbacker. It belongs to Vale, and you will be flying it when the Professor says to. Understand?"

Willie straightened and puffed out his chest. "You should be addressing me as 'Captain', Sergeant-Major! And perhaps show a bit more respect!" He held the pose for a moment, then deflated a bit before Patrick's deepening frown.

"You aren't a Captain now! Rank doesn't follow you into retirement!" Harper informed him. "You are just 'Mister' Rickenbacker now! And there are two other pilots in the city that would love to fly this bird instead of you!" Smiling thinly, he gestured towards the car. "Now, let's go see the Professor. She wants to meet the man who made her spill her morning coffee."

Following meekly, the pilot winced as his mechanic punched him sharply in the kidney.

"Way to go, Willie! Thanks for nothing!" she spat.

* * *

Renee and Gundar caught up with Tan near the team's tent. The soldier lifted up a long, hard case in both hands and presented it to the bemused Human. " This is a present I meant to give you earlier."

Tan unsnapped the top and peered inside, his eyes growing wide. "It's..." His head lifted, mouth moving without making sound for a moment, "This... a Parizad Acoustic Special! She only made three! This thing is... it's priceless!"

The Faunas soldier grinned at his friend. "And now it's yours. What are you waiting for? Try it already!"

Tan gently lifted the guitar from the case, cradling it protectively as he ran a thumb across the strings. "They left them relaxed," He murmured appreciatively, his left hand reaching for the tuning pegs.

As her partner alternately plucked strings and turned pegs, Renee gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are a lovely person!" she told him as he closed the case again. Lowering it to his side, he wrapped his free arm around her.

Tan strolled over to a nearby picnic table, still tuning the instrument. The two Faunas followed suit, seating themselves on a bench as he perched on the end of the table. Renee nestled into Gundar's back and closed her eyes. Satisfied with his efforts, Tan winked at them before launching into a complex series of liquid chords that built slowly into a crescendo.

Ulfur frowned in concentration as he listened. He shook his head as the final note faded away. "I know that passage." he said to no one in particular. Cocking his head to the other man, he pointed an accusing finger. "How do you know it? That's the second part of 'The Song of Octavio', the anthem written to celebrate the last Faunas king from before the war! Only Faunas ever play that and it's rare to hear from any of us!"

Tan lifted the guitar upright and rested his cheek against the neck. "I know it because the woman who taught me to play was a Faunas," he explained patiently. "She said she learned it from her grandmother, who was taught by the one who wrote it." He shrugged. "It just seemed right to play it for you two."

Renee rested her chin on Gundar's shoulder. "I've never heard it before. Thank you, Tan."

"It's my pleasure. Especially since I didn't get you a wedding gift." A thoughtful look came to his face. "Y'know?" He looked speculatively at the soldier. "We should get together and play the whole thing. Like a duet."

Renee leaned forward, her weight bowing her husband in half. "You two playing music together?!" she said excitedly. "I'm up for that!"

Ulfur's voice came from beneath her. "That's because you don't know how long this thing is!" he groaned. "An hour at least!"

She kissed his ear. "Poor baby! I'll get you some ice for your hands when you're done."

"Whatever!" A hand waved desperately in her face. "Could I sit up now? It's getting hard to breathe."

Shifting aside, she pondered the man sitting across from them. Tan had come a long way from the self-conscious farm boy she'd met in Forever Fall. They'd done and seen so much since that happy accident. Now she found herself wondering, had their relationship changed since her marriage?

Tan noticed Renee's troubled expression as Gundar gulped air. Setting the guitar gently on the table, he crossed to where she sat. "Something wrong?"

She looked up at him, clearly unhappy with something. "Are we still partners?" she finally asked.

Tan squatted in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Always. No matter what happens, I'll always be your partner," he promised her. He winked at Gundar, who looked mystified. "You getting married just means I've also gained a friend."

* * *

Patrick left McCoy with instructions to gather everyone together and get the equipment off the Bullhead. "There's a pay chest in there." He warned him. "I'm holding you personally responsible for getting it to the command tent unopened!" Ignoring the soldier's expression of dismay, he turned to Willie and Indigo. "Follow me."

Leading the way into the Administration tent, he stopped a pace away from Glynda's desk and came to a position of attention. "Ma'am! These are the newest members of our team. Willie Rickenbacker and Indigo Frye."

Goodwitch eyed the two over the top of her glasses for a moment. Extending the riding crop, she indicated two chairs. "Sit!"

Indigo hastily chose the farthest chair, folding her hands in her lap to hide her nervousness. Something about this woman frightened her, but she didn't want to show it. Instead, she glared at her compatriot who remained where he was.

"I would prefer to stand, madam." Willie announced.

The riding crop gave a flick of its tip. In response, the empty chair slid across the floor at high speed and rammed itself into the back of his knees. He fell heavily into it with a pained expression.

"That was an order, Mister Rickenbacker. Not a request," she informed him. "If you want to remain a member of this group, then you would do well to learn the difference." She lifted a scroll up for him to see. "General Ironwood was kind enough to send me the particulars of your rather interesting career. Rank reduced twice! Pay reduced six times! Once brought before a courts-martial, although the charges were dropped. No less than fifty complaints for breaking regulations concerning safety." The device clattered to the desk top as she turned to Harper, an exasperated look on her face. "Sergeant-Major. Why, exactly, do we need this man? Certainly there are other pilots available." A gloved hand waved at Indigo. "Miss Frye I understand. We need her expertise with aircraft." Indigo's relief was short lived as those blue eyes turned on her. "Although her own record seems to be a mirror of Mister Rickenbacker's!"

Willie cautiously raised a hand, waiting patiently for the woman to stop speaking. "I apologize, Ma'am, for not knowing how to address you properly."

The base of the riding crop tapped the top of the desk. "Professor will do," she answered curtly.

He nodded. "Thank you, Professor. But I feel I have to point out that the record doesn't really give the whole story. There were reasons for what I did!" He paused for a moment, biting his lip. "And... if you will not let me fly, then I'd like permission to shoot myself."

Glynda's eyes widened slightly. "Excuse me?"

Willie's shoulders slumped. "Flying is the only thing I do well. Hell, it's the only thing I'm good for! It's been my whole life!" he admitted. "And the Generals were never in the thick of it. All they ever saw was that their precious rules got broken, and never asked why! So what if they busted me back or took the money away? I never did it for money or rank, and at least I always got back up in the air! " He looked up at Glynda, his face miserable. "Professor, if I can't fly... what's the point of going on?"

Harper's muted cough caused both of them to turn in his direction. "Sorry, Professor. But I have to add something to the conversation." he said softly.

Glynda raised an eyebrow, but waved assent. "Go on, Patrick. Let's hear it," she said cautiously.

"There are good reasons he ignored orders, Ma'am. He saved a lot of lives when higher authority was ready to give up and leave people to the Grim." He held out a hand to the pilot. "I was one of them. I've waited a long time to find a chance to say 'Thank You' to him."

As the two men shook hands, Glynda looked over at the other woman. "And you, Miss Frye?"

Indigo crossed her arms, stuffing hands into armpits like a stubborn child. "He don't fly, I don't fix nothin'!" she retorted angrily.

Willie turned sharply in his seat, a shocked look on his face. "Indigo!"

His mechanic scowled at him. "Can it, Cap! I only work for you! Nobody else wanted to take a chance on me! So nobody else gets to order me around!" She looked down at her feet. "'Sides. You know what I gave up to fly with you," she whispered.

"Miss Frye... I don't care for this insubordination! " Willie's waving hand cut off Glynda's angry words.

"Indigo." He said quietly, "These are friends. They're also our last chance to keep flying." He ducked his head at the look of betrayal. "For both our sakes... they should know about us, about you."

"Cap! They ain't friends!" Her eyes took on a wild look. She pointed to Harper. "He ain't no different from any other soldier in Atlas! And she's all buddy-buddy with the Generals! What right do they have to know?"

Harper cleared his throat, catching Glynda's attention before she could open her mouth. Lifting one hand slightly, he gestured for her to wait. Any outburst on her part might make matters worse.

Willie slid out of his chair and knelt down next to the distressed woman. "Indigo, I don't think these two are like the others. They can accept who you are. I know it's hard, but we have to trust them." He laid a hand gently on her back.

"Willie... I... don't... want to!" Her voice shook with emotion.

Willie's eyes were wet as he turned to the mystified pair. "Indie, you don't have to hide what you are now." he told her. "Be brave... for both of us."

"Cap! I... if you say so." she whispered.

Frye's hand moved reluctantly to the knit cap, slowly raising it off her head, pulling the shoulder length hair along with it.

Glynda felt her stomach lurch as the stubs of shorn-off antlers were revealed, the ragged ends standing out from the hairs as they were pulled up. Indigo's chin came up defiantly, as tears of anger spilled down her cheeks.

"I had to look Human! It was the only way I could ever be a mechanic! Cap took me on, just to spite the higher-ups. It's been our secret since the beginning. Them jerks in Atlas won't let a Faunas touch their equipment, so I had to do it!" she managed to say before jamming the hat back down and turning away from them.

Harper and Goodwitch looked everywhere but at the shaking Faunas as her friend comforted her. Neither of them could believe that someone could deliberately do such a thing to themselves. Yet here was living proof, and each struggled to understand what had driven this woman to commit such an act. Goodwitch studied her riding crop intently as her mind wandered back to consider another young woman who had tried to pass herself off as Human. But a simple ribbon tied in a bow couldn't compare to self-mutilation.

Would I have been able to do that, go that far, to be a Huntress?

She shivered, knowing this was a question she might never be able to answer truthfully.

As quiet returned to the tent, she made her decision. "Sergeant-Major? Find somewhere for our pilot and mechanic to sleep. Then introduce them to the rest of the troops. Tomorrow I want you to begin planning your mission." As the three of them rose, she took a moment to write a hasty note. Folding the paper in half, she handed it to the other woman. "While they are doing that, there's someone I want you to talk to, Miss Frye. Sydney is a friend of mine, and I think you might benefit from her advice." She held out a hand to the younger woman. "You'll find she can keep a secret as well as I can."

Indigo stared at the proffered hand, wiping her eyes for a moment before shaking it. "Thanks, Professor. I won't let you down!"

"No, you won't." Glynda looked up at Willie as he wrapped a protective arm around the Faunas. "And neither will Mister Rickenbacker."

Out in the evening air, Willie looked back at the tent. "She's really something. I wish she'd been my commander earlier!"

Harper gestured towards the soldier's camp by the docks. "This way." He looked back over his shoulder as they followed him. "She's a better commander than many I've known. And rest assured, if you screw up badly enough, she'll deal with you herself!"

Indigo glanced back over her shoulder. "Really?"

Harper looked up as he walked, studying the stars overhead. "Ironwood needs a gun, Schnee needs a sword. But all the Professor needs is to let her temper get the better of her!"

Willie winced as Indigo's elbow dug into his side.

"Pay attention, Cap! This is important stuff!" she warned.

* * *

The sun had just risen over the mountains when Hart led her team into the command tent. "Morning, everyone!" she called to the group at the far end. She veered slightly to one side, heading towards Harper. "Got your message, Sergeant-Major! What's happening?"

"Something you'll like!" Patrick called back as the soldiers of Third Squad stepped to one side. Sergeant Chance grinned at her sudden change in expression.

Hart stopped so suddenly that Akiko slammed into her back. Pushing her partner sharply, the smaller girl glared up at her. "Stupid girl! What's wrong with you... " Her tirade paused as the Faunas pointed towards the front of the room where a map bearing a familiar outline had been hung.

"Beacon." Hart whispered hoarsely. Akiko's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the display.

Tan's stepped up by her other shoulder. "Finally!" he said quietly, "We get to go back."

Hart nodded silently, then approached the hanging cloth. She gently touched her right hand to it, as if assuring herself that it was real. "When?" she absently asked Harper.

"Very soon." he assured her. "Take a seat and I'll explain it to you all."

Chance cleared his throat and held out a hand. "Miss D'Ore. We consider ourselves privileged to accompany you on this mission. Everyone in the Ninety-Fifth wanted to go, but we won the short straw."

Hart took his hand, looking at the smiling faces of the rest of the squad. "Thank you. Thank you all." she told them. "We're just happy to be going back. You coming along is a bonus!"

"If you all are done congratulating each other, perhaps I can explain the mission now?" Harper said dryly, pointing at the chairs spaced around the area.

As everyone seated themselves, he turned back to the map. "This will be a recon mission," he began, tapping the outline of the landing pad where Hart had first set foot nearly a year ago. "You will be split into three groups..."

Harper's words barely registered in Hart's ears as she stared at the map.

They were going home!

* * *

A/N : First, let me say that the ' Parizad Acoustic' is real. Parizad is a friend who makes works of art, both electric and acoustic, that just happen to be stringed instruments. I drool over them every time she brings one by our shop. I can't make music, but I appreciate the artistry involved.

Secondly, the new characters. Willie came from two great 'knights of the air' from WWI. Manfred Von Richtoffen, (the Red Baron ), and Eddie Rickenbacker. Both were superb pilots. Manfred had a brother named 'Willie'.

Frye... is Frye. Someone who gave up a great deal to follow her passion. Sometimes we give up much to make a dream come true.

And, at last, we return to Beacon, the place where it all began. There is yet more to tell and I hope you will all be there for what is ( not necessarily ) the end of the tale.

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	45. Chapter 45

Beacon of Hope

Part 2

Anticipation mixes with dread when the team returns to their shared beginning. They already knew what had happened. Now it was time for facing what remained of their school... and what might still be lurking there.

* * *

Rickenbacker grimaced as the four civilians approached the aircraft. The faunas girls had been polite enough during the briefing, but then again Frye hadn't been present. He worried how she would handle meeting two that were so... aggressively confident. Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention.

Frye had left off inspecting the two small tri-barreled machine guns that had been added to each side of the cargo area as soon as she spotted the approaching foursome. Willie grimaced sourly as she ducked into the cockpit.

She's going to have to come to terms with the situation, he told himself. The bullhead wasn't big enough to hide from the newcomers for long.

Sergeant Chance's shrill whistle split the air. The troopers that had been lounging around the area moved to form a crescent around him as Hart and her team joined them. Chance let his gaze wander over the expectant faces as he began to speak.

"All right, ladies and gents! Let's review the plan one last time before we take off. We will be doing an aerial survey of the grounds before anyone gets off. Once Mister Rickenbacker and I are satisfied that it's safe enough our friends will be dropped off at the main landing pad." He nodded to Hart before continuing. "They will head to the dormitories and see what damage has been done there." He stopped speaking when Akiko raised a hand. "Yes, Miss Washi?"

"Can we bring anything back? I didn't get a chance to ask Harper earlier."

The sergeant smiled. "Sure! As long as you can fit it in your pack, you can bring it back." Akiko shifted the straps of the small pack as if judging how much weight she could carry. He looked at the other three. "Anything else?" Seeing heads shaking in the negative, he continued. "The rest of us will be heading towards the main tower. Corporal Rom and I will be searching the upper floors. Hath, you and Ulfur will be searching the basement. I don't know yet what the Professor wants us to look for." He held up an envelope, giving the soldiers a stern look, "But we'll find out before we enter the building. Be warned, sealed orders rarely contain anything good!"

Tucking the envelope away, he turned back to Hart. "You folks have everything on the list you got from Harper?"

The Faunas nodded. "Yep! Flashlights were a good idea, but I'm not sure what we could use fifty feet of rope for," she tapped the earpiece of her headset, "and we're wired for sound."

Chance grunted. "You never know! Let's get loaded up and on our way. Davyd! Cornwell! You two are on the guns. Don't shoot unless Mister Rickenbacker tells you to!" He clapped his hands sharply. "Move people! Time's wasting!"

* * *

Renee frowned at the soldiers as they slid their hands through the loops of the straps that were attached to the bulkhead separating the cargo area from the cockpit. "This is different! Since when do we need those?" Her eyes widened as a stranger's voice came from the headset they'd been told to bring along.

"Suit yourself, lady! Just don't ask us to come back for you when you fall out!" Indigo said nastily.

Renee hastily slipped her hand through the loop that Chance handed her. "Who's that?" she asked him.

"She's the mechanic, so do what she says," he replied before turning to check that everyone had secured themselves. Satisfied that all was as it should be, he flipped down the microphone on his helmet. "Pilot. We're ready back here."

"Very good. Starting number one." Willie responded. The left hand engine began whining, then shrieking. Renee's faunas ears laid flat on her head, trying to block out the piercing sound. She'd ridden in Bullheads before, but they had never been this loud! "Starting number two!" The shrieking doubled in intensity, making her wince. A tap on her shoulder made her turn. Chance held four earplugs in his hand, a look of pity on his face. She hurriedly stuffed them in both sets of ears, then sighed as the noise was reduced to a manageable level. "Thanks!" she shouted to him as the aircraft lifted off.

A hundred feet off the ground, Willie pulled back on the controls. "Time for some altitude!" he shouted cheerfully. Beside him Indigo clung desperately to the seat of her chair.

Hart braced herself as the floor tilted, leaning forward as the angle increased. Before she knew it, everyone was hanging from their straps with feet pointed towards the rear of the cargo area as the ship rocketed vertically into the sky. A couple of the soldiers whooped with delight, while the two gunners grimly clutched the mounts of the weapons. Chance had a look of resignation on his face as he swung next to her. His mouth moved but she couldn't hear what he was saying, which she decided was probably for the best. Twirling in the draft from the open door, she caught sight of Renee looking decidedly uncomfortable. This was definitely not the ride the brawler had expected!

* * *

Indigo whistled silently at the devastation. Rubble and gears of the clock tower littered the space around what remained. Glass sparkled among the weeds in the open areas between buildings.

"The Grim certainly did a number on this place, Cap!" she commented.

Willie nodded, his eyes darting down walkways as they became visible. He tried to picture what the school must have looked like before the attack, without success. So far they had seen nothing moving on the north or east sides of the campus. Cruising past the south side, he turned north again to approach the landing area.

Dark shapes prowled in the wide open area. Willie's lips drew back in a predatory smile as he switched on the intercom. Let's see... The right hand gunner's name is?

"Private Davyd. There are Grim on the landing pad. Please deal with them as soon as you see them."

Indigo gave him a thumbs up as the firing died away. "Three for three! Looks clear, Cap!"

Willie nudged the stick to the right, watching the concrete slide sideways under his craft. "Miss D'Ore? I believe this is your stop!"

* * *

Weapons at the ready, the four exited the aircraft quickly. The dwindling smoke of dead Grim whirled in the air as Willie lifted off again.

Cautiously, they made their way to the main gate. Through the portal Hart could see the Bullhead descending in front of the ruined tower.

Tan darted around the left hand gate, Gunfas covering the open space. Seeing no immediate threat, he slipped them back into the holsters. "Nothing." He turned to the others. "Where'd they all go?"

Renee's Faunas ears twitched back and forth, straining to catch any sound other than the wind in dead leaves. "Yeah! Ruby and Jaune said there were hundreds, didn't they Hart?" When the other Faunas didn't respond, she turned.

Hart was staring across the space to a stone marker nearly buried by fallen leaves. Akiko laid a restraining hand on her partners arm as the girl lurched toward the spot.

"Now is not the time, sister! When we return we will all help restore it," she promised.

Hart paused and looked down at the smaller girl. "Thanks Aki." She looked back to the monument to her fallen mentor. "We will be back my friend, and we will stay!" she whispered. Turning to the archway that led to the dormitories, she motioned the others to follow. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Standing in the broken doorway, Chance retrieved the envelope from his pocket. Ripping one end open, he extracted a single sheet of paper. "And the lucky winner of today's Lucky Dip Lotto is..." he announced grandly as he began to read.

Hath took a moment from staring into the darkness to look over his shoulder. "And?"

"Right!" Crumpling the paper between his hands, the sergeant let it fall to the floor. "It's a treasure hunt gentlemen!" Lifting his rifle off the floor, he aimed it across the darkened foyer. "Somewhere in this building is a fancy cane that belonged to the former headmaster. The 'Boss Lady' wants it, so we are going to find it!" He pointed into the darkness. "You know the job. Now move out!"

Hath rolled his eyes at his partner as they stepped forward, tugging at the brim of the soft cap the two snipers had chosen over the usual helmets. "Another lovely day in the grand army of Vale." he groused quietly.

Gundar nodded, checking the fit of his own hat around his canine ears. "Ain't it just!"

* * *

Renee's Faunas ears lowered until they were flat against the top of her head as they entered the second courtyard. Her eyes darted left and right, seeking the cause of her unease. They slid over the statues that had been erected to honor Hunters and Huntresses who'd graduated from Beacon. She'd walked past the thing between classes, but hadn't spared any time to examine it closely. Maybe whatever was bothering her was on the other side.

Tan sidled up next to her as she drew Sunset from its resting place on her back. "What's wrong?" he asked, unconsciously drawing his own weapons.

"Dunno. This doesn't feel right. My nerves are jangling... like there's something here, but I'm not seeing it!" As the other two moved to the right, she and Tan circled around the statues on the opposite side. Raising her voice, she called to the other Faunas. "Hart? Do you feel like something's wrong with this place?"

Hart paused in front of the monument as Akiko closed her eyes, hoping for an answer. The yellow strands framing the smaller girl's face began glowing with a golden fire as she blindly pointed directly at the rounded stone pedestal. There was an enemy here! But there was nothing to be seen!

" Yeah!" Hart peered closely at the tableau atop the stone. "There's something off here. Wasn't there a statue of a Grim... ?" Her words trailed off as the ground beneath their feet trembled slightly, the bronze warriors on top of the rock tilting suddenly as it lurched upwards. A giant hand unfolded from the rising stone and swatted the Faunas girl aside like a child's toy. Renee ducked as Hart flew over her head.

What rose up from under the statue of heroes was the stuff of nightmares and stories from mythology. As the bronze clattered to the ground the thing opened its mouth and roared at them.

The Golem towered over them, a creation of magic from the darkest point of Remnant's history. The eyes, heated to a dull red from the fire driving it, brightened as they came to rest on the tiny human standing before it.

Akiko stared up at the giant fist descending on her, frozen in fear. The breath was crushed out of her as Tan tackled her from the side, pulverized stone bouncing off them as they rolled to a stop.

A scream of primal hatred erupted over her head as she lay trying to breathe. Turning her head, she looked up at her rescuer. Eyes leaking blue fire, Tan poured shot after shot at the monster as it turned towards them, his Semblance roaring its hatred of the living stone.

Scrambling up, she dragged at his arm as he reloaded. "Don't!" She screamed at him, "You can't hurt it, you're just wasting ammunition. Run!"

Tan shook himself free of his Semblance as Renee attacked from the other side of the creature. The blast from her blade struck only a minor splinter off the Golem's thigh, but succeeded in directing it away from them. Tan fired twice more to get the thing's attention again. "Renee! Get Hart moving!" he shouted as he backed away. More shots kept it distracted from his Faunas teammates as they stumbled away through the gate.

Holstering his weapons, he turned to the frustrated girl next to him. "Now we run!" Matching movement to intent, he led her towards the wall curving around the courtyard. Leaping to the top, he held a hand out to her. "Up you get!"

Leaping upwards, she caught his hand and let him haul her up beside him. Looking back, she watched the thing following them bulldozing through shrubs and planters. Nothing seemed to make it deviate from a straight line that led to the two humans. She looked down at the wall they were currently sitting on, judging its thickness. "We need to get moving. Even this won't slow it for long!"

Tan looked over the edge, then back to the thing pursuing them. "If at all!" He swiped at the clammy sweat dotting his forehead. "But where can we go? Without the Bullhead, it's not like we can just fly away!"

Akiko's face lit up as she looked to the northern end of the campus. Grabbing his sleeve, she slid over the edge, pulling him along behind her. "I have an idea!" she crowed as she dragged him along.

She yanked the microphone down as she ran. "Hart! Meet us at Hunter's Leap!"

* * *

"Cap! There's something coming up from the trees, and it ain't no Nevermore," Frye squinted at the bat-like creature as it neared. Her eyes widened in shock. "D... d... Dragon!" Her right hand pushed at the window frame as the other slapped at her pilot. "Get us out of here!"

Willie pitched the Bullhead up on its side, trying for a clear view of the monster. His eyes narrowed as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

Something seemed off about this dragon. The armor on the head seemed lopsided, as if part of the left side had been carved away, taking the eye with it. The left wing seemed to be damaged also, streaked with long tears in the material. Something or someone had gotten in a few good hits on this thing, possibly hurting it enough to give him an advantage in this fight. "Nope! I'm not running from some flying gecko." he said, gauging the size of the wings. "The people on the ground are depending on us to protect them!"

In the cargo area, the two soldiers stared at each other. "Nobody said nothin' about a dragon!" Cornwell hollered. "These pop-guns aren't up to this!"

Davyd nodded, his eyes wide. "I know. But they're all we've got outside of the nose gun, so shut up and shoot the damned thing if you get the chance to!" Turning back to his own weapon, he closed his eyes. Never particularly religious, he whispered a short prayer from his childhood. After all, you never knew what might help. Right?

The co-pilot's eyes widened as the dragon zoomed upwards towards them. "Who's gonna protect us?!" she demanded.

"Phhtt!" The raspberry shocked her into silence for a moment. "We protect ourselves with superior flying!" His left had dropped to his chest, reaching for the harness that held him in place. "Tighten your straps, gentlemen!" he called over his shoulder to the gunners. "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

"Crazy bastard!" Indigo muttered as she tightened her own restraints. "I hope you're as good as you think you are!" Finished, she flashed a sickly grin. "It's been fun, Willie. I hope we get to do it again in the next life," she told him.

"The fun's just beginning." He answered as his finger took up the slack on the trigger of the tri-barrel mounted under the nose. As the crosshairs lined up on the white beak, he chuckled. "I'd like to do this again in the next life too!"

The dragon roared in pain as the Dust rounds carved divots out of its remaining armor.

* * *

The two soldiers stared down into the elevator shaft. Hath stepped to one side and deliberately pressed the button next to the open door.

Gundar's brow furrowed as he followed the action. "Dude, the power's out!" he whispered in an exasperated tone.

His partner shrugged as he turned back to the door. "Eh! I've seen stranger things happen." he retorted. "No stairs, so now what?"

Securing his rifle on the back of his armor, the Faunas unsnapped a flashlight from his belt, aiming it down the shaft. "Harper said we have to check everywhere, and I'm not brave enough to tell him 'No!', so I'm thinking we have some climbing to do." Hath's nudge almost made him drop the light. "Hey! Watch it!"

The human chuckled as he stepped back, securing his own rifle. "Looks dangerous, so you go first!"

"How do you figure?" Gundar asked indignantly.

"I'm senior, so you gotta follow orders from me!"

"How did you ever make Corporal?" his partner grumbled, jumping onto the cable in the center of the shaft.

"It was either promote me, or keep me as Atlas' oldest Private!" Hath told him, jumping to catch the second cable as Ulfur slid downwards into darkness.

* * *

A/N: It seems that everyone has a problem to deal with.

Of course, you could also say that every monster now has a problem to deal with.

See you next chapter!

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	46. Chapter 46

Beacon Of Hope

Part 3

On dealing with Dragons, Golems, and Dungeons!

(A/N: apparently the auto-notifications were off last time I published. Make sure you read the previous chapter! Thanks to Fiercesomest/Defenestrator for the heads up.)

* * *

Ulfur's arms were trembling from the strain by the time they reached the bottom of the shaft. Wreckage filled two-thirds of the opening, leaving barely enough space for the two soldiers to slide through. Standing in the open area beyond, they flashed their lights around the massive hall that spread out ahead of them.

"Keep alert, Gundar. I don't like this place!" Hath warned as they moved along the dusty carpet. A hundred paces later, they faced another wall of debris rising to nearly ceiling height. Flashing his light down an open passageway on their left, Hath jerked his head towards the opening at the top.

"Check it out. Let's see if there's anything behind this," He murmured to Gundar. The younger man nodded. Clipping the rifle to the back of his armor, he drew a flashlight from his belt before making a cautious ascent. Unable to fit through the gap, he shone the light into the space beyond.

Hath looked away from the tunnel he'd been watching as Ulfur slid back down. The Faunas handed him the flashlight, then pointed back up the slope.

"You need to take a look. I may be seeing things that aren't there."

Curiosity drove Hath to take the flashlight and repeat his partner's climb to the top. Peering through the space, he squinted at the scene further down the hall. "Oookay?!" He turned to look down on the other soldier. "Tell me what you saw, and I'll tell you what I'm seeing!" he commanded.

Ulfur looked up, his face serious. "Two big metal casket-like things. The top's missing on the right-hand one, the other... has a damned big arrow sticking in the glass lid. Looks like there's a dead woman inside."

Hath nodded. "That's what I'm wishing wasn't there!" He shook himself. "What kind of weird things were they doing here?" he asked, sliding back down again. "I can't tell if she was a bad-guy, or not. Or maybe it was some kind of experiment that got out of hand?" He handed the flashlight over. "Either way, we can't get through, so the tunnel here is our only other way."

Ulfur looked back up at the opening as he turned to follow. Did Renee know about this? He shook the idea from his head. This didn't feel like something the students would have been a part of, but what about Goodwitch? She'd been a highly placed member of the school staff. A woman had died down here with an arrow in her stomach. What did his Commanding Officer know about the circumstances?

Whatever report he and Hath turned in was going to the Sergeant-Major first. This was way beyond a simple Corporal's pay-grade!

* * *

Hunters Leap, a narrow tongue of stone that protruded twenty feet from the sheer side of the mountain, which the teachers had made it very clear to the first year students that it was off limits until their third year. Of course this warning ensured that every newcomer with a shred of curiosity had gone to see it when they thought the instructors weren't looking.

Below was a thousand feet of empty air with large rocks at the bottom to ruin your day if you didn't jump out far enough. It was the ultimate test of faith in your own abilities. Leap off, free fall down the mountain, then cushion your landing with your Aura. Get it right and you live. Get it wrong and they picked up what remained with a stick and a spoon.

At least, that's what the fourth years said, and Akiko's plan depended on it.

"This is insane," Tan said as he tied the rope to one of the trees a dozen feet to one side of the ledge. He'd used most of its length to give his teammate a chance to avoid being caught in the aftermath if her plan worked.

Akiko ignored him, concentrating on getting the other end to knot correctly around her waist. Satisfied at last, she looked up into his anxious face. "Hurry up and hide! It'll be here soon and I don't want it distracted."

"You better be right about this," Tan called over his shoulder as he dashed to his hiding spot.

Stepping out onto the narrow rock, she glanced over her shoulder to where a strand of curly black hair was peeking through the leaves. A clump of bushes on the other side of the path didn't quite conceal Renee's large form. Flipping the trailing rope over the edge, she turned to face the way they'd followed. The crashing sound of the thing's passage was growing louder. Her timing had to be perfect for this to work. If she did it too early, the man-shaped horror would likely escape. Too late and she would end up a smear between its hands.

Up the shaded path, two red eyes came into view as the Golem lurched around the last bend. The stone under her feet trembled as the thing strode closer, pausing as it cleared the treeline. Its head turned to the right, towards Hart's hiding place, as if sensing something was wrong.

The fireball Akiko launched merely heated the stone chest as it exploded, but it had the desired effect. The creature turned towards the petite girl and stepped onto the ledge.

"C'mon! Here I am! Come get me!" she shrieked, launching a stream of fire at it.

She stepped backwards as the thing advanced, stony arms spread wide. Stopping when her heel hit empty air, she held the staff vertically in front of her as it came to the halfway point. "You lose," she said with a wicked smile as it reached for her... and let herself fall backwards.

The two Faunas bounded from their hiding places, glowing swords raised. The blades struck the base of the ledge at the same instant, shattering its connection to the rest of the cliff. The Golem had only started to turn as the rock dropped away from beneath its feet. Arms flailing uselessly, it plummeted downwards.

Swaying at the end of the rope, Akiko watched it fall. She shouted in relief as it struck the waiting rocks below, an explosion of red leaping upwards from the unforgiving stone. She looked up as the rope holding her twitched. A relieved Tan was smiling down at her from the edge.

"Looky here! We caught a little fishy!" he called to the others.

She shook her staff at him. "I'll 'Fishy' you if you don't pull me up right now, you idiot!"

* * *

Flashlight beams danced across the walls of the darkened hallway as the soldiers cautiously advanced.

Ghosting down the carpet, Ulfur's eyes flitted back and forth as his ears strained to catch the slightest scratch of claws on stone. Hath kept his head slightly cocked, watching the ceiling for any Grim that might lay in wait there.

"Opens up ahead." Hath's voice barely rose above the sound of his breathing.

The pair paused at the end of the hall, taking in the devastation in the room beyond. A musty smell of death hung in the air.

A thick steel door, looking like something copied from a large banking institution, had been ripped off its hinges before being deposited in the center of the floor. Hath's light illuminated the opening it had occupied, lingering on inch thick hinges that had stretched like taffy before giving way.

"I really, really don't want to meet whatever did that!" he muttered.

Ulfur grunted acknowledgement as he knelt down next to a corpse half hidden under the mass of steel. A Dust enhanced cutlass was still clutched in one hand, in the other a large scrap of parchment. He gently tugged the remnant free, wondering what made the defender think it was important enough to hold onto even as he or she died.

Hath turned from his inspection of the vault, worried by the lack of contents. His light paused for a moment on his partner, the Faunas' lips moving while he read. "Anything useful?"

Ulfur tucked the scrap into one of his belt pouches. "Nothing that makes any sense. I'll give it to Renee when we get back topside. Maybe she can figure it out."

Hath's light rose higher, disappearing into the distance past the far wall. "Well, that tells us how they got in!"

Most of that wall was missing, empty air that led back and down into the mountain. Something big had tunneled up and into Beacon's basement.

The two soldiers shared a look. What did the Grim want in this place? What had they taken away?

"I really want to go back now. Like right now, bro!" Hath's anxiety was palpable. "This goes way beyond anything I've ever seen them do before!"

Soft yellowish light reflected off something further down the tunnel. Ulfur stepped up into the opening. "In a second. There's something in here. Cover me while I check it out." He was moving down the tube before Hath could object.

* * *

The aircraft shuddered as the dragon's tail smacked against the nose, tearing away the heavy machine gun.

Willie grimaced at the sound. Ten minutes of wild maneuvers hadn't gotten the results he'd hoped for. The wounded beast was still too agile, even with a damaged wing and only one eye. The heavy gun hadn't hurt it much either.

He glanced over at the white-faced woman next to him. "Indigo?"

"What?" she grunted, whipping her head around.

"I'm afraid you're going to be angry with me, but I think we're out of options." he told her patiently.

"Angry! Why would I be angry!" she shouted as he snap-rolled the aircraft to the right, eliciting a scream from the cargo area.

Willie grinned as the horizon became level again. "Because I'm about to do something exceptionally stupid, at least that's what you said the last time," he said, carefully aligning the damaged nose with the main landing pad. "Unlatch number two!"

Indigo's head came up at the order. "No! Absolutely not!" she hollered back.

"Mister pilot, sir?" Cornwell's voice said over the intercom. "That thing's behind us and it's catching up fast!"

"Do it now!" Willie demanded. "We're running out of time and space!"

Indigo leaned forward to unsnap a cover. Twisting the lever in the recess below it, she angrily yanked it free. "Damn you Rickenbacker! If you break my Bullhead, I swear I'll weld your knees to your face!"

Dropping the nose sharply, he aimed for a spot well beneath the concrete. "Gentlemen? How far back is it?"

"About a hundred yards, sir!" Davyd reported in a terrified voice.

"Everyone hang on tight!" The pilot thumbed a red button on the control yoke.

From the right side gun mount, Davyd watched in terrified amazement as the engine in front of him suddenly flipped over completely.

The dragon exulted as the craft spun around on its axis to face him. The end of the chase was at hand!

As the engine flipped back to its original position, Willie went to full power and pushed forward on the controls. The sudden deceleration dropped the Bullhead like a stone.

The dragon lunged forward, teeth snapping on empty air as its prey disappeared below it. Trying to follow the craft with its one good eye, it lost track of where it was going.

Hanging precariously outside the cargo bay at the end of his strap, Cornwell had a momentary view of the black mass crashing headlong into the mountainside. The tumbling body was already disintegrating as he was pulled back in by Davyd.

* * *

Hart's lips thinned in anger as she assessed the damage to the dormitory. Doors had been ripped off their hinges or shattered by rampaging Grim. Possessions lay scattered along the length of the passageway.

Halfway down the hall, she spotted a familiar piece of clothing. A pair of pajama bottoms covered in caricatures of Grim lay crumpled in a doorway. Only one person she knew would wear such a childish garment. Well two, if she counted Jaune, but these were too small for him.

Turning to the others , she directed Tan and Renee into a nearby room that she knew had housed Team JNPR. "See if there's anything they left behind."

Once the others had moved out of sight, she snatched up the pajamas. Spinning Akiko around, she stuffed it into the girl's pack. "Don't ask, and don't let Tan know about it!" she ordered her partner. It might not be the best memento for Yang, but there was nothing else. Finished with her task, she led the way down to their own room. The missing door was a blessing, she decided. Her own scroll's code probably wouldn't work with the power out.

Two of the beds had been shredded, stuffing scattered over the other two. A trail of unfinished homework led across the room to the shattered desks. Hart spied a sticker that she'd applied to the underside of her own. Levering the drawer free of the wreckage, she lifted out a long, thin package and handed it to her partner.

"The other half of your birthday present, sis!" she said as the smaller girl began unwrapping it. "I did say I'd get it for you someday."

* * *

Gundar and Hath found them at the base of the clock tower, surrounded by chunks of stone torn from the walls. Renee gave her husband a curious look, but didn't ask about the sword strapped to his back.

"Hart. You better read this." Gundar held out the tattered scrap of parchment. "We found it in one of the sub-basements."

The group moved closer, her teammates arching their necks to read over her shoulder.

'And it shall come to pass that the silver-eyed Huntress will offer up her life to defeat the Evil that haunts our world. The light of the Crescent Rose shall strike the Darkness in a final battle, taking back that which was stolen from...'

The dried parchment rattled in Hart's hands as the import of the words sunk in. Tan gently extracted the fragment from her shaking hands and examined it. He backed up a few steps without taking his eyes off the message until his heels bumped against stone. Sinking down on the rock, he looked up at the rest of them.

"Ruby," he whispered.

Hart nodded mutely, a faraway look in her eyes.

Renee moved to face Ulfur. "Where... how deep was this place?"

Her mate removed his hat before answering. "Real deep. Took us a while to get down there. Probably ten stories below ground level. Place had a lot of old books, but the ceiling had caved in on some of it. Most of the stuff looked like Grim might have got at it, but they don't usually do that kind of thing!" He frowned at the memory of the dead woman. Some things were best left unsaid until he talked to Harper.

"They've done a lot of things recently that they didn't do before," Hath confided before turning his back on the group to keep watch on the area around them.

Renee quickly kissed Gundar's cheek before turning back to the others. "It's from the Archives, then," she announced.

Akiko arched an eyebrow at her certainty. "How do you know?"

"Ozpin let me go down there once when I was doing some research for a paper. There were books over a thousand years old on those shelves." She smiled sadly at the memory. "The Archivist made me wear gloves before touching any of them."

Tan held the paper out for them to see. "So this could be that old? How could they know what would happen now?"

"It's called a Prophecy!" Hath called over his shoulder. "I thought you kids were educated!"

Tan ignored the jibe and looked closely at the parchment again. "So, you're telling me that someone a thousand years ago knew about Ruby?"

"I guess." Hart said as Gundar stepped up next to Renee.

"Who's Ruby?" the he asked.

"Ruby Rose," Renee answered as she clasped his free hand. "A friend of ours," she nodded towards her partner, "and something more than that to Tan."

"Offer up her life?" The fragment dropped from Tan's hand as he slumped on the stone. "Then she might...!" Rising abruptly, he strode purposefully towards the main gate.

"Tan!" Akiko called after him, only to be restrained by her partner.

"Let him be. I think he just needs a little time alone," Hart told her.

A few moments later, a rising wail of anguish echoed off the walls of the school. Hart shuddered, remembering a moment in the past when she'd heard the same thing from him before when he'd thought Ruby was lost to him. She pulled Akiko closer, needing the physical contact to fight the feeling of helplessness, knowing there was nothing she could do for either her missing friend or her teammate.

Releasing the smaller girl as the echoes died away, she bent down to retrieve the parchment, tucking it into her pouch for safekeeping.

"What do we do now?" Renee asked.

Hart straightened and strode toward the gate. "We keep killing Grim...and pray for our friends!"

* * *

Akiko's mother was waiting with the Sergeant-Major when they returned to Vale. Harper supervised the loading of his people into a waiting truck while the team greeted her.

Misses Washi folded her arms and gave her oath-daughter a severe look. "You are late for your dinner!" she scolded Hart. "Did you forget what day it is?" she demanded.

Hart, caught off guard by the question, floundered for an answer. "Wednesday?" she replied meekly.

Her partner's mouth made an 'O' of surprise as she scrabbled for her scroll. Akiko flipped through several lists before giving an excited squeal. Hart found her nose pressed against a screen filled with balloons. "It's your birthday, stupid!" the smaller girl announced.

Renee's exuberant hug lifted the astonished girl off her feet. "Eighteen at last!"

The elder Washi laughed at the antics of the team. "Well, you have been very busy for some months now. So, I guess we can forgive the lapse in memory," she offered, waving a hand towards the waiting truck. "Let's go celebrate your coming of age."

* * *

A/N : We seem to have come, very nearly, full circle. From Beacon, to the Fall, the retaking of Vale, then back to Beacon. It's been quite a ride!

And yet... I hope you remember how to describe a circle. It's a curved line that has no end point.

The team has more stories yet to tell... and someone new will be joining them.

But that's another chapter in their story... :)

Keep writing!

Vindictious


	47. Chapter 47

Beacon of Hope

Part 4

An ending... and a beginning.

Just about two years ago I wrote "Hearts and Sacrifice" with my first major character. Edda was a lot of fun to create even with a dozen rewrites before publication, and his persona started growing on me. But he needed more history, and a little Faunas girl was came into being. From that little girl grew two years of story and more characters to populate the world of Remnant.

The team has faced many challenges, yet their friendship and courage had seen them through it all.

All stories must end... sort of.

* * *

Glynda looked up from her paperwork as Harper entered her office. She frowned in annoyance at the interruption, but said nothing as he shut the door before depositing a long bag next to the chair opposite her.

"Professor!" he nodded, assuming a position of attention, a folder of papers held tightly in his right hand.

Setting her own work aside, she tapped the table with her fingers. Beneath his calm exterior there was a hint of nervousness. "I assume you have the reports from your people about the condition of Beacon?"

His hand tightened on the folder. "I do, Ma'am. But before we get into that, I'd like two questions answered." Setting the paperwork on the desk, he bent to retrieve the bag.

"Do you recognize this?" he asked, pulling a long sword from the cloth sack. Yellow flecks sparkled on the walls as the rounded amber Dust crystal set in the hilt caught the light as he laid it on the desk.

"Where was this found?" Glynda's voice took on a harsh tone as she gently touched the silvered blade.

"In a sub-basement. Actually in a tunnel that had been dug into the basement, according to the man who retrieved it."

Glynda leaned back in her chair, one hand covering her eyes. "They got into the vault, then! Blast!" Leaning forward once more, she rested her splayed hands on the table, eyes on the blade. "Did they find anything else?"

The Sergeant-Major shook his head. "Nothing. If the Headmaster's cane was down there, it's buried under tons of rubble."

"I see. We'll just have to hope they didn't get that too, then. And your second question?"

Harper took a step closer to the table, his voice taking on a formal tone. "Professor Goodwitch... can you explain the presence of a woman in that same basement, one who died trapped inside what appeared to be some kind of mechanized coffin!?"

Glynda's eyes were chips of ice as she lifted her head to look at him. "Are you accusing me of something, Harper?"

"I make no accusations, but I request an answer! I need to know, whatever may have happened in there, it won't affect the men's safety, Ma'am!"

Seeing no retreat in the stony face, she relented after a moment, gesturing towards the chair. "Sit down, then. This is going to take a while."

When he was seated, she sat rocking in the chair for a moment, marshalling her thoughts. "She was the Fall Maiden. One of our people found her on a country road after she'd been attacked, and brought her here." She watched his face as he assimilated that bit of information. "Ozpin had a plan to transfer her powers before she died of her wounds, and with the help of Atlas, had the machinery built to do it. Whoever attacked her stole half of her powers, and we hoped to deprive them of the rest by transferring them to the next Fall Maiden. But that obviously didn't happen!"

Harper nodded solemnly as he pushed the reports across the table towards her. "Tell me more, please. If the enemy has her powers, is there anything we can do to protect ourselves?"

"Possibly," she responded, lifting the first sheet. "But those powers may not be directed at us just yet."

* * *

Akiko's mother had set a generous table in the newly re-opened store. Hart's old friend had willed his business to the woman, a last gesture of the kindness he'd shown the world at large. In the months following the expulsion of the White Fang and Grim from the city, she'd worked tirelessly to restore 'General Goods' to its former state. Now it sported new windows and doors, and no longer showed signs of the ravages from the night of the Fall.

Gundar sat self-consciously next to his wife as she joked with her teammates, feeling a bit left out as they recalled their adventures to the hostess. His own accomplishments in the military seemed to pale to insignificance by comparison.

"Yang is not so tough!" Akiko muttered.

Renee rubbed her chest where the blonde had once left a bruise the size of a dinner plate despite thick armor. "You wouldn't say that if she'd landed a punch on you." Her hand moved lower, rubbing her stomach with a look of discomfort.

The elder Washi stood in the doorway, a candle laden cake in her hands, and frowned at the girl. She was trying to remember if anyone had mentioned food allergies when Renee suddenly lurched to her feet and ran past her to the bathroom.

Quickly setting the cake on the table, she firmly pushed Gundar and Hart back down into their seats. "I will see to her! You have a cake to cut," she told the Faunas.

Hart looked around the table as the woman hustled out of the room. "Maybe we should wait?"

"If you wish to go against Mother's orders," Akiko stated primly, "by all means do."

"When you put it that way...!" Hart drew a deep breath and blew out the candles.

The wedges of cake were still sitting in front of them when their hostess returned. Seating herself in Renee's vacant chair, she held a fork over the slice in front of her.

"Your wife will feel better shortly." she said pleasantly. "She is resting in my room." A sly smile stole over her face as she turned to the man. "I believe her pregnancy is affecting her appetite."

A dropped pin would have sounded clearly as four jaws hit the floor simultaneously.

She motioned towards the door with the fork. "Go on then! The bed is big enough for two."

As he staggered through the doorway, she turned back to her plate. The fork stopped halfway to her lips as she returned the frozen stares of the other three. "Was it something I said?" she asked innocently.

* * *

Three months later, people were moving around the campus of Beacon once more. Harper had sent two more groups to check on various parts of the school, and one very special mission to close the tunnel that had been dug by the Grim.

Hart's hand trembled slightly as she brushed the leaves from the monument.

"We're back, just like I promised," she whispered. "There's a lot to do yet. Glynda told us we're as good as graduated, what with all the things we've been doing. I guess field experience counts."

She turned to retrieve the flowers that had been laid aside, catching sight of Renee, belly beginning to show the life growing inside, wrestling a broom from her husband's hands. Despite her pregnancy, the brawler refused to slow down. Hart resolved to talk to the doctors about when to exert her authority as team leader to make the big girl take time off for more important things than killing Grim.

But right now, she was another pair of hands helping restore Edda's memorial.

They'd all come to help with this. Everyone who could make it was here, even Glynda had cleared her morning's schedule to start the rebuilding. The ever-present riding crop was secured to her belt, replaced by a shovel in her hand. She had announced her intention to turn the first shovelful of soil by hand as a symbol of the rebuilding. Magic could do many things, but it couldn't match her determination to open Beacon again.

Tenderly laying the blooms across the sigil etched in the marble, Hart smiled sadly. "It'll be a while before the school's ready for a new batch of students, but I'll visit whenever there's time," she promised. Rising smoothly to her feet, she looked around at the expectant faces. "Let's get started!"

The cheers echoing off the walls startled birds into flight.

* * *

Gundar winced as his hand was compressed again, the bones grating against each other as Renee endured another contraction. His free hand moved to wipe the sweat from her face as the spasm eased.

Eight months of silent worrying about her had ended with this hospital room. The first few had been difficult enough, the 'morning sickness' finally passing, only to be replaced with cravings.

Raspberry ice cream? Easy enough, he thought. Not so easy at two in the morning, he found out. He'd called in every favor his fellow troopers owed him, and some they didn't, to keep her happy. Then there was the color blue. For two weeks she wanted everything in blue. He'd searched the whole city for anything, no matter what it was, in any shade of blue. That ended after the third week when she decided that blue was horrible. A Yard Sale at give-away prices had solved that problem. Who knew that Aldus and McCoy both liked the color?

The final three months had been the easiest. She'd lost all the cravings, and he'd finally come to terms with his role as the expectant father. He learned to anticipate others, starting conversations with, "She's doing fine!" before saying hello.

Apparently, to his disgust, his wife and unborn child had the same sense of humor. Renee would nestle into his back while he slept so the baby could kick him awake. It had been a frazzling, frustrating, and sometimes sleepless experience. And through it all his love for her deepened.

Behind the cloth at the other end of the hospital bed, the doctor gently lifted the newborn into the waiting blanket. A nurse wiped the red face and suctioned the nose and mouth free of fluid. The tiny face wrinkled as the newborn drew a first breath and let it out in a cry of discomfort.

"She doesn't like it out here," the nurse quipped.

Gundar felt a sense of wonder as the sound reached him. The room suddenly seemed to fade away as he looked into his spouse's face. Renee smiled wearily up at him.

"We did it!" she whispered hoarsely.

The new father's knees gave way as the nurse shoved a chair under him. His eyes never left Renee's as he collapsed, blowing out a huge gust of air. The woman slipped a blanket wrapped bundle into his chest, smiling lightly as his arms unconsciously wrapped around it. She gently rearranged his grip as he stared into the tiny blue eyes that were blinking at him.

"Say hello to your daughter while we get your missus cleaned up," she told him firmly.

He gently touched the pink cheek as the woman bustled back to her work, apprehension and joy filling him.

I'm a father!

He lifted the top of the blanket slightly and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I promise to try and be the best daddy I can!" he whispered to her.

Renee's hand on his arm drew his attention. " You will be!" she assured him.

* * *

Hath snagged Tan's arm as he paced by once more and forced the younger man into the chair next to him. "Will you relax! Your prowling around is making me nervous."

Tan wrapped his arms around his chest and glared at the soldier. "How can you be so calm?" he demanded.

Hath slammed a hand down on the leg of the man on his other side, stilling Sergeant-Major Harper's jitters. "I ain't the one having a baby, and neither are you!" he told the older NCO sternly. "Would you all just chill out!"

From the other side of the room Akiko was just about to respond in her usual manner when Gundar stepped through the door with a blanket wrapped bundle in his arms. Conversation among the group stopped as he lifted the cloth and revealed the pink face beneath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Autumn Hart Delacourt!" he announced proudly.

Grinning widely, Akiko threw her arms around her partner, spinning the taller girl around. "We're aunts!" she crowed.

Harper stepped across the room and laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Congratulations son!"

Gundar blushed slightly as he ducked his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, sir."

Glynda appeared at his other shoulder, gazing wistfully down at the tiny face. "Thank you, Mister Ulfur." She smiled at the confused look on his face. "The two of you have shown us that there will be a future, one worth the effort and loss!" She wiped a hand across her damp eyes. "I do wish Ozpin were here to see this, though."

Hart slipped up next to the professor and hugged her tightly. "And Edda too!" Goodwitch nodded in reply.

Harper sighed wistfully. "Ishiro also." He glanced down at the petite Huntress who moved to his side.

"And Pyrrha!" Akiko whispered.

Gundar dropped his eyes to his daughter as the people in the room whispered the names of those lost since the Fall. As silence descended once more, a white gloved hand lifted his chin. Glynda looked into his eyes. "Thank you both, for she is living proof that their lives were not wasted!"

The young father blinked as Hath's chin landed on his shoulder from behind. Looking down into the newly opened eyes, the sniper smiled. "You're gonna go far kid!" he assured her. "With family and friends like us, there ain't no way you can lose!"

Ulfur chuckled as he tilted his head to the side, resting it against his partner's. "You're right, bro! She really can't!" He lifted his eyes to Hart. "I think it's time her godmother held her for the first time!" he announced.

Hart's eyes widened. "What?" The faunas girl stumbled forward as her partner gave her a shove from behind. "I don't...! Godmother? Me?" she stammered, staring down at the baby that had been gently thrust into her arms.

Akiko grinned up at her. "Have you suddenly grown deaf, stupid girl? Autumn... Hart!... Delacourt."

Gundar smiled at Hart's confused expression. "She has plenty of aunts and uncles here, but Renee and I agreed that you should be her role model."

Hart drew a shaky breath. "Thank you," she finally squeaked, trying not to drop the suddenly squirming infant. A small hand grasped a curl of hair, the newborn quieting as she tried to focus on the face above her. "Welcome to the world, little one." Hart whispered to her. She hesitated a moment before handing the baby back to the father. "Really, I'm honored!"

"Mister Ulfur?" the nurse called softly from the doorway. "It's time we got Autumn back to her mother!"

Harper rubbed his hands together as the father carried his daughter through the door. "I'd say this calls for a celebration!" he announced with a grin. "Luckily I made previous arrangements. Vale's finest restraunt re-opened last week and we have a reservation for tonight."

Glynda looked over the confused faces in the room. "Well? What are you waiting for?" The riding crop pointed towards the exit. "Let's go!"

* * *

The end.

Wow! What a trip. I admit to having put off writing this last chapter. But every story must come to an end sometime.

Thanks to everyone who followed Hart and her friends from the beginning, and all of you who discovered them along the way. It's been a great ride for me, and I hope you enjoyed reading their stories as much I did writing it all. It seems really strange to have come to the end after all this time.

... but wait. What's that noise?

The printer started up. Something is... hmmm!

( Scratches head in puzzlement) Maybe not an end?

What!? Give little kids weapons? Hart as a teacher?

And more characters to go along with the old? Who's responsible for this!?

... oh... yeah. (Hangs head while holding hand up) Guilty as charged.

Well, if that's the way it's going to be, then I guess I'd better get started on it. Two more years of this? Sure, why not? A man can still type when he's sixty! As long as you lot are entertained, what's the worst that could happen? Besides, how else are we going to find out just how far our favorite Faunas' patience can stretch? (Ask any middle school teacher!)

What's it like, learning how to be a Huntress? How difficult is the schooling that teaches kids to take on a pack of Beowolves? What does it take to learn how to handle deadly weapons (and not kill yourself in the process)?

Perhaps Autumn Delacourt, and some new students, will show us.

HART- The Next Generation (TNG) , coming soon.

I hope you'll all be there.

Keep writing!

Vindictious


End file.
